Athazagoraphobia
by questingforanswers
Summary: Jandi, JunPyo, GaEul and YiJung are all in love and happy. But what about Ji hoo and Woo bin? Will Jihoo finally get over Jandi and move on? Will Woobin ever find a girl who overlooks his family business? Rated for language and sex. JihooXOC and WooBinXOC
1. Mnemophobia: Fear of Memories

**A/N:First fanfic EVER written. ahhhh! Why did I decide out of the blue to procrastinate by writing fanfiction? Because I was reading some fanfiction about Boys Over Flowers (of which I am completely obsessed) and I didn't like some of the pairings and I couldn't stand to have Ji Hoo and Woo Bin be single and miserable. **

**I'm going to stop this note now and let you guys read. please review! **

Jandi looked around her, taking in the smell of the furnished room. Of course she had been there before but now she was there as the fiance of the richest guy in Korea and the leader of the F4, Goo Jun Pyo. She took a deep breath and walked toward one of the few boxes that surrounded her. Since she her family had moved, she didn't really have much with her but these boxes contained the very few items that she kept with her. As she started unpacking the first box, she gently pulled out a smaller wooden box in which she had put the goggles that Goo Jun Pyo gave her after he bought in an auction. She smiled at the memory.

As if on cue, Mr. Head of Shinwa himself walked into their bedroom and called out to her.

"Why are you smiling to yourself? Are you crazy?"

Jandi looked up at him and crunched up her face before sticking her tongue out. Jun Pyo walked over and took the goggle from her hands and started to smile as well. It seemed so long ago but in reality it was just a few years, but how this had changed. Jandi, who knew that if she tried to take the goggles back, she would end up in a playful fight, decided to continue looking through her wooden box. In it, she had a few pictures of Jun Pyo, the F4, her family, the Master of the porridge shop she worked in. While looking through these pictures, she felt a strong sense of gratitude and love, there would be no way that she could have thrown these pictures out.

When she finally finished looking through the contents of the box she stood up, closed the box and placed it on the closest dresser. She walked back and reached into the big box, pulling out a big leather bound book. She momentarily looked curiously at it before she realized what it was and why her mom put it in the box. She walked over to the bed and sat down, opening the pages.

Unbeknownst to her, Jun pyo had been watching her the whole time and upon seeing the scrapbook, sat behind her, curious about what it contained. Embarrassing pictures of her as a kid? Pictures of old lovers? Maybe embarrassing pictures of her old lovers?

The first page was a note that read ,

"Jandi- ah, stop frowning. We'll see each other again, but until then, don't forget."

and underneath it a shorter note in a different handwriting:

"If you forget us, I'll kill you."

Knowingly, Jandi turned the page to a big picture of her when she was about 6. Jun pyo looked over her shoulder and stared at the picture. He laughed when he recognized Jandi.

"haha you look so chubby."

Jandi turned to look at him, "I WAS A KID THEN." But that didn't stop him from laughing, instead he took the scrapbook away from her and sat down next to her. "YAH!" she screamed trying to get it back.

Jun pyo moved it away from her and pointed, "I can tell this is Ga Eul." When Jandi stopped trying to reach he placed it on his lap so she could see.

"Ahh so arrogant. What if it wasn't Ga eul, hmm?"

"But it is." Jandi glared at him and was about to respond when he pointed to the two other girls in the picture. "But who are they?"

Jandi looked at the picture and pointed out the girl with brown hair sitting next to her, smiling as she said the name. "Chun Sa. Han Chun Sa. It's funny that her parents named her Angel because the first time I met her I thought she was the meanest person in the world." and then Jandi pointed to the girl with golden hair sitting next to Chun sa. "Her name is Go Mi Yun, Chun sa's sister."

Seeing the questioning look on Jun Pyo's face, she added, "adopted sister. Chun sa's parents were friends with Mi Yun's mom. When she died, Mi Yun's father, who had left her mom a few years earlier, didn't come back for her. Not that the Han's would've let him have her. So they decided to raise Mi Yun like their daughter."

"What about Mi Yun's other family members? Her grandparents? Why didn't they adopt her?"

Jandi flipped to the next page and stared at the pictures which were placed in a beautiful intricate gold layout. She sat there reminiscing, taking all the good memories and avoiding the sad answer she had to give. Eventually, Jun Pyo got tired of the silence and decided to tickle it out of her.

Once she caught her breath, Jandi looked at a picture of Mi Yun dancing and Ga Eul, Chun Sa and her singing for their second grade talent show. She smiled a small smile but answered seriously, "Mi Yun's grandparents could've raised her, if they even acknowledged she was born. They had cut her mother off from any contract because she wanted to marry her father who she had fallen in love with. She gave up everything and returned to America with him, thinking that she'd be happy, but then…"

"And then he left her. That asshole."

Jandi simply nodded. "Yes, the cruel part about it isn't like the movies where the father left not knowing the woman he had been with was pregnant. He KNEW, but he left anyway. Mi Yun's mother was crushed but she realized she couldn't survive begging on the street. So she became a singer, a popular singer. Have you heard of Go Bong Cha?"

Jun pyo shook his head and looked at the picture of Mi Yun. "That's probably because she was popular in America."

"One night, Chunsa's parents went to a business party and they heard her singing, with, as the Han's say, so much emotion and feeling that it made them know something wrong had happened to her. After the business partner who was throwing the party told them her story, they decided to talk to her, and they felt drawn to her. Especially how she seemed so strong and how she didn't want people to look down at her. The only time that you could ever hear her pain was in her music."

Jandi paused and turned the page again. In these pictures the girls were around 8, smiling at all the memories.

"As they became closer, Chunsa's parents were sure that they needed to bring her with them back to Korea where she could be comfortable and worry about her child. Mi Yun's mom refused at first but then made a deal that she would be a maid and a performer at their parties and in exchange she would live with them. All seemed well, Chunsa and Mi Yun were born only a month apart and they grew up as best friends but then Mi Yun's mom died and Chunsa's parents adopted Mi Yun."

Jandi turned to the next page with pictures of them fishing on a boat when they were 9.

"It was probably better for her grandparents not to adopt Mi Yun. She probably would've had to live with their constant reminder that hr mother was wrong about her father. But instead she got a loving family and Chunsa got, well, a sibling she actually liked. Her brother was cruel, selfish and arrogant and Chunsa hated him."

"Wait, so her parents already had two kids to support and they brought in this singer and adopted her kid?"

Jandi nodded and flipped to the last page. In these pictures, the four of them were about 14 but they looked so grown-up. Their hair was perfectly styled, their makeup professionally done and they were wearing elegant dresses that looked like it cost more than 200 American dollars. A picture of the place they were in was also included. The huge ballroom with a double stair case in the middle was beautiful in itself but the decorations in the place were what made it amazing. All the small details like the design of the glowing blue center pieces and gold carpet with white edges made the place look breathtaking.

"Chunsa and her family are actually rich."

Jun pyo looked over at Jandi as she stared at the pictures as if they were coming to life.

"What?" he asked. "Didn't she go to public school with you?"

"Yes, but as Chunsa put, you're education has nothing to do with how smart you are, so why should her parents spend more to put her in a school where everybody just cared how rich you were."

"She talks like you, all proud of being a commoner."

Jandi hit him playfully, "Chunsa and Mi Yun didn't act like rich people. See, after their son grew up harsh and arrogant, because he thought only about money and the people who had it, Chunsa's parents wanted to raise Chunsa like a kid who worked hard to earn respect and empathized with anybody, despite how poor. Chunsa grew up independently, wanting no help from her parents. If she needed money, she insisted on earning it, not just being given it. She was actually very smart and talented. She made this book by hand and she planned the whole graduation party by herself, fundraising it all without a donation from anybody. She even made the dresses we wore. She rejected being rich and ate only what commoners ate, buying cheap clothes and altering it herself."

With that Jandi sniffled, "I said I thought she was mean before, but I realized she was pushing away everybody who was sucking up to her, those pretending to be her friend so they could go to her house and swim in her pool, but my opinion of her soon changed. She became one of my best friends."

With that Jandi closed the book and walked over and put the book on a bedside table.

"If you were so close, why haven't I met them? Did something happen to them?" Jun pyo took Jandi's momentary silence as a hint that something did happen to them. "Did they… die?"

Jandi gave him a weird look, stating no before she said anything. "No, they just…"

"Jandi! As the wife of Shinwa, you can not just stand around and talk all day. The press conference is in an hour you're not even ready. This is very important, we want Korea to know you are no longer a commoner. We have to fix your image." Jun pyo's mom came in spurting out words rapidly. She wasn't as controlling and obsessive as before but still obsessive. "Well don't just stand there. Let's go get you ready."

"Omma." Junpyo stated. "Give us a minute. Jandi was telling me something important."

Jun Pyo's mom nodded a short nod before walking out of the room.

"You were saying. They didn't die, they just…"

Jandi looked up at him and smiled softly and finished, "left."

**A/n: I know, I know, there were some grammar mistakes that I missed right? And refering to Chun Sa's parents as the "Hans" technically isn't correct because her mom doesn't inherit the Han family name but still, writing "Chun sa's parents" would have been so repetitive and annoying. Review plz! :)**


	2. Laliophobia: Fear of Speaking

**A/n: YAYY! I GOT REVIEWS! *dances happily* So this chapter is on Ji Hoo and trust me its more than a little corny. But never fear, because the whole story isn't going to be this cheesy- just the parts with Ji Hoo. Onward with the story!**

It was Sunday, the day Ji Hoo was supposed to be off from his work at the hospital so he could hang out with his friends. Instead, he was called in to sign the leftover contracts for the newly furnished ballet theater built in the Suam Cultural Foundation. They had just finished remodeling it a few months earlier, making the originally beautiful theater into an extraordinary one. As he walked in, giggles which he assumed came from the ballerinas that were following him.

"Oooh. Whose that?" he heard one girl whisper.

"Oh my gosh. You don't know? That's F4's Yoon Ji hoo," another girl said with a somewhat high pitched voice, which probably was a result from her over excitement.

"He's so good looking!"

"I know, right? And he's single too!" A ballerina in pink said.

"No way! Why would a guy that beautiful and famous…"

"And rich…" interjected a girl in light orange.

"And rich," the other girl continued, "still be single? Do you think I stand a chance?" At this Ji hoo smiled thinking of the answer in his head. This smile only made the girls swoon some more.

"I heard though that he fell in love with a girl and then she left him." With that Ji hoo turned his head and frowned. That was punch to the stomach.

"I heard that happened to him twice." If the first comment was a punch to the stomach, this one was a kick to the balls. "I even heard that she left him for one of his best friends" Now he just felt like he was shot in the gut.

They had hit the bulls eye but had cheated because they only hit it from up close, they didn't get the whole experience. They didn't understand. Ji Hoo loved Jandi; some may even say that they were soul mates but Ji Hoo felt like he could make her the most happy by staying by her side while she married Jun Pyo. Ji Hoo often cursed his lack of selfishness and wished for once he could just get what he wanted, but he knew this was unlikely to happen.

"I wonder what he looks like without all those fancy clothes on," he heard a girl say. He quickly turned to see who said it, only to see a girl dressed in a very tight black outfit looking at him, grinning as she raised her eyebrows seductively as he looked at her. He looked at her and faked a smile while mentally rolling his eyes.

His eyes quickly deviated to a girl in a white tutu sitting next to the girl in black. She sat with her body angled just a little bit toward him but had her head cocked curiously to her right. She tilted it in a slow gently movement when she noticed him looking at her. She made a small smile and nodded calmly.

"AHHH! He's looking at us!" One of the other girls whispered loudly. The other girls turned and noticed that her observation was correct and suddenly started whispering and giggling louder.

"What is this? Social time? This is your job!" Ji Hoo turned to see a short man with a somewhat built body and dyed hair coming up to the girls and yelling at them. "Well what are you waiting for? Get on stage and practice!"

This man walked up to Ji Hoo, "Mr. Yoon, thank you for coming," he said after the girls went up on stage, "I also apologize for any problems that the girls might have caused."

"No problems, Director…"

"Kim."

"Well, Director Kim, I was called down here to sign certain things, if you don't mind…"

"Yes, yes. Business, business, business." With that the Director ushered Ji Hoo down the stairs into the front row where he had folders. He handed Ji Hoo a folder and began explaining how the new ballet theater was an improvement. He pointed out that the girls usually practiced in the dance studio but right now, he was coordinating the dance on the new stage, which was a lot bigger than what he was used to.

Their discussion and contract signing was interrupted by soft ballet music. "Finally, those girls are doing their job," Ji Hoo heard the Director mumble. With that he looked up and saw the girls on the stage, dancing rather… immaturely.

They were all giggling and just jumping up and down, trying to show Ji Hoo their best dance moves. The girl in black continue to wink at him awkwardly and accidentally bumped into one of the other girls who was spinning around carelessly. They both looked at Ji Hoo, completely embarrassed that he saw the mistake.

But Ji Hoo didn't see them. He was watching the girl in white who, in comparison to the other girls was more graceful and serious about her dancing. Her posture was upright and her legs and arms moved with such ease it almost seemed unnatural. She seemed to have her eyes closed letting the music carry her instead of her forcing it.

The Director, who was at first angry that girls were playing around ,was about to apologize deeply to Ji Hoo hoping that he wouldn't be fired for the carelessness in direction that seemed to be exhibited, realized that Ji Hoo didn't seem disgusted at the girls dancing. He followed his gaze to see the girl in white and he smiled knowingly.

He yelled somewhat laughing, "TURN THE MUSIC OFF." With that all the girls stopped dancing and looked at him. "GIRLS, TAKE TEN WHILE I DO BUSINESS WITH MR. YOON." All the girls bowed slightly and walked off the stage. The Director then turned back to Ji Hoo who was just watching the girl in white walk off the stage.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Ji Hoo looked up at the Director with a confused look.

"Excuse me?"

"One of the most beautiful dancers I've ever seen do ballet. Of course, she's beautiful even when she's not dancing." When Ji Hoo didn't respond and kept staring at the stage as if the girl was still dancing, the Director added, "Although she only came here two weeks ago, I knew she would be the perfect prima ballerina, would you like to meet her?"

This caught Ji Hoo's attention but instead of readily accepting, he nods calmly, trying not to seem to interested in the girl. Director Kim excused himself and walked quickly up to the backstage to fetch the girl.

In the few minutes of silence, Ji Hoo had a lot of thoughts go through his head. Why did he feel attracted to this girl? That was an easy question to answer: she was beautiful, he was a guy. But something in his head made it more complicated. This feeling wasn't just attraction, something inside him said. He felt attracted to a lot of beautiful girls, but not like this. This feeling felt exclusive to Seo Hyun and Jandi. Ji Hoo mentally kicked himself for that one. No, he didn't even _know_ this girl, how could he feel _that_ way! Feeling his heartbeat race, he calmly brushed it off as just his hormones going haywire from his lack of intimate relationships.

"Mr Yoon." He heard Director Kim say. He looked up to see the girl in white standing above him with a soft smile formed on her face. Her round eyes were partially hidden behind some fallen strands of her hair. Their golden color helped accent her fair, soft pale cream colored skin, which although pale stood out from the white outfit she wore. "This is our prima ballerina, Go Mi Yun."

Mi Yun stared back at Ji Hoo with as much intense feeling running through her as he had running through him. She took in how good-looking and well-dressed he was, and began to understand what all the other girls had been fussing about. Despite the cool exterior, she sensed there was something off, something he wanted to keep hidden from the world. Maybe, the rumors were true and he did have his heart broken and, but there was nothing _she_ could do about it, especially considering she just met the man.

Quickly, she extended her hand and he the same, shaking each others hand awkwardly. She smiled a bigger smile, in attempt to get rid of the weird feeling but the smile he gave in response only made the feeling worsen.

"It's nice to meet you," Ji hoo states shaking her hand for a few seconds before letting go. He became confused when he watched Mi Yun lift her hand and make some small gestures.

Seeing his expression, Mi Yun turned to Director Kim who then said, "I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier, but Mi Yun here, is permanently mute."

Ji Hoo shifts his gaze rapidly to the Director as if to ask "WHAT?" He then shifts his eyes back to Mi Yun who continues smiling happily, no sign of sadness in her face. Her acceptance of her disability and willing to overcome it made Ji Hoo smile at her even more, his heart beating faster than before.

Meanwhile, the other girls had come off the stage and were walking toward the group of three.

"Director Kim," the girl with the high pitched voice said.

The Director, being influenced by the powerful air of happiness that the two seemed to radiate responded in a jubilant manner, "Yes, my child?"

Taking advantage of his somewhat random kindness, the girls began to try to talk him into something that he would have easily rejected. "Can Mr. Yoon please dance with each of us?"

Ji Hoo looked from the girls to the Director who responded "Why should Mr. Yoon do that?" The girls came up with weird responses such as "he looks like a dancer," and "we need to show him the stage." Finally after being obviously unconvinced, Director Kim looked at Mi Yun, who kept stealing glances at Ji Hoo before bowing her head, responded "If Mr. Yoon doesn't mind."

All the girls then turned to Ji Hoo who just looked back at Mi Yun. She still had her head slightly down to avoid contact. He smiled at her shyness and agreed.

Upon hearing this Mi Yun was thoroughly surprised but did not have enough time to react before her friends screamed happily and got on stage, the actions of which she followed (minus the screaming). Ji Hoo followed after them, still wondering what he got himself into.

As he got up on the stage the first girl ran to him first and dragged him to the middle where she nodded, signaling for the music to play. When the tango song started to play she grabbed his hand and pushed up against him. Ji Hoo danced awkwardly with her as the other girls started gossiping and harshly criticizing her on being too forward. Unsurprisingly, they became hypocrites themselves when they started doing increasingly more sensual dances with him, whispering in his ear "you are such a good dancer, sunbae." Probably the worst out of all of them was the girl in the black who picked to do the mambo and constantly was swaying her hips seductively and whispered, "I wish I had a man who can dance as well as you can." All the other girls stared at her jealous of her body and its capabilities.

When she finished, however, she yelled to the Director "Director Kim, I think Mr. Yoon has had enough."

"But Mi Yun still hasn't danced with him. It wouldn't be fair.," the Director responded, hinting at Mi Yun to get up and dance with Ji Hoo, but she didn't get the hint. What she did was a cold glare from the girl in black. "Or maybe, you're just worried that Mi Yun will be a better dancer than you." All the other girls started giggling as the girl in black turned red.

In anger, the girl in black pushed Ji Hoo gently over to Mi Yun like a kid would do with a toy that their parent was forcing them to share. Mi Yun walked over and Ji Hoo who then held out his hand. Soft music started playing, one that wasn't made for any particular ballroom dance. But instead of a jumbled mess that one would expect, the two moved in complete harmony.

To the watchers, Ji Hoo was obviously leading. However, to Ji Hoo, who was so caught up in moment, it felt like Mi Yun was leading. He picked her up by her waist, as if they had always been ballet partners. Once he lowered her to the ground, he lifted his arm up and she spun slowly underneath them and around his body before he pulled her back into his chest and held her there in his strong arms. They looked each other in the eyes and were practically melting. The song slowly came to an end at which moment, Ji Hoo held Mi Yun's waist and dipped her slowly.

The Director and all the girls started clapping, pulling the two from their trance. Ji Hoo moved Mi Yun back so she was standing upright. Mi Yun backed up slowly, closing her eyes as she bowed her head and made a small curtsey. Ji Hoo followed with his own short nod.

"How disgustingly sappy," everyone turned to look at the girl in black who was fuming. When the other girls told her to be quiet she responded with a "what? Did I ruin the moment for them? Give me a break."

Ji Hoo looked at the girl and didn't respond with anything more than an icy look which finally shut the girl up and forced her to walk off the stage angrily.

"Ahh… jealousy," the Director said, "Don't take it to heart, Mr. Yoon, she acted the same way when Mi Yun was chosen as the prima."

Ji Hoo brushed off the comment and was about to give Mi Yun a compliment on her dancing when he realized that she was no longer on stage. Everyone searched for her but no one could find her; their heads quickly turned to look when they heard one of the metal side doors close.

"Well, look at the time, it's seven o'clock already. You girls are free to leave," Director Kim said. "Mr. Yoon, if you don't mind staying a little longer, we have a few more things to sign." The girls hurried backstage and changed into to their street clothes and waved goodbye to the Director and Ji Hoo on their way out.

Ji Hoo nodded carelessly as the Director talked and signed the contracts. The Director who was aware that Ji Hoo's head was in the clouds closed the folders and stated, "Mr. Yoon, I think we're done for today. Thank you for your time." Ji Hoo responded likewise and they shook hands like business men.

The Director went first, going up the stage and Ji Hoo went the opposite direction to the back exit of the theater. Before he left though, Director Kim called out to him, "Mr. Yoon." With this he turned to see the Director in the middle of the stage, "It's a funny thing isn't it, the sudden fear of speaking." He then waved and turned to go backstage, the stage lights, turning off at the same moment.

Ji Hoo stood there in the pitch dark of the theater, with the exception of the exit sign, looking at the stage once more before stepping outside into the hallway of the Suam Cultural Foundation.

**A/n: I tried to make a character who will make Ji Hoo happy _despite_ his past love lives. For those who wish to yell at me about Jandi and Ji Hoo being soul mates and the fact that they HAVE to be together, I will nod like Ji Hoo before screaming happily I AGREE 100% but hey, what can I do? Ruin Jandi's relationship with Jun Pyo so the whole drama thing can start over again (Jun Pyo being miserable, Jandi being miserable that Jun Pyo's miserable and Ji Hoo being miserable that Jandi is being miserable because Jun Pyo's miserable)? NOOOOOO! Or even worse- bring back a character who basically disappears after the sixth episode and have Ji Hoo have a tug of war between her and Jandi? o.o (although I've read some really good fanfiction with Min Seo Hyun). I just don't have enough creativity to determine WHY she broke up with the guy in Paris and WHY Ji Hoo would take her back after he cut off his feelings for her. I figure better leave it the way it is and make Ji Hoo Jandi's knight but still have him love another. **

**And for those of you who are reading this for Woo Bin and are anticipating to see what becomes of him I will say: I LOVE WOO BIN TOO and I swear the next chapter will be all about him (despite it being kinda sad) and NO it won't be like this one where he falls randomly in love with a girl at first sight. That is reserved for Ji Hoo. But trust me his relationship will be very worthwhile so stay tuned! **


	3. Asthenophobia: Fear of weakness

**A/N: my story seems to be deleted? I don't understand how that happened- or why that happened. I put a high rating on it and I'm pretty sure I followed all the rules stated in the guidelines. If anyone knows why it was deleted please tell me in a review.**

**Chapter three! woohoo! And it's about WOO BIN! :) Unfortunately, you don't get to meet his significant other in this chapter. Aww I know, I'm disappointed too. Also beware, there is a SEXUAL portion of this story. I will give you a warning in bold if you don't wanna read it, you could just skip over it. **

**One more thing before you read the story, I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this story takes place after the after stories so, 5 years after Goo Jun Pyo proposes to Jan Di. If you guys have no idea what I'm talking about, I would suggest watching it on youtube to get the gist of the time frame. **

When Woo Bin drove his yellow sports car into the garage of the office building his heart pounding. The security guard recognized him and allowed him to go in. He opened the passenger seat and took out a bouquet of large pink roses. He smelled them and smiled. He closed his door and locked it. He proceeded with turning the alarm for his whole car before walking swiftly to the north side of the building where the elevators were located.

The corporation, being fairly well known and well funded, had just spent a fraction of their profits remodeling the elevators. They were now polished glass windows which overlooked the city. Woo Bin entered the elevator nervous enough before the elevator rose twenty stories, the distance of which Woo Bin could see.

_What's wrong with you? You're not afraid of heights._ Indeed he wasn't, he had been skydiving and mountain climbing so why did his heart feel like it was going to beat right out of his rib cages? Two words: Jung Hana, the girl Woo Bin had been thinking about every moment since their last meeting. And why wouldn't he be thinking about her? Everything about her was thrilling: the ringlets of her long extremely wavy, dark brown colored hair, her matching dark brown eyes, her long tanned arms and legs, her round supple breasts which were large but still proportioned to her toned body. One could even say that their meeting was romantic.

They met at a party thrown by a common friend. Woo Bin usually didn't go to these sort of events but the host of the party had been serving his family for years it seemed only proper to accept the invitation; it could be the least he could do for a guy that put his life in danger so often for Woo Bin. He was wearing a black suit and black tie, trying not to attract the attention from the women in the room. He did attract the attention, however,of Jung Hana who wore a simple tight fitting short black dress with a pearl necklace encrusted in fine silver.

Their eyes met and Jung Hana flashed him a smile with her white teeth before looking away. Woo Bin couldn't stop staring at her. _Wow, she's beautiful._ He thought to himself. One of his other body guards at the party, who had become a close friend, noticed him looking at her.

"Nice pick, boss. I'd rate her a seven." Woo Bin responded with a laugh and a playful punch.

"You think I should walk over and talk to her?"

"You should talk to her, but I don't think you have walk over," his guard responded. Woo Bin looked at him weirdly as if to ask "What?" so the guard pointed behind Woo Bin to Hana who was slowly walking over to him, clearly with an intention to talk to him. With that the guard walked away to talk to another guard, leaving Woo Bin by himself.

Woo Bin wasn't nervous, she was just another beautiful girl who wanted to talk. And who was he? Song Woo Bin, heir to Ilsim Construction, best friend of Shinwa's Goo Jun Pyo and most importantly, Korea's Don Juan. He knew how to charm girls easily, sweep them off their feet and show them a good time, both in and out of bed.

"Annyeong." Struck by the informality, Woo Bin responded with a nod, trying to play it cool. After a few minutes of talking, he let his guard down and he began to fall for the girl. The talking then turned into flirting, which turned into kissing, which turned into taking her to his condo for a huge amount of steamy sex.

Now he stood, weeks later, in an elevator going to her office a nervous wreck. Of course, that was only in his mind because the moment he stepped out of that elevator and into the office all the women were practically swooning over his confident masculinity. The daring ones would have tried to talk to him if he wasn't already there for another woman. But he was, so they didn't bother.

Woo Bin continued walking until he came to a wooden door that had "Vice President Jung Hana" engraved on a golden plaque. Woo Bin opened the door to a decently spaced waiting room. He walked over to the secretary and smiled. The secretary who was on the phone when he walked in, didn't notice him until he walked over. She looked up to see who it was and hung up the phone rapidly and bowed.

"Mr. Song! Um...I..." Woo Bin interrupted her by lifting his hand up, gesturing that she didn't have to speak. Instead he used his head to point to the door behind the secretary through which was Hana's private office. Understanding what he came for, the secretary responded shaking with, "Ms. Hana... is not in... * gulp * her office right now."

"It's alright," Woo Bin said in his deep voice, making the secretary blush furiously. "I'll just wait for her inside. It'll be a little secret." With this he winked at her and walked and opened the door. Hana's office had big glass windows which, like the elevator overlooked the city. He placed the bouquet on her desk and looked around. Her furniture was modernly styled, with weird geometric shapes and bright colors. She had two large egg shaped chairs on either side of the room. Woo Bin plopped himself into one of the chairs and started reading the magazines on a nearby table.

A few minutes in, Woo Bin heard the door open and a woman dressed in a blue off-shoulder top, black pencil skirt and black pumps walked in, her body angled so she couldn't see Woo Bin. "YOU ARE WORTHLESS! IF YOU WEREN'T THE DAUGHTER OF THE PRESIDENT I WOULD FIRE YOU RIGHT NOW! GET MR. NANTAKARN ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW! THIS TIME, DON'T HANG UP ON HIM!" With that she closed the door and shook her head, as if to get the thoughts out of her head. "Stupid worthless piece of shit. Why would you hang up on an important Thai client for no reason?" She turned and walked to her desk, stopping when she noticed the bouquet on her desk.

She was going to turn and ask her secretary who delivered them when she bumped into the strong well built chest of Song Woo Bin. She looked up at him and matched the grin that he was already wearing on his face. "Anyeong, Hana."

She looked into his eyes asking sexily, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you. Think you can get out from work?"

"Of course I can, baby. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a whole day planned for us."

"Oh yea? Like..."

"We could take a stroll in the park and I can get one of my men to get us a basket full of your favorite food so we can have a picnic. Then we could go bike riding on the beach until sundown..."

"Mmm..." Hana said snaking her arms around Woo Bin's neck and bringing him for a passionate kiss. "That's sounds so romantic."Then she pulled her arms away and walked past Woo Bin to the door. She opened it and yelled "SECRETARY KANG! TAKE YOUR CELL PHONE AND APPOINTMENT BOOK AND CANCEL ALL MY APPOINTMENTS! NO NO! I SAID _CELL PHONE_ CANCEL THEM FROM OUTSIDE THE OFFICE!" She waited a few seconds before adding "HURRY!"

Woo Bin heard the first door close and Hana closed the door and flounced over to her desk and crossed her long legs which were made to seem even longer by her shortened skirt. She signaled for him to com e over to her and he did so. She pulled him downward for another passionate kiss. She parted to say, "I have a better idea."

With that she pulled her off shoulder downward to reveal her lacy bra.

"What here? We... we can't..." He was interrupted by another passionate kiss.

**WARNING: EXTREMELY LEMONY AND SEXUAL. IF YOU ARE INNOCENT, UNDERAGED OR DO NOT LIKE DETAILS OF SEX, SKIP THIS SECTION AND START AT THE PARAGRAPH AFTER THE **_italics_**. TRUST ME, THE STORY WILL STILL MAKE SENSE. THIS SCENE JUST ADDS MORE PROOF. DON'T CREATE FLAMES SAYING HOW PERVERTED I AM. I WARNED YOU!**

_"Don't tell me you don't want it. I can tell you do," she said while running her hand down to the bulge in his pants and rubbing it. "Besides, I know the Don Juan has at least once fantasized about getting it on in the office."_

_Woo Bin, now completely turned on responded similarly with a hot kiss as he lifted her up so she was sitting on the desk, pushing the roses aside. He slid his hand up her skirt and pulled her thong aside, rubbing her clit furiously while still kissing her furiously. She moaned in pleasure as she took off her bra, releasing her round supple breasts from their confinement_.

_Her lover reached down and caressed her breasts, still playing with her clit. He looked her in the eye before moving downward and sucking on her nipple causing her to moan loudly. A few minutes into the hot sex, Woo Bin stopped rubbing her clit and slipped two fingers inside her. Hana moaned louder as she felt his fingers deep inside her pussy. "Mmm. Yeaa Don Juan!"_

_Turned on by the nickname, Don Juan moved down and stopped until he was facing her dripping wet pussy. He quickly stuck his tongue out and licked it. While rapidly flicking his tongue back and forth on her clit, Hana was lying down, grasping her breasts in full pleasure as she moaned even louder. "Ahhh Don Juan! Yes! Taste me!"_

_And taste her he did, he licked all her juice with great skill, even licking her legs to clean her up. When she had enough oral sex, Hana motioned for Woo Bin to stand up. Once he did so, she kissed him passionately to distract him as she began to undress him, starting off with his expensive leather jacket which she tossed into one of the egg chairs then his dress shirt and pants, revealing his muscular abs and rock hard thick cock._

_At first uncomfortable that he was butt naked in an office with open windows, Woo Bin began to get more comfortable when Hana started jacking him off._

_"No wonder you're famous with girls, few guys have your body," and after sucking his cock for a few minutes, "and your size." Woo Bin closed his eyes and started groaning, enjoying the blowjob. He stopped groaning for a few seconds when he got a funny feeling that he couldn't pinpoint when he started thinking about the romantic date they would've been on._

_Hana took this sign differently, she pulled away and walked over to her desk drawer to pull out a condom which she opened quickly and slid on his pulsing cock. Woo Bin, who had opened his eyes when she had stopped sucking, watched her slip it on. Turned on by the hungry look in her face, he grabbed her gently and placed her on the desk._

_Hana was quick to open her legs, which she then wrapped around Woo Bin's waist. She pulled her thong off and tossed it behind her. Woo Bin bent over to kiss her, pulling away when she gasped as he entered her. He groaned loudly as the walls of her pussy wrapped around his monstrous cock._

_He moved slowly, only to cause Hana to get tired of it and moan loudly, "FASTER DON JUAN! FASTER!" He did as she commanded and gained speed, holding onto her hips as he thrust hard into her, going deeper each time until his whole cock was inside her. He moved with such great speed that the desk from underneath Hana was shaking. Woo Bin watched her eyes close in pleasure and her lips quiver as she let out a loud moan or scream. He loved giving her pleasure just to see her face and if running the risk of being caught as he fucked her in her office was what she wanted, then he would do it._

_She hit her orgasm first, a wave of euphoria coming over her as she shook in pleasure and came all over his cock. Woo Bin, who was close to cumming himself, stopped to let her have her moment of ecstasy, hoping to be rewarded for his patience later on._

_But this did not happen, instead Hana who had her head turned to wall with the clock noticed the time, stood up, fixed her skirt put on her bra and top. Woo Bin stood confused for a few moments, took off the condom and followed her in getting dressed._

She did it often, every time she was done, she would pull away from him and get dressed, even though he wasn't finished himself. But because Woo Bin had always been the kind of guy to treat a woman correctly and not force something upon her that she didn't like, he would do what she asked and get dressed. Despite doing what he was supposed to do, Woo Bin could not hide his disappointment, which grew more and more as time grew by, now it manifested itself in words.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No. Don Juan, you were great as usual. I just have to go somewhere." She said while fixing her hair in the mirror. She turned in his direction without looking at him, straightened her outfit and smiled at him. She then walked by him and was going to open the door and walk out before Woo Bin grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her back.

"I'm not done."

"So what are you going to do? Rape me?" Hana said her heart pounding fast.

"No, I'm not done _talking _to you." With that Hana's face dropped making it evident that she DID want to be raped. "Why would I rape you? What kind of man do you think I am?"

"A girl can't help it if she wants a little excitement..."

"Are you saying I'm not exciting enough for you?" Woo Bin asked sourly but still calmly.

Hana stared at him in the eye before noticing the pain and looking away.

"Well?" he asked, "Am I not exciting enough for you?"

"Not as much I was expecting..." she murmured quietly, but loud enough for Woo Bin to hear.

"As much as you were expecting?" he asked dropping her hand and walking towards the desk, next to which the bouquet lay on the ground, wilting. He looked at them on the ground, just there, untouched by the girl he cared for, maybe even loved. He remembered all the other bouquets of roses he had gotten girls who he cared for or maybe even loved, one of which he through to the ground when the woman stated that it was his kindness that was driving him away. He realized that Hana was no different from any of those girls.

Turning back to her he asked, "You think, just because I'm the son of the mafia that I'm tough and strong and _exciting_." He gritted his teeth on the last word, confused whether he was more disgusted at Hana for not caring about him the way he did for her or at himself for falling for the same trick over again. "Is there anything about me, JUST ME, that you like?"

Hana, noticing that she was losing Woo Bin, walked over and petted his arm, taking a seductive pose and cocking her head to the side in order to charm him, "I like a lot of things about you. For example, I like this leather jacket your we..."

"MY JACKET!" Woo Bin said brushing her arm off of his. "Of all the things you could say, you say you like my jacket!"

"You didn't let me finish!" Hana complained starting to get angry herself.

"I don't need to let you finish. I know exactly what you're going to say. You like my jacket, you like my hair, my body. That shows that after all the times that we've spent eating dinner with each other and talking, all you care about is my money and looks. Aren't I right?"

"You know, I don't like where you're going with this. I'm not superficial and I do like you. You'd be the perfect guy if you weren't so kind all the time!" She yelled back.

Woo Bin stared at her. If he wasn't so kind. He continued staring at her in silence before turning to look over his shoulder at the flowers. His heart slowing and his face cooling.

"Did you know, every time I have sex with you, you never say my real name? You always call me Don Juan." He stated the fact calmly. Hana was about to answer but Woo Bin interrupted him, "No, I understand and I apologize. I'm sorry that I expected more out of you than a good lay and wanted you to stay with me forever. It's my mistake. I don't know what it is, maybe it's because you're beautiful, charming and older than me. I've always had a weakness for older women." Hana was going to say something but Woo Bin raised his hand to silence her like he did the secretary. "Or maybe it's because I've seen and helped my friends fall in love but haven't done so myself. Whatever the reason, I'm sorry Jung Hana, for all the trouble I've caused you."

With that he turned to look at the fallen roses again before walking past a quiet Hana and exiting the office. He kept walking as the women around him looked at him and whispered. He walked to the elevator and went down, walking to his car as fast as possible. He got into his car and drove out speeding, driving fast and forget Hana.

She was just like any other girl who wanted excitement. And who was he? Song Woo Bin, heir to Ilsim Construction, best friend of Shinwa's Goo Jun Pyo and most importantly, Korea's Don Juan. He quickly parked on the side of the road, getting people behind him to honk. He turned off the engine and put his head on the wheel. Why did he keep getting hurt so much?

He kept on replaying this question in his head but he knew the answer. He had been with her longer too long and had let his guard down. She, like all the other girls that he was with, had found the weakness that his tough, macho mafia boy exterior protected, his gentle and loving nature.

"Damn it!" he said hitting the wheel and letting down a few tears. He closed his eyes and let the darkness overcome him. He probably would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for his phone vibrating. It was from Goo Jun Pyo. Before he picked it up, he promised to himself that he would never fall for a woman so quickly.

It was on the last ring before Woo Bin composed himself and picked up the phone, "Yobosaeyo? No, I'm not doing anything right now. No, I'm free tonight. A dinner party? Sure, I'll go."

**A/N: AWWW WOO BIN being left by girls because he's too kind. Stupid girls. At least he'll never be heartbroken again right? _right..._ **

**And yes, I did leave you guys with a mini cliff hanger, Woo Bin and the rest of the F4, Jandi and Ga Eul will be going to a dinner party. Not very interesting sounding but it will be! XP**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! All I can say is: YAY NEXT CHAPTER! I wanted you guys to meet both girls in this chapter but I realized it would have been REALLY long. So instead I'm breaking it down into two chapters. The next one should be out shortly. **

**For those of you who pay very close attention to detail, you might have noticed that my chapter titles usually are phobias while this one just says "chapter 4". WHAT HAPPENED AHH? It was too long of a title :( . If you're curious it was : fear of long words. And if you could care less, you probably ignored this note and just went straight to reading. Either case makes me feel happy because someone is reading my notes or they're so into the story plot that they just couldn't wait! **

"Can you slow down?" Ga Eul turned and asked the driver as she clung to her seat belt in fear of her life. Her driver simply put on a smirk and continued driving at the same pace.

_It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon and Ga Eul was just doing some last minute cleaning up before she left her classroom and went home when she heard the door open behind her."_

"_Jagiya," the familiar voice said. Ga Eul smiled and stayed still, afraid that she would turn and look like a smiling idiot. The owner, realizing that she was going to keep her back to him, walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Hello," he whispered in her ear._

_Rather ticklish in that area, Ga Eul turned around to face a smirking Yi Jeong. "Hi," she said back. He took this moment to place a small kiss on her lips. After the rather pleasant surprise she added, "What are you doing here?" _

_In response, Yi Jeong forced a fake frown and asked, "What?You don't want to see me?" _

"_Nooo...that's definitely not the reason. I was just surprised. I thought you were going to pick me up later at my house."_

"_Ahh...sorry but we have to cancel our dinner reservations," Yi Jeong replied still holding Ga Eul tightly at the waist. _

"_Why?" _

"_I'll tell you in the car."_

And that's how they got to the present situation, with Yi Jeong driving as if he were in a race for his life and Ga Eul sitting back, breathing deeply and occasionally closing her eyes to keep from getting dizzy by the buildings moving past her. Yi Jeong stole glances at his scared little girlfriend and continued smiling.

"You still haven't told me why our dinner reservations have been canceled and where we're going!" complained Ga Eul.

"Jun Pyo invited us to a dinner party with his sister's husband and his family." After Ga Eul didn't reply he added, "Jan Di, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin will be there so don't worry about feeling awkward."

"So are we going to the party right now?" Ga Eul looked down at her outfit. She was covered in clay and she smelled like... well like a kindergarten teacher. She was in no way dressed for a party, especially with Goo Jun Pyo's sister's family who she recalled owned one of the most successful hotel chains in the world. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Yi Jeong didn't reply until he drove around the fountain in front of Jun Pyo's house.

He parked the car in front of the house, right behind Ji Hoo's white mini and Woo Bin's yellow sports car. "Come on, we have to get you ready. Jan Di is probably freaking out right now, wondering what to wear. She told me to get you here as soon as possible or she'd kick me." He stepped out of the car and closed the door, walked around and opened Ga Eul's door for her. Despite having dated Yi Jeong for four years, Ga Eul was still not used to this kind of treatment. She blushed and stepped out of the car. Yi Jeong, noticing his blushing girlfriend gave her a gently kiss before he closed the door, took her hand and walked her into the mansion.

As soon as they entered Goo Jun Pyo and Jan Di's wing, they were greeted with a very frantic Jan Di. "Ga Eul!" She ran over and hugged Ga Eul. "Thank goodness you're here. I need your help picking out an outfit." Before Ga Eul could say anything she added, "Don't worry, I got some dresses for you too, now let's go!" She grabbed Ga Eul's hand and pulled her up the stairs and into the walk in closet so fast that Ga Eul barely had time to wave hello to the rest of the F4.

The last thing that they heard was Yi Jeong's voice, "Jan Di! Don't torture Ga Eul too much!"

Yi Jeong turned to greet his life long friends who were sitting on either couch, both of which faced each other. He sat down next to Woo Bin in the couch that had it's back facing the stairs.

"Yo yo yo, whats up man," Woo Bin asked rhetorically. Yi Jeong smiled, patted Woo Bin on the back and turned to face Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo, both of whom he gave high- fives to.

"You guys look good. Married life looks good on you, Jun Pyo."

"Except that he's not married yet," Ji Hoo interjected.

"Ahh, I forgot. Just seems weird. After four years you would think that you guys would be married."

"You're one to talk," Jun Pyo joked, "when are we going to see Ga Eul have an engagement ring on her finger?"

"Yeah, and don't give us that crap about you two still being friends," Woo Bin added, laughing with Jun Pyo.

And an hour went by like this, the four just talking. Jun Pyo told them that his sister returned to Korea with her American husband a while ago but now his parents were also in Korea. His sister's in -laws invited Jun Pyo's parents, wife and his famous friends to the party. Once this was explained they spent the rest of the time catching up on each others lives: Jun Pyo's company and Jan Di, Ji Hoo's job in the hospital, Yi Jeong's gallery and Woo Bin's... well let's just say that part got a little rocky:

"So how bout you, Woo Bin-ah," Jun Pyo turned the subject over to Woo Bin. "Any women we should know about?" Woo Bin remained silent but Jun Pyo didn't get the hint and continued talking, "last time we talked you were crazy about this woman... what's her name..."

"She's not important," Woo Bin ended the conversation before taking a drink of the ice water on the coffee table in front of him.

Feeling the tension rise, Ji Hoo changed the topic, "They remodeled the ballet theater in my foundation. It's bigger now." Yi Jeong decided to follow up on it and the three of them got a secret out of Ji Hoo.

"You went during a practice session? You meet any girls?" Ji Hoo's silence told them everything. Before they could further interrogate him though, they heard footsteps coming down the staircase. They all stood up and faced Jan Di and Ga Eul.

Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong smiled at their girls and walked over to them. Blushing at the attention, Jan Di yelled "Can you stop staring at me like that?"

Jun Pyo furrowed his eyebrows in fake frustration and responded, "You don't look too bad."

"You finally decided on outfits?" Ji Hoo joked, to this Jan Di stuck out her tongue.

In fact, they had checked all the dresses in her closet. After trying on one after the other, they finally decided that Jan Di was to wear a aquamarine colored dress from her favorite designer _Maion_. It was a lightly bedazzled one dress that fell right above her knees. The sash around her waist was a white and sash that had embroidered symbols on them.

Ga Eul decided that she would wear another dress from _Maion, _this time a pink tube dress that was rather simple. Unlike Jan Di's it didn't have white jewels or embroidery on it but the black sash did have a big bow on the front. At the center of the bow was a pin with pink sapphires on it in the shape of two wings.

They put each others hair up in a simple, clean pony tail and tied it with ribbons that matched the sashes of their dresses.

"Maion's our favorite designer," Ga Eul responded to Ji Hoo, "Because in each dress she places her symbol on it," she gently ran her hand over the pin in the middle of her bow, "sometimes it's obvious, other times it's not. It's always fun to look for it."

"That and she only makes one of each dress," Jan Di added to Ga Eul's statement.

"Which makes her expensive," Jun Pyo interjected.

Jan Di ignored him and said, "I saw a wedding dress she designed once in Vogue. It was gorgeous. Unfortunately, another woman bought it before I could even get the contact information to buy the dress."

"Well then, why don't you just find her and ask her to make you another one," Woo Bin asked.

"It's so hard to find her, and when you do find her, it's hard to get a hold of her. She's been traveling all around the world." With this both Jan Di and Ga Eul let out a long sigh of disappointment.

A silence hung was in the air for a few seconds before Jun Pyo stated, "We should get going now." Nobody disagreed and they left the house chatting with each other. When they reached the front of the house, they split by couples- Jun Pyo and Jan Di in Jun Pyo's car, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong in Yi Jeong's car and Ji Hoo and Woo Bin riding alone.

They drove a few miles until they got to their destination. It was an isolated area surrounded by trees and flowers, like a mansion plantation that was available in England in the 1800s (the Jane Austen era). There was a 10 foot, solid white brick wall that prevented any trespassers from entering the estate; there was three golden gates that allowed entry, all of which led to a paved elliptical road that surrounded a water fountain. There was a part of the oval to the right which sank down below the building into the families garage (the exit to this garage was located on the left side of the ellipse).

Because the family had expected the guests to arrive with multiple cars, they requested for some of their hired men to serve as a valet for the evening, that way the guests would not have to be inconvenienced by having to drive around, looking for a place to park. The valets informed the F4 of their duties and the F4, Jan Di and Ga Eul stepped out of the cars on to the paved road as the cars were driven into the garage.

As they were walking the 20 or so feet to the house, they had time to examine the building. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It looked like a combination of Goo Jun Pyo's house and the American White House with its three columns, wide entrance, long rectangular shape and creme colored walls. The double doors that served as an entrance were about 8 ft high and made out of strong brown wood.

As they stood looking at the door under the overhang waiting for someone to open the door , Jan Di whispered to Ga Eul, "Are you also getting this weird feeling that we've been here before?"

Ga Eul whispered back, "Like in a long forgotten dream."

The door opened and all six guests walked into the foyer where they were met with a group of people already there. This group included, of course, Goo Jun Pyo's parents and his sister who had her arms linked with a tall, somewhat good looking man with light brown hair, who they assumed to be her husband. To Jan Di's surprise, she recognized her family in the crowd, who being carefully glared at or "supervised" by former President Kang.

Her family, not used to being in such an extravagant place, were walking around inspecting all the little details. They babbled about how beautiful the carved ceiling was, how expensive the vases on display must have been and even how fine the wood for the doors that surrounded the foyer was.

"Omma! Appa! Gang San! What are you doing here?" Jan Di half hissed when she walked over to them.

"Jan Di-ah!" her mother hollered loudly, "My daughter! My daughter married to Shinwa!"

"Omma! Shh!" After she got her mother to quiet down she repeated her question.

"Well, there we were, just sitting down watching TV as we ate lunch and we here a knock on the door. We open it and there's a man in a black suit," Jan Di's dad recalled.

"At first we were very scared but the man smiled politely and told us that we, being your family, and by extent the family of the owner of this house, were invited to dinner!" Gang San finished.

"When he saw that we were worried about to wear, he told us that they would pay for our outfits! Look! Look!" Her mother said spinning around. This made Jan Di take notice of her families appearance. They, too, were dressed in nice expensive designer clothing. If it weren't for their attitude toward the location, Jan Di would have never picked them out from the crowd as people who had lived their life in a ghetto district.

"Just because you dress a pig in a dress, doesn't mean that its not going to get dirty." Jan Di and her family turned to see that President Kang was addressing them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jan Di fumed, failing to restrain her anger.

Goo Jun Pyo and the F4 seeing the growing problem decided to walk over. "What's the problem here?" Jun Pyo questioned Jan Di. Former President Kang made it obvious with her next statement.

"It means, that even though you are reformed into a proper figure in society, your family has not. They still act like commoners."

"Because they were looking around. Since when is inspecting something and praising its beauty a bad act that commoners do?"

"No, its not just that. No matter how rich a person is, its still rude to steal from them."

"We didn't steal anything from this house!" Jan Di's mom protested rather loudly, attracting the attention of the other guests.

"Not the house," former President Kang stated calmly and coldly. She raised her arm and lifted her sleeve. "I wore a very expensive watch here and it went missing when you arrived."

"Are you calling us thieves?" Jan Di's mom screamed. Jan Di tried to get her to lower her volume but she just brushed her off. "Look here..."

Before she could finish, another woman's voice echoed through the foyer. "Hello everybody, welcome to our home." Goo Jun Pyo's mom walked away from Jan Di's family who turned back around and talked among themselves.

A woman in her late 40s came down the winding staircase wearing a black dress that reached the floor. She smiled warmly at everybody, extending her hand and shaking her guests'. She stopped occasionally for small-talk before excusing herself politely and meeting her next guest. She walked over to the F4 and welcomed them.

"Four tall, good-looking sophisticated young men in my house." She smiled, causing the F4 to smile in response, "You must be the famous F4. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Wang Hei Ryoung. I am delighted you could make it to the dinner this evening."

After being introduced to each of the F4 individually, Goo Jun Pyo introduced Miss Wang to his fiancee who was standing awkwardly at the side. "Miss Wang, this is my bride-to-be Geum Jan Di."

Wang Hei Ryoung who was shaking Jan Di's hand warmly up until "bride-to-be" stopped moving her hand up and down when she heard Jan Di's name. She paused for a moment, staring at Jan Di (who was feeling _very_ awkward now) before clasping her second hand around Jan Di's and holding it tight.

"Geum Jan Di! My goodness, how you have grown! And you're getting married to!" Noticing the confused expression on Jan Di's face she laughed and released Jan Di's hand. She turned and looked at Ga Eul who was staring intently at her. "And is this Chu Ga Eul? My my, you two certainly are inseparable. Oh, I understand you don't recognize me, hmm? Well, I give you permission to stare a little longer to try and figure it out!" she chuckled lightly.

Jan Di and Ga Eul did so, trying to remember who the lady was, it was faint but still there. They both recited her name in their head. Why did it sound so familiar? Wang Hei Ryoung. Wang Hei Ryoung. Wang Hei Ryoung.

"Oh my! Is that WANG HEI RYOUNG!" Jan Di's mom ran over and gave her a hug. Miss Wang shook their hands furiously and started talking as rapidly as them. Amidst the fast sentences about how long it 's been and questions about random things, one finally caught the two girls attention.

"So how are your daughters, Chunsa and Mi Yun?"

Ga Eul and Jan Di's eyes widened simultaneously as they realized who Wang Hei Ryoung was. "Ajumoni!"

"See, I knew you girls would figure it out." They were about to join in gleeful reminiscence and interrogative questions about their childhood friends. with Jan Di's parents when Wang Hei Ryoung stated, "Now, what are you doing just standing here talking to us old people? Miss Hy!" To this a maid walked up to them and bowed, "Please take Jan Di-ssi and Ga Eul- yang to the pool house." Miss Hy nodded and led the squealing girls and the F4 past the stairs and down a hallway, stopping only to receive a package from the butler,which she was to bring to the pool house. She led them to the back where they went down a double staircase (which split and ended up on two different sides) and guided them through the backyard.

Now, if the house itself wasn't enough to impress, the backyard made up for it. The backyard was so big, that "backyard isn't the correct word for it. It was more like a large estate that was both wide and long. With one's back turned to the building, a waterfall was at the far right of the estate. The water from the waterfall, poured into a raised circular miniature pool that was bordered by fake stones. In the middle of the land was a long pool that was 25 yards wide and 50 yard long.

"I remember now. We were seven when we first went here in the summer," Ga Eul recalled

"Yea... this is where I learned to swim," Jan Di connected Ga Eul's memory with her own.

"And Chunsa would call you a wimp, daring you to swim the whole length..."

"And I splashed her with the water..."

"Then you two got into a big splashing war," Ga Eul finished laughing at the memory.

On the left side of where they stood was another paved path that led to the three story pool house. Once Jan Di and Ga Eul were done staring at the pool, the maid continued walking toward the pool house.

"It's gotten a lot bigger. Do you think they renovated?" Ga Eul whispered to Jan Di

"They seemed to have renovated everything. No wonder we could barely remember."

"It's also been a really long time."

They kept on walking, this time with silence until they came to the end of the path and were right in front of the door. The maid, lifted a hidden compartment and typed in a code. They entered to find that they were in a long hallway with nothing but two mirrors (one on either side of the door), two dressers (one on either side of the door) two long chairs which were under the mirrors and a coat rack right next to the door. They were outside the actual entrance of the pool house. As the maid stumbled with keeping the door open and the rather large brown package, the group stood in the sitting room, breathing in the clean air and listening to a beautiful piece on the piano. They stood their letting the easy flow of the song take them away.

Once the maid composed herself, she opened the double doors in front of them which led into a large room that was two stories high covered almost entirely in bookshelves filled with books. The only major areas where there weren't any bookshelves were the doors on the sides of the room, the kitchen to the right of them, the large glass window with royal blue curtains directly in front of them, underneath which was a large double tiered double staircase.

On the second tier, directly below the window and before the stair case parts behind a wall to the right and left, was a blond girl playing the piano in a casual white dress. She had her head tilted and her eyes somewhat closed as she just continued running her hands down the keys fluidly. She stopped playing the moment she heard the door open. She turned and looked at the guests,a maid, four guys and two familiar looking girls.

The girls walked forward, around the couch and coffee table in the middle of the room until they stood in front of the first part of the staircase. The blond girl stood up from the piano bench and looked at the girls, waiting for an audible introduction. Instead she just barely hears a faint statement.

"Mi Yun, it's been a long time," the girl with the short hair and one shoulder dress said. This was enough for Mi Yun to realize who they were. And five seconds was all it took for for Mi Yun to run down the stairs and jump into a warm embrace with the her greatly missed childhood friends.

**A/N: woohoo! we finally got to the reunion of three of the friends now what about the fourth? o.o What is she like? Will she be Woo Bin's love interest. Stay tuned and review! **

** BTW if you guys can't really picture the house (mainly the backyard and pool house) because my descriptions they aren't specific enough or they just aren't for some reason doing it for you, email me and I will send you a picture I drew out. Keep in mind that I'm not an architect so it'll probably not be proportioned and is completely likely to be a failure in construction. **


	5. Malaxophobia: Fear of Love Play

**A/N: I'm sorry! I know I promised that this chapter would be out shortly after the last chapter but I said it before I realized AP testing week was only two weeks away and I had no idea what I learned. Many many apologies but on the plus side, it's almost summer so I will probably stay home and continue writing. **

**BTW: refresher b/c I'm pretty sure most of you guys don't waste your time memorizing every detail of BOF like me. NO you waste it reading fanfiction! (haha and I spend it doing both plus writing fanfic- do I have a life or what?). Jun Hee (Jun Pyo's sister)'s husband is said to be the owner of a very big hotel chain (the three bitchy girls said it when Jun Hee was pulling Jun Pyo's ear) and that he lives in America but I made it so while her husband does own that, the over all Han family owns both hotels and a tech. company. He lives in America b/c he likes it better there and thinks of himself more American than Korean. You'll see why this is relevant in the story (it might not be but its an explanation for those who are equally, if not more, obssessed with this drama and know Jun Hee's husbands occupation. So please if you are one of those people, hopefully you read this note and understand that I'm aware of Jun Hee's husbands occupation). **

_Last chapter: On the second tier, directly below the window and before the stair case parts behind a wall to the right and left, was a blond girl playing the piano in a casual white dress. She had her head tilted and her eyes somewhat closed as she just continued running her hands down the keys fluidly. She stopped playing the moment she heard the door open. She turned and looked at the guests,a maid, four guys and two familiar looking girls._

_The girls walked forward, around the couch and coffee table in the middle of the room until they stood in front of the first part of the staircase. The blond girl stood up from the piano bench and looked at the girls, waiting for an audible introduction. Instead she just barely hears a faint statement._

_"Mi Yun, it's been a long time," the girl with the short hair and one shoulder dress said. This was enough for Mi Yun to realize who they were. And five seconds was all it took for for Mi Yun to run down the stairs and jump into a warm embrace with the her greatly missed childhood friends._

After what could be the longest hug Jandi and Ga Eul have ever received, Mi Yun pulled back and looked at her friends. Her face showed signs of tear drops that had streamed down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them off and started making hand motions at her friends. Despite the time that had passed since they had seen each other last, Jandi and Ga Eul could understand a great portion of what Mi Yun was telling them. It only took a few minutes before they understood her so well, it was as if she was speaking to them out loud.

"JAN DI! GA EUL! Wow, how long has it been? Far too long. Gosh I missed you guys!" And she continued speaking rapidly that Jan Di had to grab her hand and reply,

"Yes, we missed you too."

This gave Mi Yun a time to take a breath and slow her heart rate down. Realizing how hyper she had become and how fast she had been talking, she blushed slightly and bowed her head for a second. She looked back up at her friends then passed them where she noticed the maid as well as four good-looking, well-dressed guys staring at them intently and curiously. She didn't have time to really get a good look at them before Ga Eul, who had seen Mi Yun curiously looking at the F4, linked arms with Mi Yun and led her over to where the maid and F4 were standing.

The maid quickly nodded to Mi Yun, said she had to deliver a box, was directed to place it beside the couch, did so and excused herself out of the building with a nod.

She started off with her boyfriend. "Mi Yun, I would like you to meet So Yi Jeong." And with that, Mi Yun shook Yi Jeong's hand and moved on to Woo Bin, then Goo Jun Pyo (who Jan Di introduced) and was about to be introduced to Ji Hoo. Mi Yun, who had been enthusiastically meeting the F4, froze mentally when she reached Ji Hoo.

As Ga Eul introduced them, Ji Hoo and Mi Yun just stared at each other, neither one of their faces showing any emotion. Mi Yun was the first to awkwardly extend her hand and shake his, giving him a smile a little brighter than that of the other F4 members.

"Why do I have a feeling they know each other?" she heard Ga Eul whisper to Jan Di.

"Because they probably do."

With this she dropped Ji Hoo's hand and asked her friends, "Am I that readable?" And Jan Di and Ga Eul, realizing Mi Yun heard them simply grinned and nodded.

"Ji Hoo, sunbae, why didn't you tell me that you know one of my childhood friends?"

"Probably because I didn't know she was your childhood friend," Ji Hoo responded cooly but with a joking tone.

"Well, how did you two meet?" Ga Eul directed the question at Mi Yun who explained that they had just met early on in the day.

"Wow, what a small world," Yi Jeong commented, "Your childhood friend works for your newest friends' Cultural Foundation. But what I want to know is why you guys haven't been in contact for such a long time."

Mi Yun, who had moved so she was sitting on the couch looked up at Jan Di and Ga Eul. They, themselves were unsure of exactly what to say. She then made the slight mistake of looking at Ji Hoo who she caught staring back at her. Quickly turning around and facing Yi Jeong, she signed to him as she would if she could speak. Ga Eul sat down next to Mi Yun and interpreted everything she was saying.

Mi Yun motioned rapidly, energetically explaining it,"We couldn't keep in touch. We signed a contract to our school that we won't contact anybody, not friends and not even family." Mi Yun saw the weird looks everyone had on their faces so she decided to explain more.

"We were all going to go to the same high school but then my sister and I (Mi Yun), got into an elite school. This wasn't your normal type of school where you go to class and learn from just reading textbooks. If you were selected out of all the possible candidates, you would learn by living it out. Our main classroom was a private jet which we used to travel all around the world. We learned about different cultures, different societies and different people. No, this wasn't a vacation. We did everything these people did and for the most part felt what they did especially the pain. Occasionally, we'd learn from the rich about business and economy. This way, you got every aspect of society. Once you graduate, because there are so few people, seven in my class, everyone is guaranteed a high place in society."

Feeling somewhat warm, perhaps as result from speaking to fast, Mi Yun had bent over tapped the screen embedded on the coffee table. She tapped again until she got to the list of drinks. She scrolled down until she got to a picture of a mango milkshake and then tapped "send request".

"So where'd you go?" Ga Eul asked, excited about the idea of a traveling school.

"Everywhere."

She stopped when she heard a beeping sound and turned back to the table which now had opened to reveal a tray covered by a silver dome. She opened it and took out her drink and took a sip, smiling at the surprised gasps and comments received from Ga Eul and Jan Di. She simply passed the milkshake and let them have a taste. The two girls squealed in delight at its deliciousness and received a go ahead from Mi Yun to order themselves the same one.

As the girls fiddled with the newly found device and waited for their milkshakes, Mi Yun had gone to the book shelf and picked out a silver bound book labeled "High School memories". She sat back down, between Ga Eul and Jan Di and flipped through the pages, showing candid pictures of her, Chunsa and their classmates in different garments, doing different things in different countries. The boys stood listening to the girls as Ga Eul and Jan Di asked questions about, as Ga Eul put, "Mi Yun and Chunsa's adventures".

"Speaking of Chunsa, where is that girl?" Jan Di asked randomly.

Mi Yun shrugged. "She should be here soon." From there she continued telling stories that were so picturesque and beautiful that it was almost like it was from a fairy tale or romantic novel. In the middle of a very intriguing story about a camel ride through the desert, they heard a door slam close.

Everyone turned around as a tall, pretty brunette entered. She was wearing black stiletto heels, dark skinny jeans, a deep blue corset with black lace on top of it. Her hair was tied back into a bun where the ends of her hair were sticking up, thus giving a good view of her long neck, defined collar bones and shoulders, well-built arms and cleavage. She had her jacket thrown over her left shoulder and a phone on her right ear in which she was talking into.

"No. No... No... See, I don't think that would be a good idea. That really isn't her color. It makes her look pregnant. Well how about the other girl... no the other one..." Once she looked up, she noticed all the eyes that were watching over at her, "Okay, how bout you just plan a meeting with all of the models but I have to go now. Byee!" With that, she closed her phone and walked over to the group.

Since the F4 were tall and were standing, she couldn't really see the people on the couch. Similarly, the three girls couldn't really see her. Mi Yun stood up and walked toward her as the brunette walked curiously past every F4 member, slowly examining them like they were soldiers and she was the general. She got to Woo Bin a second time and stopped, staring at him for a moment but then turned around.

"Mi Yun?" she asked, her voice even but with enough meaning for her sister to register.

"They're guests."

"And they're here. In our house." Mi Yun just gave a short nod and the girl raised an eyebrow. "Are they important guests?"

"You can say that. They're good friends with old acquaintances."

"Uh huh. And these acquaintances are..." With this, Jan Di and Ga Eul walked over and stood on either side of Mi Yun.

"Well, Jun Pyo is Goo Jun Hee's brother," Jan Di answered grinning at Chunsa.

But unlike Mi Yun, who ran toward her friends with such speed, Chunsa had no expression on her face of surprise or happiness. Instead she just stood there and when she did start to move it was in a slow, unhurried pace. She walked first over to Ga Eul. When she got there, only then did she smile and give her a hug. She pulled away and cocked her head to the side as she examined Ga Eul again.

"You are still soo cute!" Chunsa stated lightly tapping Ga Eul's cheek with her left hand. "But this girl..." she states as she walks over to Jan Di "well, that's another story."

"YAH!" Jan Di screamed, "You leave after all these years and the first thing you say to me is an insult!"

"Well... at least we know that she's still as loud as ever," with this Chunsa closed her eyes slightly, making a face as she tapped her ears in mock pain.

Jan Di was about to reply with a loud comment but Chunsa had already turned around to face the F4. "And let's see..." she squints as she passes each of the boys again. She stops at Jun Pyo and continues staring at him, "I'm guessing this is Jun Hee's brother. They have the same bone structure."

"Will you stop staring at my fiancee?"

"Fiancee..." Chunsa smiles and turns to Jan Di, "Actually found someone who can put up with you,hmm?" she joked like only a good friend can. With this she walked around the boys and plopped herself onto the couch.

"Yes, I have!" Jan Di shrieked, moving toward the couch so she could glare at Chunsa, who at this point was ordering a lemon ice tea. "I bet you're just jealous because I'm going to get married before you!"

"Ooohh yes Jan Di-ah. You've figured me out." If the joking sarcasm in Chunsa's voice wasn't obvious enough for someone to register how funny she found Jan Di's statement. The ice tea arrived almost instantly and Chunsa took it in her hand and took a sip through the straw. "Of course I'm jealous that you're life is almost half over. I mean who wouldn't be?" she began, standing up and pacing slowly, "I don't know how I'm going to go to sleep tonight." Chunsa pauses to take a sip, "But then I remember that I can have steamy sex with strangers and I feel soooo much better," she concluded chuckling to herself as Jan Di's jaw drops.

"You...whore!"

"No, no, darling. A whore implies that you are paying her money. I just give it for free." She glances over at Woo Bin and flashes a small grin. Ga Eul and Mi Yun both giggle at the bantering and the boys watch questioningly as they try are shocked at Chunsa's forwardness. Chunsa by now has walked over to the counter, left from from where the group was standing and sat down on a stool.

"Aish! Chunsa, you haven't changed a bit."

"I know. I know, you missed me, but try not to show it too much. You're going to embarrass yourself and we both know you probably do that enough."

"That's it!" Jan Di howled. "I'm going to kick you!" She stomped over and got close to Chunsa but instead of being surprised as the F4 expected she'd be, Chunsa simply stood up and opened her arms, making herself a willing target.

"Tish tish Jan Di, did you forget who showed you that kick? Well if you're going to threaten to do something, might as well do it."

Jan Di, mock furious that Chunsa was not reacting, was about to kick her, but Ga Eul grabs her arm and Mi Yun walks in between them toward Chunsa. She hands Chunsa the package that made had given her.

"What's this?" Chunsa drops her arms and mutters questioningly. She digs her nail into the tape and pulls it off. She then opens the box and pulls out a baby blue designer hand bag. Holding the handle she turns it around, examining it carefully.

"Is that... part of Maion's newest hand bag collection?" Jan Di squealed, pulling away from Ga Eul who, too, was staring at the bag. Chunsa and Mi Yun look back at the two girls and nod simultaneously.

Chunsa looked from the bag to her friend and back to the bag. She shrugged and asked"You want it? Here take it,"tossing the hand bag in the girls' general direction.

Both Ga Eul and Jan Di catch it and then began to pull it between them, fighting for it like two birds and a piece of bread, until Jan Di successfully grabbed the whole bag. She stood examining its beauty as her friend looked down disappointed.

"Aww, Ga Eul, don't worry," Chunsa walked over to her and gave her a tap on the shoulder. She then went back to the couch and grabbed the remote on the side of it. She turned to the wall in front of them and pressed a series of buttons.

The bookshelves then started to move forward, then to the side. Once it was done parting, it revealed a display case with four different designed designer hand bags Jan Di stopped and turned her attention to, like everyone else in the room, the bags.

"Pick one."

"Huh?" Ga Eul questioned.

"Pick one out," Chunsa repeated, "Which one do you like the most?"

Ga Eul pointed to the white leather satchel with gold embellishments. Chunsa then pressed the number three and the display case opened, the satchel moved forward and dropped the bag. Chunsa rushed over to pick it up and hand it to Ga Eul.

Ga Eul, feeling awkward about receiving such a marvelous present, didn't reach out to take it. Only until Chunsa insisted did she do so. "Thank you."

"Mmhmm," Chunsa smiled, nodding her head and going back to the counter where she left her drink. Jan Di turned to Ga Eul and tried to examine the bag but Ga Eul pulled away protectively as if saying, "MINE!" Jan Di pouted a little but was defeated.

"But...how did you get these? They're not even in stores yet," Ga Eul inquired once she was sure that Jan Di wouldn't jump her for the bag.

"It's a sample."

"A sample?"

"Yes, a sample. The designer always gets a sample of the product before its mass produced."

"The design..." Jan Di stopped in the middle of her sentence. "You... you're..."

"Did you know Maion is the _angel _**(check AN below) **of _self discipline_?" Chun sa replied grinning at her revealed secret. All the pieces of information began to fit well with each other in Jan Di and Ga Eul's mind.

"_...Chunsa grew up independently, wanting no help from her parents. If she needed money, she insisted on earning it, not just being given it. She was actually very smart and talented. She made this book by hand and she planned the whole graduation party by herself, fund-raising it all without a donation from anybody. She even made the dresses we wore. She rejected being rich and ate only what commoners ate, buying cheap clothes and altering it herself." _

"_It's so hard to find her, and when you do find her, it's hard to get a hold of her. She's been traveling all around the world."_

"_So where'd you go?" "Everywhere." _

Chunsa waved her hand in front of Jan Di's face. "Annyeong? Did you go into shock?" Jan Di grabbed Chunsa's wrist to get her to stop.

"But aren't you supposed to be running your family's technology company?" Jan Di questioned.

"And I will, just not now. I made a deal with my grandparents the year before high school."

Chunsa noticed the curious looks she was receiving from her friends and the F4. "Do you remember Nan Dae Yun?" she asked Jan Di and Ga Eul. Their facial expressions showed that they couldn't recognize the name. "The high schooler that my grandparents introduced me to, expecting that we'd get married one day?" Jan Di and Ga Eul nodded, slowly retrieving the memory.

"Wait,the good looking one? I thought you were just dating him. I didn't know that your grandparents arranged for you guys to get married."

"Neither did I..." she remarked, replying the growing confusion in Jan Di's face. "I didn't find out until after I started falling for that bastard."

"Now, that's not fair," Woo Bin himself was surprised that he spoke. He couldn't explain it, but something about this girl really irked him. Maybe it was her overconfidence or her forwardness. It reminded him of all the girls that he had fallen for, girls like Jung Hana. Whatever the reason, Chunsa turned to look at him curiously. "It's not fair to say he's a bastard because _you_ fell for him. "

Chunsa stared at him for a moment thinking, _who does this guy think he is? What does he think he knows about me?_ But she smiled politely and explained, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I guess the title just seemed so fit for the guy who led me on then dumped me for my cousin who was willing to give him everything he wanted_,"_she said this rapidly, not showing any emotions and not emphasizing any words but the message was clear to Jan Di and the F4.

Woo Bin stared at Chunsa, taken aback by her response. Though she showed no hint of weakness in her voice or expression, Woo Bin could feel Chunsa's pain as if he himself were left by someone he cared about for a cousin just because he wouldn't put out.

"But back to the deal..." Chunsa quickly added, changing the depressing mood, "after discovering what happened, my grandparents apologized and explained to me their role in it. Since they felt so bad, they also promised not to meddle in my life until I'm thirty years old. Which meant..."

"They wouldn't take control of your job," Jun Pyo concluded. Chunsa nodded curtly at him.

"So you really _are_ our favorite designer!" Ga Eul asked walking over to Chunsa, still smiling at the news.

"Favorite? Aww, I'm flattered," Chunsa stated genuinely.

"Yes, favorite. We're even wearing your dresses," Jan Di stated.

Chunsa stared at them for a bit, "So you are. I was wondering why those dresses were so gorgeous but now I know why." Despite Chunsa's noted fake arrogance, Jan Di rolled her eyes at her friend. "But as gorgeous as those dresses are, the styling is still very off, don't you think Mi Yun?" Mi Yun examines Ga Eul and Jan Di, like Chunsa was doing and nodded.

"Okay, come on. We have to get dressed _ourselves_ and make you guys look like royalty in less than thirty minutes! AHH!" Chunsa translated for Mi Yun.

"Let operation Makeover commence!"

**A/n: aha I got you to read this commnt b/c you're curious about the significance of "angel of self discipline is?" Well the self-discipline part, I hope you understand from Chunsa's character but the angel part: if you didn't know already, Chunsa is the korean word for angel. Aww that's it? You scrolled down just for that? Yes. **

**Ehh, it's not my best chapter, I admit partly b/c there's no action and its just a bunch of info crammed in but idk where else to put it. anywho, am I the only one excited for a makeover? Trust me, it's not a boring one, then the dinner party where you get to meet Goo Jun Hee's husband aka Chunsa's asshole of a brother yay! and did Jan Di's parents steal the watch? Will Woo Bin and Chunsa get over the initial dislike for each other? Aren't these questions killing you. Until next time. **


	6. Aphenphosmphobia: Fear of Being Touched

**A/N: SUMMER! You know what that means- loads of free time to do nothing but write fan fiction. YAYY! So here is the next chapter. **

**I've noticed that lately I haven't been doing this:**

**DISCLAIMER: None of these characters, except Chunsa, Mi Yun and their family, are mine. I do not claim to have created the F4, Jan Di, Ga Eul etc. So please, do not sue me. **

**Now for those who've been waiting: **

_Last time:_ _"Okay, come on. We have to get dressed ourselves and make you guys look like royalty in less than thirty minutes! AHH!" Chunsa translated for Mi Yun._

_"Let operation Makeover commence!"_

Chunsa walked over to the side opposite the kitchen where a sliding door was. The guests waited anxiously for her to open her closet. They were very disappointed to discover that it was nothing more than a normal closet. It had a few outfits hung neatly, underneath which about twenty shoes laid, shined and untouched.

"That's it?" Jun Pyo scoffed with a hint of superiority. "For a designer, I thought you'd have a bigger closet than me, apparently I was wrong." He nudged Yi Jeong and Woo Bin who both let out small laughs.

"Then, your closet must be _enormous,_" Chunsa responded slyly as she moved the clothes to either side of the closet showing that there was a little space behind them. She then hopped over the shoes and started feeling the wall until she felt a few bumps that discretely formed a pair of angel wings. She took out her cell phone and clicked the angel app, typed in the pass-code and tapped placed her cell phone on the wall.

She turned around to watch the others' reactions as the wall opened, revealing a secret passage. She turned around, signaling that they were to enter, then disappeared into the wall herself. After they exchanged some glances, they followed her into the closet. There they entered a dark room that made it impossible for them to see anything. Mi Yun, used to her surroundings, felt around for the light switch and turned on the light.

The light revealed a very big room (no smaller than 50 by 50 feet) and it had rows and rows of what seemed like bookshelves that were perfectly aligned in five rows with six "bookshelves" each. Jan Di and Ga Eul walked forward to where Chunsa was standing and gave her somewhat pleading looks that she recognized quite well. Chunsa simply nodded and the girls took off with Mi Yun exploring the room. What they discovered was this:

Each "bookshelf" had no less than fifty outfits hung on them.

The last "bookshelf"on the right in the front row lit up itself in white light.

A few feet away from this "bookshelf", on the wall, was a silver bolted door, right next to which was a retinal and thumb print scanner.

Behind the bookshelves, on the wall farthest from where they first entered, were four small rooms that were covered with curtains. These rooms, the girls assumed were used for dressing rooms.

All the outfits hung on the shelves were gorgeous- so gorgeous in fact that Mi Yun had assure the girls that it was okay to touch them.

As the three girls were exploring, Chunsa sat down on a white leather bench right in front of the door where they entered. She turned her head to look at the F4, who were now, she knew, were impressed by her closet.

They walked over to a table next to the door where they entered and were using the touch screen to order themselves drinks. Chunsa took this opportunity to examine them. She started off with the two that had the closest relationships with her friends. She looked at the guy that Jan Di was so protective over. What did she say his name was? Jun Pyo? Hmm... he certainly did look like Jun Hee's brother. And if he was anything like his sister, Chunsa automatically approved.

Then she looked at the guy with the somewhat round haircut. What was his name? Wait... her friends didn't introduce him or any of the last three – bad manners. _I'm going to have to talk to these girls about proper etiquette. _Chunsa thought to herself, laughing at the image of Jan Di throwing a fit. She knew he was Ga Eul's boyfriend from the way he looked at her so lovingly, but she didn't know his name. _No problem, that is what the internet is for. _She quickly took out her smart phone and bloomed the F4. So Yi Jeong. A famous potter, so good in fact that he was the youngest artist to debut in Biennale and was named by UNESCO as one of the best young artists. Talented? Check. His family owned the country's biggest art museum. _Impressive. _Able to support her friend? Check. Was one of Korea's notorious playboys, also referred to as the Casanova... This stopped Chunsa dead in her tracks. She'd have to keep an eye on this one. _Of course, Ga Eul was always attracted to bad boys. _

She then glanced at the guy with short blond hair for a short second before reading the blurb about him. She read that Yoon Ji Hoo was the grandson of the former president of Korea and that his parents died in a car accident, an accident in which he was the only one to survive. _Aww... that must've been awful! _Chunsa began to feel sorry for him and wanted to just go up and give him a hug but forced herself to keep reading. His family owned a European soccer team, Major League team and the Suam Cultural Foundation..._ the one that Mi Yun dances in? What a crazy random happenstance. _It also said that he was one of the countries best musicians. _Wow. And he's pretty good looking too, _she thought as she glanced back at him and back and her phone.

Before she could read about the final member, the girls came back around smiling and stood in front of Chunsa. Mi Yun, who was now wearing a deep purple dress with a big tulle skirt, told Chunsa that she had found her outfit and was going to now give the girls a makeover. Chunsa nodded and Mi Yun led the girls toward the silver door. Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo took notice that the girls were about to leave the room and decided to take their drinks with them and follow them. After scanning her eye and thumb, Mi Yun, the other two girls and the three F4 disappeared behind the silver door.

After scrolling down, she finally got to the last member of the F4, Song Woo Bin, the guy who corrected her on her word choice, the guy who defended her ex-boyfriend without even knowing him. _Aha, well this explains it, _she thought after reading about how he was also nicknamed the Don Juan because of his reputation of attracting woman and giving them "the best night they've ever had" (according to the article). _So he's one of those guys...great._ Although the paragraph ended on how Woo Bin's family business was mainly gangs related, Chunsa felt none of the pity that she would have felt if it were anybody else. Instead she was still fueled with anger and wanted to walk over to him and slap him. _Stupid, horny,chauvinistic womanizing BASTARD! _

She looked around, as if she realized for the first time that she was alone with Woo Bin. The phrase "If there's a God out there, then he has a funny sense of humor," came to mind as she discretely watched him searching through the options on the tablet. _You just pick one and click. Your friends did it. Why can't you?_ She got up and walked over to where he stood.

Resisting the urge to slap him, she simply kept a calm face and looked at him. Noticing that someone was hovering, Woo Bin lifted his head to look at Chunsa's face. Without a word, he backed up and she walked in front of him, leaning against the wall so he could have some room to look over her shoulder. She scrolled down until she found the mango smoothie.

"This is a good one," were the first words between them.

"Yes, all the girls have already chosen it."

"Even better. Proof of how good it is." She glanced over her shoulder at Woo Bin and then turned back to the tablet, deciding on whether or not she should give him another option. "Aren't you a little bit curious of how it tastes? Doesn't the picture tempt you?"

"I'm not easily tempted." He did, however, catch himself staring at Chunsa's curved body in her corset and jeans and looked back over her shoulder as she pressed "send request." "I don't want it and you can't force me, no woman can."

"No woman can?" she laughed "Are you imply something ? If you are just say it." Woo Bin was taken aback by her forwardness. "Besides who says its for you?" Chunsa turned around and stared into Woo Bin's eyes with her own pair of powerful eyes, shocking him a little. They seemed to be mocking him.

When the drink came, Chunsa picked it up and sipped it. She tilted her head as if asking him a question . He stared at her, responding with a lift of his eyebrows. She smiled slightly and walked over back to the bench. Afraid that he would lose this unspoken argument, he followed her and sat down next to her. He was shocked when she didn't say anything about his choice of location. Instead she just took out her touch screen cell phone from her pocket and pressed a few buttons.

The bookshelf that was previously glowing sunk down into the hole in the floor and the shelf that was to the left of it took its place and, like the one before it, lit up in white light. Chunsa took a sip of her milkshake and pressed a button, making this bookshelf disappear into the ground. She continued doing this in silence until she got to the one that she wanted.

She turned to Woo Bin, who turned to look at her. She then, without a word, asked him to hold the drink by simply extending it to him. Though reluctant at first, he took it from her because he figured it would be very rude to say outright that he didn't want to do this simple request. She stood up and walked over to the bookshelf and started flipping through the dresses. She pulled out a yellow dress and put it so it covered the top of her body. She looked down at it and shook her head. As she was looking through the other dresses she spoke to Woo Bin.

"You must not think me a woman then."

"Hmm?" Woo Bin looked at her curiously.

She pulled out a pink dress before answering, "How does this look?"

Though shocked that she asked for his opinion, he replied "Isn't Ga Eul wearing pink?"

"Good point," and with that she returned it and continued searching.

"What did you mean by that question?"

"I just wanted to know how I looked," Chunsa replied with a joking tone, similar to what she used with Jan Di.

"I meant about not thinking of you as a woman."

"Well, you said that no woman can force you to do anything," Chunsa stated matter-of-factly. She pulled out an orange dress and spun around so Woo Bin could see it too. She put the dress on top of her body like she had done previously with the yellow dress. She looked down, examining it as she said, "And in the past five minutes, I have forced you to do three things. I have forced you to sit down next to me, to hold my drink, and tell me how I look. Using logic, I must not be a woman to you."

"That's not fair. You didn't force me to do any of those things. I chose to sit next to you and hold your drink and tell you how you look."

"Well, that's one way of looking at it. Of course I could reverse that and say, that you didn't chose to not sit next to do all those things."

"Now you're just being cryptic." He looked at her and grinned. "I don't like that dress on you by the way, it makes you look like a pumpkin." Chunsa shrugged and turned to get another dress and when she did, Woo Bin spoke again, "Besides it wasn't intended toward all the little things. If a woman's can't move because her heels are stuck in a manhole, and she forced me to help her out, I would."

"I apologize. I thought because we were talking about a milkshake that it DID refer to trivial aspects. It would be weird if you were talking about something otherwise," she continued speaking rapidly as she flipped through the dresses. "What did a woman you loved just dump you today and because you've tried to repress it, it came back from your unconscious and you blurted it out?"

Woo Bin's silence told her everything.

She turned back around quickly and looked at him. He looked so pained and she knew that either he was a brilliant actor and this was one of his ways to get her to fall for him or it really did happen the way she said. "M...Mianhae..." She hung her head and as she looked down at her feet she couldn't help but feel very very very very bad.

Woo Bin felt very much like someone stabbed him in the heart. He bowed his head similarly as to hide the expression on his face. _Don't you dare let her see you cry._ He gulped down his sorrow and looked at Chunsa who still had her head bowed down in embarrassment and apology. And for a moment, Woo Bin didn't see the mean, snobby girl he saw when she first walked in. He realized she was more like a little girl who was too caught up in a game she was playing that she got herself into some trouble. Now she just needed some reprimanding.

"You are very rude," he stated walking up to her. She didn't look up and continued to keep her head down but she nodded as if in acceptance. This made him smile. "First of all, you won't make eye contact with me."

She lifted her head slowly, afraid to see the anger in his face. There was none. "And you know what? I think you've been referring to me informally this whole time."

"I guess I have."

"Sunbae."

"Eh?" Woo Bin just looked at her, raising her eyebrows. "I guess I have, _sunbae._ I apologize for being so rude."

"It's alright. I forgive you." He turned with the milkshake in his left hand and using his right hand, grabbed a satin deep red dress with spaghetti straps and handed it to her. "I think it would suit your personality... I mean your occasion well tonight."

Chunsa smiled, at his faked mistake. She took it from his hand and looked at it. "I usually don't wear this color..." But then she stopped and nodded at him. She walked him over to the silver door and scanned her eye and thumb print. She opened the door for him.

"I'll take that milkshake..."

"Why should I give it back?" He took a sip, smiling as his taste buds began to tingle.

"It's good isn't it? I told you so," she paused before adding, "sunbae." This made them both laugh as Woo Bin stepped into the other room and she closed the room behind him.

He then entered another room, this time it looked more like a walk-in closet. He watched as his friends stood by, watching the girls as they admired the jewelry in the drawers.

"Yo!" Woo Bin grinned. "You guys not done yet?"

"No...they took forever deciding on what shoes" Jun Pyo whined.

"But they were already wearing shoes when they got here."

"Exactly."

"Oh stop complaining!" Jan Di screamed from across the hall. "No one is telling you to stay." She yelled at him before she sat down in front of the vanity mirror placed directly across from the door.

Mi Yun turned to Ga Eul who she trusted more to not get in a fight with her boyfriend when she said what she had to say. "You guys have to go now. The actual makeover will start now and we want it to be a surprise." With that Mi Yun went and helped shoo them out of the room via a door that led to back directly to the living room. They shut the door so fast that the boys could not get a chance to reenter.

"Ahh those girls..."

Meanwhile in the accessories room...

Mi Yun was panicking inside. She had to do three girls hair in a matter of... less than twenty minutes? It could not be done.

"It could be done," Chunsa corrected her. She had walked in at the right time and was able to see her sister's worry written all over her face, "if you just relax." Besides I'll help you. And so they went to work and they did manage to finish.

Jan Di and Ga Eul stared at their reflections, hardly able to recognize themselves. "We..."

"Look fantastic."

"Yea yea, you both look like princesses let's go." Jan Di and Ga Eul were about to exit through the doors the boys went through but Chunsa stopped them. "No, we're going another way." And she led them back to the closet and to the back where the dressing rooms were. In one there was a hidden button that caused a hidden passage to open.

Back in the living room...

"Where are those girls?"

"I don't know how Jan Di can put up with you. You're so impatient."

Jun Pyo ignored Yi Jeong's comment and walked over to the door they exited through and pounded on it.

"Stop pounding. You're going to break the door," he heard Jan Di's voice coming from the stairs. All the boys turned to look as Jan Di came down the dress. Although she wore the same outfit as before, now she wore different shoes and gold bangles and instead of her hair being in a messy pony tail, it in a neat bun on the side of her head. None of this mattered because her makeup was so brilliantly put on that it attracted most of the attention to her face, rather than her outfit.

She walked down the stairs slowly, her eyes locked with Jun Pyo's the whole time. It was only until she got to the bottom that she realized that Ga Eul had not been far behind her. Like Jan Di, Ga Eul was wearing the same dress from before only now, she had a sheer pink covering around her shoulders, short enough that it stopped a little bit below the top of the dress. She now wore her hair down, curled so it had volume and her makeup highlighted her cuteness. She looked so amazing that Woo Bin literally had to grab his Yi Jeong's arm so he wouldn't grab her and kiss her frantically.

Mi Yun was the third one down the stairs. Although she had spent less time on her own makeup and hair, she still managed to attract the attention of one Yoon Ji Hoo. Her deep purple dress almost seemed to compliment her golden hair which was braided down and laid on her right shoulders. Because she was naturally very beautiful, she did not need to put very much makeup on. In fact, all her makeup was neutral colors, colors that blended in with face rather than standing out. When she noticed Ji Hoo watch her, her heart beat faster. She felt like she was going to fall, but held her composure, gracefully clutched onto the railing and walked down the stairs.

When she got to the bottom she quickly turned away from Ji Hoo to see her sister walk down quite unaware the Woo Bin was watching her sister too. Unlike Mi Yun who seemed to glide down the stairs angelically, Chunsa walked with unintentional power. Her straightened hair, her tight fitting, short red dress, her large gold earrings and gold, single pendant ruby necklace and dark eye makeup made her look like a beautiful, sexy woman. She smiled as she watched Woo Bin stare at her and gulp. She walked in his direction, meeting his gaze but then turned to face her sister, leaving him laughing at how she tricked him into thinking she was going to talk to him.

The butler came in and bowed. "Your mother wants you to come to dinner now."

"Thank you, Butler Ong, tell her we will be there shortly." He bowed again exited. Chunsa linked arms with her sister, turned off the lights and walked out of the pool house, the others following.

They passed by the pool where a man in his late 20s yelled into his phone angrily. The group stood and watched him quietly as they walked towards him as he got so furious that he hung up on the person and threw the phone into the water. He finally noticed the group and stopped Chunsa who was the closest to him.

"Ooo Lala," he said addressing her.

Chunsa lifted an eyebrow while unconsciously dropping her arms from Mi Yun.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Hello...umm... I don't think we're acquainted."

He took a step toward her, not bothering to hide the fact that he was checking her out. "Then let's get acquainted. I am Gam Kang-Dae, the CEO of Gam Industries. I'm sure you've heard of it. It's the leading distributor of lumber." He then proceeded to grab her hand and kiss it several times.

Disgusted, Chunsa pulled her hand away but Mr. Gam just grabbed it back and continued kissing up her arm.

"I do not recall giving you permission to touch me." Mr. Gam just responded with a series of kisses going further up her arm. Chunsa pulled away this time and took a step back while still maintaining an "I could care less about you" face. Mr. Gam straightened and stared at Chunsa's face "I don't like being manhandled by strangers. So I'm giving you some friendly advice, DO NOT TOUCH ME."

Because Mr. Gam remained so quiet, Chunsa believed that he would do as she said. Instead he reached over and grabbed the sides of her hips with his two hands and started breathing down her neck and whispering dirty ideas into her ear so loudly that Woo Bin and Ji Hoo (who were in the back of the group) could hear him.

Despite what everyone watching the interaction between the two were expecting, Chunsa did not pull away. Instead she reached and felt for his hands. When she finally got to them, she interlocked one of her fingers with his ring finger. This caused Mr. Gam to smile, thinking he was getting very lucky.

"How about we just skip the whole dinner and we can go have sex right now," he suggested. Chunsa smiled and nodded as if she was agreeing but, then, twisted his finger, causing a great amount of pain to send through his brain that he dropped the other hand and moved from behind Chunsa, to the front of her.

Chunsa didn't stop there. She extended her leg as he was backing up, causing Mr. Gam to almost fall face forward into the pool. He let out a loud scream anticipating his fall but it didn't happen. Instead Chunsa grabbed the back of his blazer and held him so he wouldn't fall into the water

"I told you not to touch me," she stated, her voice calm but venomous.

"Aiishh.. let me..."

"What? Go? Alright," Chunsa released him causing him to close his eyes again and scream but she grabbed his blazer again. "I'll lift you back up if you promise me something."

"That's ridiculous. I will never prom..." Chunsa slowly lowered him.

"Ahh! Stop! I can't swim!"

"Then you're in a little bit of a dilemma aren't you?" Mi Yun reached and touched Chunsa's hand to stop her but Chunsa simply turned her head, giving her a look that told her that she was in control.

"Okay okay! I'll promise you what ever you want."

"Promise me that when I let you up, you will act like a complete gentleman. No rude or chauvinistic comments. No checking out any of the guests, me, my friends and anyone else that may come. And finally, and this is the most important one, KEEP," she paused for emphasis "YOUR" "HANDS" "TO" "YOURSELF."

"Whaatt! That's three..."

"You might want to hurry Mr. Gam. I don't think your blazer can hold you up much longer," she interrupted.

"I promise."

"Promise what?" Chunsa smiled at how much like a little kid she sounded.

"I promise to be a complete gentleman. I will not make any rude comments or check out any of the guests and I will not touch anybody."

"And if you don't?" Chunsa questioned, her voice containing a mocking tone to it.

"I don't know..."

"You need a condition. Your word as a man is untrustworthy." She then lowered her voice to sound more powerful, "Or should I just come up with the condition?" She shook Mr. Gam slowly as if to indicate that that would be a bad idea.

"If I don't... then I'll..." A rip was then heard as Mr. Gam's blazer began to tear, causing him to rush. "I'll let you embarrass me in front of everybody and then kick me out from dinner."

"Hmm..." Another rip was heard and a loud plea from Mr. Gam soon followed. "I accept."

Chunsa then lifted Mr. Gam up quickly. When he was on his feet again, he was still breathless. He stared at Chunsa with much disdain but she just smiled and used his shoulders to turn him around. She got close to him and removed her right hand from his shoulders and pointed toward the house. She then whispered loudly into his ear like he did to her., "The dinner is that way. Remember your promise. Complete Gentleman."

She released his shoulder and he began to walk forward, his back bent, a sign of defeat. After she watched him walk away, she turned to her friends, smiled as if she had done nothing wrong "Gaja!"

She then linked arms again with Mi Yun, who now was rolling her eyes at her sister, and they led the group out of the backyard and into the waiting hall where all the other guests were. Once they walked in, Mi Yun and herself were attacked by Geum Jan Di's mom.

"Chunsa! Mi Yun!"

"Ajumoni, it's very nice to see you," Chunsa smiled and hugged her. Geum Jan Di's mom pulled back and looked Chunsa up and down.

"And you look so beautiful," she remarked, then, still looking at Chunsa and Mi Yun, she addressed her daughter. "Jan Di-ah! Why aren't you as beautiful as Chunsa or Mi Yun? I told you to take better care of your body."

"Now that's not fair, Ajumoni. I think Jan Di is beautiful in her own special way," Chunsa corrected politely. Before her mom could respond, Chunsa stepped out of the way to let her have a look at Jan Di. Her mom stared at Jan Di, then Ga Eul (who was standing next to her) then back to Chunsa and Mi Yun who both smiled at her. Noticing that she was still a little bit shocked of her daughter's appearance, Mi Yun then called a maid over, politely asking her to get Jan Di's mom a chair and get her some water.

When her mother went away, Jan Di moved so she was right next to Chunsa, who hardly noticed. She was to busy looking at Mr. Gam and another tall gentleman talking to her brother. She scowled slightly, so slight in fact that no one but Mi Yun noticed it.

"Thank you for saying that I'm beautiful," Jan Di stated, "Even though you probably don't think that."

"No. Jan Di you need to be more self confident. I said it because it was true.," Chunsa said nonchalantly. The statements made Jan Di smile. Then Chunsa, who was still looking at the group of three men, added, "I mean, how can someone not be beautiful in my dresses?"

And with that she walked away, leaving a cursing Jan Di. "Yah! Chunsa! Always getting my hopes up then crushing it, that girl. Aish!"

Chunsa laughed internally when she heard this but still kept a straight face until she reached the person she wanted to talk to. "Butler Ong."

"Ye, Agassi."

"I need you to do me a favor," she then proceeded to subtly whisper what she needed in the butler's ear. Butler Ong, the kind old man who was more of a grandfather to Chunsa, was first confused by her request but still nodded and agreed to her request. "And please, be discrete about it."

"Ye, Agassi."

"Kamsamnida, Butler Ong." Chunsa then returned back to where her friends and the F4 were standing and talking. She joined their conversation and laughed with the rest of them when Jan Di and Jun Pyo got into an argument. She felt her heart warm when she saw Yi Jeong hold Ga Eul's hand protectively and noticed how both Ji Hoo and Mi Yun were avoiding each other's eye contact. Finally, she felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed that Woo Bin was looking at her.

She smiled back at him and raised the glass that she was holding up as she gave him a small nod. He smiled back at her before looking away. Chunsa then looked around the room to see her brother glaring at her. She replied with a smile and small toast similar to the one she gave Woo Bin, the only difference being that her smile was not genuine but rather sour and filled with hate.

Her brother and her both continued to glare at each other as if they were expressing every ounce of hate in those stares. They were both cut off from the death glare match when Butler Ong entered the room and announced that Mr. Han had arrived and dinner was ready.

Everyone neatly exited the room and entered the dining room. Chunsa was the last to exit the waiting room but before doing so, she turned to Butler Ong who gave her a polite nod to tell her what she requested was completed.

**A/N: That was a little longer than usual but I had to get it all in. I know a lot of people have been wanting to see romance towards Woo Bin (who I agree should have had some romance in the actual series) but I tried to start it in this chapter. It's going to be a little slower than the Ji Hoo x Mi Yun romance because I don't want it all to be mushy, " love at first sight" so just hang in there and keep on reading. **

**As for the next chapter: aren't you guys excited? Is Mr. Gam going to keep his promise? If not what will happen? What was Chunsa's request? Did she ask for the butler to poison the food? o.o Can't tell you... correction: WONT tell you. Just stay tuned.**

**So what did you guys think? (REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please?- I would love you forever.) **


	7. Aviophobia: Fear of Lying

**A/N: Whose ready for the next chapter? No one? Too bad. I already wrote it. Can I just say how awesome you guys are? You make me very happy with your reviews. I promise to continue to write (I already started the next chapter- yayy!).**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters and or settings that can be found in Boys over Flowers are mine. They belong to... whoever made the series/ anime. Well this chapter is long enough so author's note is now done. **

The dining room consisted of a very long table that had nine seats on each side of the table plus another seat at each end, thus allowing for a total of 20 people to be seated. However, because the dinner was dubbed a "relations gathering" in which only family members and close friends were invited, the total people in attendance was only 19. The maids and chefs quickly had to shift seats and plates over so that there were eight dining places on the "woman's side of the table".

When the group entered they found that their seats were already determined for them via place cards. The seating arrangement, starting with Chunsa's mom's seat at the far left of the table, went in this order. Jan Di's mom was placed to the left of Chunsa's mom because Wang Hei Ryoung had some "catching up to do" (*cough cough* gossip) with Jan Di's mom.

Next to Jan Di's mom was supposed to be Jun Pyo's mom but because of what had taken place earlier with the watch, Jun Pyo's mom politely asked to be moved to a different seat. Noticing the tension between the two parties, the Hans were happy to oblige. This seat then was to be taken up with the only boy on that side of the table, Jan Di's brother Gang San.

To the right of Gang san was Jan Di, who at first was annoyed that her mother-in-law still accused her parents was later thankful she had moved because now she could keep an eye on her brother, who was still unfamiliar with proper dining matters.

"Are you sure it isn't because you don't want to be criticized when you hit the people next to you with your elbows while eating?" Chunsa joked when Jan Di told her about her feeling of the seating arrangement. Jan Di could only reply with a small glare before she was pulled to her seat by Ga Eul, who was sitting on her other side.

Next to Ga Eul was Chunsa, who was placed directly in the middle of the table and next to her was, of course, Mi Yun. The person seated next to Mi Yun was Jun Pyo's sister, Jun Hee. This arrangement made Mi Yun very happy because she liked her sister-in-law very much, especially since she reminded her of Jan Di.

Finally, Jun Pyo's mother was placed to the right of her daughter. She much preferred this seat because she was far away from that thieving woman and directly on the side of Mr. Han, instead of being placed two seats over from the head of the table. This arrangement, unlike the one before, suggested that she had a closer relation to the family than Jan Di's commoner family did.

Mr. Han, who sat at the other end of the table, was a very nice looking man. He, like his wife, looked young for his age but still had a commanding aura around him. He appeared to be the type of father who was caring and considerate but also reasonable.

Right next to him, was another man that had the same qualities but a little less money – Jan Di's father. Considering that he and his wife were often traveling and needed someone to watch his daughters, Mr. Han was very thankful for Jan Di's father and rest of the family. Though different in class, these two men became very close friends and often did certain manly activities together. What a surprise it had been for Mr. Han to realize that his son's wife's brother's future wife was no other than Jan Di, a girl that he had grown to love like his own daughter. Naturally, these two would be creating a very warm conversation amongst them.

Unlike his wife, Jun Pyo's father did not take it offensively that he was seated further away from the head of the table, rather, he was relieved that he did not have to talk business the whole night. Unfortunately for him, his seat was right next to Chung-Ho, Jun Hee's husband (aka Chunsa's evil brother), who had nothing better to talk about than money, business, status, and money. Fortunately for him Chung-Ho was seated next to one of his friends, a guy who was introduced as Dan Hyo, the heir of the biggest and richest fishing companies in Korea. Seated next to Dan Hyo was

Gam Kang-Dae, the man whose manners towards Chunsa, or lack thereof, forced him to be more wary of the words that come out of his mouth. These two men wereboth well dressed,well groomed, and, judging by appearances, very wealthy. What both had the most in common with Chunsa's brother, which everyone assumed made them friends, was none other than their confidence in how amazing they were and how everyone around them should be aware of the fact.

The last four seats at the table were taken by none other than the glorious F4 members. Though it seemed odd to everybody that Woo Bin , not Jun Pyo, sat across from Jan Di (and next to Mr. Gam) this arrangement would prove to be a very well thought out one as the dinner progresses and Mr. Gam's comments became less gentlemanly. Next to Woo Bin sat Yi Jeong followed by Ji Hoo then Jun Pyo who sat next to his sister's mother-in-law and across from his own future mother-in-law.

The dinner started off simple enough. There was a soup so light and perfectly seasoned that everyone enjoyed it. The main course, however, demonstrated a change in mood. The conversation, first intended to just be an uncomplicated business discussion, turned out to be quite the opposite.

Being a gracious host, Mr. Han wanted to speak to as many guests as possible so he excused himself from discussion with Jun Pyo's parents, Jan Di's father and those near him. Inspired by the grilled salmon dish before them, he began talking to Dan Hyo who sat three seats away from him. Since their seats were further away from each other, Mr. Han raised his voice so that it would carry passed the other conversations. Because of this, however, all the conversations except for this one seemed to silence themselves.

"Mr. Dan, I have heard that your company is doing very well."

Mr. Dan nodded proudly, rubbing his face lightly. "Yes, the profits have increased a great amount and our stocks are higher this month than we've seen in the past three years."

"That is something to be proud of. Your family has been rumored to very strong in business matters and this proves that is anything but a rumor. Congratulations." Dan Hyo's slight wrinkling of the nose, him rubbing it and furrowing of his eyebrows went beyond everybody's but Chunsa's notice. They were more drawn into Dan Hyo's response.

With a straight face but with a voice that carried a tone of self-satisfaction he stated, "Well yes, business matters. I think a great portion of the our success has to do with the newly developed technology. See, with this new boating and fishing method, we will be able to catch three times as many fish than we have from buying from local fisherman." He grabbed his glass of wine and finished it. He then raised his glass and the butler came over and refilled it.

"That's interesting. Three times as many fish as before..." Mr. Han was cut off.

"Excuse me, father." All attention turned to Chunsa who waited for her father to give her a nod. When she received it she turned her attention towards Mr. Dan, "While it may be great for your company, there is no doubt about that, I am curious as to what the effects ecologically this new technology will do. And what about the local fishing economy- those whose lives depend on catching fish."

Mr. Dan stared at Chunsa who met his gaze with an indifferent, questioning look. "This girl..." He paused, scratching his eyebrow in fake frustration, and laughed after he said it out loud, "I swear, your brother told me how inquisitive you are. But you don't have to worry about the marine system and what not, I'm sure there will be enough fish to reproduce." He paused again, waiting for Chunsa to respond but she remained quiet still staring at him. "And what was the other thing?"

"The local economy," Mr. Han answered for Chunsa, clearly he was as curious as to the answer as much as his daughter.

"Ohh you mean the fishermen? I'm sure they'll be fine."

"But Mr. Dan, what I think Chunsa was asking was what were to happen to them? How can they be fine if you are basically taking their jobs and essentially ruining their ways of life?" Jan Di interpreted the question mid-way through chewing her meal. Mr. Dan glared lightly at Jan Di before taking a drink of his wine and laughing the matter off.

"As I said before, they'll be fine. They'll go find a job somewhere."

"And if they don't?"

"The image is just to horrible for me to think about. I'd rather not think about the disgusting conditions that the lower class have to live in. "

This is where the conversation began to take a very wrong turn, a turn initiated by Chunsa's brother.

"Be careful what you say. You don't want to offend anybody, I mean there are people _from _that lower class in this room," Chung-Ho pointed out, smirking as he noticed a small reaction in Chunsa's calm visage. "Isn't that right Jan Di-ah?"

There was no response, just a short momentary silence interrupted by Dan Hyo letting out a loud laugh, followed by Mr. Gam's own annoying laugh.

"Ahh! I knew that there was something fishy about her. And that's her family sitting next to her, isn't it?" He laughed and joked about Jan Di's status with Chung-Ho and Mr. Gam.

"I always said you can tell how they were brought up, in the way they eat," Mr. Gam said proudly.

The room now felt heavy and uncomfortable because apart from the three joking, everyone was feeling intense emotion towards the jokes and those making them. Half the people in the room remained quiet out of pain, either from their insulting comments or for their friend. The other half consisted of the people, like Jun Pyo, who wanted to knock these people out.

"And that girl next to her, she's from the lower class too, yes?" Chung-Ho confirmed it. "It's a shame to let a pretty face like that go to waste."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Yi Jeong raised his voice questioningly but still trying to remain calm.

"Well, as you know, the poor have this tendency to lack common manners essential to surviving in society. They are often disgraceful parts of society. For example, most convicts..."

Jun Pyo had enough. He pounded his fist on the table and was about to get up and beat the living daylights out of these guys when Ji Hoo grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stay seated. And he did remain seated because Chunsa began speaking.

"Are you calling my friend a convict?" Her voice was no longer as indifferent. It remained calm but it contained a hint of anger in it.

Her brother responded for Mr. Dan. "No, no, lovely dongseng," though his words had polite, loving meaning, the smirk on his face and the overly sweet tone signified that he meant nothing of the sort, "he was just implying that po-lower class don't have as many advantages as we do and because they don't, they can easily be led astray."

Chunsa's face, with her raised eyebrows and sour smile told him that she wasn't buying into his bullshit. He then decided to change his stance in the matter. Avoiding eye contact and even eating a piece of the salmon to make it seem less obvious, he added plainly and bitterly, "If _you_ think that your friends are a disgrace to society, then I suggest that you simply make better friends."

Chunsa was quick to respond. "Ha! Yes, of course. I should make better friends, friends who are raised in high class society, friends who have a far less likelihood of becoming criminals, friends like Mr. Dan for instance." With this she put down her utensils, placed her elbows on the table and interlocked her fingers so her chin could lay on them as she gazed heatedly at Mr. Dan.

Mr. Dan moved to charmingly comb his hair back again with his free hand, rubbing his cheek slightly before he did so. He gave another laugh. The girl was challenging him. "If you're trying to imply something..." he took a sip of the wine but this was long enough for Chunsa to cut him off.

"Four times." Mr. Dan raised his eyebrows and put his drink down. "During the course of this dinner you've touched your face four times."

"I'm flattered that you've been paying so close attention to me." Unknowingly, Mr. Dan then raised his hand and rubbed his cheek once more.

"Five." She noticed that her brother was about to make a snide comment so she spoke first. "Did you know that the reason you're actually rubbing your face is because small blood vessels under your skin are actually dilating." Seeing that Mr. Dan (and she guessed everybody in the room besides Mi Yun) had no idea of the relevance of her statements she continued, "It's like blushing, except these are very light and mostly undetected until you rub your face. People who study body language often see this reaction in _liars_."

"Or he could just be scratching an itch," Chung-Ho corrected, "Honestly, dongseng, making a fuss out of nothing.

"See, I don't think he does. He, one, rubs it lightly not scratches it for a long time. Two, only does it during times of pressure. He did not rub his face once while insulting Jan Di or Ga Eul. Finally, he's scratched everywhere on his face, an itch doesn't jump from one place to another in a matter of seconds. I know you are lying Mr. Dan, the question is, what about?" Chunsa had everyone engaged.

"The first time you started the habit of rubbing your face was when my dad started talking about your company, or rather your family's company." With this she paused and tilted her head to look at her father, "Appa, didn't you say that the company was doing a lot better this month?"

"Why yes, the company has been earning a lot more."

"See, even your father confirms it. I can not be lying..."

"About the company making money...no. But, however I'm pretty sure if your company were to have already developed this new technology, there would be a great uproar in Korea. Since there has been none, I am guessing that you made that up on the spot to hide the fact that you are unaware of what has been happening in your company since you've been disinherited."

Mr. Dan let out a nervous laugh before finishing his wine and asking for another refill.

"And there's the reason why."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mr. Dan denied.

"Denial, denial, denial. Seriously, Mr. Dan, it's no use. I can see from how much you've drank tonight that you are a hardcore drinker. I bet that you've neglected all your responsibilities just to get drunk. You've shown up in conferences and made a fool out of your family because you were hungover. You've made stupid decisions that have cost your family's company a great amount. How is a company supposed to thrive when the heir is taking money from the treasury?"

Here, Chunsa paused to give Mr. Dan a chance to answer but he didn't, her brother did for him.

"These allegations you are making here are very serious. And what's worse you have no proof to back it up," he smirked triumphantly.

Chunsa smiled and turned to Butler Ong who handed her a folder. She opened the folder and looked through them making, "ooo" noises. "Ten arrests. Twenty DUI's. Tisk tisk. Quite disgraceful. And you're not even in the lower class."

She lifted up a 4x6 photo and showed it to Mi Yun. "Speaking of disgraceful..." Without looking up she directed her question to Mr. Dan, "Do you really spend that much money on a stripper? Is that a car key you're giving her?"

This was all too much for Mr. Dan as he soon yelled out in frustration, clearly drunk, "Where did you get those pictures? I thought they burned them..."

Everyone directed their eyes toward Mr. Dan.

"Mr. Dan, are you saying that what my daughter said is true?"

"Of course it is, Appa, there's an article here that talks about him getting disinherited." Chunsa moved her chair back and was about to stand up and give the article to her father but Mr. Dan stood up hastily and grabbed the paper from her.

"No one was supposed to have printed it out!" Realizing that this statement alone confirmed all of Chunsa's allegations toward him, he yelled angrily before picking up the fork on his plate. Drunk, he raised it and aimed it at Chunsa.

Quickly, two of the chefs standing near the wall grabbed both of his arms and pulled him back.

"How dare you! First you insult some of my oldest friends. Then we discover that you've lied your way into a family dinner, now you're trying to hurt my daughter." Mr. Han then made a motion and the chefs started pulling him backward and out the door. "Get him out of my house."

"Before you take him out, I suggest you check his pockets." Another chef came in front of Mr. Dan and turned his pockets inside out to find an expensive looking watch. The room filled with female gasps of surprise and horror.

Jun Pyo's mom pointed at the watch and exclaimed, "That's my watch! He stole my watch!"

"No, I didn't! That girl," Mr. Dan threw an accusatory glance at Chunsa, "she must have put it in! She has criminal friends somewhere. That's why she got all those reports and pictures. She must've also learned from them how to reverse pickpocket."

Instead of explaining herself, Chunsa stood up and extended her arm to give him the folder. The chefs released him for a quick moment so he could grab the folder and open it. When he did, his face demonstrated absolute horror.

"They're all blank!" He stared at Chunsa and she simply placed a genuine smile back at him.

"See Mr. Dan, I have no need for 'criminal' friends to give me information. All I need is your actions, the amount of wine that you drank, your constant touching of your face, to tell me your story. I simply guessed. And that's all they would've been if you hadn't reacted, guesses. So thank you." With that she bowed and sat back down. The chefs grabbed Mr. Dan's hands again.

"Take this lying thief out of my house and into a police car," Mr. Han commanded. The chefs bowed and respectfully did so.

"Wow, Chunsa!" Jun Hee clapped laughing. "You really are as smart as people say!"

"Thank you, Unnie."

"And to think, that that guy was talking about your friends being disgraceful," Mr. Gam smiled trying to get on Chunsa's good side. But it was too late for redemption.

"Aww... Mr. Gam. From what I remember you were siding with Mr. Dan on the matter. And you broke your promise when you insulted my friend."

"I did not say anything..." Aware that Chunsa could turn his denials into something else he smirked and stated, "So now are you going to embarrass me? Are you going to tell me that I was disinherited? I'll save you the trouble, I wasn't." Chunsa rested her chin on her fingers like she did before and continued to smile. This began to frighten Mr. Gam, "Don't tell me you're going to pull out a folder with blank pieces of paper and try to get me to react?" Chunsa still didn't respond. "No? So you have no basis to embarrass me."

He watched intently as Chunsa moved her arms off the table and reached for a glass of water. Butler Ong then walked over and handed her a phone. Without a word, she took the phone and dumped it into the glass of water. But instead of sinking like everybody expected it to, the phone rose to the surface.

"Interesting phone, isn't it?" Chunsa asked. "It's the newest phone developed by my family's company. It's made to be completely buoyant and essentially water proof." Then putting the glass aside, she directed her statements toward Mr. Gam. "You know what I hate worse than thieves? People who are given the world, people who have nothing to complain about yet act worse than those who have less than them. You, for instance Mr. Gam."

"Now, Chunsa..." her mom warned her softly. Chunsa politely looked at her mom and continued on.

"Omma, have you ever heard of a guy that promises a girl something, takes advantage of her then gets her pregnant then leaves her?" All the people who were familiar with the story of Mi Yun's mom suddenly felt their heart drop. "And what word would you use to describe this guy?"

Chunsa's mom thought for a second then finally decided on the perfect word, "Disgraceful."

"Now, add on to the fact that this guy has a lot of money but continues to ignore the girl and his kid..." she then turned to look back at Mr. Gam, shaking her head in great disapproval, "even when his kid is in the hospital, _dying_ of a _treatable_ disease, all because his father wouldn't pay for the treatment but instead is groping girls at a dinner party." Still glaring at Mr. Gam with more hatred than she had shown with Mr. Dan she asked, "Omma, what would you call that guy?"

Wang Hei Ryoung, like everyone else (minus Chung-Ho), took their eyes off Chunsa and glared at Mr. Gam, "Mujeonghan. Heartless."

Mr. Gam felt all the hate in the room and started sweating. He laughed nervously, "A moving story... too bad you don't have any proof." As if by magic, the phone in the glass of water began to ring. Chunsa gracefully took the phone out of the water and put it on speaker.

"Yobosaeyo? Kang-Dae is that you?" A woman's broken voice came on the phone. It was clear that she was crying. "Kang-Dae, please, I'm begging you," she manage to say between sobs.

Mr. Gam remained frozen in his seat but then coolly stated, "Ahh... this is another trick isn't it? How much did you pay that woman?"

Chunsa just shook her head at his cruel denial of his responsibilities.

"She's a very good actress this woman."

But then another voice came on the phone, it started off light and then became more audible, "Omma, don't cry..." the soft voice belonged to a little boy, no older than five who was obviously in very much pain. The boy must have taken the phone from his mother because the boys voice came on.

Mr. Gam, I know you're there. I know you're my father and you can't help us. It's okay... I'll be okay. I have to take care of omma" the little boy's kindness not only proved Chunsa's statements to be true, but it also brought tears to many eyes, " Bye." And with that he hung up. 

"Bravo! I know what you're doing, this is a hoax. You're trying to get me to react. Well I won't. So you can't prove anything." He expected Chunsa to say something but Chunsa's mom was the one to speak.

"It's the fact that you aren't reacting Mr. Gam that disgusts me. I don't think I can stand to have someone like you in my presence." She then motioned for the chefs to escort him out. As he was being dragged out of his chair and kicked outside, she called for Butler Ong, "Please call that woman back and find out what hospital she's in then pay for immediate treatment of her son." Butler Ong bowed. "And Butler Ong?" he turned back to her, "Do it anonymously."

Butler Ong left the room immediately to do so, if he hadn't he would have been stopped by a comment coming from a frustrated Chung-Ho.

"Omma, I don't think that is necessary. It really isn't our business," he stated calmly.

Annoyed by her brother's lack of sensitivity toward the matter Chunsa reasoned, "Well you brought him in to our home, so it is now our business."

The room grew very tense as Chung-Ho responded coolly with a hint of dislike, "No offense, _dongseng," _he emphasized the address and even stood up to reaffirm his superiority, "but you really need to learn how to stay out of others' business."

"No offense, _oppa," _Chunsa stood up as well to demonstrate that she wasn't intimidated,"but you really need to learn how to pick better friends." Her voice was dripping with distaste and hatred for her brother.

Smirking he responded, "They weren't _my_ friends, they were _your_ suitors." He expected a shocked response from her but she kept a cool face. "But you already knew that didn't you?"

"That you were planning on forcing me to marry guys I haven't met, even when everybody else has decided to leave me alone? Yes. I knew that. But I didn't know was how horrible their characters were."

"It's not like you could get anyone else better on your own. They'd all leave you like that guy grandma and grandpa set you up to marry," Chung-Ho's voice no longer was calm but was loud and attacking – and Chunsa did not like being attacked.

But before she could yell her own insult, Mi Yun stood up next to her sister and bowed to the guests, who she assumed were feeling very uncomfortable. She stated politely and apologetically that she was feeling full would like to be excused. She grabbed Chunsa's arm and Chunsa excused herself likewise. Chunsa gave a final glare at her brother before they left the dining room.

**A/N: Wat? Did I just leave it there? Yes I did. It would've been very hard to create a romance at the end so I just ended it there. For those who are reading this for Ji Hoo, don't worry cuz the next chapter will have him and Mi Yun. And those who are reading this for Woo Bin, don't worry cuz the next chapter will have him in it too! **


	8. Teleophobia: Fear of Definite Plans

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long time between updates. I will tell you the truth, it is A LOT harder to write Ji Hoo's romance with Mi Yun that Woo Bin's. Finally as I was sitting in my newly painted room, smelling the toxic fumes, I just started writing and finally I finished the chapter. YAYY! Anyway, I feel like I've kept you guys waiting too long so I'm just going to stop talking after this:**

**Disclaimer: Any publicly recognizable characters, places etc. do not belong to me. What does belong to me is the ability to watch Boys Over Flowers over fifty times and basically remember every line in it so unless you want to take that away from me, I'd appreciate not being accused of copyright infringement. Thank you. **

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul yawned, "Where are we going?" Yi Jeong smiled again at Ga Eul with her mussed hair and droopy eyes.

"Come on sleepy head, we need to hurry or we'll be late."

"Why does this seem vaguely familiar?" Yi Jeong glanced at his girlfriend while she bent over tired. "Why are you always dragging me around without telling me where we're going?"

"It's a surprise."

"At six A.M?"

He smiled at her as he watched her droop down on the floor. Poor girl, she looked so tired. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to kidnap her from her bed early morning. She did often stay asleep until 8 am. He remembered the first time he woke near her. It was the night after she had moved in with him. He had noticed that she smelled like strawberries and he had to fight the urge to not kiss her passionately.

That was awhile back and now it was time for the next step. He bent down and carried her bridal style up the remainder of the stairs and onto the roof of a building. Ga Eul, who had been resting her head on her boyfriend's strong shoulders began to open her eyes when she smelled cinnamon. She turned her head to find a beautifully set table for two.

Yi Jeong gently put her down on her own two feet. From there he quickly went behind a chair, pulled it out and motioned for Ga Eul to sit down. She walked over to him, switching from his kind warm face to the delicious food. She nodded to him, thanking him without words and then sat down. Once she was seated he pushed the chair in and sat opposite her, watching her stare at the table spread.

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Eat," Yi Jeong chuckled before taking a piece of grape and putting it in his mouth. Ga Eul happily complied and started taking a waffle and some fruit onto her plate. She cut the waffle, ate it and moaned. It was delicious. What she wasn't sure about was whether she liked it so much because it was really good or because it was in this romantic setting.

"Well?"

"T..this is quite a surprise," Ga Eul confessed looking up from her food at Yi Jeong.

"And this isn't even the main part."

Before Ga Eul could ask him what he meant by that, she heard his watch beeping, telling them that it was seven o'clock. He pressed the button and stood up and walked behind Ga Eul. Ga Eul was going to stand up and follow him. Then, she saw it.

The sun, right in front of her eyes was slowly rising behind all the buildings. At first the direct light hurt her eyes but as the sun rose more she noticed the two billboards on top of the buildings. When the sun hit it perfectly she could see the message written on them, a message that, though simplistic in meaning, took her breath away:

"Ga Eul, have you found your soul mate yet? "

She quickly spun around to find Yi Jeong behind her on his knees, with a black velvet box in his hand. In the box there was a simple silver ring with three oval diamonds, the middle one bigger than the other two. The sunlight hit the diamonds so beautifully that their sparkle made Ga Eul tear up. She looked up and met the gaze of her boyfriend.

"This is some surprise."

Unsure what her response was going to be, Yi Jeong replied jokingly as he stood up, "Worth getting up at six A.M for?"

"Worth staying up all night for," and with that she jumped on him and gave him a very passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, he pulled away, his face wet from Ga Eul's tears. "Is that a yes?"

"Babo," and she pulled him back into another, more passionate kiss.

When they both decided to stop for a breath, Yi Jeong took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Ga Eul's ring finger. "Saranghae."

"Na-do sarang hae yo." Ga Eul moved in for a third kiss, Yi Jeong mirroring her motion but she teasingly pulled away and pulled out her phone. "I can't wait to tell Jan Di, Mi Yun and Chunsa about this!" She ran away from Yi Jeong squealing and dialing away on her phone leaving her boyfriend, nooo fiance, behind laughing at her.

Ji Hoo was practically attacked when he entered the Suam Cultural Foundation. Apparently, the "secret" meeting that he was going to have with the Director to discuss the ballet budget was discovered. Now he had most of the ballerinas beside him, trying to start a conversation with him even before he reached the door that led to the auditorium.

"Don't you girls have to practice?" he asked them softly, trying not to offend them. "We wouldn't want Director Kim to get angry at you."

"Awww... Ji Hoo oppa is so thoughtful," one girl squealed happily. Another girl had taken his kind statement to mean he wanted to hang out with them so she clung onto one of his arms only to have the other girls fight for his other one.

Finally, the person who won was the girl Ji Hoo recognized as the one who wore the black outfit last time. "It's lunchtime now, oppa, so we're off duty," she pulled Ji Hoo off to the side so fast that the other girl was forced to let go of his arm. She proceeded with putting her head on his shoulder. "We were about to head out and get lunch. Do you want to join us?" she whispered with a tone of seduction in his ear thus confusing Ji Hoo. Was that possible? Can you seduce someone when talking about lunch?

Aware that any sudden movements could be taken the wrong way, Ji Hoo continued to look straight and simply asked, "Where is the Director?"

"Well, it's his lunch time too so he probably would be on the terrace. That's where he eats lunch everyday. Do you want me to show you where it is?"

Before Ji Hoo could answer, Mi Yun passed by and walked up the stairs in front of where he stood. He followed her with his eyes. Then, he unlinked the girl's arm from his and stated, "I'll find it," and proceeded to rush up the stairs, leaving a huffing ballerina.

He ran up the stairs hoping to catch up to Mi Yun. When he finally got to the top he turned quickly down the hallway to where he knew the cafeteria was. He turned the corner into the cafeteria so quickly that he almost ran into the Director.

"Mr. Yoon!" the Director said with surprise. Then laughing a little he said, "Almost gave me a heart attack there." Ji Hoo sincerely apologized. "It's alright, why don't you join me for lunch on the terrace?"

Ji Hoo quickly scanned the cafeteria, hoping to catch a glimpse of Mi Yun. A little disappointed when he couldn't, he nodded politely to Director Kim who then led him to the line where they were serving food. There were already people there, people who worked in different parts of the Foundation but they moved aside and let Ji Hoo and the Director go before them.

Once they picked up their warm porridge and soup from the counter they carried their trays out of the door and into the sunlit terrace, part of it being partially hidden under the overhang.

"Now where to sit..." the Director mumbled to himself, "Shade or sun?" as he checked every available to table, assessing them carefully. Ji Hoo, however, was directly drawn to a particular table- the one with a blond sitting alone and reading as she ate her salad. Director Kim followed Ji Hoo's gaze and smiled. "Sun it is." With that he started moving toward Mi Yun's table, Ji Hoo following him still somewhat unaware of where exactly they were going to sit.

The Director maneuvered through the row of tables and finally stopped in front of Mi Yun, causing her to look up and tilt her head in a cute questioning look. She smiled when she saw Ji Hoo and the Director, put her book down and waved softly. She communicated to the Director the question, "Do you want to take this seat? Because I can move."

"That won't be necessary Mi Yun. But if you don't mind our intrusion, we would like to eat lunch with you." At this Mi Yun quickly shifted her eyes to Ji Hoo and then back to the Director. _We? Did he say we?_ She quickly nodded and motioned for them to sit down.

The two men pulled their respective chairs out and sat down on either side of Mi Yun. Because the terrace was empty except for them and no one at the table started a conversation, a long dead silence hung in the air as Mi Yun, the Director and Ji Hoo gazed awkwardly at each other.

The Director watched the two young people discretely (or what they thought to be discretely) look at each other, hoping not to be caught staring by the other. So focused was he at observing the two and reminiscing about the first time he met his wife that he wasn't paying attention to his present actions. While reaching for where he thought his napkin to be, he accidentally knocked over his drink onto his lap.

After cursing quietly and politely denying any help from Mi Yun and Ji Hoo, he excused himself, leaving the two of them alone to smile at each other then simultaneously blush and look away. When the silence finally got too evidently awkward, Ji Hoo began talking.

"So your sister," he started but then hastily continued after seeing the somewhat pained look Mi yun had on her beautiful face, "are _you_ and her alright? After the dinner I mean..." _Nice save, Ji Hoo, for a minute there she probably thought you were just using her to get to Chunsa. _

Mi Yun's previous expression was then swapped for a smile as she began to make small hand gestures to reply but then stopped when she realized that Ji Hoo probably would not be able to understand her. She quickly removed the rectangle locket necklace she hung around her neck and put it on the table.

She pulled the small pen attached to the side of the necklace out then proceeded with opening the necklace. Inside the necklace was a small pad of purple paper (like post-it notes). She began to write.

"What you've got to understand is that Chunsa has always been a strong person, not always as confident and outgoing as you saw her during the dinner but she was always strong. Whenever someone tried to put her down, she just worked harder to get back up." Here she tore the first paper off the pad & started writing on the second one. "She's the type of person that never liked having things provided for her. She always worked for what she wanted."

Mi Yun paused for a minute and pretended to flex her hand when she was actually contemplating why she was sharing all this with a stranger. _But he wasn't a stranger, right? Jan Di knew him and trusted him so if Jan Di did he was a trustworthy person right? Eh..._Now Mi Yun began mentally recalling all the people Jan Di trusted who ended up being untrustworthy. _Still... I just feel so comfortable around him. _Letting the feeling of comfort take over her worries, Mi Yun continued writing.

"That's why the mention of her failed relationships always bother her. Romance is not something you can control, nothing you get rewarded for working hard for. She learned that with Young HoShe tried everything to make him love her and at one point she was so close. But then he met our cousin."

Now Mi Yun wrinkled her face slightly into what might have been a glare, "That girl, our cousin, didn't even have to try and that guy fell head over heels for her. I doubt that she even liked him. Completely unfair." With that Mi Yun stopped writing.

Ji Hoo let out a small laugh which caused Mi Yun to give him a questioning look. "Forgive me for laughing, I just thought about how fast you might have been talking with your hands."

Mi Yun couldn't help but smile herself at the thought. She then wrote, "Mianhae, I know I ramble a lot. It's apparently a really bad habit of mine. Like a weakness." Then she quickly added, "promise to not use it against me?" To this Ji Hoo smiled and nodded.

"What also occurred to me was how close you are with your sister. You seem so protective of her and caring for her well-being." Ji Hoo watched as Mi Yun's smile grew wide and her cheeks redden slightly in gratitude for his acknowledgment. "But I want to know..."

Mi Yun tilted her head as if to ask, "Hmm?"

"But what about you?

"What about me?"

"Well you left in a hurry too. I...I mean we, as a group, didn't even get to say goodbye."

"I was perfectly fine actually. I just needed to pull Chunsa aside before it got too destructive."

"Of course. I'm sure you don't have any trouble with guys," the comment just slipped and though it was meant to be playful and a slight compliment, it created a change in Mi Yun's happy and radiant disposition. Her face dropped and she began to stare at her salad. Realizing that he had hit a sensitive spot, Ji Hoo began to talk again. "Mianhae, I didn't mean to offend you in anyway."

Not wanting Ji Hoo to feel bad, Mi Yun met his gaze and smiled slightly as she forced back the saddest thoughts. She grabbed the pad, ripped the other paper out and wrote. "My friends always said that I could be read easily." Since Ji Hoo still did looked ashamed for asking the question Mi Yun decided to tell him a brief, downplayed summary, hoping that he would feel less bad for asking.

"I've only liked one guy in my life, actually. His name was Takashi Shun. I met him in the special high school that we attended. He like us was another one of the chosen seven. We really liked each other, first as friends but then it got more romantic. In the end, before we had to go our separate ways for college (me to Julliard, he to Harvard), he promised that he'd find me and we'd be together again." Now Mi Yun paused, her pen still on the paper as she caught her breath and pushed back some tears. "I waited five years after college and I have never seen him again." Mi Yun dropped her pen, bit her lip slowly and tried to place a smile back on her face. She eventually succeeded and looked up at Ji Hoo who still had a depressed look. Not a big fan of having people around her giving sad energy, she tore the piece of paper off faster than the other papers and crumbled it with her other hand.

"Now that you basically know half my life- ballet and following Chunsa being the biggest part of it- what can you tell me about you, Mr. Astonishingly Good-Looking?"

Ji Hoo quickly stared at Mi Yun who was smiling brightly. "I guess Chunsa was right. Being extremely forward does help you get passed awkward moments." Ji Hoo couldn't help but smile at this.

"What do you want to know?"

Mi Yun thought for a minute and as she was about to write down the question she felt her phone vibrate. She apologized to Ji Hoo by putting her hand up and giving him and apologetic look. She then took out her phone to see that it was a number she didn't know. She rejected the number only to discover that that person had called five times already. The same person called again soon after she rejected the number.

Curious to who it was, she flipped the screen and camera around so it was facing her, released the stand behind the phone and pressed "Accept."

"It's about time! I've been trying to contact you for the past two hours!" reprimanded a voice that Ji Hoo automatically recognized as Jan Di's.

"I'm sorry! I didn't have my phone near me."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't really dance when you're afraid your phone will fly out and give someone a concussion!" Mi Yun spoke extremely fast. Jan Di didn't respond. "Anyway, what is this thing that you've been calling me for two hours trying to tell me?"

"Get ready for it," Jan Di started clearly excited, "GA EUL GOT ENGAGED!"

If Mi Yun could have screamed, she would've- very loudly. Instead her jaw dropped and she covered her mouth as if to repressed her non-existant screams. Then her shoulders dropped, her hand moved away from her mouth as she glared at the phone.

"And why do you get this knowledge direct from Ga Eul, hmm? Why didn't _she_ call _me?_"

"Well, first of all she had to rush to met the engagement party planner since the party is going to be _tomorrow night._" Mi Yun continued to glare as if to say, "Soo?" "Oh, and yeah, there was this whole other thing that stopped her. What was that?" Jand Di tapped her lips with her fingers as if pretending to think, "Oh yea," her voice contained a fake epiphany, "SHE DIDN'T HAVE YOUR NUMBER!"

Mi Yun grinned and shrugged cutely, "Whoops?"

"And because of that, she had to call me and I had to call Jun Pyo to find out what your house number was to only find out that they only had your mom's work phone. Then I had to wait to be directed to her to get your number- THE ONE YOU DIDN'T GIVE TO US! Aish. And now your giving me crap about not getting a phone call directly from Ga Eul. Seriously!"

"Why didn't you just call Ji Hoo sunbae?"

"Why would I call Ji H..." Mi Yun lifted the phone and directed it so Ji Hoo was on the screen. Surprised to see him, Jan Di waved and said, "Annyeong Ji Hoo sunbae!" Ji Hoo then gave a small wave and smile. "Why is he? Oh, right," she said after remembering where Mi Yun worked.

Mi Yun pointed the camera back and nodded her head slowly. After placing it back on the table she said, "Oh, Chunsa would laugh so hard at this."

"And that's why we won't tell her, right?" Mi Yun moved her hands to her lips as if pretending to zip them shut. "Speaking of Chunsa do you by chance have her number?"

"Yes, I do but I'd rather have you call multiple people to find out," Mi Yun laughed at Jan Di's tired expression. She quikcly tapped the touch screen and found Chunsa's number. She gave the number to Jan Di and then quickly added, "Give it to Ga Eul so she can be told directly, something that _I_ didn't have the honor of being done."

"Yeah, yeah." With that Mi Yun made a final wave and ended the call. She turned back to Ji Hoo who was looking at her. "Practice. They've been learning how to understand me since we met in kindergarten," Mi Yun wrote on the paper. Ji Hoo gave her a confused look. "Sign language." Ji Hoo nodded in understanding, "Great, another thing you know about me! And you remain a mystery. Not fair."

"Well, I gave you permission to ask me a question." Mi Yun's expression showed realization. She quickly ripped off the paper with her love life on it and started writing. "Do you have..." before someone called out to them.

"I apologize for taking so long. I scrubbed my pants for at least twenty minutes in the men's bathroom before I realized that I had an extra pair of pants in my car." They both accepted the Director's apologies with small nods. "But I think, Mi Yun-ssi that your lunch break is over," he commented checking his watch. "Please tell the others that I will be down in an hour or so once I'm done discussing the budget with Mr. Yoon." Mi Yun bowed politely, gathered her belongings and tray. She bowed to both of them a final time (staring into Ji Hoo's eyes as she bowed to him), smiled and then left the terrace.

"I hope you two found something to talk about while I was gone," the Director started the conversation before redirecting it to talk about the budget. But like their first meeting, Ji Hoo wasn't paying much attention to the money talks. Instead, he was rubbing the engraving of the closed necklace as he thought about what Mi Yun was going to ask. "Do you have..."

Meanwhile, Mi Yun threw her trash away and walked down the stairs to the auditorium. When she got backstage, she passed the other ballerinas who where flirting with the newly casted male dancers outside the girl's dressing room. She politely pushed through them and placed her bag in her locker. She then grabbed her dancing clothes and was changing into them when she heard the other girls came in.

"I know. Isn't he so good looking? And he was totally checking you out." Mi Yun prayed they weren't talking about Ji Hoo. "And he's such a great ballerino," Whew. Guess not.

"Yea, but he comes nowhere close to good-looking as F4's Yoon Ji Hoo..." Now Mi Yun finished dressing and was about to go outside. The door she was going to exit through was then blocked by Ae Cha, the girl who resented her the most for becoming the prima ballerina.

"So Mi Yun, how was your lonely lunch? Find romance in that pathetic book of yours?" the girl smirked.

Aware that Ae Cha was the most infatuated with Ji hoo, Mi Yun was going to write that she actually had a nice conversation with Ji Hoo. She felt around her neck and noticed that her necklace wasn't there. Darn, I left it in my locker, she inferred. She then began to remember everything about their talk. She smiled at the thought of Ji Hoo sitting there as she furiously wrote.

Suddenly realizing that she was probably standing there smiling into space like an idiot, she gave the girl a small fake smile before gently moving her out of the way. As she sat down and began to stretch she thought about the necklace, the pad of paper and what she was about to ask. Damn Jan Di for interrupting and taking her time from Ji Hoo. She had so many things she wanted to know.

Then another thought came into her head. Where was this engagement party going to be? Aish, why does she always forget to talk about these things? _I guess I'll just have to ask Chunsa tonight._

"Oooh I really like those roses but I don't really like how that one is wilting," said the girl who had dragged Woo Bin into the flowershop, "I wonder if we could just take this one rose and switch it with a better one." At this moment, she left Woo Bin alone to talk to the shop owner and her two friends (who she brought along), thus finally giving Woo Bin time to think about how exactly he got into this situation.

He remembered that he had left his house to avoid being seduced/harassed by the women that his underground workers brought for their own "entertainment". Ironically, while enjoying a nice stroll past display windows he ended up being pulled into a nearby flower store with one of his previous one night stands. He didn't even remember her name but apparently, according to this girl, they had made a connection on that one night that would last forever.

"Oppaa! They won't let me switch them!" the girl whined and pouted holding up two separate bouquets, "See this one has one nice one that would go _perfectly_ with this bouquet but then this one has all nice flowers but they're smaller." Maybe it was because he was a guy, but truly Woo Bin couldn't tell the difference. He looked passed the girl to give the clerk a sympathetic look, only to find that the clerk was giving him one as well.

The girl with the forgotten name then handed one bouquet to each of her friends and walked over to Woo Bin, clinging onto his arm and cuddling with it then batting her eyelashes, "Oppaa... do you mind buying me both of them?"

In his mind Woo Bin would have responded, "Why would I buy a bouquet for a girl I can't even remember, let alone two bouquets? These flowers look exactly the same so just pick one and pay for it yourself. You are ruining what was supposed to be a woman-free day!"

But he knew that he would probably have to respond, "Of course I can buy you both. Anything you want."As he reluctantly forced himself to form the sound of the first word, he heard a familiar voice. He automatically turned to see who it was while simultaneously wishing it wasn't another girl from his past.

"Woo Bin-oppa," the voice called out to him. He turned and saw a fashionably dressed Chunsa. _Oppa?_he thought to himself. He felt the girl clutch onto his arm tighter. This was no use because Chunsa walked over to him with a bright energy that he didn't see the night of the dinner. "Oppaa... you told me to wait in the car but I couldn't. I missed you too much!" Chunsa squealed.

Woo Bin stood confused for a moment before he realized Chunsa's intentions. He quickly shook off the girl from his arm and wrapped an arm around Chunsa's waist, smiling as he felt her shiver at his touch. "I'm sorry, darling. I wanted to pick you up a bouquet but I ran into an old friend." He turned his body as if to introduce the two but then turned back and faced Chunsa. "I'm sorry I took so long. Forgive me, sweetheart?"

"How could I not with that face?" Chunsa gushed, her face still bright and happy as she reached up and slapped Woo Bin's face playfully. Woo Bin smiled genuinely at this as he noticed Chunsa's true personality come out momentarily before disappearing into the fake one she was playing. Noticing Woo Bin smiling, she couldn't help but stifle back a giggle.

"But oppa..." the girl with no name started. To stop the girl from continuing her sentence, Chunsa slipped from Woo Bin's arms,walked over to the girl smiling fakely as if she was about to start a cat fight and extended her hand.

"Annyeong," Chunsa batted her eyebrows like the girl had done to Woo Bin a minute before. "I'm Woo Bin's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you." The girl frowned, her eyes furrowed and her friends walked over beside her and glared at Chunsa to show their support.

The girl looked Chunsa up and down, looking to find a flaw. Instead she discovered nothing wrong with her symmetrical face, wavy hair, classy outfit and designer purse, thus causing her to groan inside in frustration. Outside though, this girl mirrored Chunsa's fake smile and looked at her as if she was superior. "I like those shoes. I used to wear the same ones a few years ago before they went out of style."

"Oh, wow you must really be fashion forward," Chunsa nodded and smiled back, "I'd never met a girl who could get a pair of Jimmy Choo's newest shoes before they were out in stores unless they were invited to the Paris Fashion week." Chunsa then turned to Woo Bin for a moment, "I'm surprised you didn't introduce us earlier, Woo Bin-oppa. I always love meeting girls who know where to the best knock-offs." With that she directed her eyes the the girl's purse then met the girl's eyes again.

"Excuse me? This is real."

"No," then Chunsa extended her arm to show her similar but authentic purse, "This is." She lifted her eyebrows and smirked at the girl who at this point looked completely defeated.

The girl looked up at Woo Bin and flashed him her best "please feel sympathetic toward me look." "Oppa..." Chunsa then counteracted this with her own "Oppaaaaa", tilting her head as she looked at him. Without thinking, Woo Bin walked over to Chunsa, slipped his hands around her waist and kissed her cheek. The forgotten one night stand huffed loudly, took the bouquets from her friend and threw them on the ground, and stomped out.

Once they knew the girls weren't coming back, Chunsa and Woo Bin took a few steps away from each other. Chunsa turned to try to meet Woo Bin's eyes but realized that Woo Bin was staring at the bouquets of destroyed roses on the ground. Just looking at him, she knew it wouldn't be polite to ask why he was staring at them so she started a different conversation.

"I never understood why girl's wanted that." Woo Bin continued staring at the bouquets while listening and responding a short answer.

"Hmm?"

"I never understood what all the hype is about. Why would you give a girl and terminally doomed reproductive organ of a plant?"

This got Woo Bin's attention."What?" He turned to Chunsa, giving her a confused look. He noticed her looking down at the bouquets like he was. He then realized that she was referring to flowers in different terminology. He laughed, "Well some girls think it's romantic."

"What's so romantic about it? The hidden meaning behind them?" She took a bouquet of roses and got down on her knees dramatically in front of Woo Bin as if pretending to propose to him. "Darling, I give these flower to you because it reminds me of you. It is beautiful and smells good but, like you, has many painful thorns. I love you," she said her voice serious but filled with laughter. Woo Bin laughed. "Or how about 'Hello sweetheart, the love of my life, I present you with this bouquet of beautiful flowers to represent that though our love is beautiful and breathtaking now, it will eventually wilt and die like these flowers." Chunsa stood up and neatly placed the bouquet back on the rack. "I've never understood why flowers are so overrated." She quickly turned to the store owner and commented, "No offense." When the owner laughed and shrugged it off, she turned back to Woo Bin.

"Then why, may I ask, are you in a flower shop?"

"I could ask you the same question. Do you usually drag annoying girls around and buy them two bouquets because they can't decide?"

"No, not usually but this was a special occasion."

"Ahh."

"You never answered my question," Woo Bin turned the conversation back to Chunsa. "Why are you, Ms. Cynical Implied Flower Meanings, here? Or do you usually come and save guys from annoying girls?"

"No, not usually but today is a special occasion."

"Now you're just copying my response."

"Yes, but it just seemed so fitting considering that it is a special occasion. One of my maid's birthday."

"Let me guess, you were going to pick her up a bouquet to tell her," now Woo Bin got down on his knees and stuck his arm out as if handing Chunsa a bouquet. "Your work started off amazing, now, like this flower, it has turned into nothing more than waste, your fired."

"Of course not Woo Bin _sunbae_, I don't know what you do with your servants but I don't practice the habit of firing people on their birthday. Instead I was going to pick her up an orchid (her favorite flower) for a present." She chuckled at Woo Bin's humor. She looked around and picked up an orchid and carried it to the cashier. "But then I saw that you needed some help. You looked absolutely miserable." She then took out cash and paid the owner for the orchid.

"Thank you. I am most grate..."

"You owe me," Chunsa cut him off half laughing and half serious. Woo Bin paused for a second before he responded.

"Well then, how about I make it up to you by inviting you to Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's engagement party."

"As a date?"

"As someone who needs to repay a debt."

"Aha. So it is a date."

"As long as I won't owe you any more."

Chunsa laughed then her voice went businessy "Very interesting proposal Mr. Song. Unfortunately for you, Ms. Chu Ga Eul, remember her, one of my best friends, has already invited meto her engagement party. So I'm sorry to deny your proposal."

"Ouch," Woo Bin joked and pretended to have his heart hurting. Chunsa simply rolled her eyes and picked up the orchid and walked out, but before doing so, she turned to Woo Bin and nodded, "Remember sunbae you owe me one."

This left Woo Bin smiling at Chunsa. He then turned to the store owner to pay him for the bouquets that the girl had thrown on the floor only to find out that Chunsa had already paid for them.

"She's not the kind of girl you meet everyday," the store owner commented.

"No, she isn't," Woo Bin confirmed before respectfully nodding and walking away.

**A/N: Whew. In Open Office, this chapter made a total of 11 pages. ELEVEN. I also didn't exactly know what to call the title so I decided on fear of definite plans because an engagement is a definite plan, Mi Yun sucks at asking questions that talk about definite plans and Chunsa's arrival wasn't planned. See idk...**

**But now that we've got that over with let's start discussing other things: What did you guys think? Whose excited for the engagement party (and seeing that it's a Korean Drama fanfic- obviously it's not going to be smoothe sailing)? I know I am. Was it ok (especially the Ji Hoo thing which, like I said before, was a lot harder to write than any other pairing)? Take a guess on what I Mi Yun's question was. I dare you. Do you agree with Chunsa's views on flowers? If not, then talk about your views. Iono. Just ramble on randomly as long as you review. Thank you for reading. Till next time! - Questing For Answers **


	9. Caligynephobia: Fear of Beautiful Women

**A/N: Hi guys! I'll make this message super short b/c I know it will be long enough without a long ass message. But I just want to give credit to and thank my boyfriend who has been editing my stories and helping me avoid great amounts of sentence structure and grammar errors. Thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

_Last time..._

_"Get ready for it," Jan Di started clearly excited._

_The sun, right in front of her eyes was slowly rising behind all the buildings. At first the direct light hurt her eyes but as the sun rose more she noticed the two billboards on top of the buildings. When the sun hit it perfectly she could see the message written on them, a message that, though simplistic in meaning, took her breath away:_

_"Ga Eul, have you found your soul mate yet? "_

_She quickly spun around to find Yi Jeong behind her on his knees, with a black velvet box in his hand. In the box there was a simple silver ring with three oval diamonds, the middle one bigger than the other two. The sunlight hit the diamonds so beautifully that their sparkle made Ga Eul tear up._

_"GA EUL GOT ENGAGED!"_

_Director started the conversation before redirecting it to talk about the budget. But like their first meeting, Ji Hoo wasn't paying much attention to the money talks. Instead, he was rubbing the engraving of the closed necklace as he thought about what Mi Yun was going to ask. "Do you have..."_

_Chunsa simply rolled her eyes and picked up the orchid and walked out, but before doing so, she turned to Woo Bin and nodded, "Remember sunbae you owe me one."_

* * *

The Engagement Party...

Ga Eul was standing on one side of the door that led into the actual party room. She smiled politely and nodded to the guests who were arriving mostly couples and occasionally a bigger group, all of them wearing beautiful expensive designer outfits. _We planned this two days ago. Why are there so many people that come even though it's short notice? There must be at least three hundred people here!_

The answer to her question, she realized, was right next to her. Though they did smile at her, they spent more time talking to Yi Jeong. _For a minute there, I think I forgot who I was marrying, _Ga Eul thought to herself as she continued to welcome the guests, _of course people would put their schedules on hold just to go to a F4's engagement party. _She examined them all closely. She noticed that the girls that were entering were as good-looking as the dresses they wore and tended to send her a small glare before the smile. As for the guys that accompanied them, Ga Eul inferred that by the way they conducted themselves, they were all rich businessmen or heirs to some company. And despite the subtle differences in the way they styled their hair or what shoes they were wearing, Ga Eul felt like she was stuck in a sea of rich people that she didn't even know.

She could tell nobody truly liked her because of the looks they gave her, the look that said, "Why is he marrying you? You don't belong here." One of the only exceptions was a plutocratic seventy-five year old ahjussi who walked past her, whispered something mildly seductive in her ear when Yi Jeong wasn't looking (to which she gasped and backed away with a faint fake smile), winked at her then left her to chase after two modelesque looking girls.

She took deep breaths and put on her best fake smile as she prayed that her friends would arrive and save her from the absolute boredom she was feeling. _Please, let someone I recognize come here!_ Her plead was answered because soon enough she recognized one girl from the middle of the line. Though she couldn't remember from where, she felt relieved that even if her friends couldn't come, she could talk to Yi Jeong and this person.

Before the girl could go in, Ga Eul examined her thoroughly. Her hair was a long,wavy dark brown and she was tall and skinny. She wore a tight black dress that pushed her breasts upward, making them seem larger than they already were. What surprised Ga Eul though was the fact that she was alone. _Doesn't she have a date or something?_ During the few seconds that Ga Eul stood looking at her, she couldn't help but feel defensive.

The girl walked over to Yi Jeong, shook his hand confidently, bent down and and kissed him on the cheek. Ga Eul's face flushed red with jealousy. The girl then turned to Ga Eul and flashed her a look that she couldn't quite read but was obviously unfriendly then entered. This made Ga Eul feel even more uncomfortable as she continued to scan the people entering.

Finally, when she had given up hope and was tired of putting on a face for the guest she heard loud bickering in the hallway.

"What do you mean that it's my fault that we're late?" a girl's voice yelled.

"I told you to hurry up but you had to spend three hours in the bathroom! And look where that got you!"

"It's my best friend's engagement party! I have to look the best I can!" Ga Eul knew that voice anywhere. She looked up to see the line of people parting as the great Goo Jun Pyo and his fiancee the commoner Geum Jan Di walked to the front of the line, followed by Woo Bin and Ji Hoo who were snickering at the couple.

Ga Eul smiled happily at them and ran and gave Jan Di a hug that caught her off guard. "Oh! Hi."

"Thank you! Thank you for coming!" Ga Eul still held her tight as she said these words.

"Of course I would come! You're getting married! It's time to celebrate!" Ga Eul pulled back and wiped a few tears of happiness that had dripped down her cheek. She nodded to Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin, happily acknowledging that they were there.

Yi Jeong finished welcoming the rest of the guests before walking over to his fiancee and friends.

"Yo yo yo!" Woo Bin gave Yi Jeong a man hug. "My bro is getting married!"

"It's about time," Ji Hoo laughed lightly before giving Yi Jeong a man hug too.

As each of the F3 playfully hit Yi Jeong to congratulate him, Ga Eul pulled Jan Di aside. "I'm so happy you're here. I don't recognize half the people in there." She looked over her shoulder to the see if the boys were looking for them yet. Noticing that they were still preoccupied playing around, she continued, "There's this girl here. I've seen her face before but I can't remember where. I just got this really bad feeling about her when she passed by me."

"Did she flirt with Yi Jeong? Because there's a word for that. It's called jeal..."

"I'm not jealous! I swear!" Jan Di raised her eyebrows and gave her a questioning look, "I just want to know who she is."

"Who who is?" The girls turned around to see Chunsa and Mi Yun, well-dressed, looking gorgeous (as usual) and smiling at them. "Well? I want to know."

"Aish, Chunsa," Jan Di shook her head, "We weren't talk..."

"Tell me later, first we have to fix your makeup," And with that Chunsa linked arms with Jan Di and Mi Yun with Ga Eul.

"Wait! What's wrong with my makeup?" Jan Di paused.

"Nothing," Chunsa started, then smirked, "If you want to work for the circus." She then unlinked arms with Jan Di and instead started using her back to push her toward the girl's bathroom on the other side of the hall. When they passed the boys she looked at them and said, "We're going to steal your fiancees for awhile. We'll be right back."And with that the girls disappeared into the girls' restroom, abandoning the boys behind in the hallway .

The boys shrugged, gave Yi Jeong their final punches and entered the room and looked around at the guests who were talking and drinking and dancing.

"Not bad for a last minute engagement party," Ji Hoo commented.

"Yea, that planner that you sent me, Jun Pyo, does wonders despite the fact he looks like he should still be in high school," Yi Jeong turned to look and wave at the engagement planner in the corner of the room. The man was well-dressed and had a young face but had a hair style that did make him look like he was a high schooler. In addition to this, he chose to sat away from any of the single girls, avoiding eye contact from any that passed by and instead looked at the papers he had laid out on the table in front of him.

"And speaking of wonders," Woo Bin started as he checked out single girls passing by, "these girls are gorgeous."

"Aww, he can't look at them now," Jun Pyo corrected, "He's no longer the Cassanova."

"So I have to work this room by myself?" Woo Bin pouted in fake disappointment as his voice carried a hint of laughter. He turned to Ji Hoo and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "How bout you, Ji Hoo?" Ji Hoo removed Woo Bin's arm from his shoulders and rejected him, thus causing Woo Bin to frown.

"Don't take it to heart, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo just has a special person in mind," Yi Jeong smiled. Ji Hoo turned and looked at him as if to ask, "What?"

"You mean Mi Yun?" Yi Jeong nodded. "And here I thought I was the only one imagining the looks he was giving her," Jun Pyo added, laughing. "The last time he looked at a girl like that was with..." The correct answer was with Jan Di but he couldn't put himself up to say it.

Realizing the awkward pause that Jun Pyo's statement brought, Woo Bin concluded, "Min Seo Hyun." Ji Hoo rolled his eyes and sat down on a nearby lounge couch. "Nah, it's cool my bro, I can do this on my own," Woo Bin announced confidently. With that he turned around and started looking at the girls in the room, "The question is, who should I start with? That girl in the red dress," he pointed to one girl with his head then looked on the opposite side of the room, "Or that one with the highlights?" Then he looked toward the center of the room where he noticed a big group of girls were clustered. "Or that girl..." He was about to point out the girl in the tight black dress and long wavy hair when he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to Yi Jeong who was now sitting next to Ji Hoo "Did you invite her?"

"Who that girl over there?" Woo Bin nodded. "No, I don't know her. I thought she was one of Ga Eul's friends."

"Who is one of my friends?" the boys turned to see Ga Eul and the other three girls standing up smiling at them. Jan Di and Ga Eul's hair and makeup looked significantly better and Chunsa and Mi Yun were both holding and drinking cocktails.

Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo were both struck by how a simple change in makeup and hair could change a girl's whole appearance and were staring at their respective fiancees. Aware that none of the boys would answer, Ga Eul followed the direction in which the boys were looking a second before they came.

She noticed a band of girls talking, one of which stood out to her. "That's her!" she nudged Jan Di, pulling her attention away from Jun Pyo to the girl, "The girl I was talking about. The one in the black."

"So you do know her," Yi Jeong stated but was ignored.

All the girls looked over to where Ga Eul was pointing, their happy dispositions changing almost instantly, "Isn't that..." Jan Di started but couldn't finish before she saw Chunsa down her cocktail and begin to walk rapidly in the direction of the girl, placing her glass on a passing tray as she did so. At that moment, Ga Eul finally realized who it was and joined the other two girls in glaring.

"I knew I recognized her!"

"You know her too, Ga Eul-ssi?" Woo Bin asked curiously and sadly as he watched Chunsa walk over to the girl. Jan Di was the one to respond.

"Remember the guy Chunsa was talking about? The one who she loved deeply?"

"But then left her for her cousin?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Well that's her cousin." All the boys now turned from looking at Jan Di to Chunsa and the girl.

"Jung Hana," Ga Eul whispered venomously.

They all now watched as Chunsa tapped Hana on the shoulder. From what they could see Hana was smirking at Chunsa, giving her a look of superiority. The two girls moved away from the other group of girls, smiling fakely at each other as they talked in calm voices thus maintaining the appearance of a friendly conversation while in truth each girl wanted to strangle the other.

After a few minutes of watching the interaction between the two girls, a still confused Jun Pyo brought up a question that the three other guys had been asking themselves. "If you didn't invite her Ga Eul and Yi Jeong doesn't even know her, what is she doing here?"

"Maybe she's someone's date?" Ji Hoo suggested .

"No, she entered the room alone. She had no date. I have no idea what she's doing here," Ga Eul contributed her knowledge as she partly closed her eyes in annoyance at the memory. "Unless..."

"Then why not get security to kick her out?" Jun Pyo interrupted proudly because he believed he had just solved a solution of the wanted guest.

"Because one of those girls," Jan Di translated for Mi Yun who turned and faced Jun Pyo to talk to him, pointing to one of the girls in the huge group in the middle of the room as she spoke, "will say that they brought her." Before anyone could ask why, Mi Yun gave them the answers, "You see, they need to keep Hana here to challenge her. Hana is the undefeated champion, the reigning queen at this game that she plays."

"Game?" Yi Jeong questioned when Mi Yun took a long sigh.

"She's been doing it since we were kids. A lot of people contact her beforehand to tell her when a high class party is going to happen. She then goes to compete with them in this game. The goal, I think, is to get as many numbers from the single guys in the room. The girl who does so is the winner and earns all the bets that were made at the beginning of the night. To discourage any 'weak' girls from joining (those who are supposedly not pretty or are too innocent), the girl who wins then has to check which guy out of all they received the number from is the richest..." Mi Yun and Jan Di took another deep sigh, "and then sleep with him."

The boys then realized how serious the situation had become and looked at Chunsa and Hana who were both still talking.

"First Chunsa's birthday party and now my engagement party. Does that woman have no morals?" Ga Eul questioned out loud.

"Chunsa's birthday?" Woo Bin whispered painfully as he stared at Chunsa . "Is that when..."

"When that whore swooped down and took Chunsa's first love? Yes," Jan Di answered strongly.

"And she just does this at any parties?" The girls all nodded. Woo Bin flashed a look at Hana before he bowed his head and looked down remembering where he had first met Hana. _Does that mean I'm just another one of her victims?_ It hurt him a lot more now than when he just thought she grew tired of him. _I was just the richest guy in the room. How stupid of me._

"If it weren't for the fact that there would be a huge crowd angry at her, she would try to take you, Yi Jeong-ssi." Feeling the intense sense of anger that Ga Eul had at this idea, Yi Jeong grabbed Ga Eul's hand and held it. Though she did it more subtly than the Soeul couple, Jan Di then began to move closer to Goo Jun Pyo to protect him if that witch decided to come along. She did not sit next to him for a very long time because Chunsa had walked away from Hana, passed her friends and walked out into the hallway.

The girls, noticing the fuming Chunsa, hurried after her, the F4 soon after them. In their dresses and heels, the girls yelled her name and ran quickly after their friend, only catching up as she waited for the elevator.

A breathless Jan Di asked Chunsa inquisitively, "Well?" Chunsa didn't turn to face Jan Di but instead pressed the down button of the elevator several times. Jan Di moved and blocked Chunsa from breaking the button by using it as a stress reliever. Luckily for Jan Di, the elevator arrived and Chunsa entered instead of shoving Jan Di out of the way. Chunsa stepped in and pressed the button for the hotel garage. Still angry at Chunsa ignoring her question, Jan Di moved so she was blocking the door from closing.

"Can you please move?" Chunsa's voice rose, no longer the calm, composed voice that they were all familiar with. It was somewhat frightening to the F4 who did not know what Chunsa would do next. Jan Di, however, knew her friend well enough to recognize that Chunsa wasn't feeling as much anger as she was pain and continued to persist that she answer the question.

"I'm not moving until you tell us what happened. Did you teach that bitch a lesson?"

Chunsa glared at Jan Di, "Does it look like I taught her a lesson?" Her voice was now extremely sour and verging on bitchy as she moved and pushed the "door close button". The door attempted to close but was then pushed back by Jan Di. "Get in." Jan Di shook her head. Chunsa closed her eyes took a long sigh to calm herself down, looking to the side of the elevator. "Get in and I'll tell you."

Satisfied with the promise of information, the three girls and the F4 got in quickly. Avoiding eye contact, Chunsa then began to speak. "She's doing it again."

"We guessed that but why are you running away?"

"I'm not."

"Then what are you doing in this elevator?" Jan Di questioned, her voice challenging Chunsa's.

"Trying to go to the garage," Chunsa's attempt at a joke failed because her tone was so serious. "Like you said, I'm gonna teach that bitch a lesson."

Mi Yun moved over to Chunsa and gave her a worried look. "How?" Chunsa didn't respond but Mi Yun guessed what the answer was. Her face then changed into something between pained and angry."No. No. You can't!" Chunsa just looked at her sister with a type sadness in her eyes.

"What can't she do?" Jan Di asked Mi Yun who just continued to talk to Chunsa.

"It's not right for you to do this. You can't just play with guys' hearts like this..."

"Wait, what?" Ga Eul spoke up realizing what Chunsa planned on doing. "You aren't seriously going to..."

"Of course I am."

The F4 looked at each other, confused at the girl's almost telepathic communication. "What are you going to do?" Jun Pyo questioned curiously.

Jan Di ignored his question and got on the other side of Chunsa so the three girls were surrounding her, making sure she couldn't move to another part of the elevator to avoid them.

"I made a special bet with her," Chunsa's voice was now her normal calm voice.

"What?" All three girls looked at Chunsa as she explained.

_Flashback:_

"_You're here. And you're going to ruin Ga Eul's engagement party because you want someone high class to sleep with," Chunsa kept her voice low and steady, smiling so everyone around her couldn't hear. _

_Hana let out a fake laugh, "Aww, still a little resentful, are we, over something that happened soooo very long ago? Or are you a little jealous that I can con almost half the guys in this room into thinking I'm their dream girl like I did for... what's his name again?" Chunsa gave her a death glare (while still smiling). "Poor little cousin. When are you going to learn that despite your development into an attractive woman, you're still no match for me."_

_Chunsa then let out a laugh of her own. "How are you to know since we haven't put my abilities to the test?" _

"_Are you saying you want in?" Chunsa gave a quick nod. "My my, how can I pass off a challenge like this?" Hana looked Chunsa up and down, looking at the taught and curvy body in the tight silky modest length dress that she wore. She no longer was the chubby cousin that she knew. She had grown beautiful and hot. Added with the fact that almost everybody felt instantly drawn to her, Hana admitted to herself that Chunsa could be a worthy opponent. _

_Chunsa smirked as she noticed that Hana was analyzing her. When Hana looked at her, she diverted her eyes to the group of girls that Hana was going to compete with. Hana noticed her looking at the girls and addressed Chunsa's thoughts. "Don't worry. None of those girls stupid girls could match what you can do. No, tonight will be a competition between you and me." Chunsa didn't respond with words but instead looked back at Hana and raised her eyebrows in question. "So how about a bet between just you and me?" Chunsa smiled, looking at her with interest._

"_If I win, then you return all the money tonight and stop this operation altogether. Forever." _

_Hana laughed at this idea. "Already thinking about winning huh? Get used to disappointment." Chunsa gave her a small laugh of her own. "And if I win," her voice got low and secretive as she whispered in Chunsa's ear her part of the bet, "I want you to call sweet old Grandpa and Grandma and tell them to hand over the right to run our family's technology company over to me."_

"WHAT? Your company?" Jan Di screamed loudly and angrily after Chunsa recounted the events.

"Why does that surprise you? You know that she's been jealous that I was chosen to be the heir since we were ten."

"You can't risk it. Think about all the bad things that are going to happen if Hana gets control of it," Ga Eul attempted to convince Chunsa.

"It's too late." Chunsa just pushed the three of them aside and walked in front of the elevator door. Once it opened, she quickly looked around and walked in the direction of her car, the three girls screaming after her like before. "Yah Chunsa!"

"How does she walk so fast in heels?" Ga Eul whispered to the two girls as she hopped painfully in her own pair.

"Chunsa!" Chunsa finally stopped in the front of her Porsche's trunk. She took the key out of her shoe and slipped it into the lock. She turned until it clicked and then opened her trunk to reveal the extra clothes and shoes that were in it.

"Whoa. Were you planning for this?" Jan Di joked when she saw all the clothes, still panting slightly as she leaned on Chunsa's car to relax her feet.

"Never helps to be prepared." Chunsa picked up a shirt, shook her head in rejection and threw it back in the trunk. Noticing her friends expressions she let out a laugh. "You know, for random spills in a restaurant or an unexpected meeting with your ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend." She rummaged through her clothes, trying to look for something.

She stopped rummaging and asked Ga Eul a question, a grin on her face. "Ga Eul, is your engagement planner still here still here?"

"Ne, he's sitting by himself but why..."

"And Yi Jeong-sunbae," Chunsa turned to look at Yi Jeong, "What were your impressions of the guy?"

"Eh?" Chunsa had directed the question to him so fast that he needed time to process, "He's nice, I guess. Friendly. Helpful. Hardworking. "

"Is that all?" Chunsa asked her eyes filled with curiousity.

"Well, honestly, he's kind of childish. Not someone I thought would actually do a good job since he seemed like a little kid. He always blushed around Ga Eul as if he had a small crush on her, " Yi Jeong shivered at the thought then realized that he was no competition.

"That guy? That's impossible. He can't have a crush on Ga Eul. He was avoiding all the women in the room," Goo Jun Pyo commented. Chunsa nodded gratefully to them both and started digging into the trunk until she found a light pink dress and black flats to go with them.

"Um Chunsa, is this the right time to be changing your outfits?"

"Yes." Chunsa held up the dress then turned around to show Mi Yun her back. "Unzip me." Mi Yun did this so hesitantly and slowly that Chunsa groaned and reached back and unzipped the remainder herself. The boys quickly turned around when they saw Chunsa's back.

"Are you changing here?" Jan Di asked shocked. Chunsa responded by taking her key out of the trunk and opening her car to change in the passenger seat.

"No peeking!" The girls waited, giving each other nervous glances as Chunsa dressed.

"What is she doing?"

"Is she drunk?"

"I think the pressure has finally gone to her head."

Chunsa came out in less than five minutes and was wearing the outfit that she had picked out. Instead of her tight dress, she was wearing a pink dress with a poofy skirt that hid all of her curves and short sleeves that covered even her shoulders. Chunsa had taken her hair out of the bun it was in and let it fall to her shoulders lightly shaking it so it looked a little bit messy. She had taken off her heels so her legs didn't look so long.

Chunsa turned around happily and asked, "Well?"

"This is your plan to beat Hana? To dress up like a five year old's doll?"

Chunsa laughed locked her door, closed her trunk and started to walk toward the elevator. "Shouldn't you be dressing sexier. Wearing more revealing clothes? Showing your butt and more cleavage" Jan Di asked, pulling on the short sleeves that were part of the dress. Chunsa just shook her head and entered the elevator when it arrived.

The girls groaned inwardly as they asked themselves what Chunsa was doing. As they rose to the floor, they tried to convince Chunsa to back down.

"She's been doing this for so long. I don't think you can beat her at her own game."

"Then how bout I not play her game then, hmm?" Chunsa tapped her feet impatiently as she watched the light go up more numbers.

Unsure of what she meant my that, Ga Eul tried a different approach. "Then at least let us help you. We can get the numbers and then give them..." The two other girls agreed that it was a good idea and began to split the room amongst the four of them.

Chunsa just searched through the bag Mi Yun was carrying until she found makeup remover. She started changing her eye makeup in the elevator, thankful that she wasn't wearing anything super dark while talking, "No, that won't help. Besides its against the rules."

"Rules? What rules?"

"_Rules," Hana read from the official paper proudly, "(1)The game starts at nine so any numbers you receive before that, don't count.(2) You have to talk to at least three single guys before 11 o'clock and get their numbers. You can con them in anyway you want but (3)you must find out how much they make and write it down on the paper. (Don't even think about lying because chances are other girls will call you out on it). At 11, all competitors are to meet outside, (4)if you win (not that you will) you have to sleep with the richest guy whose number you have so I suggest you seduce and not just randomly ask for numbers."_

"_How are the other competitors supposed to know that that guy is actually into you? Are you going to make the winner release a sex tape or something?" _

_Hana laughed. "Humor. I'm sure a lot of guys like that. No, no,(5) you have to prove it by making out with him in front of everyone who competed. (6) If the winner doesn't want to, then the girl with the next greatest amount of guys' numbers has to make-out with the richest guy in her list and she will be the winner." Hana let out a laugh again, "Of course, that's never happened because I'm always able to get them to kiss me." _

_Chunsa rolled her eyes in anger that she was actually in the game. "Is that all the rules to your sick game?" Hana nodded. "See you in a few minutes then," she whispered darkly as she started to walk away._

"_And Chunsa?" Hana called out. Chunsa turned around, "I'm making a special rule for you. (7) No help from Mi Yun, Jan Di or Ga Eul."_

"So we can't help you?" Ga Eul frowned as her idea was thrown away.

"Not the way you were planning to," Chunsa corrected. Before anyone could ask exactly what she meant by that, the elevator stopped on the correct floor. Chunsa got off and started walking in the direction of the room, walking faster now since she wasn't wearing heels. Once again, the girls chased after her feeling pain in their feet. Finally, Mi Yun had enough. She stopped for a few seconds, leaned against the wall and took off her shoes. After taking a brief millisecond to wonder why she hadn't done this earlier, she held onto her shoes and dashed in front of the group and Chunsa, thus stopping her before she could go in.

She put her shoes on the floor and spoke to her sister, "I'm sorry. I can't let you do this. No offense but I don't think you can take Hana down alone."

At this point Jan Di had caught up and leaned on Chunsa shoulders, "Mi Yun's right, with your painful past relationships, I doubt you can trick these guys. I don't think you're strong enough to do this. "

To everyone's surprise, Chunsa just laughed and moved so she was holding Jan Di up by her shoulders. She looked Jan Di in the eye and answered with a question like statement, "Then I guess I just won't be me for the night." With that she then put on a happy smile and hugged Jan Di, Mi Yun and Ga Eul whispering in Ga Eul's ear, "Just enjoy your party. I'll handle this. Just consider it a second engagement present."

She gave a final smile to her friends and nodded to each individual F4 member, pausing when she saw Woo Bin's sad expression. She took a deep breath and turned around and entered the room in the direction of the engagement planner.

"I... I don't think I've ever seen her look so perky before," Ga Eul commented.

Jan Di nodded in agreement. "I don't think she's ever hugged me before."

* * *

**A/N: CLIFF HANGERRR... DUN DUN DUN! Okay, please don't kill me- I didn't want to but it would have been wayy too long for my liking. Who hates Jung Hana?* raises hand* Yup, that girl- first taking Chunsa's first love then playing with our beloved Woo Bin and then ruining Ga Eul's party. What a BIIIITCH! Yes, I am aware that I created her but doesn't mean I'm not allowed to hate her. **

**So who can guess what Chunsa's going to do? Is she going to succeed? Anybody? I'd love to see what you guys think so REVIEW please. :) **

**On another note, my friend's sister has recently watched BOF and loved it. Now she wants to watch Korean Dramas. Any recommendations? **


	10. Venustraphobia:Fear of beautiful women 2

**A/N: I think you guys know what happened last episode so I'm just going to start writing, right after I deliver this message:**

**So someone asked me to make a map what the house looks like and I did but instead of constantly emailing it to people who ask I made a tumblr. YAY! And I plan on adding other things on there that relate to the story, so please check out: q u e s t i n g f o r a n s w e r s. t u m b l r .com (minus the spaces of course b/c wont let me do it w/o**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.**

The other girls and F4 watched as Chunsa walked over lightly toward the engagement planner. They were all asking themselves the same thing. _What is she doing? Why did she wear such a innocent looking dress? How is this going to help her beat Hana? Has she finally lost it?_

But despite what appeared to be a complete and total loss of sanity, Chunsa was perfectly sane. She easily found where the engagement planner was. He was sitting there, fiddling with his fingers as he looked over papers, trying to avoid eye contact from anybody who walked by. _Wow, he does look like he could be in high school. __It's like dating Jan Di's brother. _She shivered at the thought of her dating any high schooler let alone one that she had seen grown up. She quickly wiped the thought out of her head. _But he isn't a high schooler..._ she reminded herself as she put on a smile and sat down near him. _And for now, you aren't Chunsa._

She made sure to not get too close because she knew that would scare him but she didn't sit too far because she didn't want him to think that she was just sitting randomly. She sat there innocently and waited for a few minutes. Sure she was getting a little nervous as she watched all the girls hopping from single guy to single guy but she reminded herself that if this worked she had a sure shot. She was careful to look calm but not bored and happy but not crazy.

The engagement planner hadn't noticed Chunsa because he was too busy looking at the paper. But as he turned to stretch his neck, the pale pink dress caught his eye. The girl who was wearing it didn't look like all the other female guests in the room. She looked as if she was too innocent to even be at this party. Her posture and relaxed face told him that she wasn't interested in the excess drinking and flirting that he knew other women were busy doing. _Is she waiting for someone?_, he thought to himself.

He waited a few minutes to see that no one was arriving to talk to the girl. _Hey, she's pretty. Go talk to her_, one voice in his head said._ No! She might turn out to be a complete bitch!_ He answered the voice as he turned his head and looked at her. To his surprise she turned her head and looked at him. He couldn't move. _I can't believe I got caught staring. She'll probably glare at me or worse, leave!_ But the girl did no such thing, she just blushed, smiled at him and nodded politely at him. _Does that look like a bitch to you?_ _No... Then go talk to her you crazy man!_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _You're 28 and the only women you talk to are the women who's engagement you're planning! _He mentally slapped the voice out of his head and then while taking another breath, he spoke to her, "That dress is a really nice color." She turned to him, her eyes big with curiosity. She lifted her finger up and pointed at herself . He nodded to her. She smiled brightly at him and nodded to thank him. "It works with your skin tone." _Really? Now she must think __you're gay. _

"Kamsamnida!" She giggled a little. _Wow, she's so cute!_ He stared at her for what he thought was a few seconds but actually was a minute. When he finally snapped out of his thoughts, he blushed and looked away. The girl lifted her hand for him to shake, "I'm Han Chunsa," she said in a soft friendly voice that reminded him of the cute hostess's. _Angel, what a perfect name to describe her._

He nervously took her hand and shook it. "Kim Hyun Soo." There was a brief momentary pause before either of them found something to talk about.

"So what is that you're reading, Mr. Kim?" Chunsa asked, her voice still sweet and polite. Hyun Soo raised his eyebrows in wonder. "I...I don't mean to intrude. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. " This made him smile. _Aww, she seems as nervous as I am._ To this he was completely grateful.

"No, no. You wouldn't be intruding. I'm just looking over the contract of this party."

"This party? Are we supposed to read a contract before coming here because I didn't..."

"Aniyo," he laughed at the genuine worried look on her face, "I'm the engagement planner that planned this party," he explained.

He smiled as her eyes got wider in realization and lips formed a small "O". "I'm so sorry, I'm a little nervous." He nodded in understanding. "So you really planned this out by yourself?" She broke their eye contact to look around momentarily. "But it's so beautiful. You must really work hard." She turned back to look and smile at him as she complimented him.

He thanked her but started giving credit to the other people who helped make the party happen (the catering, the decorating committee etc.) There was a momentary pause as a voice in his head began giving him advice. _Tell her about what YOU do. IMPRESS HER! _"But I do call all the shots," he started scooting over to her slowly.

"I bet you do," she giggled. Chunsa was about to say, "Oh you seem like the kind of guy that knows what he wants," but she stopped herself. For one, that would be a lie and she already felt bad about using the guy without lying to him and two, she knew that Ga Eul would never say that, therefore it would be completely out of character and give her away. So instead she turned again to look at the party, "It's very nice of you to plan someone's engagement party. You make their journey to marriage so much more easy." She put on a smile to hide the fact that she was about to gag on her own words. She sighed loudly, catching the attention of the Hyun Soo. She quickly covered it up by saying "I'm sure the future bride and groom are very much in love," and looking dazed. "And their so lucky to have all these people here to congratulate them on finding their one true soul mate."

Hyun Soo looked at her trying to keep himself from hugging her. _Wow, she's just so filled with happy energy._ "It's too bad that isn't true..." he was thinking to himself but then heard himself say out loud. Chunsa was now raising her eyebrows.

"Not true, Hyun Soo sunbae?" Her face now had a slight frown because he had corrected her statement. "You don't think their in love?" Hyun Soo quickly shook his head. "Then you don't believe in soul mates? If you don't I don't think I can continue talk..." Chunsa looked so hurt and she moved to stand up but Hyun Soo quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Noo!" He quickly explained what he meant, "I meant, that the people here aren't to congratulate them." Chunsa still was frowning but she sat down again. "You see, most of the people here came on such short notice because they want the political advantages that come with it. He pointed over to where the F4 were sitting with Ga Eul, Mi Yun and Jan Di. _Thank God, they finally stopped staring at __me! _Chunsa thought gratefully. "You see those four guys." Chunsa nodded. "Do you know who they are?" Chunsa shook her head. "They're the F4, the richest most powerful guys in all of Korea and possibly Asia." Chunsa had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at this.

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"Yes, and because So Yi Jeong, that guy with the roundish head and bowtie," he pointed to Yi Jeong, "is having his engagement party, they want to come just in hopes of becoming friends with him and the F4 and getting connections." Chunsa nodded signifying that she understood him.

"I'm sorry, Hyun Soo," Chunsa made eye contact with Mi Yun then bowed to hide the smile she received and pretend she was sorry. Once she composed herself, she turned back to Hyun Soo, "I... I didn't mean to accuse you..."

"It's alright. I forgive you," Hyun Soo smiled at her.

To keep the conversation moving Chunsa then brought up another topic, "But you know so much about the upper class..."

"Well I have to, I had to make a background check on the people in this room before they could come. You know, so they don't turn out to be mass murderers or something."

"All the people in this room?"

"Yes, all of them."

Chunsa nodded again to show him she understood. "And do you remember all of it?"

"Well, most of it." Chunsa scrunched up her face and gave him a playful smirk.

"I'm not sure if I believe you." She gave him a cute look of suspicion and laughed causing him to laugh with her.

"Fine, you want to test me?"

"Can I?" Chunsa's eye grew wide again and sparkled with excitement. Hyun Soo smiled and nodded.

"Okay. You said the F4 were the richest guys in the room, right?" Hyun Soo confirmed it, "Then, other than them, who is the richest single guy in the room?"

To this Hyun Soo frowned, _Is she going to go leave me for him?_ He answered hesitantly, "Why do you ask?"

Chunsa realized that her question might have been too direct but she told herself she couldn't back down. Instead, she just smiled bigger, flashing her perfect straight white teeth at him and laughed, "Oh, so you don't know... Haha. I knew..."

"Shh!" He silenced her with his finger, smiling back at her. Realizing that Chunsa's intentions were pure, he scanned the room until he found the right guy. He pointed to the seventy-five year old man who was sitting at the table near the dance floor. The grandpa was drinking and obviously watching girls' butts as they danced to the song playing. "He makes about 900 million won a year." He watched as Chunsa's eyes lit up. "He apparently was the CEO of an important candy industry."

"He makes candy and he gets 900 million won a year?"

"He doesn't make it, just makes decisions about what to do with marketing and stuff."

"Aww that sounds boring. Maybe he deserves to get 900 million won a year just for spending his life in an office," Chunsa huffed cutely. "I still think people like you, people who work hard, should get paid like that." Hyun Soo blushed as Chunsa rubbed his arm.

"Um... Do you have another question?"

Chunsa thought for a minute, her eyes moving upward showing that she was thinking. "That girl," she pointed to a random girl in a deep cut skimpy outfit who was twirling with her hair as she talked to a guy. _Clearly one of the girls competing_. "Are her boobs real?" Hyun Soo had looked from the girl back to Chunsa quickly. Chunsa just gave him a short laugh and he realized she was joking.

"I can't know things like that Chunsa-ssi."

Chunsa frowned. "But you're Kim Hyun Soo, knower-of-everything, background-checker, protector from mass murderers," Chunsa waved her left hand from right to left to form an invisible rainbow.

To this, Hyun Soo laughed with Chunsa and replied, "Well, I can only know a few things." He reached for the big stack of stapled paper on the table. He showed it to Chunsa, "See, when they RSVP, I have them write down their names, phone numbers, their guests' names and phone numbers etc." Then, he pointed toward a name and show a brief description of them. "I just do small research. You know, if they have a criminal record, their job, their annual salary and their reputation."

Chunsa nodded and spoke, "Wow, you researched ALL these people," she looked around the room as if looking at the people but she was actually hiding the big happy smile from Hyun Soo. _Jackpot_. _Now how to get that list without being suspicious?_ _What I would do is make out with the guy and just secretly take it... but I'm not me right now. Now what would Ga Eul do if she was in this situation? Okay, think innocent girl flirting_. She tried to remember a time when Ga Eul flirted with a guy.

_Flashback:_

"_Ga Eul, don't look now but I think your admirer is staring at you again," Chunsa said casually in a low voice and continued writing in her notebook to make it seem like she was talking about something school related._

"_Hmm?" Ga Eul asked innocently._

"_Oh don't play innocent. We all know that Donghae has a huge crush on you . He blushes every time you go within a hundred meters of him," Jan Di backed Chunsa up (although she did so less discretely). _

"_That can't be true. The classroom isn't even a hundred meters and he's sitting somewhat close and he's not blushing."_

_Chunsa mentally face palmed herself and directed the question to Ga Eul without eye contact, "Did you really just focus on the meters of the room?" Without taking her eyes from her paper she rolled her eyes because Ga Eul probably had just nodded as if she did nothing wrong._

_Mi Yun, who had been hearing the conversation, turned around and faced Ga Eul, "You know the only way to find out is to test it out," she suggested and tilted her head in the direction of Donghae who was sharpening his pencil. Ga Eul said she wouldn't do it but she predicted that her three friends would just say that she knew they were right and just didn't want to prove it. Her prediction came true. So she finally grabbed a pencil, broke the tip and walked over to the pencil sharpener. Stupid peer pressure, she thought to herself._

"_Oh man, I can't wait to see this," Chunsa's voice was filled with laughter as she turned to watch the scene unfold._

_Ga Eul walked up behind Donghae as he was sharpening his sixth pencil. When he felt that someone was behind him he turned to see who it was and jumped when he realized it was Ga Eul. He quickly asked if she wanted to sharpen her pencil and she said she'd wait._

_He nodded and turned the handle faster to try to sharpen the pencil faster but ended up overdoing it. He broke it once and apologized. Ga Eul just flashed him an innocent smile and said that she'd wait. Thankful for her patience but still nervous that she was waiting for him, he kept turning the handle. Finally after the fifth break, Ga Eul moved to his side._

"_I think you might be doing it too fast." This was pointless because he just continued sharpening it faster, pulling his pencil out every few seconds to see if it was sharpened (it never was). Before he could put the pencil in again, Ga Eul grabbed the wrist of the hand that contained the pencil, thus causing Donghae to let out a short gasp. _

_She then moved her body so it was in front of his, her back barely touching his chest. She placed the hand that wasn't holding his wrist on top of his other hand and interlaced their fingers. Donghae was now taking deep breaths but they got much deeper as he saw Ga Eul slowly insert the pencil into the hole. He could feel his hands sweating and other parts of him... growing. Ga Eul then directed him to slowly turn the handle. After a few moments of what seemed to Donghae as complete torture, Ga Eul pulled out a perfectly sharp pencil from the sharpener. _

_He pulled away from her as she turned around, leaving her to hold the pencil. She turned to face him, giving him a smile and attempted to give the pencil back to him. _

_Donghae gulped and shook his head saying, "You can keep it." Then he ran to the restroom to give himself some... release. Ga Eul on the other hand walked back to her desk, while avoiding the looks she was getting from her friends. Aware that she was surrounded and couldn't turn in any direction without getting a funny look, she just put her innocent look on and turned to face Mi Yun who she knew was the least mocking but even Mi Yun was laughing at her._

"_Did you just do what I think you did?" she heard Jan Di ask her. _

"_What did I do? I just helped him sharpen..."_

"_... You did more than that," Chunsa laughed as she turned to face Ga Eul and give her a look of admiration. "How did you do it?" _

"_What..what did I do?" _

_Mi Yun laughed at Ga Eul, "Sweetie, you seduced the poor guy with school supplies."_

Hmm...She looked scooted over as if she wanted to see better and reached over so one of her arms was around Hyun Soo's.

Hyun Soo stood very still as Chunsa held the paper. He heard her gasp the second she touched it. He thought he might have violated her in some way so he quickly pulled away, leaving her holding the stack of papers by herself. To his surprise, Chunsa held the stack of paper with one hand and was rubbing it gently with another.

"Wow! This paper is so soft! I've never felt paper like this before. It feels like a cloud!" Hyun Soo laughed at her as she lifted it to her face and started rubbing it on her cheek.

"Really because I don't think that it's a special type of paper."

"Are you sure?" She gently lifted his hands and put it on the paper. She placed her hand on top of his ,interlocked their fingers and directed him to feel the paper. He felt something alright but it wasn't the paper. He watched as Chunsa focused on moving his hands slowly, guiding him to caress the paper as if it were something else. "I love this paper. After this party, I'm going to go to every store to find this paper." She paused at the bottom of the sheet very close to her chest and looked at him thoughtfully. "Do you think I can rip a piece for a sample to show to the people?"

At this point Hyun Soo was gulping every second, hoping that Chunsa wouldn't realize how sweaty his hands were and how another part of him was changing as well. He cursed himself for being turned on. "You know what?" he gulped again, removing his hand from Chunsa's and moving over as he gathered his papers and shoved them in his suitcase. "I'll let you have the whole stack." He turned around to shake her hand but realized that he was standing and she was sitting and she was getting a good... view. He nodded to her and said good-bye hurriedly.

"But wait, don't you need..."

"Don't worry about it!" he answered back without turning to face her.

As he passed the F4, he bowed to both Yi Jeong and Ga Eul and excused himself for the rest of the night, "I'm sorry that I can't stay for longer but I'm feeling a little...exhausted. If you don't mind, I'm going to go home." Yi Jeong and Ga Eul gave him consent that he can go. "Thank you." And with that he ran out of the room, into the elevator and drove home.

After he left the room, the F4 and the girls looked up to see Chunsa walking over to them. She threw herself down on the couch between Mi Yun and the Soeul couple. "Whew, glad that's over with. I don't think I've ever giggled that many times before."

Her friends looked at her. Jan Di moved herself forward so she could see Chunsa. "And what was the point in all that? Where did that get you?" Chunsa replied by tossing her the stack of papers and watched as Jan Di's eyes grew wide, "Is this...Aniyo. How did you...?"

"I admitted to myself what you guys told me. That there was no way I could seduce that guy so I decided to act like someone else?"

"Who? Ga Eul asked, as she turned herself from Yi Jeong's lap to face her friend.

"You."

"Me?"

"Mmhmm..."

Mi Yun was the first to get what Chunsa was saying. She explained, "The dress,the friendliness..."

Then Jan Di added laughing,"The ability to seduce someone so innocently and with school supplies. Yup. Sounds like Ga Eul to me." Ga Eul's eyes widened as she attempted to look innocent but the girls just mirrored the face and broke out into fits of laughter. Yi Jeong at this point began questioning Ga Eul on the comment about seduction but the girls were paying attention to Chunsa.

"You seduced a guy with just paper, Chunsa, and got all the numbers of all the guys in this room. I think even Hana has to admit that is good," Jan Di complimented, Chunsa just shrugged, "But isn't there a rule saying that you have to talk to at least three single guys? And have one of them actually be in this room to make out with you?" Chunsa confirmed it. "But you took an hour and a half already talking to the planner. At this rate you'll never talk to three."

Chunsa rolled her eyes at this. _Oh, after all those years, she still underestimates me. _She turned to look at Jan Di and respond to her sarcastically but she saw Woo Bin sitting next to her, a sad aura surrounding him. _What's wrong with him?_ Chunsa asked herself genuinely concerned. _I was going to ask him and Ji Hoo sunbae to dance with me but he looks too depressed and I don't want to hurt him anymore. Plus, Mi Yun has the hots for Ji Hoo. Pshh... she can deny it all she wants but... oh right, must respond to question. _

She met Jan Di's gaze and smirked, "So I played Ga Eul, who wants to see me play Mi Yun?"

* * *

Woo Bin had toned out all the talking around him. It was all just so irritating. At first yes, he was sad that he had been used by Hana to win money but then as girls constantly came up to him to flirt with him, he began to get angry. _Great, _he thought, _all these girls want to manipulate me to try to win. And here I was defending woman's honor against horny assholes that take advantage of women. What do I get in return? I get taken advantage of!_

The final straw was when the tenth girl came up to him to start a "friendly conversation." He didn't even bother to be nice and just blew her off, stood up and walked out of the room. _But why me? Why not Jun Pyo or Yi Jeong._ Then he remembered the rules. _Single guys, _but this didn't offer him much comfort because it opened old wounds. _Great, just because I can't find a girl to stay with me._

Woo Bin paced down the hall but soon got bored. He then decided to lean against the wall near the entrance of the door, far enough so the girls can't go and talk to him and close enough to see what is happening on the dance floor. He groaned inwardly in disgust as he watched girls in short dresses bend over and dance with guys they probably just met. _To think, just two hours ago I would've been one of those guys dancing with those girls. _The idea made him sick but somehow he couldn't look away.

No, he wasn't being perverted (unlike the old man he saw sitting at a table near the dance floor watching the girls and obviously getting very turned on), just something was keeping him from looking away. _Maybe I'm a masochist?_ A few images of women whipping him automatically came into his mind but then were pushed away with very sad thoughts.

He was about to force himself to look away when he saw Chunsa walk over to the DJ and hand him a piece of paper. The DJ nodded to Chunsa and she walked toward the dance floor. Woo Bin watched as the faces of the girls on the dance floor turn sour because the they had to stop grinding with their partners. _I should thank her for that._ He watched as all the girls waited impatiently for the DJ to put on the next song.

The song finally came on but it wasn't a slow sensual song that they were expecting, it was fast, upbeat and typically meant for the salsa. While some girls got excited and turned to their partners, most groaned because they never had learned to master the salsa. Chunsa was not one of these girls. Woo Bin watched as she slowly started moving her hips in small motions to the music before extending her hand gently to a guy who was watching her. She was asking him to dance... without saying anything.

He hesitantly took her hand but when he did Chunsa walked him to the middle of the dance floor and placed his hand on her hips, moved her hand to his shoulder and started moving to the beat. Though there were other girls that were blocking him from getting a full view, Woo Bin was able to see a lot of the dance. Chunsa and the random man were moving in sync. Chunsa's hips movement were sexy but not vulgar, fun but precise. He watched as the other dancers began to leave the dance floor because they were being out shown.

As the music increased in speed, Chunsa's sexiness began to increase with it. When the guy spun Chunsa out, possibly hoping to get a short breath, Chunsa ripped off the part of her dress that was covering her shoulders and threw it to the side, shimmying sexily thus causing a change in expression on the man's face. This made Woo Bin laugh out loud. _Oh, that girl._ Though she was still far away from him, Woo Bin could see how fast Chunsa's feet and hips were moving- so fast that occasionally the bottom of the dress that she was wearing would lift up to reveal how truly long and toned her legs were.

During the moments that he watched Chunsa, Woo Bin had completely forgotten his sadness or his depression. Instead the next few minutes were filled with laughter (especially when he saw Chunsa circle the guy) and clear amusement. This feeling however was lost when the music ended and Hana walked over to Chunsa to talk to her. When he saw Hana, all the feelings that Chunsa had taken away had returned amplified. Woo Bin watched as Hana spoke to Chunsa with a look of superiority that made him want to go punch her in the face.

He watched how the dance floor returned to grinding soon after Hana walked away with a satisfied look, which demonstrated how much power Hana really did have. _First his feelings, now the party. Chunsa you better have a good plan, _he thought to himself. But Chunsa didn't go up to Hana like he thought, instead she just sat down with a somewhat tired (_defeated?_) look on her face at the table where the old man was sitting. One part of Woo Bin wanted to tell Chunsa to go fight Hana, another part of him wanted to fight her himself but the part that _did_ act was the part that wanted him to just walk away. As he pushed off the wall and turned to go away, he gave a final look into the party room and saw Chunsa walk over and sit at the table with the old perverted ahjussi. _What is she up to?_ He asked himself before walking down the hallway.

* * *

Chunsa paced herself outside in the hallway trying to shake off the feeling of disgust. _I can't believe I did that._

_Flashback:_

_Chunsa had just finished dancing with the guy when who should come up to her but her lovely cousin, and oh, did she have a mouthful of comments to say and none of them were nice. But Chunsa just ignored them and continued on with her plan. _

_She pulled her dress down slightly to reveal a little cleavage and then proceeded to walk over to the table where the seventy five year old man sat. She knew that he was watching her every move, especially after that performance. Damn Mi Yun's ability to seduce any guys by dancing, of course she wasn't as good as her but let's see if it did the job._

_Pretending to be breathless she took the empty seat across the table from the old man then waved for a server to come by. When he did, she took two drinks and thanked him. She downed it, pretending that she was thirsty from the dance. She turned her head slowly to make it seem like she was just looking around but turned it back when she saw the old man squinting at her face and practically drooling._

_Ew. Ew. Ew. Okay, just picture him as someone younger, much younger and treat him like that. She closed her eyes slightly to try to picture a guy that she knew was good-looking. Instantly, the image of Woo Bin came into her head but she dismissed the image just as easily. Focus. She searched through her memory until she found an image of an Italian model that she talked to once. Well, alright then._

_She took the drink and smartly tipped it so just a little bit of it dripped down her neck and disappeared underneath her dress into her cleavage. She quickly let out a gasp and shuffled for a napkin. The old man, seeing her dilemma grabbed one of her hands to stop her. Chunsa almost hit him out of instinct but reminded herself to stay cool. The old man gave her a crooked smile, took out his handkerchief and handed it to her. _

_Chunsa smiled at him thankfully but what the old man could see was lust and continued to gaze obviously at her breasts. He watched as she took the handkerchief and wiped the part of her mouth that the drink dripped down from, slowly working down her neck and finally over the top of her breasts. Chunsa's slow and deliberate movements made the guy almost release fluid in his pants. _

_But to his dismay, she stopped and just turned and gave him back his handkerchief and was about to stand up. "Thank you, sir," she said. _

"_Wait. Before you go, I just want you to know..." Chunsa turned back at him and raised her eyebrow. "that your partner wasn't as good as you, if it were me, I would've..." Chunsa tuned him out but she was sure he was saying a series of innuendos but when she heard him laugh, she laughed as well._

"_Oh you're funny, Mr..." _

"_Ji Hyun." _

"_Ji Hyun," Chunsa repeated slowly. "Well, I'm sorry sir, but I have an important meeting outside." _

"_Wait!" he attempted to grab Chunsa's hand but missed and fell forward. Chunsa quickly turned around caught him before he hit the ground. She then waved a server to come by and give him water. She handed him the water and he drank it, thanking Chunsa afterward. "I'm sorry, I don't think my eyes are as good as they used to be." He squinted to see what Chunsa's whole face looked like but it was all a blur. "I mean, I could see that you're tall, brunette, have nice legs, but I can't see details on your face. Gosh, I can't even tell the color of your dress."_

"_Don't scare me like that Ji Hyun ahjussi!" Chunsa put her hand to her chest to pretend that she was in complete shock. Surprisingly, this turned him on some more. "Do you want me to stay?"_

_The old man almost nodded furiously to the answer but then realized that she told him the meeting was important. He regretfully told her she could go but before she did, he would like to know her name._

_Chunsa smiled, slyly, "Jung Hana."_

Chunsa shivered at the memory and distracted herself by checking the time. It was a few minutes until eleven and she was feeling somewhat anxious. She watched as girls she assumed were part of the game exited the room and filed into the hallway. They whispered to their friends, bragging how many names they got, 10, 15 seemed to be the most common and 22 was the highest she heard. _Really? Are the guys in this party really that stupid? _With nothing else to do, she examined the girls but she found nothing interesting about them. _Just some slightly less powerful versions of Hana._ And of course, Hana had to arrive at the exact time she was thinking that. _I guess the saying about speaking of the devil really is true. _She passed by Chunsa who stopped her for a moment.

"Hana."

Hana didn't look at Chunsa, continued to stand up straight next to her and continued to look down to the end of the hallway.

"It's too late to forfeit."

"I wasn't."

"Good, because if you did, it wouldn't be very much fun. I hope you got enough numbers to even pose a threat." She turned her head to look at Chunsa's new appearance, "Although, I'm not quite sure that's possible in that get-up. That color isn't very like you,"

Chunsa smiled, _I know. _"You have your ways, I have mine. I guess we'll find out soon enough who wins." Hana smirked back and nodded. To her amusement Chunsa diverted her eyes. "But I don't think you're going to win if you keep dropping your numbers," she nodded toward the napkin that fell right next to Hana.

Hana laughed, bent down and picked it up. She didn't recognize the number but _hey, the guy makes 900 million won,_ Hana thought as she began to fantasize about the guy that the number could belong to, _Ji Hyun_, _mmm, all the things I could do with him... and his money. I need a new TV. _She fakely thanked her cousin and walked to talk to the girls who she thought were "okay" competition.

It was now eleven o'clock and all of the girls were in the hallway. There were at least twenty of them, all of them, with the exception of Chunsa, were wearing high heels, revealing dresses and wayyy too much makeup to actually see their face. Chunsa groaned inwardly as she noticed some girls whispering about her.

"What is she wearing?"

"Why is she even in this competition?"

_Go ahead, whisper, _Chunsa thought as she walked right next to Hana who nodded in her direction before addressing the group of girls.

"Well, as you know your time is up and the active part of the game is finished so please take out all the numbers that you have (as well as the amount the guy makes) and hand it to one of the girls next to you so they can confirm the amount of numbers you received."

While all the girls did as they were directed, Chunsa just stood watching disdainfully as her cousin proudly handed her stack of papers to one of the girls nearby. The girl's eyes widened, to Hana's amusement, and sadly started counting it. As she watched the girl start to count, she noticed a guy with reddish hair standing against the wall that led to a different hallway. She had no way to make sure but she was pretty sure it was Woo Bin. _What is he doing? It's his friend's engagement party and he's out here? That's weird._ She tried to remember all the things she knew about him so far.

_"I apologize. I thought because we were talking about a milkshake that it DID refer to trivial aspects. It would be weird if you were talking about something otherwise," she continued speaking rapidly as she flipped through the dresses. "What did a woman you loved just dump you today and because you've tried to repress it, it came back from your unconscious and you blurted it out?"_

_Woo Bin's silence told her everything._

_"I knew I recognized her!"_

_Chunsa watched as Woo Bin was about to point out the girl in the tight black dress and long wavy hair when he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to Yi Jeong who was now sitting next to Ji Hoo "Did you invite her?"_

_Oh, no, _Chunsa thought to herself, _it can't be. What are the chances. I promise Woo Bin sunbae, I will get revenge. For both of us. _

Meanwhile, the girl, who was nervous around Hana, quickly counted the numbers and told Hana her number. Hana just smiled and laughed. "Does anyone have more than fifty-six guys?"

There was a silence in the hallway so only the music from the room could be heard. A very satisfied Hana then turned to look at Chunsa who was looking around, looking lost. "Chunsa, how many do you have?"

Chunsa turned back to her cousin with a confused expression, "I'm sorry, I was thinking about other things."

"Like how to tell Grandma and Grandpa that you want to forfeit rights to the company to me?" Hana smirked at Chunsa who simply let out a laugh.

"No, I was just thinking about..."

"Don't tell me you were thinking about a guy you met. See cousin, this is why you shouldn't have challenged me. You always fall for guys."

"I fell for one guy," Chunsa corrected, "and no, that's not what I was thinking about." She quickly shuffled through Mi Yun's bag (which she borrowed) and took out a huge stack of napkins. She didn't get to see her cousin's reaction because she was busy counting the napkins herself. She finished counting fifty-six and put the rest of the napkins in her bag. "Extra blank napkins," she said casually as if it was nothing. She then extended her hand to a girl standing next to her as she stared down her cousin with a smirk on her face, "Fifty-six, exactly." Hana's face dropped slightly and Chunsa just kept a calm composure. She knew she could have given the whole stack but then Hana would be more suspicious and inclined to challenge her.

The girl who was counting confirmed it. She handed the napkins back to Chunsa with a humbled bow, clearly ashamed for misjudging the girl. Hana stuck her hand out and Chunsa handed her the napkins to let her count for herself. Hana was disgusted that Chunsa matched her number but her face gained back its composure slowly.

"I don't know how you did it, dear cousin," she started off, "but I'm truly proud of you. I knew you'd be some serious competition but I didn't know that you'd tie with me in _my game. _" At this point she began to circle Chunsa.

_I didn't play your game Hana, _Chunsa replied in her head, _I played with your game._

"My question is how did you do it? Let's check if you followed the rules."

"You didn't start early, did you?"

"I was getting dressed downstairs." Hana nodded to tell Chunsa she believed her. She then checked the napkins to find a guy's number and the annual earnings written in beautiful handwriting. _So I can't disqualify her on that. _She would've asked if her friends had helped her but she had noted that her friends were busy sitting and talking to each other the whole time. _Great, now what?_

"Did you talk to at least three guys?" Chunsa didn't respond with words but raised her eyebrow to ask "Really?" To Chunsa's relief, Hana didn't question her further on it. "Well, well. I'm not quite sure how to solve this, I've...we've never had this happen before." _Maybe we should go check all the numbers? No, that would take too long but what else could we do? I need to win. I need that company._

Chunsa smiled at her cousin, "So I guess you have to find out who makes the most money and make out with them, right?"

Hana was very delighted at this suggestion. _Little does she know that she just dug her own grave. _"Yes, and out of the two of us, which ever guy makes the most money wins." Hana picked up her napkin and showed Ji Hyun's annual salary to everyone. "Ji Hyun, for those who can't see, makes 900 _million_ won a year," she announced proudly as she walked toward the door that led into the engagement party. She looked around to see if she could remember who he was.

Chunsa laughed inwardly at her cousin's face as she searched the room. "You know there's one easy way to find out." Out of the corner of her eye she noticed her cousin turn to look at her, "Call him."

Hana nodded and quickly took out her phone and dialed the number. She let out a gasp when she heard his voice. _Oooohh, his voice is so sultry and sexy, _she thought. "Ne, Ji Hyun, it's me Jung Hana. Can you meet me outside in the hallway please? " she asked turning to her cousin with a smile. She then hung up the phone and walked away from the door into the crowd.

They waited for what felt like hours. Several guys walked past to go to the bathroom but said they weren't Ji Hyun. Finally the seventy-five old perverted ahjussi walked out. "Excuse me, ladies but which one of you sexy women is Jung Hana?"

If Chunsa could have broken down laughing at Hana's expression she would have but she didn't want to blow her plan which was going so perfectly well.

"T...this has got to be some mistake."

The old man looked confused but continued to walk (hobble) towards Hana. When he finally got there, he started caressing her arm and groping her body. "So why did you want me to meet you here?" his voice was an attempt to be seductive but ended up creepy.

"She wanted to make-out with you," Hana looked up as Chunsa said this. Her cousin was looking her straight in the eye with a look that could kill, "And she wanted all of us to watch as she did it, to prove to us that she is, in fact, the best."

The old man then looked up at Hana and started to grope her, causing Hana to move away but he just moved with her. "Mmm, from what I can tell right now, you are the best." Then he grabbed Hana's waist and back pulling her closer as he stood on his tip toes positioning himself for a kiss. Hana heard all the girls laughing and noticed Chunsa smiling at her. She then remembered where she got the number from.

"_But I don't think you're going to win if you keep dropping your numbers." She probably dropped it for me to pick up. That sly bitch! Well two can play that game,_ Hana then looked from her cousin back to Ji Hyun whose face was wrinkling as he tried to position his lips for a kiss. She wrapped her arm around his neck and started kissing him passionately. She pulled away after a few minutes, disgusted at her own actions. She looked at Chunsa who now had a slight look of disappointment on her face.

"And then Ji Hyun-ahjussi, Hana said that she wanted to sleep with you." Chunsa continued glaring at her cousin. _Why did she do that?_ _She wasn't supposed to do that._

Hana just slyly looked at the face of the horny seventy-five year old man and nodded. She excused herself for a moment and walked over to her cousin, whispering in her ear "I know what you planned and you failed. You wanted me to back down so you could win. The rules may have said that I need to sleep with him but it also said the only way to prove it was to kiss him in front of everyone and I did that. All I have to do now is leave with him and let him pass out." With that she let out a laugh speaking loudly to everyone as she backed up away from Chunsa and into the crowd, "I won, little cousin. I beat you, again. And I will keep beating you, especially now since the company is mine. Let you all be witnesses to this moment, the moment when I take over the Han family company!"

Chunsa tried to keep a straight face but failed to hide her growing anger. "You haven't won yet."

"Oh haven't I? It was your idea that the richest guy that each of us conned would be the way to determine who won." Hana paused to laugh at her cousin.

"Who said he is richer than my guy?" Chunsa walked over so her and Hana were now in the middle of the group of girls and parallel to the door.

"Chunsa, give it up!" Hana screamed at her as she threw her hands up and laughed again, "Ji Hyun makes 900 _million_ won a year! Who could have fallen for you," and she pointed to Chunsa's body and outfit, "that makes more than that."

Chunsa was about to reply but she heard someone do it for her. "I can think of someone."

All the girls, including Hana and Chunsa turned to see Woo moved quickly past all of the girls who were letting out shrieks of surprise and towards Chunsa. He stood so he was facing Chunsa and his back was toward Hana. He then wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Although shocked for a moment, Chunsa instinctively kissed him back as passionately as he kissed her, wrapping her arm around his neck to bring him closer. She wasn't thinking about Hana or the girls around her who were stomping their feet in jealousy. In fact, she didn't even feel like she was thinking. It was as if she lost all control of her peripheral nervous system and her sympathetic nervous system, the part that controlled her heart beat and breathing had kicked into overdrive. She just knew that she didn't want to pull away and the moment they did to take a breather, she regretted doing so automatically.

She looked up at him and whispered, "Sunbae..."

Before she could finish what she wanted to say, she heard Hana let out a loud scream in anger. Her arms still around Woo Bin's neck, Chunsa just tilted her head to see past Woo Bin's left arm. Hana was furious and red now as she glared at both Chunsa and Woo Bin's back.

"I win," Chunsa stated causing Hana to lose all composure and go crazy.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"You know our deal. Everyone keeps their money," to this all the girls around them let out a cheer, "and you stop this, once and for all."

"Or you'll do what?" Hana walked over to Chunsa, attempting to meet her gaze but Chunsa just turned back to look at Woo Bin who was smiling down at her.

"Or I'll tell Grandma and Grandpa about your affair with someone as old as they are." She then turned to look at Ji Hyun who had fallen asleep on one of the girls.

"They won't believe you!"

"Of course they will, I'm their favorite granddaughter." She paused and look back at Woo Bin, "Besides, I have witnesses, don't I?"

Hana let out a final scream before pushing through the crowd of girls and toward the elevator. Once Hana left, the girls thanked Chunsa for letting them keep their stuff but then dispersed, leaving Chunsa with Woo Bin in the same position when they kissed.

"Thank you. I truly am grate..."

"Now we're even," Woo Bin cut her off and smiled at her. To this Chunsa laughed and nodded in agreement. "But I think we're supposed to go now and have extremely heated sex."

To this Chunsa, removed her arms from Woo Bin's neck and playfully hit his chest as she laughed. He moved his hand from her waist and grabbed her hands with his own. Chunsa just looked back up at him, gave him a genuine smile as she removed her right hand from his and continued holding his left. "How about we start off with a dance?"

Woo Bin smiled back at her and nodded as they walked back into the engagement party where they found Yi Jeong dancing with Ga Eul to a slow song, a crowd of people watching them. The crowd parted, however, when they noticed Jun Pyo and Jan Di walk over to dance.

Chunsa looked up at Woo Bin asking without verbal communication whether or not they should go. "Let's go!" he stated in his engrish. Chunsa gave him a funny look but walked with him to the dance floor. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand while he placed his other hand on her hip. They moved slowly in circles, receiving questioning looks from their friends (well the girls' were questioning and the boys just wagged their eyebrows at Woo Bin in congratulations).

The remaining two sat awkwardly in the same place that they sat all night watching the crowd grow bigger as three of the F4 were dancing. Both wanted to join their friends but didn't know how to ask the other. _If I hadn't lost my necklace, I would do it, _Mi Yun reasoned to herself.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Ji Hoo move but when she turned to see what he was doing, she noticed, to her disappointment, that he had turned away from her. She just turned to continue watching her friends dance, not noticing when Ji Hoo stood up until he moved in front of her.

She looked up at him curiously. To her excitement, he extended his hand but it was because something was in it. She felt a little disappointment again but then realized it was her locket necklace. She smiled at him gratefully. _To thank him, I'll ask him to dance,_ she thought to herself. She quickly opened her locket to ask him but there was already something written there.

She could see the "Do you have" that she wrote but only now, the "have" was crossed out and it was continued to ask, "Do you want to dance?" Mi Yun quickly looked up at Ji Hoo smiling brightly at him and nodded. He then extended his hand like he did before and helped her stand up. When they were both standing, he took the necklace from her hand and placed it gently on her neck, leaving Mi Yun breathless. He then took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Ji Hoo heard whispers as he and Mi Yun entered the dance floor and slowly started dancing in sync, the feeling that they felt when they first danced together on stage returning more powerful and making both of them at a loss for words. This was good considering that another couple couldn't help _but_ talk.

"Ow! You keep stepping on my foot!"

"You keep moving your feet wrong!"

"Aish, Goo Jun Pyo!"

They could hear people around them giggling. This made Jan Di very uncomfortable. "Why are these people watching? Can't they go away?" Goo Jun Pyo just shook his head, chuckling. "What?"

"Geum Jan Di, when are you ever going to learn? When you're a girl of an F4, there is no privacy."

This statement was as accurate as it could be since at the moment where the four F4 members and their respective partners were enjoying themselves with the people they love, or are falling in love with, someone with a hidden agenda had decided to take their phone out and record everything.

**A/N: Long long chapter! But I know you guys finished it. And what do you think? Seriously, I really love hearing what you guys think. Last chapter I got seven reviews which made me SOOOOO happy. So thank you guys! :)**

**I know, I know the image of kissing the old man is disturbing but what about the other romantic parts. And who do you think was recording at the end? What are they going to do with it? And what the hell is the next chapter going to be about? I'll give you a hint: it has to do with the F4 ending up in a lingerie store...**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and I will see you (metaphorically speaking) next time! **


	11. Agoraphobia: Fear of Crowded Places

**A/N: Hey guys! I just want to start off by saying that this (and probably the next one too) is meant to be a HUMOR chapter. No serious drama/ romance will happen in this one. Sorry to disappoint anybody. And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all your reviews. I would really like to thank those who have reviewed for almost every chapter, yes I am talking to you (animeamd, Buru-beri-chan, pers3as, Iamz325- is the first letter an I or an L? And pokekid 25). YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME! **

**Oh! And I also wanted to ask: who saw my big boo boo in the previous chapters? Yea, that's right I gave Chunsa's first love TWO names, one when she's explaining why she's a designer and not running her company and the second when Mi Yun is talking to Ji Hoo about it. UH... Let's just go with the one that Chunsa said earlier, k? That would be Nan Dae Yun. NOT Young whatever I said. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.**

**NOW FOR THE STORY! **

_A week after the party..._

After arriving at the house, the F4 rushed past the maid toward the backyard to find Jan Di and Ga Eul walking quickly down the stairs.

"YAH!" Jun Pyo yelled. "GEUM JAN DI!" Jan Di ignored him and continued to down the stairs. _Ugh, why are there so many? I can't go down stairs fast enough! He is going to catch up in no time._ Sure enough, by the time Ga Eul and her reached the bottom of the stairs, the F4 were right behind them. Jan Di felt Jun Pyo grab her arm. "JAN DI!" Jan Di just shook his arm off and continued walking quickly on the path toward the pool house. Both girls stopped when Jun Pyo blocked the path. "I'm talking to you!"

Jan Di rolled her eyes and responded venomously, "You weren't talking to me when you were gawking at 'Miinniiie'" then proceeded to walk around him and run down the path until she got to the pool house.

Jun Pyo laughed, "So that's what this is about?"

Jan Di ignored him and knocked furiously on the pool house's front door. When no one answered she yelled out loud, "CHUNSA! MI YUN!" Still no answer, so she continued banging on the door screaming. After her palms started turning red from hitting the door so hard, Jan Di went around to the right side of the house. She backed up so she was only a few feet from the pool and looked up to the second floor. "HAN CHUNSA! GO MI YUN! Aish. Where are those girls?"

"All this trouble because you were jealous?" A fuming Jan Di turned to look at a smirking Jun Pyo.

"I am not jealous of your slutty wedding planner!"

"Sure sounds like your jealous. She was just being nice!" Jun Pyo laughed at Jan Di's reply and red face.

"Oh yeah?" then Jan Di began to mimic Min Sook. "'OOOOHHH JUNNNN PYOOOO... we should go out on a datee because you totally aren't GETTING MARRIED!"

"It's not a date! You are delusional! "

Jan Di let out a laugh before she pulled Ga Eul close. "Ga Eul, you were there weren't you?"

"Ah! Don't get her in this!"

"Why not? Maybe we had the same hallucination!" Jan Di screams back, her voice loud enough to echo ."Now, Ga Eul, did you see the barely dressed woman flirting with Jun Pyo?" Ga Eul's reply started as a stumble but as she remembered seeing Min Sook rub Yi Jeong's legs, her voice grew stronger.

"Ne."

"Aha!"

"That means nothing."

"Ohh, you mean like these rings?" Jan Di lifted both her and Ga Eul's hands up to show their engagement rings.

Jun Pyo stood shocked for a moment at her response and didn't say a word. Yi Jeong, however, calmly walked up to Ga Eul, grabbed her hand and asked her, "What are you trying to say? You want to break off the engagement?"

Ga Eul pulled away from him out of anger, "Well, no..."

At this Jan Di cut her off and yelled at Jun Pyo, "I would rather have that than have my _fiancee_" she stretched it out for emphasis, "go on dates with our _wedding planner._"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"

The yelling would have continued if it weren't for the flip flop that hit Jan Di's head. She and the rest of the guests turned to see where it came from. What they found was Mi Yun in the pool, her arms and head on the ground surrounding the pool as she waved at them smiling.

"Mi Yun-ah!" Ga Eul pulled away from Jan Di and was about to walk over to her friend when she saw her turn around, put both hands on the ground, push herself up from the pool and stand up.

Mi Yun was wearing a two piece simple halter white bikini that showed her toned and firm ballerina stomach, arms and legs. Added to the fact that she was dripping wet, the guests couldn't help but stare. Jan Di ,who only stared for a small second at her friends' modelesque body, slapped Jun Pyo hard on the shoulder. "First Min Sook, now you're checking out my _childhood friend_! How can you be so low!"

Mi Yun blushed at the attention she knew she was receiving and rushed quickly to one of the lawn chairs. She wiped herself dry and wrapped the towel around herself hoping to tone down the stares. For the most part it worked, but she could still feel Ji Hoo's gaze burning through her skin. Sure enough, when she looked at him, she found him looking at her. She quickly diverted her eyes to the two pairs of arguing couples and laughed to herself.

She could see Yi Jeong trying to talk coolly to Ga Eul but she kept on brushing him off, ignoring what he had to say. The other couple did the exact opposite. Instead of calm, low conversations, these two continued throwing insults and comments at each other. Mi Yun sat down on the lawn chair and switched her attention from one couple to the next. _Oh, love, _she laughed to herself, _you do work in mysterious ways. _Once again, she managed to meet Ji Hoo's gaze and again she pretended to be watching Jun Pyo and Jan Di arguing.

"What is that supposed to mean, you stupid arrogant moron!"

"Chugullae?"

Mi Yun shook her head at her friend and was preparing to stand up and solve the problem herself when she heard another, more calm and indifferent voice stop the fighting.

"I heard yelling from outside and I thought it was just a really bad nightmare," everyone turned to see Chunsa in an off the shoulder shirt, skinny jeans and knee-high all-stars yawning as she stretched her arms. She then smirked and casually walked past the guests to the lawn chair where Mi Yun was sitting. She turned to face to Jan Di and Ga Eul as she leaned on the raised part of the chair. "And I was right. Jan Di's here."

At this Jan Di's face dropped causing Chunsa and Mi Yun to giggle. "Han Chunsa! I didn't come here for your insults!"

Chunsa raised her eyebrows questioningly then, smirking, turned to her sister and told her, "Mi Yun, why don't you get dressed. I don't think both of us need to suffer Jan Di's drama." Mi Yun rolled her eyes playfully at her sister, got up, and bowed to the F4. "Oh, and can you bring me my purse? I left it on the desk in my office?" Mi Yun playfully pouted then went back into the house to get dressed.

Once she went in, Chunsa sat down and leaned in the lounge chair as she looked at her guests. She then tilted her head and spoke directly to Jan Di, "So, go on. Tell me what's up. I'm dying to know why you practically knocked my front door down. " Before Jan Di could start, Chunsa added on, "And please, no one interrupt her; I'm in no mood to babysit." With that said she motioned with her right hand for Jan Di to start explaining.

_Flashback:_

_Goo Jun Pyo was pacing in his living room while the F3, Jan Di and Ga Eul watched him. He was on the phone angrily ranting to the poor person on the other side, "What do you mean Hyun Soo canceled our appointment! What? He doesn't want to be here? We want to get married soon! My fiancee and I have been engaged for a long time because she wanted to become a doctor first and now you want me to postpone my plans because your stupid planner is scared of some girl he met at the party?" _

"_Jun Pyo, stop yelling!" Jan Di ironically yelled at her fiancee as she tried to take the phone away, "The poor person is just doing their job!" Jun Pyo attempted to keep her away from the phone but she quickly went around and grabbed the phone from him. "I'm sorry about him. I think he was dropped when he was a baby." To this Jun Pyo let out a cry of protest but Jan Di just threatened to punch him. "Neh, this is the bride to be. Araso! Thank you for doing so! Good-bye!" And with this she hung up the phone._

"_Yah, Geum Jan Di!" _

"_What?" Jan Di turned and yelled at Jun Pyo._

"_I wasn't done yelling at them. We paid them a lot for a good person to plan the wedding and now he just quit!"_

"_They're sending a replacement!" Jan Di screamed back, finally getting Jun Pyo to shut up. His mouth __closed and his face read, "Oh, that's what they were trying to tell me." When Jun Pyo finally shut up, Jan Di plopped down on the couch next to Ga Eul and looked up at the embarrassed Shinwa head. _

"_A replacement?" Jan Di turned to Yi Jeong who had been sitting there between Ji Hoo and Woo Bin laughing at the couple. "Is he any good?"_

"_I... I don't know." _

"_Well, that's not reassuring, is it?" Ji Hoo chimed in nonchalantly but with a faint smile. Jan Di furrowed her eyebrows. If it were anyone else, she would have impatiently replied but because she knew this was Ji Hoo's way of joking, instead she just squinted her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him. _

"_Why are you and Woo Bin-sunbae even here today? You aren't having a wedding..."_

"_Who said?" Woo Bin grinned. "Did you forget that I'm the Don Juan? I can have any woman marry me in a second... but I'd probably spend more time planning the honeymoon." At this he wagged his eyebrows suggestively at Jan Di and Ga Eul only to be hit by Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo. Woo Bin just laughed at the slight anger and jealousy he saw in their face. _

_Ga Eul had rolled her eyes at Woo Bin's comment and turned to speak to her best friend about what they expected their weddings to be. Such details completely bored the boys who then went on with a conversation on the next time that they should go to the shooting range. After a few minutes of talking they heard people walk down the stairs. They turned to find the Butler leading down a 5'8 woman in a tight business skirt and white long sleeve, collared shirt. _

_The Butler then bowed attempting to introduce the woman as the person sent from the wedding planning company. The woman ,however, rudely interrupted the Butler half way through the introduction and introduced herself._

"_Annyeong," she stuck her hand out and shook each of the boys hands firmly, smiling at them with a bright white smile that charmed the boys but then ignored the two girls. "My name is Choe Min Sook but you can just call me Minnie . I will be taking over where Kim Hyun Soo left off. I apologize for any inconvenience this might have caused..."_

"_Inconvenience? There was no inconvenience!" Jun Pyo said mesmerized by the girl's long legs and beautiful curves. _

_Jan Di noticed him looking at her and called out, "Then why were you yelling at the guy..." Jun Pyo scooted over so he was sitting next to Jan Di and covered her mouth so the only sounds that could be heard were muffles. She fought to smack him on the head but he pushed her away and continued to talk to Min Sook ._

"_So, about the bedding... I mean wedding..." Min Sook started. "Do you mind if I sit down?" The F4, who were very much drawn to her, instantly and simultaneously told her to go ahead. She replied with a short thank you and backed up slowly so Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo got a good view of her ass. They sent each other quick glances before she sat down. "Like I was saying, the wedding... when do you want it?"_

"_Soon." Jan Di jumped to answer out of irritation. Min Sook just turned her head to glance at Jan Di. She slightly smiled while rolling her eyes and opened the binder that she had on her lap._

"_Preferably, before the end of the year," Jun Pyo corrected his future wife's statement, causing her to growl in frustration._

"_And we'd like to have our weddings on the same day," Ga Eul added bubbly, hoping to turn down the tension she felt in the room. Of course, she didn't enjoy the good-looking woman sitting next to Yi Jeong so closely but she needed to trust Min Sook and felt like she had to gain her friendship sometime. So why not start now, right?_

_Wrong, Min Sook laughed at Ga Eul's comment, "Oh, how cute. I bet you guys have been friends since kindergarten or something, hmm?" Ga Eul's smile had disappeared and had been replaced by a scrunched up look on her face as she nodded to the woman. "I'm sorry, but I have to say that it's impossible. Great idea. But impossible."_

_Yi Jeong noticed Ga Eul's sad expression and sent her a sympathetic smile, hoping to comfort her. Min Sook noticed where Yi Jeong's attention was and wanted to bring it back to herself. "But how bout you?" she turned and asked Yi Jeong as she smiled a mildly seductive smile at him. _

"_Me?" he asked surprised at her smile._

"_Yes, you are a future groom, aren't you?" Yi Jeong confirmed it. "I've planned soooo many weddings and what I've noticed is that the women take over with their ideas and the men just sit back and let them take over." She licked her lips slowly, drawing the attention of all the guys in the room as she turned and smiled at them individually. "But I don't get it. Men have their own ideas. They have their own images of a perfect wedding. They have..."she let out a breath that could easily be taken as a small moan as she moved her hands from the binder to Ji Hoo's right knee and Yi Jeong's left knee upward. "...sooo much to offer... Aren't I right?" she turned to face Woo Bin to flash him a seductive smile as she continued to rub Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong's thighs. _

_Ga Eul suddenly felt threatened by Min Sook's presence and began to cry in protest. "Yi Jeong-ahh!" Yi Jeong, who had been enjoying Min Sook's caresses pushed her hand away when he heard Ga Eul. _

"_Min Sook..." he coughed and attempted to start a professional statement. _

"_Minnieeeeeeee..." Min Sook corrected, moving her hand back to his thigh only a little bit higher up his leg. "Call me, Minnie."_

_Yi Jeong took a deep breath and looked at his friends for help. Woo Bin was leaning back, clearly enjoying certain dirty images that were floating in his head. Ji Hoo was in the same trance as Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo just sat watching Min Sook with a very interested look on his face. Yi Jeong took another deep breath, hoping to calm down his nerves and cut down blood flow to his nether regions and began to talk. "Minnie," he let out,closing his eyes so he wouldn't see the look he knew Ga Eul had on her face, "Shouldn't we talk about... the wedding now..."_

_With the boys now in her control, Min Sook felt satisfied to continue talking about the wedding, emphasizing how she should get to know the grooms and their best men better to give better advice about locations, center pieces, etc. She mentioned that they should meet again, just her and the boys. The girls obviously protested but were silenced by the willingness of the F4. Finally, to the girls' relief she got up to leave after setting up the appointment for the "bonding day". (maybe add more detail)_

Chunsa nodded attentively and when Jan Di was done, stood up, straightened her shirt and walked over to her. She gave her friend a look that was both sympathetic and mocking. She then patted her friends shoulder and circled the guests slowly as if she was a detective and they were the suspects who she had to examine, talking only to ask small questions about the event. She only stopped when Mi Yun came outside and stood in her way.

Mi Yun had her hair in a side pony tail, had on big nerd glasses, wore a white long sleeve shirt and a yellow skirt with yellow suspenders and white ballet flats. Chunsa couldn't help but smile at her sister.

"What? Should I change?"

"No, no. It's cute and perfect for what we're going to do."

"And what is that, exactly?" Ga Eul asked slightly worried.

Chunsa turned to Ga Eul and flashed her the reassuring (yet somewhat devious) smile that her friends knew too well. It was the smile she gave whenever she had cooked up a plan. Chunsa then turned until she met Jan Di's inquiring gaze. "From what I heard about this situation Jan Di-ah, you and Ga Eul, here," at this point she hooked arms with Ga Eul, "need some serious therapy..."

"HAHA!" Jun Pyo pointed toward Jan Di and laughed at her mockingly. Jan Di ignored him and flashed a look of protest at Chunsa. "I TOLD YOU..."

Chunsa cut Jun Pyo off, "Well you _do_ need therapy, as in _retail_." She almost laughed hard out loud when everyone's eyebrows furrowed simultaneously. "Shopping?" she moved her gaze from Jan Di to Ga Eul back to Jan Di to see if they had any protests but all she could see were nods of approval. "KAJA!"

With that Mi Yun tossed Chunsa her purse (which she skillfully caught) and then linked arms with Jan Di. The four girls then started fast walking toward the mansion before they noticed the boys following them. Chunsa quickly spun around (spinning Ga Eul with her, almost causing her to fall over) and addressed the problem.

"You can't come," she asserted.

"Of course we can. You can't tell us what to do."

Chunsa flashed an agitated look at Jun Pyo, the kind that said, 'Go ahead, challenge me again.' Then in her imperturbable voice she restated what she had previously said with a little more emphasis, "You _can't_ come with us." She turned half way when she realized that the boys were still following them, "And don't even _think_ about following us." With that said, she turned once again, walked in front of Mi Yun and Jan Di (who had stuck her tongue out tauntingly) and entered the mansion.

The boys waited a few seconds, exchanged glances with each other, then followed the girls up the steps and into the halls of the mansion. They followed them down the left wing hallway and descended the stairs which led to a room with walls and a door made completely from steel. The boys waited until the girls opened the door (because it needed a passcode) until they went through the door and entered the Han family garage.

The Han family garage was a one floor garage with at least thirty cars (excluding the F4's) in it. The cars were different colors, different models and even different manufacturers but had one thing in common: they were expensive.

"Wow!" Ga Eul and Jan Di exclaimed together.

"Miss Chunsa," a valet standing behind a podium at the side of the door called out when he saw the group enter the garage. Chunsa nodded at him respectfully before walking over to him. "Which car will you be taking? Your Porsche? Your Tesla? Perhaps Mi Yun-yang's Bentley?"

"No, I think the Mercedes will do, thank you." The valet stared at her for a moment not moving before Chunsa added, "the light blue one that grandma gave for Christmas." At this the valet nodded knowingly, reached under the podium, grabbed the car key and gave it to Chunsa who took it with a slight bow. "Kamsamnida."

Once she had the key in her hand, she led the girls to the sleek light blue Mercedes. After unlocking the doors, she turned her head before going in to see the F4 talking to the valet. She smiled to herself before sitting down, closing the door, buckling her seat belt, starting the engine and driving away. She drove out of the garage to the ground level and out of the gate to the nearest mall, laughing inwardly as she noticed four brightly colored Lotuses in her rear view mirrors. _Part one of the plan implemented._

* * *

From the minute they arrived at the mall, the F4 were already having a hard time keeping up. Not only were they not used to the hoards of people shopping, the little kids who were running around, the angry moms that would push people out of the way to get their kids, and the annoying teenage girls and their friends who run from store to store trying to take advantage of the sales but they also had to hide from the girls and attempt to not draw attention to themselves. Considering their clothes and their reputations, this was not an easy task. They literally had to run away from the girls who were screaming their names.

The first store that they followed the girls into had a pungent smell that only their sensitive noses seemed to notice. Still, they held their breath and entered, careful to stay behind racks and not bump into the girls.

"You don't want to feel the wrath of Chunsa," Woo Bin laughed. "If she taught Jan Di that spinning kick, I'm afraid to see what else she's capable of and I'm the prince of the mafia."

The girls' section, and thus where the girls went, was in the back of the store. The boys were extremely grateful for this set up because they did not have to walk further into the store. They watched behind mannequins and racks as the girls made each other try on outfits, laughing when the outfit didn't compliment them. They made funny faces when trying on hats and posed in dramatic model positions; all of them obviously.

After an hour and a half or so, the boys started getting tired and began exploring, making disgusted faces at the clothes and letting out 'ha it's so cheap' when they check the price. The only time that their attentions returned to the girls was when they noticed a guy walk up and talk to Ga Eul. Instantly, a jealous Yi Jeong jumped up, knocking over a sales lady.

Afraid that the girls would see them, the boys ducked down, slowly going up when they noticed the girls weren't paying attention to them. Yi Jeong whispered an apology to the woman as he helped her up and began observing his fiancee again.

"Omo! You're So Yi Jeong!" the somewhat chubby woman whispered loudly, shocking the F4 and them F4 to quickly look at her, hoping that she would quiet down. Naturally, she only got louder, "AND THE OTHER..." she practically screamed as she pointed at Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo before Yi Jeong put his hands on her mouth to silence her, causing her to almost faint at his touch.

"Shh, please, be quiet. I'll take my hand away only if you be quiet." The woman nodded. Yi Jeong slowly and hesitantly pulled his hand away and the woman remained quiet before she started whispering again.

"Annyeong haseyo! My name is Park Yeun Ja It's nice to meet you!" She whispered through her excited giggles, "What are you guys doing here in my store? Are you going shopping? Are you going to BUY something from MY STORE? I'm very good with guessing sizes. I'LL HELP YOU PICK!" she began to get louder and louder, attracting more attention from the girls. The guys shook their head and told the woman that they weren't going to buy anything. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BUY SOMETHING!"

"Okay. Okay," Woo Bin said in his engrish causing the woman to squeal with happiness. "We'll buy something but you must remain quiet." She agreed willingly.

"I'll go pick out your outfits now!" with that she skipped away gleefully as the boys got down behind a rack and started discussing.

"Why'd you do that? I don't want to wear these clothes!" Jun Pyo whined.

"Hey, she was getting really annoying."

"I'd rather deal with her than get a rash from these clothes. I mean, anyone could have tried them on!"

"Woo Bin made a good decision," Ji Hoo defended, "now we can fit in more and not get attacked by fan girls." No one disagreed and they accepted Ji Hoo's point. Soon afterward, Yeun Ja came back and gave them each a different shirt, jeans and jacket.

They thanked her and paid her (giving her huge tips) and told her they wanted to change into them. Flattered but still keeping her promise she nodded,took the clothes back, led the F4 to the boys' dressing room stalls on the side of the store, and returned with the sensors and tags off each one. She tossed clothes over the opening on the top of each door and waited for them to try the clothes on.

When the doors opened and the boys came out, Yeun Ja had to cover her mouth with one hand to keep from squealing and lean on a rack to keep from fainting. She took such deep breaths that Ji Hoo rushed over to her to make sure she wasn't hyper ventilating. But no, she was just shocked by how good-looking the boys even looked in casual commoner clothes. _Well, they don't call them the Flower 4 for nothing. Damn. How will the girls who snag them sleep at night knowing what they have next to them. Ahhh! _Once she caught her breath and her heart rate slowed she said, "See I told you I know sizes. The clothes fit you don't they?" At this she couldn't help but give quick glances at the boys' crotches and smile. _Yup, they really fit well._

The boys felt a little awkward in the new, obviously cheaper material but still nodded at Yeun Ja and thanked her. At least the girls couldn't recognize them right? Wait, the girls. The F4 quickly searched the store and couldn't find any signs of the girls.

"Where are they?" Jun Pyo shook the woman's shoulders startling her.

"Who..."

Ji Hoo pulled Jun Pyo off the woman and spoke softly, "The girls who were in the store." Realizing this was vague he added more description. "There were four of them. One of them was blonde..."

"Oh! Yes, the really pretty one in the yellow skirt and white shirt with the girl with the short hair, the cute girl and the one that looks like she could kill me?" The boys nodded. "They bought their clothes and left just before you exited the changing room. I think they said something about going to the food court..." Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong rushed out only to be followed by the other two.

They rushed to the food court and looked around for the girls. They weren't very hard to find since Mi Yun's natural golden blonde hair gave them away. The boys found an empty table to sit at where they could easily observe the girls. They each had different food in front of them and were laughing at a joke that Mi Yun said.

"Good. That guy isn't with Ga Eul," Yi Jeong mumbled under his breath just slightly loud enough for the other three to hear. Since they really had nothing better to talk about or do, they decided to continue the topic, or rather, Woo Bin did.

"Aww, little Jeongie is so possessive of his hot fiancee." Yi Jeong quickly turned around to glare at Woo Bin causing the latter to let out a short but loud laugh. Automatically all the boys turned to see if the girls were looking at them and found that they were still talking amongst each other. Rather relieved, the boys continued their conversation.

"Yah! Woo Bin, what do you're think doing? We could get caught."

"And then Jan Di will spank your stalking butt." Woo Bin was practically falling out of his chair. "Yet again, I think you'd like that wouldn't you, Jun Pyo?" He wagged his eyebrows at his curly-haired friend. Jun Pyo glared at him and was determined to punch his face when he heard Ji Hoo speak.

"Well considering that she was already angry because he was flirting with Minni..." he paused and composed himself, "Min Sook, she would probably give him a sound whipping if she found out." Jun Pyo turned to Ji Hoo, his eyes wide with surprise. In response, Ji Hoo shrugged as if he didn't say anything remotely sexual. This only caused Woo Bin to break out in more fits of laughter.

"Yoon Ji Hoo!" Yi Jeong attempted to say seriously but was grinning like crazy. "That's such a dirty image. I don't need that in my head." Now he just closed his eyes as he attempted to get the image of a bent over Jun Pyo being whipped by an angry Jan Di. He took in several deep breaths before he opened his eyes again.

Jun Pyo was also trying to take the image out of his head by ways of coughing. If he were to let that image stay in his head for any longer period of time, well let's just say his fitting jeans wouldn't fit anymore. When the coughing only made it worse and caused the man sitting next to them to move from fear of catching something bad, Jun Pyo decided to try something else. "And what about you, hmm? Mi Yun going to punish you too?"

Ji Hoo kept a cool face, flashed a glance at the ballerina and responded, "I'm not dating Mi Yun."

"Might as well be. We saw how you danced with her at the party. Someone's been hit by another one of cupid's arrows." Yi Jeong nudged his stomach.

"Well seems like three out of the F4 will no longer be single. Think you can wow them all Woo Bin?"

Woo Bin was going to respond when Ji Hoo cut in, "Hmm. I think Woo Bin will be a little preoccupied with someone to play with the other girls."

"Who?" Jun Pyo asked, still a little slow to understand. Ji Hoo sighed and smiled at his friend. _Somethings never change. _Ji Hoo tilted his head in the direction of the girls' table, giving Jun Pyo a hint. _Let's see, Jan Di is obviously mine so Woo Bin can't have her. Ga Eul is Yi Jeong's so unless they want to share...nooo go away dirty image. Mi Yun is Ji Hoo's even though he's not dating her. That leaves... _"AHH! Chunsa..." Jun Pyo nodded at Woo Bin as everyone turned to look at the table to see Chunsa stand up and walk out of their sight in the direction of the girls' restroom.

Woo Bin stopped laughing and tried to compose himself when he answered. "What...?" He was going to ask a full question but the first word was all he got out. Unfortunately for him, his loss of words made him an easy target. Revenge. Revenge. Revenge.

"I see what you're pointing out Ji Hoo." Yi Jeong laughed, "Look he's turning all red."

"No... we don't... aniyo, I don't."

"I wanted to ask you by the way how you convinced her to dance with you," Ji Hoo stared at Woo Bin as if he was staring into his soul. "And you guys looked happy. Something that apparently is rare for Chunsa."

"And Woo Bin," Yi Jeong joked, causing Woo Bin to pretend to throw a punch at him.

"We're losing our Don Juan too? Oh how will the name of the F4 survive?" Jun Pyo said seriously but still smiled. Woo Bin, who did not like being teased by his friends rather preferred teasing them, had had enough.

He stood up from his chair, demanding authority and finally said, "Look here! The F4 is NOT losing its Don Juan because there is NOTHING going on between me and HAN CHUNSA!"

At that exact moment they heard a girl's voice from not to far away scream, "AHHHH IT'S THE F4!" Before they could turn to see who it was, they heard a series of other screams from girls nearby who realized that they had been eating near them and were running towards them, repeating, "AAHH! IT'S THE F4!"

As fast as they possibly could, the boys quickly got out of their chairs and ran far away from the screaming girls, only to have them chase after them. The boys (followed by the huge hoard of obsessed fan girls) ran around the mall at least once, trying to get away. It seemed to them though, that the further they ran, the bigger the size of the crowd that chased them. After a good few minutes of serious sprinting around the mall, the boys ended up back at the food court only to realize that the four girls that actually brought them here in the first place were gone.

"Where," Yi Jeong asked out of breath, "Where did they go?"

They looked around them for four girls and found, instead, forty girls. They quickly inhaled and continued running some more, turning corners and zipping past people, hoping to get away from the mob. The upper class girls they could handle but these commoners were CRAZY. They finally reached the part of the mall that didn't have any doors at the end, just a wall.

Thankfully for them, though, they noticed a blonde girl with a yellow skirt along with other girls next to her entering a store in that part of the mall. The boys gave each other a quick glance and hurried into that store. Once inside they automatically hid behind the mannequins in the store window and peered out to see if the fan girls had caught onto their scent.

When they saw the girls go down the hallway, the boys covered themselves up completely and hoped that the girls would not go into the store. They waited a few minutes and when the girls left the hallway to continue searching for the F4, the boys let out sighs of relief and stood up from they were crouching down.

"Wow."

"Yup, we have A LOT of fans," Woo Bin said to his friends still catching his breath.

"I never realized we had so many," Ji Hoo commented.

"I just find it annoying that we had to run and hide from those crazy..." Jun Pyo was about to finish his sentence when he stopped after something pink and lacy caught his eye. The other boys seemed to do the same thing. With their backs toward the door, they finally observed where they actually were. They were ,in fact, smack in the middle of a lingerie store.

Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong were the first hit by the images that these pieces of clothing provoked, followed by Woo Bin and finally Ji Hoo. They saw the salesperson, who was a woman with a lot of make-up on (too much) and was wearing an almost see-through top and black skirt, wink and lick her lips furiously at them. Seriously? Did EVERY woman in Korea want to seduce them? The boys slowly began to back up, simultaneously turning around to leave the store when they found their path blocked.

"This is quite an interesting sight isn't it?" the boys easily recognized the voice as Chunsa's and looked at her then their partners as she continued to smirk. "The F4. _Caught_ in a woman's lingerie store."

**A/N:** **OK, Im not gonna point out that this chapter is longer than the rest b/c I have a feeling the next one will be miraculously much longer. Anyway, like I said, this was meant to be a break from all the romance and drama (b/c trust me there will be A LOT later on) and I reallllyyy really just wanted to torture the F4 via shopping. **

**SO Cliffhanger guys. Who wants to guess what will happen next? No one? Fine. I'll just have to keep writing...**

**Ohh and I wanted to get your input (your being every individual who actually read this note). What would the name be for the girls? Like the guys are the F4. But the girls? (It would be used for publicity sake in the story). IF I LIKE IT, I PROMISE TO GIVE YOU CREDIT. :) So far, my BF told me the G4 which I thought was very close to the G-force, you know the movie with the hamsters? So I'm just ranting now but anyway, keep reading and pleasEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (the extra e's were added on by open office- weird) PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (see what I mean), PLEASE review. **


	12. Vestiphobia: Fear of clothing

**A/N: I don't have anything important to say right now except. Thank you all you wonderful people for reviewing. To thank you I will send each and everyone of you cake... through your computer? And SOOO SOOOO sorry for the long update. If you've noticed, BOF has been deleted off Youtube which meant no rewatching the series for me. Anyway, this chapter is a continuation of the last one and is another humor/filler chapter. So yay! **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (that would be MOI). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise (even though it would be SOOO cool if I was because then I'd produce it. Please ignore my delusions. :) No copyright infringement intended. **

_Last time: _

_Once she had the key in her hand, she led the girls to the sleek light blue Mercedes. After unlocking the doors, she turned her head before going in to see the F4 talking to the valet. She smiled to herself before sitting down, closing the door, buckling her seat belt, starting the engine and driving away. She drove out of the garage to the ground level and out of the gate to the nearest mall, laughing inwardly as she noticed four brightly colored Lotuses in her rear view mirrors. Part one of the plan implemented._

_"This is quite an interesting sight isn't it?" the boys easily recognized the voice as Chunsa's and looked at her then their partners as she continued to smirk. "The F4. Caught in a woman's lingerie store."_

"I... we..." Jun Pyo stumbled as he tried to find the right words to explain to the very cross looking Jan Di what exactly he was doing there. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" Jan Di asked mockingly in a Chunsa-like manner. "Know that you were following us? Um... I don't know what exactly gave it away. Maybe it was the brightly colored sports cars that were trailing us. Or the girls that were screaming 'AHHH ITS THE F4'. And if that wasn't enough to give it away, Chunsa also told us that it was part of her plan for you to follow. "

The boys instantly turned to Chunsa for an explanation and were greeted with her signature devious smirk. She took a sip of the bubble milk tea that she was holding and began telling them why certain events had taken place.

* * *

The girls stepped in smiling as the smell of non-brand name clothing gave them a sense of nostalgia. As the other girls were looking at the sunglasses and hats near the counter, Chunsa hit the counter hard, causing the chubby saleswoman to jump.

"Ay! What do you think you're..." the woman stopped and examined the woman who hit the counter. She wasn't dressed in designer labels but her outfit was well put together and fashionable. And though her face wasn't as pretty as lets say, super model Min Seo Hyun, she instantly liked something about it. It felt very... familiar.

"What are you doing now?" the woman turned to see three women walk up to their friend. She did a quick examination. The other girls had long wavy dark brown hair while the last one, the tallest and easily the prettiest, was blonde. "Aish, do you have to have everyone in the world hate you Chunsa?" The saleswoman turned back to look at Chunsa who was now leaning against the counter, smirking.

"Han Chunsa!" Chunsa just shrugged and took the glasses off Jan Di's face and put it on her own. "Geum Jan Di! Chu Ga Eul! Go Mi Yun!" The woman was practically crying from laughter. "It's been so long." The other girls stared at the woman and recognized her as one of the people in their homeroom in middle school.

"Yeun Ja!" Mi Yun was the first to reach over and hug her friend, followed by Ga Eul then Jan Di.

"Well, isn't this funny, running into you like this!" Yeun Ja exclaimed.

"Not really," Chunsa replied coolly as she looked over her shoulders at Yeun Ja. "I ran into Ha Ni last week in the street and she told me you worked here." Yeun Jan groaned. She had almost forgotten that Chunsa's humor included being somewhat snappy and bitchy.

"It's still nice to see you though!" Ga Eul commented.

"And you! I heard that you, Miss innocent seductress snagged the F4's So Yi Jeong," she winked at Ga Eul who giggled at her friend. "What did you do? Pull off his pen cap?"

"Actually, I threw water in his face."

Yeun Ja's eyes grew wide. "Maybe I should do that..." she then noticed Ga Eul's eyes grow wider. "No, not at Yi Jeong, he's all yours." At this she threw her hands up, thus allowing Ga Eul to relax."And how about you, Ms. Fighting Weed?" Jan Di pointed at herself. "Yes, you. Whenever I see you on the news with your gorgeous fiancee, I tell my niece, 'I went to school with that girl. She yelled at a girl who called me fat once.' Of course they didn't believe me but still. You must be excited for your wedding!"

Before Jan Di could answer, Chunsa turned around to face Yeun Ja, "Yea, yea. She's thrilled." Yeun Ja rolled her eyes at Chunsa but that didn't stop her from continuing. "Anyway, you know what's more important than the wedding?" Yeun Ja paused to think for a second before Chunsa answered for her. "The bachlorette party!"

"Of course you'd say that, Chunsa! The one thing you get to plan, control freak." Yeun Ja laughed and stuck her tongue at Chunsa who rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was planning on inviting all the girls from the golden days. Wanna come?"

Yeun Ja nodded furiously. Of course she did. Any event Chunsa planned would be a success, be it a wild party or a graduation. Then Yeun Ja's nodding slowed and she squinted as if she was trying to read something on Chunsa's face. "There's a catch isn't there? You don't just walk in here and invite me to a party without there being a catch. What do I have to pay a huge amount of money?" _No, Chunsa's not like that. _"Or do you want us all to go skinny dipping in your pool?" _That's more like Chunsa_. "Because, you know I won't do that. I'm not exactly comfortable with my body..."

Chunsa raised her hand to cut the ranting Yeun Ja off. "It's not a catch. More like a favor." She pointed at the door. "At any moment, the F4 will be coming through those doors." Yeun Ja's eyes widened. Chunsa groaned inwardly but commanded, "Compose yourself. They will be coming because they are following us." Yeun Ja was about to ask her why but Chunsa continued. "Long story short, they don't want us to know that they're following us, so don't say anything."

"Then what..."

"I need you to somehow get them into casual clothes and once they've changed, tell them we're at the food court. " Yeun Ja nodded. "Oh and..." Chunsa leaned over and whispered something in Yeun Ja's ear. Yeun Ja's eyes grew wide but she nodded. "Okay, here they come. Remember, you don't know us," Chunsa gave Yeun Ja a slight wink as she linked arms with Jan Di and walked over to the corner with girls' clothes.

The girls didn't have to pretend that they were having a good time because they actually were. The last time that they had gone shopping like this together was in eighth grade and they missed having fun as if they weren't adults or had any responsibilities. They pretended to fight for the last fitting size of a certain dress; they laughed as Chunsa picked up a blouse with an ugly print and tossed it to Jan Di who then threw it on the ground as if it were infected. They had almost forgotten that the F4 were there at all when the random guy came up to talk to them and they heard Yeun Ja scream.

They pretended to have not heard and Ga Eul politely declined the guy's offer and proceeded to watch Yeun Ja give the F4 their clothes and force them into the changing rooms. When the guys were inside the girls quickly picked up the clothes that they wanted to buy and brought them to the cashier where Yeun Ja stood waiting for them.

"Oooh Ga Eul, that Yi Jeong!" Yeun Ja squealed as she hastily removed the sensors and scanned the barcodes. "And Jan Di-ah, Jun Pyo is so tall and handsome, more handsome in person than on TV."

"He's also more annoying and stubborn in person," Jan Di mumbled.

"Annoying and stubborn," Chunsa stated casually as she took out her card and paid for the clothes. "Sounds like you two are perfect for each other." Jan Di rolled her eyes at her friend and took the bags from Yeun Ja.

Yeun Ja then walked around the counter to their side and gave them all a final hug. She walked them out of the store and waved to them. Before she could go in again, Chunsa called to her.

"Remember to tell them we're at the food court." Yeun Ja nodded with understanding and with a final wave walked back in front of the dressing room, pretending that she had been there the whole time waiting for them.

* * *

"THAT FREAK OF A WOMAN WAS YOU'RE ACCOMPLICE!" Jun Pyo yelled at Chunsa after she had revealed what had happened in the girls' point of view. "YOU MADE HER GIVE US THESE COMMONER CLOTHES?"The boys all glared at her as if she had attempted to murder them.

"Didn't I make that obvious?" Chunsa asked snidely as she took another sip of her milk tea. Her friends giggled around her. "Besides," making sure she caught Woo Bin's gaze before she looked down to check out the pants and continued in a playfully seductive voice, "they flatter you, very well." This only caused the mafia prince to blush greatly.

"CHUGULLAE?" Woo Bin yelled at her at a volume that matched Jun Pyo's. He wasn't surprised when all he got from Chunsa was a laugh and he couldn't help but let out a small laugh himself.

"I didn't know you were into necrophilia, Woo Bin sunbae," Chunsa raised her eyebrows as she purposely increased the sexual tension in the store by speaking and simultaneously moving her eyes down to Woo Bin's pants before meeting his laughing glance.

But before he could respond to her teasing statements Mi Yun spoke up (and Jan Di translated), "And do you really want to kill us before you know the whole thing?"

The boys instantly removed their gazes from Woo Bin and Chunsa's dueling glances and turned to look at Jan Di as she continued the explanation of the hell of a day the boys had gone through.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" a full mouthed Jan Di asked Chunsa as she ate the meal that she had purchased at the food court.

"Well, I'm sitting next to you because I don't want to be sitting in front of you as the food comes spewing out of your mouth as you talk. Seriously, after years of living in upper class society, the least that they could've taught you was _not to talk with food in your mouth." _But despite her criticism of her friend, Chunsa understood Jan Di fully. It was in fact the years of eating upper class food that probably prompted this in her. How long had it been since Jan Di ate a commoner meal? And yes, while the taste of expensive food was better than any food you can buy from a mall's food court, something about less eccentric food was more welcoming.

Jan Di finished chewing what she had in her mouth before she elaborated what she meant by the question. "Why are you helping me get back at Jun Pyo?" She asked even though she knew the answer. After all these years apart, she still knew the reasons to why her friend did certain things as if they hadn't been separated at all. But still, she preferred hearing it from Chunsa herself.

_First, she would say something to insult me or pretend that the connection between us isn't really there. _"Well, first I'm not helping _you_, I'm helping _Ga Eul_." _Then after I'll egg her on and she'll resist cooly and cryptically. _

"Sure you are. Seriously Chunsa, tell me why you're doing this. "

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I needto know."

"I have nothing to tell you that you _need_ to hear. Just what you _want_. "

_And finally, after I'm completely drained of energy and can't go on attempting to pry the information out of her, she'll give it to me like candy. _

"I hate cheaters. I hate them with a passion." She paused to take a sip of her large bubble milk tea. "I'm not saying Jun Pyo is one, nor is Yi Jeong but I am saying that they are still men. They are still prone to weakness, no matter how strong they believe they are. And facing the guy _and_ the girl by yourself is a very lonely and painful journey because they can team up on you or attack you from both sides. But when you have people there with you to help you, it's an easier fight."

_There we go, Jan Di thought. _It Chunsa's way of saying "I care about you" while simultaneously apologizing for not being there from the beginning to deal with all the pain that Ga Eul and her might have felt early on.

If it weren't for the cool, indifferent way Chunsa said this as she glanced over Mi Yun's shoulders at the boys who were approaching, Jan Di would have burst into tears and given her friend a hug. But it was Chunsa and what could she do but continue eating and let Mi Yun lighten the subject to something they could all laugh about.

Even as the girls saw, from the corner of their eyes, the boys sit at a "far away" table, the mood did not darken a bit. Instead, the girls kept on laughing and catching up as they ate their meals. Finally the conversation turned again to the boys' punishment.

"Do we really have to punish them?" Ga Eul whispered as she fought the urge to turn and look at Yi Jeong.

"You don't have to whisper Ga Eul, they can't hear what you're saying," Ga Eul was about to protest but Chunsa continued. "It's called the Cocktail Party effect. They can only focus on one conversation at a time so they won't be able to hear anything you say. Besides, you whispering makes it seem more suspicious." Ga Eul nodded in understanding. She wasn't surprised Chunsa had studied psychology while abroad, her friend was, after all, one of the smartest girls she knew. "And yes, to answer your question, we do have to punish them."

"But how will we punish after we catch them? "

Chunsa smiled at her still innocent friend. "I think you're under the impression that they will be punished afterward. You fail to realize that _this_ is part of their punishment."

"Making them wear tight commoner clothes and follow us is their punishment?" Ga Eul asked her friend.

Chunsa laughed lightly, "Why did you have anything else in mind?" she winked at her friend, causing Mi Yun to almost spit out the water on Jan Di's food and Jan Di to almost choke on the food that she had in her mouth. The implied sexual meaning of "punishment" and Chunsa's winking were wasted on Ga Eul who just blinked.

"It's not much of a punishment," Jan Di supported Ga Eul in questioning Chunsa's idea of the punishment. Jan Di expected Chunsa to turn her sexually implied meaning on to her but got a different reaction instead.

"When did you guys get so _evil,_ wanting to torture your poor fiancees more? No wonder they hit on other women in front of you!" Mi Yun almost fell over laughing as Jan Di and Ga Eul simultaneously stuck their tongues out at their friend who just smiled. "And when did you guys start doubting me?" Before they could answer, Chunsa had announced, "I have to go pee," gotten up and walked in the direction of the girl's restroom.

She stood up and walked in the direction of the girl's restroom, her friends watching her curiously. But before she went inside the restroom, she quickly walked away to a place where the F4 couldn't see her.

"What is she up to?"

They watched her carefully as she pointed at the F4 and began screaming. "AHHH ITS THE F4!"

Suddenly a flock of girls surrounded the F4 and the boys took off running. The girls watched as Chunsa straightened her clothes and walked back to the table. "Okay, now that we got them busy. Kaja!"

"Where?"

"Quickly's! I need more milk tea." With that Chunsa began walking in the direction of Quickly's and the girls stood up and followed her.

"Wait... isn't Chunsa lactose intolerant?"

After going to get Chunsa another cup of bubble milk tea, the girls hit the mall again, this time enjoying themselves fully because they knew they weren't being followed by the F4. Once they had their fun and had about six bags each filled with cheap but beautiful clothes, they decided to take mercy on the boys. They left the store and walked toward the part of the mall with the lingerie store, stopping occasionally to look in the mirror and make sure that the guys were following them.

They slipped inside, hid behind the mannequins, and crawled on the floor until they stood behind the F4 who were trying to figure out where they were. When they turned around to go for the door, the girls all smiled at them.

* * *

"IT WAS YOU!" Jun Pyo lunged for Chunsa only to find that Woo Bin had beaten him to her. He had grabbed her right arm (the arm that didn't have the milk tea in it) and held her neck as if to choke her.

"Do you _know_ how hard it is to run in skinny jeans?"

"Do you _know_ how hard it is to run in high heels?" Woo Bin stared at Chunsa and realized that despite the seriousness in her voice she was joking. Of course the answer was 'no' so the answer to his question was 'no' too, right? He stared at her directly and found her eyes challenging him. He released her neck and loosened the grip on her arm, slowly backing away as he did so. He would take up this challenge later on, not now; he was still a little out of his home field.

"You are an EVIL little woman."

"I warned you. The punishment you got today was your own fault." The boys finally admitted to themselves that what Chunsa was saying was fair. She _did_ tell them not to follow and they _did _follow them. Therefore it was _their_ fault they had been tortured so.

Yi Jeong was the first to apologize, since he could not stand to have Ga Eul mad at him for so long, followed by Ji Hoo and Woo Bin and finally a very reluctant Goo Jun Pyo admitted his wrong. After hurting his pride to metaphorically bow down to Jan Di, he tried to reassure himself, "Well, at least it's over."

"We didn't say that," Jan Di corrected. "We only told you what parts of your punishment _happened,_ not what it was completely." She walked over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the store in a hurry. "We have a lot more shopping to do and I don't mean at Alexander McQueen's."

Ga Eul was the next to follow as she grabbed Yi Jeong's hand, albeit with a little less force than Jan Di, and walked him out of the lingerie store, following the already bickering couple. Ji Hoo and Mi Yun gave each other awkward glances before they shrugged and followed the two couples, not making any physical contact with each other but still in close proximity.

Chunsa looked up at Woo Bin who she noticed had been smirking at her. Chunsa just moved her left arm up, offering the milk tea drink to him. He looked from it, back to her and shook his head in rejection. She moved it closer to his face, implying that he did not have a choice. "Why do I have to be punished? I'm not cheating on a fiancee." Chunsa continued to keep it raised near his mouth until he took it and took a sip of the "commoner drink". His eyes grew wide as his taste buds reacted positively to the sweetness of the drink.

"We _always _will have to pay for our choice in friends," Chunsa added as she took the drink back from him and walked out of the store. Woo Bin stood momentarily to ponder how brilliant the girl truly was. From the beginning she had known they were going to follow them but also made sure of it. She made sure that they were recognizable and easy to find by making Mi Yun wear the bright yellow clothes and nerd glasses. She took them to the mall where she knew their friend owned a store and could convince her to letting her pick the extremely tight clothes. Hell, she even guaranteed that they would be chased by the girls by planting the "AHH ITS THE F4" bomb by herself. How in the world did he get himself mixed up with a girl like her?

After momentarily staring after her, Woo Bin ran after Chunsa until he was walking beside her. As she was about to place her lips on the straw to take a sip, Woo Bin quickly grabbed it from her and started to drink it. "Do you know that if you take a sip from a straw that someone else used, you're indirectly kissing them? Is that what you want, to indirectly kiss me?"

"Why would I want to do it indirectly when it's more fun to do it directly," Chunsa kept walking in her slow pace beside Woo Bin but kept looking straight. She could feel Woo Bin smiling next to her. The next time she noticed him about to drink, She sped up slightly so she was in front of him and turned around to face him. She looked up from his chest to meet his glance and moved closer to him as if to kiss him. She then grabbed the straw and took a sip of the tapioca before turning around and continued walking. "Then again, indirectly kissing means its easier to pull away."

**A/N: I know, I know. It's just another filler chapter. I must be losing my touch. Maybe... but trust me when I say that the next chapter is one that I've been DYING to write. I think it will be one of the funnest chapter for me to write but BEWARE... it will be long (or divided up) and might have smut. **


	13. Mastigophobia: Fear of Punishment

**A/N: So after the super long gap between the previous two updates I've decided to put this one up as soon as possible. That and the fact that I've really really wanted to write this chapter. Anyway enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (that would be MOI). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise (even though it would be SOOO cool if I was because then I'd produce it. Please ignore my delusions. :) No copyright infringement intended. **

Two weeks later...

4:30 PM at Suam Cultural Foundation

Mi Yun was running away as fast as she could from the man. Unfortunately, she had not yet mastered the ability to run in heels like her sister and was easily caught up to. Although she did not manage to get away from her kidnapper, Mi Yun had managed to attract so much attention to the pair of them that the man had to stop, let go of Mi Yun and address the looks he was getting.

"Annyeong..." he said somewhat awkwardly as he moved his eye from one girl to the other.

"Oppa, where are you taking her?"

"We have a rehearsal that we have to go to," he explained turning back to see where Mi Yun had gone to. He found her standing against the wall furiously scribbling something on a pad of paper. Once she was done she walked over to him and put it in his hand.

"I don't want to go!" the paper said. "I'm tired!"

"Then you shouldn't have been running," the man replied. He laughed when Mi Yun stuck her tongue out at him. He slipped his hand in hers and led her outside where his car was parked. The chauffeur opened the door for the two of them and Mi Yun was gently pushed inside.

Mi Yun's company sat down next to her and put on his seat belt. Mi Yun turned her head away and looked out the window and waited for the driver to start driving. She tried to control herself from looking at the man's reflection in the window but found herself unable to help it. In the few moments that she sat waiting for the car to move she probably diverted her eyes from his reflection at least ten times only to be drawn back. His relaxed yet pensive demeanor made her wonder _What is he thinking?_

The man smiled to himself as he noticed her looking at him through his reflection. _After two weeks of driving her back and forth to these wedding dance rehearsals, she still doesn't realize that I know she's looking at my reflection. Maybe I should call her out on it. "Am I that good looking?" That would definitely make her turn red..._

"Where are we going Mr. Yoon?" He noticed Mi Yun stop staring out the window and turn to look forward.

"The usual. Please go to Jun Pyo's house."

* * *

"One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three," the dance instructor directed the four partners unaware that his counting paired up with his monotonous voice brought him very close to being killed with a blunt object.

_Fifty. Ten. Thirty five..._ Chunsa was really tempted to yell random numbers at the instructor hoping to throw him off. "Why do we have to be here again?" Chunsa asked her friends as they were spinning in circles.

"Because _Minniieee_ wants to make sure the brides and their bridesmaids know all the ballroom dances," Jan Di frowned at the idea. True, she wasn't the best dancer but it had been two weeks and she was tired of learning one ballroom dance after the other. Once she was done with the Foxtrot, she suddenly had to learn Tango all _on top_ of having to work at the hospital. Didn't the guys understand that she was exhausted?

She turned to look at Ji Hoo who she expected to have the same level of exhaustion as she did but all she saw was him staring intently at a very irritated looking Mi Yun.

"Then why are Mi Yun and me here? We know how to dance these things in our sleep."

Jan Di met the eye of her friend and scowled at her. "You don't want to help ease the torture I have to go through?"

"Nope. You're the one who's getting married," Chunsa said so flatly that Jan Di instantly turned to look where she was, thus stepping on her partner's foot.

"GEUM JAN DI!" Goo Jun Pyo yelled as he pulled away and started hopping on one foot, causing the instructor to finally stop counting.

"M... Mianhae!" Jan Di apologized sincerely and was walking to her fiancee to help him balance and possibly get some ice.

"See, you do need a lot of practice." There was opposite reactions in the room when this speaker's voice was heard. The girls groaned (not inwardly, either) while the boys almost clapped out of joy. All of them thinking the same thing. _Great, Minnie is here. _(Of course the girls' thoughts had a tad bit more sarcasm in it but still...). "Now aren't you glad that I talked you into taking these private classes, Jun Pyo-ssi?" She walked around to Jun Pyo, blocking Jan Di from helping him and placed one of his hands on her shoulders for balance. "Imagine what a complete _disaster_ it would be if this happened in the real wedding."

"Imagine what a complete _relief _it would be if you fell down a hole," Chunsa muttered to the other girls who had now joined her in a group on the opposite side of the room as they watched the boys huddle around Min Sook and Jun Pyo.

"Chunsa!" Ga Eul hit her friends arm with the back of her hand. "That's completely horrible."

"Your disgust for the idea doesn't mean you don't disagree."

"True," Ga Eul admitted as she glared at the woman undoubtedly flirting with Yi Jeong. "Know any holes nearby?"

"Nope, only hole I'm thinking about is the one I want to drill inside her skull," Jan Di chimed in.

"Isn't that illegal?" Mi Yun questioned as she looked from one plotting friend to the other.

"Unfortunately."

"Is she really that bad? I mean all she's really done is forced us to do dance rehearsals. I understand her personality needs work but so does everybody's." At this point all the girls turned to look at Chunsa who just shrugged.

"All she's done?" Jan Di practically screamed at Mi Yun. "Do you know what she did last week? She convinced the boys to take her out shopping. And Jun Pyo told me after the 'punishment shopping trip' that he would 'never shop with a girl again in his life.' Then who comes over but little Ms. Seducing Wedding Planner and says that they were going to look for clothes that 'inspire them', that 'help them come up with original ideas for weddings'. How are guys supposed to get inspired about planning their wedding when she takes them WOMEN'S SHOE SHOPPING!"

Jan Di directed her attention once again at Min Sook and tilted her head to indicate that she was talking about the boots that went almost to the knees. "Who gets inspired for their WEDDING by buying their WEDDING PLANNER a pair of 1,700,00 won shoes? (approx. 1,500 usd)"

"Alright... that's pretty bad but maybe the boys offered?" Mi Yun knew this was a long shot and that playing devil's advocate could potentially get her killed, but someone had to keep their focus off the flirting people behind her.

Ga Eul responded by shaking her head. "Aniyo, that woman is manipulative and devious. Did I tell you what happened yesterday when she took Yi Jeong to the side?" Her friends' attention were now completely on her. "Well, Yi Jeong had secretly been setting up a part of the museum to dedicate to me. He was going to put all the pieces that I helped inspire him in that part of the museum. It was so top secret that no one was allowed in that room to make sure that it would be a surprise after our wedding." She watched as even Chunsa smiled a little at how romantic it was.

"The nice janitor at the museum told me that Min Sook found out about the room that no one had access to, made a visit to the museum and asked Yi Jeong if she could see it. At first, he wouldn't budge but then she said something about it possibly helping her understand what he wants in a wedding. You know, subliminal interests or something like that. When she discovered that it was a room dedicated to _me_ she convinced him that secrets caused the destruction of many marriages and that keeping this from me was wrong. So he told me."

When she was finished talking, Ga Eul looked into the faces of her friends and saw looks of irritation and anger in their faces, the same look that she was sure was mirrored on her face at the moment.

"And there was that time that she convinced Goo Jun Pyo to bring her to the skating rink that I like..."

"Done defending her, Mi Yun?" Chunsa cut Jan Di off as she asked her sister, who nodded in response. "I knew she was a bitch when I first met her."

"Takes one to know one," Jan Di blurted, almost covering her hand afterward from the shock that she had muttered those words. Chunsa gave her a sideways glance.

"Oh come on! You set yourself up," Mi Yun laughed. Chunsa shrugged and nodded.

"I won't kill Jan Di now. I can't hide two bodies at one time. I'm somewhat out of practice."

"So how are you going to take down Min Sook? I know that you have a plan somewhere in your head," Ga Eul urged her friend. "How are you going to do it?"

"I don't know yet," her friends' faces all were deflated. "But, how about we focus on tonight, hmm?" Before anyone could reply she walked over to where the boys were talking to Min Sook.

"So with Woo Bin-ah's help," she said rubbing Woo Bin's shoulder causing the mafia prince to smirk. "I finished planning out tonight's event. I will be there of course to make sure that _everything_ is _enjoyable,_" she emphasized the words seductively that it wasn't a wonder that Jan Di and Ga Eul had taken off each of her shoes and used the heels to stab her in the eye.

"What will be _enjoyable..._?" Chunsa exaggeratedly emphasized enjoyable in the same seductive tone, making her friends laugh.

Min Sook turned around to face the girls. Then tossing her hair back and pushing her chest forward, she said in an almost "duhh" way, "The bachelor party, _of course. _I mentioned it to you before right?"

"YESSSS! Of courseeeee!" Chunsa squealed. "How could that important piece of information have slipped my mind?" _How could I forget? You were talking about it every time I saw you._ Min Sook had to force herself to keep smiling. Clearly, Chunsa wasn't easy to bully like the other girls. "Did I also forget where you were having it?"

"Um... no... we don't... I don't think we can release that information." Yi Jeong uttered looking at Ga Eul's face. He obviously didn't want to hurt her feelings, or scare her out of marrying him.

"It's at a strip club," Min Sook blurted out as if it wouldn't have any effect on the girls. In fact, she was waiting for the effect. Her heart started to beat just a little bit faster when she noticed the change in Ga Eul and Jan Di's expression. The look, a mix of worry, hurt, concern and fury, made her so happy that she found new energy to take on the four girls. Aware that everything she said would just bounce of Chunsa, she looked past the latter at the girls, especially the weaker Ga Eul and directed the question at them.

"That's not going to be a problem, is it?" Ga Eul felt her mouth clam up and was about to give a stammering response when she met Mi Yun's gaze. Without talking, her friend was directing her to shrug as if it was nothing and shake her head.

"Aniyo," Ga Eul said strongly, so strongly that she got a nod of approval from both Mi Yun and Chunsa.

A little disappointed that Ga Eul didn't burst out into tears, Min Sook attempted to salvage what she had left. "Good."

"Anyway," Chunsa started the conversation to make sure Min Sook didn't pull another middle school stunt on her friends. "We wanted to ask you guys," at this she looked at each F4 member before ending at Min Sook herself, "if we could end this dance rehearsal early?" The boys looked surprised at the request but Min Sook was obviously thrilled. She nodded in approval.

Directly after the nod, Mi Yun waved good bye and led Ga Eul and Jan Di toward the exit of the ballroom as Chunsa kept talking. "After all, you have to get ready; we have to get ready. It's best for all of us. Bye!" She turned to follow her friends when Ji Hoo called out.

"Get ready for what?"

Chunsa turned her head to look over her shoulder. She smiled brightly at Min Sook then the F4, especially at the two getting married. "The bachlorette party of course." With that she turned around and walked after her friends who were already outside the ballroom and walking down the hallway. The last thing that she was heard saying was, "Mi Yun! Did you confirm the arrival time of the male strippers?"

* * *

"MALE STRIPPERS?" everyone at the party turned to look at a pacing Goo Jun Pyo. "MALE STRIPPERS?"

"Whow. Whow." Woo Bin said moving his hands in a "calm down fashion." "You're attracting a lot of attention to yourself. Come here," and with that he led his anxious friends to a sound proof room with one way glass. "You're embarrassing us. These girls must think you want male strippers because of the way you were screaming."

"What?" Goo Jun Pyo's eyes widened as he glanced at his friend. He wouldn't admit it but he agreed that it was probably true.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Jun Pyo and Woo Bin turned to look at Yi Jeong who was staring in to outer space. His eyebrows were furrowed as if he was thinking really hard. "I mean they didn't even tell us about the bachelorette party until this afternoon. They must be up to something."

"They're partying with MALE STRIPPERS!" Jun Pyo screamed in frustration. Woo Bin, who was was standing next to him, just tapped his ears as if the sound had shattered his eardrum.

"I mean, Ga Eul isn't like that, is she? She wouldn't do anything too naughty, would she?" Yi Jeong kept asking himself.

Woo Bin plopped down next to his friend on the couch and answered the question. "Aniyo, I don't think Ga Eul's like that." He didn't add what he was thinking, _Chunsa on the other hand, well that's a __different story._

"Then, why didn't they tell us earlier about it?"

"Isn't it rather obvious?" The three guys looked up to see the back of Ji Hoo who was staring intently out the one way glass and into the room where several female strippers were taking their clothes off and giving lap dances to Woo Bin's men. He then turned to face his friends, "You guys would've stepped in and stopped it."

"AND WHAT WOULD BE WRONG ABOUT THAT? THEN THEY WOULDN'T HAVE MALE STRIPPERS GRINDING ON THEM!WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL US?"

"They did, we just weren't paying close attention. Besides, they probably figure that we get to have our fun, they get to have theirs."

"What fun are we having? Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong have been worrying for the whole night and we haven't even gotten a serious strip dance yet!" Woo Bin whined walking over to where Ji Hoo stood.

Ji Hoo just turned around and looked out the glass again, directing his attention to a certain girl. Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo stood next to their friends and joined Ji Hoo at looking at the girl. She was wearing scant amounts of clothing, just a bra and a thong and was rubbing her legs on the pole seductively. "Min Sook is making sure everything is alright, isn't she?" Ji Hoo's voice had a hint of disgust but still remained even as he spoke to his friends, hoping that someone would catch on.

"Wait, you think they're getting back at us for working with Minnie?" Yi Jeong asked Ji Hoo after he took his eyes off the wedding planner. Ji Hoo didn't have to answer. The answer was very obvious.

"BUT WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WITH HER!" Jun Pyo reasoned. "AT LEAST NOTHING TO LET THEM HAVE A BACHLORETTE PARTY WITH MALE STRIPPERS!"

"You mean like having a bachelor party with female strippers?" Ji Hoo pointed out the irony in Jun Pyo's statement.

"THAT'S NOTHING! AHHH! JI HOO STOP TAKING THEIR SIDE. WE HAVE TO CRASH THEIR PARTY!" Then turning to instruct Woo Bin he commanded his friend to, "Tell your men to go to every male strip club until they find where the girls are."

Woo Bin looked at his friend curiously. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Woo Bin turned to look at the men who were supposed to be guarding them from any unwanted guests but were instead enjoying the company of the strippers.

"I can't just go and tell my men, 'Hey guys, zip up your pants and get into your cars. We're leaving this _female _strip club for a _male_ strip club.' Do you know how many of them would be pissed?"

"I DON'T CARE!" Jun Pyo turned to Yi Jeong for support but found his friend still mumbling to himself. "We have to find them and stop them!"

"Uhhh..." Woo Bin groaned as he face palmed himself. "Well, since the night has been a complete fail anyway, might as well. You have any idea where we can look?"

Once again a very well thought out statement came from Ji Hoo, "Maybe if you could get the male strippers out of your head then you can think." The boys all turned to look at him. "Well, we know its uncommon for the bride-to-be to plan the bachlorette party so that automatically rules out Jan Di and Ga Eul and it doesn't seem like the kind of thing Mi Yun would plan. So that leaves."

"Han Chunsa," the three boys said in unison.

"And where is the easiest place for Han Chunsa to plan a bachlorette party without any risk that we are going to find out?" The boys thought for a moment then they realized where Ji Hoo was talking about.

* * *

The boys stepped out of their cars and on to the familiar paved floor that was in front of the Han manor. Their view of the house was blocked slightly by the many white buses that were parked in front. The boys handed their keys to the valets and walked toward the front door where they saw a bouncer blocking the entrance.

"Dammit," Jun Pyo cursed under his breath. "How are we going to get in?" As if by fate, the bouncer dropped something and it rolled far away from the main entrance.

"Now's the time," Woo Bin commanded like he would in a gang fight. "Kaja!" With that the boys hastily walked to the front door and walked inside. The house itself seemed like nothing was out of the ordinary but there was loud music playing in the backyard. Looking around to make sure no one saw them, the boys hastily made their way to the sitting room in front of the doors that led to the backyard. They quickly ducked down when they saw a group of guys pass by to go to the backyard.

"AISH! THEY WEREN'T JOKING!" Jun Pyo glared at the half naked guys.

"What were they wearing?"

"NOTHING!" Jun Pyo yelled out as they maneuvered around the side tables and couches to the front of the door. They looked to see that the place was made to look like an ancient civilization on an island. It had a volcano in the distance, several tropical plants with large leaves and "stone" pyramids. The people of this civilization included a lot of girls with wrist bands, short skirts, sandals and tops that showed their bare midriffs off dancing with guys that had no tops and wore cloth bottoms.

"Wow, this is much better than what we had planned," Woo Bin muttered as he turned to look around.

"Where is Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong said nervously. "I can't find her!"

"Of course you can't. They're all wearing masks," Ji Hoo pointed out. The boys then looked down as Ji Hoo each handed them hand crafted masks.

"Where did you get these?" Ji Hoo nodded toward the racks on the side of the door holding extra male clothes, masks and sandals.

The boys walked over to the rack in silence and stared at the clothes. The outfit was, like the ones they had seen before, cloth that wrapped around the hips and sandals. That was it. They exchanged glances but then silently agreed that they had to change into these clothes to fit in and look for the girls. They grabbed the clothes, I mean, cloths and sandals and walked to where they knew the bathroom was located. They changed into their clothes and walked outside into the backyard, receiving many looks as they did so.

"Hello," Woo Bin said to a girl as he walked by, "Yo yo," he said as he passed another.

"Woo Bin focus. We have to find the girls."

"Oh, I found the girls,alright," he said as he looked at another girl who passed by. Sure they weren't the gorgeous girls with taut stomachs he was used to but when there were that many scantily dressed girls waiting to dance with him, could a guy complain? He was slapped out of his thoughts by Jun Pyo as he and Yi Jeong searched either sides of the pool to look for the girls.

"FIND THEM!" Jun Pyo said before he walked off to try to find Jan Di. Woo Bin turned around to see that he was alone because Ji Hoo had also walked away to search for the girls. As Woo Bin began to search, he heard the music turn into a song with a very "grinding song" beat. Sure enough, when he looked around many more of the girls were grinding with the guys.

He shook his head and tried to focus on finding his friends' fiancees but he soon lost his focus again when a pair of soft hands snaked around his naked torso. He didn't have to turn to see who it was because the girl moved her hands around until they were rubbing his muscular abs and well built chest. He met the girl's eyes through the mask for a brief second before she turned around, moved his hands to her hips and started grinding with him to the rhythm.

The girl skillfully moved her hips in a sensual fashion that matched the rhythm of the song. Woo Bin attempted to back away but the girl was just too good. She kept his hands underneath hers and on her hips and continues grinding on him. Soon, he found himself unable to resist and continued to grind with her to the song. Although she mainly spent most of the time bent over to allow more of control of her hips, she occasionally came up, wrapped her arm around Woo Bin's neck and continued grinding on him. In this position, he could easily smell the sweet smell of vanilla on her.

When the song ended the girl pulled away and whispered in a low voice, "I'll be back." Woo Bin wanted to quickly pull her back again and force her to continue dancing with him but she was to quick. In just a few moments she had disappeared into the other girls in the party.

"Damn." Woo Bin thought as he noticed his slightly hard member.

"What?" He turned to see his friends all looking at him. "No luck?" Ji Hoo asked.

"No," Woo Bin replied. _At least not in finding the girls. _

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" Jun Pyo said in complete frustration. His friends just shrugged. "Yi Jeong did you find them?"

"Aniyo," Yi Jeong said in disappointment. He wasn't going to elaborate because he was afraid to say that his worst fear might have come true. _What if she isn't here because she's in the house? In a room? WITH ANOTHER GUY? UHHHH!_

"Well then what are we going to do now?" Ji Hoo asked quietly. Knowing his friends, they'd probably search again, this time taking off the mask off of every girl and beating up every guy to get information. Actually he was surprised they hadn't done so already.

At that moment, each guy felt themselves being grabbed and their hands being tied behind their backs. They tried to fight but there was more than one guy holding them down.

"LET US GO!" Jun Pyo yelled, attracting the attention of all the girls in the party. "LET US GOO!" But the guys only led them up the stairs onto the top tier, right in front of the house.

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET DOING THIS!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO WE ARE?" Woo Bin yelled in frustration. Ropes. He could get out of them if he had his pocket knife but it was in his pocket.

"I do." The boys turned to see a girl slowly climb up the left side stairs to where they were standing. She looked at each individual member as she passed them. She motioned for them to be brought closer as she simultaneously grabbed the microphone that rested on top of the statue. "But I don't think all the other women of this civilization know who you are. Why don't we reveal your identities, hmm?"

She decided to start from the left side. She stood in front of Jun Pyo, reached up and pulled off the mask gracefully as one of the other men untied it from the back, and after tossing the mask to the ground she spoke the name. "Goo Jun Pyo."

She allowed for time to pass before she walked in front of Yi Jeong and repeated the same process. "So Yi Jeong."

The murmurs of the girls started getting louder, "Yoon Ji Hoo." Several gasps of delight were heard along with some clapping.

"And last but not least," she introduced as she prepared to take off the last guy's mask. As she reached up to remove the mask, Woo Bin got a whiff of the same vanilla smell. He easily recognized her as the girl he danced with. He smirked at her and she smirked back at him. "Song Woo Bin."

She turned to address the women on the ground below her, "It seems to me, dear women of this beloved and just civilization, that these _trespassers_ are no other than the F4." A series of whispers and squeals were heard momentarily but died down when they heard Woo Bin speak.

"We haven't done anything wrong. I haven't _trespassed_ anything," the girl turned to look at him, "_yet,"_ he winked at the girl who had to fight an oncoming smile. "And when I do trespass, I'm sure you wouldn't mind, would you, Chunsa?"

"OOOOOOOOO" the crowd said.

Chunsa stared at Woo Bin and took off her mask. She looked him in the eyes again before turning around and addressing the crowd in an echoing, dramatic, powerful voice.

"You haven't trespassed, anything you say? You, like the rest of your kind, are a _liar_. How dare you stand in front of all these women and pretend as if you have done nothing wrong. You have disrupted our peaceful living and have the audacity to declare yourself innocent in front of us. You should be _punished_ for your wrong doings."

"Punished?" the boys replied in unison.

"Yes, punished by being thrown into the cages where you will be left for the rest of your life." The boys were about to complain but Chunsa silenced them by lifting up a finger. "But," she started, "Because this is a society run by _women," _at this she turned and motioned toward the women on the ground, "and not one where power hungry _men_ rule, it is only fair that we allow you to plead your case."

"How about we start off with the best looking? Now who would that be?" All the girls down below could be heard screaming one of the F4's names. "Or how about the one that can make us women the most _satisfied_?" The girls continued screaming out names as each F4 member started yelling their own name out. "Or how about, we just have a fight to the death? Where are the sticks?"

At the thought of fighting his friends, Ji Hoo raised his voice, "If I may, your graciousness...es?" he stumbled not sure how to address all the women. "I was simply dragged along," he continued even with protests from Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong, "It is unfair to punish me when I willingly did not want to come."

"Me too!" Woo Bin added.

Chunsa looked at the two of them and thought for a moment. "That is a good point. But it is not up to me." Once again turning to address the other women she asked, "Do you think we should let them go?" A series of "yeahs!" were heard and Chunsa nodded. "Well then, if there is a consensus, we will not put you in the cages." She saw Woo Bin and Ji Hoo smile. "But, you will not go free. You must stay here, left at the mercy of these amazing women."

With that she motioned for Woo Bin and Ji Hoo to be taken off the stage.

"NOO! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU'RE JUST LETTING THEM GO BECAUSE YOU WANT TO FUCK WOO BIN'S BRAINS OUT!" Jun Pyo yelled accusingly at Chunsa.

Another series of "OOOOO"'s were heard again. Chunsa turned and looked calmly at Jun Pyo. "I don't know how you handle these things in your society but let me give you a hint. You do not accuse those who are trying you, no matter how absolutely true it is," at this a bunch of laughs and cheers were heard. "Besides, I don't think it's possible to fuck someone's brains out because they're on either sides of the body. Since your defense is clearly flawed, your sentence of punishment still remains."

Chunsa turned and the men behind Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong started leading them toward the staircase.

"Wait!"Yi Jeong yelled. The men stopped and Chunsa turned around to look at him. "We just came to look for our fiancees. We wanted to make sure they were doing nothing wrong. What is so wrong...," he pleaded to the women down below, "about caring for your loved ones?"

The crowd responded with a bunch of "Daww's" and "Yea! What's wrong about it?"

Yi Jeong, feeling a little proud that he got the crowd on his side continued with his polite begging, "Please, let us go so we can find them and make sure they're alright."

"LET THEM GO! LET THEM GO!" the crowd started to chant.

Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong looked triumphantly at Chunsa. They had won. Or so they thought. Chunsa smiled deviously at them and turned around once again. She walked closer to the edge so the women could see her more easily.

"Why there is nothing wrong about making sure you're loved ones are alright..." she admitted in a voice that shocked a great portion of the people there. "If the person wants to be checked on." The crowd stopped their "let them go!" chant as Chunsa began to turn Yi Jeong's statement against him. "You came to look for them, you say, but if they wanted to be found wouldn't they have told you where they were?" And before Yi jeong could respond she cut him off.

"AND you said you wanted to check to see if they were doing anything 'wrong'. This shows a little distrust doesn't it? Are you saying that your fiancees are the type to do 'wrong' things? Are you saying that your fiancees are untrustworthy and 'wrong'-do ers? Are you, So Yi Jeong, implying that your fiancee is cheating on you?"

The crowd gasped in unison as Chunsa uttered the final words.

"I...well."

"He isn't denying it!" Chunsa laughed into the mic.

"You asked too many questions!" Jun Pyo complained.

"Then I will repeat one and you will answer me truthfully or else..." at this she made the movement of slicing her throat, thus causing both guys to gulp. "Do your fiancees want you here?" The guys remained silent afraid to say anything. "The answer is no, isn't it?" The boys couldn't reply. "And if they were 'checking up' on their fiancees without their fiancee's consent, what would that make them?"

"Spies!" one woman in the crowd screamed.

"Correct. Spies! And what do we do with spies?"

"We punish them!" Women yelled clapping in excitement. The men behind the F2 started moving again but Jun Pyo was the one to talk this time.

"Please, let us go. We will leave them alone and not bother you anymore." The crowd started murmuring again as if they were considering the idea.

"Or..." Chunsa started eying the very nervous guys, "for trespassing, lying and spying, that's, count them, THREE, offenses, we can give them the most honorable of punishments."

The guys looked at Chunsa and thought for a moment. "What is it?"

"The most honorable of punishments, is none other than... being sacrificed to this our goddesses!"

Suddenly the whole backyard was filled with the chant, "SAC-RI-FICE! SAC-RI-FICE! SAC-RI-FICE!"

**A/N: Cliff-hang-er. Cliff-hang-er. Hehe. Please keep reading to see what happens to the F4 after trespassing the women country, land thingie. I got the inspiration when I watched a Justice League movie with Wonder Woman and I thought, hey, that would be fun. I mean what girl doesn't want to have control over men? Um... a lot but that's not the point. The point is...**

**please review and tell me what you think. And to PokeKid, I tried to add more Ji Hoo in this chapter just for you but I promise that there will be WHOLE chapters dedicated to him and Mi Yun in the near future, if I could tell you more, I would but I can't. MIANHAE! **


	14. Poinephobia: Fear of Punishment 2

**A/n: So... school. Yea. **

**Anyway, since no one has killed me yet for the long wait for an update, I think I should update right now. Yes, its the week before finals and the teachers have not piled me up with homework. I mean there is something I could do, but I don't want to. I think there's a word for that; it begins with a p and ends in a rocrastinating. Yea... I really hope no one's been turned off of the story by the wait. That would be so heartbreaking. **

**Actually, I had this chapter ready a week ago but my editor was doing college apps and procrastinating as well, so blame him!**

**So you guys know the drill: **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.**

_**BTW: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! MILD SEXUAL REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER, nothing to explicit like chapter three (sorry horny people out there) but still somewhat sexual... I mean it is a bacholerette party after all and the F4 is practically naked. What can I do? **_

_Last time: _

_"So with Woo Bin-ah's help," she said rubbing Woo Bin's shoulder causing the mafia prince to smirk. "I finished planning out tonight's event. I will be there of course to make sure that everything is enjoyable," she emphasized the words seductively that it wasn't a wonder that Jan Di and Ga Eul had taken off each of her shoes and used the heels to stab her in the eye._

_"What will be enjoyable...?" Chunsa exaggeratedly emphasized enjoyable in the same seductive tone, making her friends laugh._

_Min Sook turned around to face the girls. Then tossing her hair back and pushing her chest forward, she said in an almost "duhh" way, "The bachelor party, of course._

_"Anyway," Chunsa said, we have to get ready. _

_"Get ready for what?"_

_Chunsa turned her head to look over her shoulder. She smiled brightly at Min Sook then the F4, especially at the two getting married. "The bachlorette party of course." With that she turned around and walked after her friends who were already outside the ballroom and walking down the hallway. The last thing that she was heard saying was, "Mi Yun! Did you confirm the arrival time of the male strippers?"_

_"MALE STRIPPERS? We have to find them and stop them!"_

_**"You haven't trespassed, anything you say? You, like the rest of your kind, are a liar. How dare you stand in front of all these women and pretend as if you have done nothing wrong. You have disrupted our peaceful living and have the audacity to declare yourself innocent in front of us. You should bepunished for your wrong doings."**_

_"Punished?" the boys replied in unison._

_**Do your fiancees want you here?" The guys remained silent afraid to say anything. "The answer is no, isn't it?" The boys couldn't reply. "And if they were 'checking up' on their fiancees without their fiancee's consent, what would that make them?"**_

_"Spies!" one woman in the crowd screamed._

_"Correct. Spies! And what do we do with spies?"_

_"We punish them!" Women yelled clapping in excitement. The men behind the F2 started moving again but Jun Pyo was the one to talk this time._

_"Please, let us go. We will leave them alone and not bother you anymore." The crowd started murmuring again as if they were considering the idea._

_"Or..." Chunsa started eying the very nervous guys, "for trespassing, lying and spying, that's, count them, THREE, offenses, we can give them the most honorable of punishments."_

_The guys looked at Chunsa and thought for a moment. "What is it?"_

_"The most honorable of punishments, is none other than... being sacrificed to this our goddesses!"_

_Suddenly the whole backyard was filled with the chant, "SAC-RI-FICE! SAC-RI-FICE! SAC-RI-FICE!"_

Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong's faces mirrored one another; the complete horror showed on their faces. What the hell was going on?

"SAC-RI-FICE! SAC-RI-FICE!" the crowd continued to shout.

"Sacrifice it is," Chunsa's voice contained a hint of laughter, something that frightened all the F4, not just the two in trouble. Chunsa nodded to the guards standing behind Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong. They bowed simultaneously to her in respect and lifted Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong up, causing the two boys to feel more uncomfortable.

The big buff men managed to carry the struggling F2 members down the stairs before the latters' fighting skills were successful in setting the two free. Well, they soon learned that freedom is relative to the situation and in this case, once they were free from the muscular clutches of the hired male strippers, they were soon surrounded by all the women in the party.

Apart from the fact that kicking women is looked down upon, Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong couldn't really move their legs up to kick because, as you can imagine, the cloths around their waists weren't enough to hide everything. So the duo easily gave up.

The women waited until Chunsa was next to them to proceed. They followed Chunsa to the distant part of the backyard. Upon getting a closer view, the boys noticed that the volcano was more like a water slide in that at the bottom there was a big pool where the water that flowed from the top rested... if there had been water. Instead, the "lava" was jello. The area surrounding the base of the volcano was a cloud-like area with large leaves.

The women waited around the pool of the volcano as the F2 and the men guarding them from behind followed Chunsa up the stairs to the top of the volcano. When they got to the top, there was just enough space for Chunsa and the F2 to stand before one of them would fall down the slide.

Chunsa turned to look at the disgruntled Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong before turning back and addressing the audience below. "We will now sacrifice these two trespassing, lying spies to our beloved goddesses of spring and autumn by pushing them into the hot jello lava!" Despite the fact that she had no microphone, Chunsa's voice boomed with authority and excitement. She moved behind the boys as the women below (and Woo Bin) started to chant, "SAC-RI-FICE! SAC-RI-FICE!"

Not knowing what Chunsa was up to, Jun Pyo continued to struggle just a little bit, hoping that he could somehow fight off Chunsa, the men on the stairs, and the women.

"Don't fight it. Trust me, you'll like it," Chunsa told Jun Pyo as she untied the ropes binding his hands. She then hurried and untied Yi Jeong's.

"What are you doing?" the former asked, confused.

"Saving your marriage. You can thank me later." And with no warning, she pushed Jun Pyo down the slide and into the pool. A loud splash was heard, followed by a series of cheers. Yi Jeong raised his eyebrows to Chunsa; Chunsa merely shrugged it off. Of course, being a former playboy Yi Jeong caught on.

"This is some kinky stuff, Chunsa." Chunsa smiled at him as she gestured with her hand for him to go down the slide. Yi Jeong grinned back and threw himself down the jello slide, causing another big splash.

After a few moments of struggling to stand up in the slippery jello lava base and cheering from the crowd of women, the large leaves began to move toward the base. Everyone watched intently, the two jello-covered boys more so than the others. When the leaves parted, they revealed Jan Di and Ga Eul, each on wooden lifts being carried by four strong men who held the lifts on their shoulders. Both girls wore outfits that, unlike their subjects, were longer, covered more, and had a more "goddess-like" feel to them, yet had a greater sex appeal than the outfits of the more scantily dressed women. Maybe it was the natural glow provided by the make-up (done by Mi Yun of course) or the lascivious aura they were omitting as they stared at their drenched fiancees.

After the lifts slowly let the girls down, the two girls walked slowly, in a floating manner, towards the sacrificed men. Once they reached them, each girl extended her hand to the sacrifice that she wanted, helping them out of the lava. In a state of awe, the boys walked out of the pool and, standing in front of their own goddess, stared at them lovingly.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" the chant was started by someone on top of the volcano. The four momentarily broke eye contact to look up at Chunsa who just innocently smiled and waved at them. They all laughed to themselves before turning to their partner and giving a very long, passionate kiss, to which the whole audience cheered.

The volcano then made a loud sound which drew the crowd's attention from the couples. After a moment of anticipation, the volcano began to squirt the jello lava from the top, drenching everybody in its stickiness. The crowd of women erupted in squeals of enjoyment as jello drops rained on them.

Only the two couples looked back at Chunsa knowingly. She winked at her friends and walked down the staircase. Noticing the distracted crowd, the two couples noted that it was the perfect time to get away. Surprisingly, it was the girls that led the way to the guest house.

* * *

The music continued to blast even without the bachlorettes and the guests continued to have the time of their lives. They drank jello shots provided by the male servants (sometimes drank the jello shots off the male servants) and continued dancing wildly.

Although he got several (actually many) offers for dances and jello shots to be eaten off him, Ji Hoo found himself sitting down and again being a spectator of the party. He felt like the chaperone in the corner of the room who made sure nothing too crazy was going on, except, he couldn't really stop something like that from happening.

He looked around and caught some very disturbing images of women grinding on the men. He wasn't Woo Bin or Yi Jeong. He hadn't gone out to clubs every weekend since he reached 13 like his friends did, so images of half naked people grinding on each other was still shocking to him. He quickly shut his eyes and let out a deep breath. At least his friends were happy right?

Almost instantly images of his friends doing the nasty entered his mind. He automatically opened his eyes to shoo them away. He was met again with people dancing (can it be called dancing) seductively against one another. He closed his eyes the second time, counting slowly to ten._ I should probably go home now. Yea, that's a good idea._  
_Well, you have to open your eyes first,_another voice told him.

Oh, right. Ji Hoo's eyes fluttered slightly as he fought to open them. _Okay, on the count of three, I will open my eyes and I will not let anything bother me. I just came from a strip club, you'd think that I would be fine with this, but ugh..._  
_Just start counting._

_1, 2... 3._When Ji Hoo finally opened his eyes, he was thankful that someone was blocking his view of the rest of the party. He looked up to see who he should thank and found himself looking at a girl with straight golden hair smiling down upon him. She had her hand extended to him. It took him a few moments before he could realize what it was she was asking.

"I...was just leaving," Ji Hoo explained, standing up.

Mi Yun shook her head as if to say, "No, you're not going to leave," and then proceeded to take Ji Hoo's hand and walk him to an area with less dancers. She moved her body to the beat of the music, dancing in a sexy but not vulgar manner that reminded Ji Hoo that Mi Yun must be extremely flexible for being a dancer. Again, dirty images took over, but they didn't last long this time. Laughing, Mi Yun shook Ji Hoo gently until he pulled away.

He smiled when he saw Mi Yun's face cutely drop into a small frown. Her eyes grew wide, pleading him to start dancing. Ji Hoo laughed at her childlike begging strategy and consented. The first few moments of him dancing to the fast beat was a disaster. He couldn't match the music. He found it ironic that he was one of Korea's best musicians, yet he couldn't follow the beat to dance to. He realized that it mainly wasn't that he couldn't match the beat, but more that he didn't exactly know how a guy was supposed to dance. Obviously, he couldn't take inspiration from those around him because that would require him to grind against Mi Yun's butt.

Mi Yun noticed the awkwardness in Ji Hoo's dancing and smiled to herself at the cute frustrated look that he had on his face. She took his hand into hers and tried to get him to move his shoulders in a less repetitive, robotic movement and his body to loosen up slightly, but to no avail.

Laughing at himself, Ji Hoo removed one of his hands from Mi Yun's and spun her around, causing Mi Yun to giggle. The next few minutes resulted in them purposely dancing slower dances that did not go with the music. Despite the fact that they looked absolutely ridiculous to those around them, they began to greatly enjoy themselves.

* * *

Woo Bin was in heaven. Not as much in heaven as his friends were, but he was still delighting in the massive amounts of attention he was getting from the women at the party. Sure, they weren't supermodels or the beautiful noonas he usually dated, but when they're giving you a neck massage and fetching you drinks it's hard not to give in. He obviously wasn't going to take one of them back to a room and mock what his friends were doing, but they didn't have to know it. After all he wasn't going to find _the one_tonight, so might as well enjoy himself, right?

"You're so fit, Woo Bin oppa!" one girl giggled as she ran her hand down Woo Bin's chest. Woo Bin smiled and continued drinking from the jello drink provided by another admirer. Once he had finished, he flashed his signature smile at his server who blushed furiously and walked away. Y_es, the Don Juan's still got it._

Was there ever any doubt? A voice said in the back of his head. Automatically, a series of painful answers responded. Woo Bin repressed the thoughts by giving the women around him more attention.  
He placed his arms around their shoulders and whispered in their ears like he did all his other conquests, which surprisingly scared a good portion of them off. It took him awhile before he realized that he had embarassed them. After awhile he found it overwhelming to talk to them. In order to not come off as a rich asshole, he had to pretend he was interested in what they were talking about. Of course this meant that he also had to pretend he knew what they were talking about. _Who knew commoners went through so much trouble to get the things he could get in a minute? And eating those intestines...ugh.__  
_  
At one point, the crowd of women started to die down so only five women were around him at a single time. This created a gap in the circle that they formed, allowing him to see a very amused look on Chunsa's face. Once she realized he was staring back at her, she laughed, rolled her eyes, and turned to go away.

The next second Woo Bin found himself making up a reason to get away from his fans. The following second he found himself blocking Chunsa's path. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked rhetorically before turning to go in a different direction. Once again Woo Bin blocked her path.

"Of course. And you?"

"Immensely." Woo Bin laughed at her sarcasm.

"I know why you're not having fun." Chunsa crossed her arms and looked at him curiously. "You need to find a guy." To this Chunsa rolled her eyes. Woo Bin expected her to come up with a remark that talked about how she never needed a guy to make her life better, but she just remained silent. "Come on , don't tell me you're not super turned on by all of this right now."

"Oh, I am." Woo Bin was slightly surprised to hear Chunsa's confession.

"Then go find a guy to worship and fuck his brains out."

Chunsa shook her head to this, "No, no that's not how it works here. The guy is supposed to worship us, not the other way around."

Woo Bin thought about it for a moment. _That explains the male slaves!_Then he let out a laugh, "Then I guess the Don Juan broke your system," he said in a very cocky tone as he smirked at Chunsa, but her face remained unperturbed.

"And why would he do that?"

"Because the Don Juan is never submiss..." Before he could add on the "-ive" part of it, he found Chunsa's fingers twisting his nipples hard, thus causing his body instant and unexpected pain. This pain was mostly canceled out, however, by the pleasure of having Chunsa's mouth on his own, both of them fighting for dominance and daring the other to pull away. The nipple twisting, however, gave Chunsa a slight advantage as Woo Bin was the first to pull away for a breath. Although he had every intention to continue kissing Chunsa, Chunsa had taken the opportunity to end the lustful kiss.

As she pulled back, she also took her fingers off Woo Bin's nipples and stood back smirking at him. She didn't say anything, just continued laughing at the flabbergasted expression on his face.

"Wow," Woo Bin shook his head as if to shake everything off.

"The Don Juan is never submissive hmm? There goes that bragging right," he frowned cutely causing her to laugh. "Aww, come on Woo Bin-ah, don't tell me that you aren't super turned on by that."

"Oh I am," Woo Bin repeated her statement. Before she knew it, the skin of Woo Bin's forearms were touching her bare waist as he had wrapped his arms around her waist and held on to her tightly. "How about we do that again _without_the twisting?" He smiled down to her before diving in for another passionate kiss. Chunsa automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer.

Determined to not let him get the best of her, Chunsa began thinking of ways to stop, but she couldn't. _Why does he have to be such an amazing kisser?_She finally managed to pull away, receiving a disappointed look from Woo Bin.

Before he could ask her why she had pulled away, Chunsa pushed Woo Bin back hard so that he fell on a lounge chair behind him. Not breaking eye contact, Chunsa sat on his lap, straddled Woo Bin's legs, and smirked at the "OOOOOO. So that's how it is," look on his face before pulling him in for a long, long, long make out session.

As both of their mouths met each other hungrily for the third time, a new level of lust was released. This level was enough to power Chunsa's hips into moving back and forth as she sat on Woo Bin's lap. Woo Bin had no objections whatsoever as he felt his member become harder than it already was. He grinned to himself, allowing dirty images to flood his mind, knowing that Chunsa was probably grinning to herself and thinking similar thoughts.

Woo Bin mentally thanked Chunsa for being on top because had she not been, he would've already lost all self control and carried her into the house and into her room (or any room) to prove his worth as a man. He could just imagine her lying down on her bed, seductively removing the skirt that covered her bottom from view, licking her lips as he climbed on top of her to give her everything she wanted. He imagined her moaning "Woo Bin" in her deep sexy voice, asking him for more (and of course he would comply).

Neither of them knew how long they'd been in this position, they only knew how much they were enjoying it. And they would have continued enjoying it if it wasn't for three women.

"Yah!" At first, the two didn't respond, but then a hard wooden object hit Chunsa. She pulled apart from Woo Bin, giggling internally as his face showed disappointment before she looked at the object that hit her. Sandals. She turned to search for the culprit who was missing one of her shoes. She didn't have to look long because the culprit, along with two other women, was standing just a few feet away from them, staring back at her.

The culprit was a chubby woman, a woman Woo Bin recognized but could not put his finger on where he recognized her from. The one to her left was a shorter, more ditzy looking girl. The final woman was the tallest and had glasses that made her look the nerdiest of the three.

Chunsa stood up, picked up the single sandal, and threw it back at them, purposely missing the culprit's head by a few inches.

"Hey!" they yelled as they ducked for cover. "What the hell?"

"You threw it first!"

"That's because you were being selfish!" Chunsa responded by raising her eyebrows. "You always keep the good looking rich guy to yourself! Maybe you should think about sharing with the rest of us..."

Woo Bin responded first, "I am not something you can just share! I'm a person too, you know."

"Fine!" Chunsa exclaimed as she took Woo Bin's hand, thus lifting him up from the seat, and offered to give his hand to the girls. "You can have him for the rest of the party."

"What party?" the chubby one spoke again. "If you weren't too busy eating his face..."

"Yeun Ja, the word is 'kissing'," Chunsa remarked, trying to hide the embarrassing truth . _Ahh, yes, the girl who was in the store,_Woo Bin thought.

"If you weren't too busy _kissing_him, you would've noticed that the party ended at least ten minutes ago."

It was then that Chunsa noticed the almost vacated backyard, but not wanting to admit defeat she responded wittily, "Then why are you still here?" Yeun Ja glared at her jokingly. "Go on. Leave. Here, you can take him with you," once again offering Woo Bin's hand.

"I'm not just some toy that you can share with your friends," Woo Bin said. Chunsa responded by giving him a long, amused sideways glance that said, "You're not a toy, hmm? Nice choice of words, Woo Bin."

"Well... tick-tock, the buses can't wait for you forever. Shoo."

"So rude. I don't even get a goodbye!"

"No, you don't," and with that Chunsa ran over to the other girls and gave them goodbye hugs. She turned to Yeun Ja and, quite immaturely, stuck her tongue out at her friend. Once receiving their special goodbyes, the three walked up the stairs, through the main house, to the front gate, watching to see who would jump who first. Yeun Ja was betting it was Chunsa.

To their disappointment, neither of them got on top of the other. Instead, they awkwardly stood next to each other. After making sure there was no evidence on her of what happened between her and Woo Bin, Chunsa started walking at a fast, but steady pace toward the pool house, hoping Woo Bin would stay behind her and not start a conversation.

Both walked quietly into the house mentally practicing their goodbye for the night. When they finally entered the living room there was a short pause before Woo Bin started to talk, "Umm... about tonight..."

"Yeah... ummm..." Chunsa replied.

"This doesn't mean...?" Woo Bin couldn't finish his sentence after he saw the questioning look on Chunsa's face. _Well, what does she want me to say?_

"Ahem." They both turned around to find Mi Yun and Ji Hoo sitting silently on the couch, smirking at the two of them.

Chunsa and Woo Bin exchanged a quick glance of relief that Ji Hoo had made his presence known. If he hadn't, then they'd have to go through soooooooo much hell from their friends.

"Mi Yun, you're still up," Chunsa stated in a calm, unwavering voice that contrasted the one she used a minute before. To some, Chunsa might have sounded a little indifferent and slightly cold, but Mi Yun knew better. She shrugged and nodded slightly to give some sort of response that the boys would catch. But, her sister caught the simultaneous eyebrow wag and the small twitch in her face. Chunsa shrugged back, turning her head to look around the room while actually keeping her eyes on Ji Hoo. When Mi Yun noticed her sister's silent come back she coughed slightly, causing her sister's face to erupt in a triumphant smile.

During the few seconds that this silent conversation had taken, Woo Bin had walked from the entrance to where Ji Hoo sat. He placed his hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder and asked, "It's late, haven't you gone home?"

Ji Hoo looked quickly at Mi Yun before replying, "Mi Yun asked me to keep her company."

Chunsa quickly jumped on it, "Oh she did? Well, why couldn't Mi Yun just go to bed?" The look Mi Yun was giving her was murderous.

"I can't go to sleep," Mi Yun snapped back at her sister. "But not for the reasons you think."

"Then why..." Before Chunsa could finish, they heard a series of loud poundings from upstairs before they heard something that made them all flinch.

"OHHHHH JUN PYOOO!" A smile of both disgust and humor crept upon both Chunsa and Woo Bin's faces.

"But that doesn't explain why you aren't..."

"YESSS YII JEONGGG! AHHHHHH!"

Chunsa closed her eyes for a moment to clear her thoughts before opening them again. She met Mi Yun's eyes and they clearly said, "I blame _you_for this."

Realizing that Woo Bin felt somewhat confused, Chunsa decided to explain, "There are three bedrooms on each side of the staircase. Our friends are on both sides of the building. I'm guessing that Ji Hoo was going to stay because it's so late, but the rooms right next to the rooms where our friends are in aren't exactly... soundproof." Woo Bin nodded in understanding.

"So, if they were on one side of the building, then we could sleep on the other side."

"Yes. Go on sunbae."

"What?" Woo Bin asked Chunsa.

"Go tell them to move so you can get a room. That way, you and Ji Hoo sunbae each get a room, Mi Yun could go sleep in her room and I can sleep in mine. "

"Even if I had the guts to go in and interrupt, I don't think either Ji Hoo or I would want to sleep in a bed where our friends were doing the deed."

"Wait, won't that mean that either Mi Yun or you would have to hear the... umm... moans?" Ji Hoo brilliantly asked.

"Mi Yun's and my rooms are on the top floor, so we can't hear them as much."

"Then that fixes everything!" Woo Bin said after getting an epiphany. "How about Ji Hoo and Mi Yun go sleep in Mi Yun's room and you and I, Chunsa, go sleep in your room?"

Mi Yun couldn't resist smirking widely at her sister's newly widened eyes. She wagged her eyebrows again at her sister. After taking a quick moment to recover, Chunsa rolled her eyes at her sister and replied nonchalantly, "Or, how about Ji Hoo and you, Woo Bin sunbae, sleep in Mi Yun's room, and Mi Yun and I sleep in mine?"

"That works too," Woo Bin stated, realizing how awkward the night would've been if they had gone with his suggestion and how even more awkward it would've been in the morning when his friends found out where he had slept.

"Good! Okay, well Mi Yun why don't you show them how to get to your room and I'll see you later." Mi Yun was about to protest, but she knew her sister was expecting her protest and planning on how to murder her if she said it. So, instead, she nodded compliantly, stood up, and led the boys up the staircase and disappeared behind the wall on the left side.

Once alone, Chunsa sighed deeply and went up the stairs. She stopped when she hit the light switch on the stair case and turned off the lights in the living room. As she went up, she began thinking about what had taken place that night. _What have you gotten yourself into?_

**A/N: What HAS Chunsa gotten herself into? I think I mentioned it before but I don't like stories where all the romances are just one type of romance (ie, all love at first sight etc.) so I am trying to make Chunsa and Woo Bin's relationship different from that of the other three couples. **

**I've found myself looking through and stopping at this story and thinking, GOD WHY WON'T THE DAMN AUTHOR WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. Then I realize I'm the author. So trust me when I say, I piss myself off too for not updating. I will attempt to write the next chapter next week (don't know if that's going to happen- I might b/c finals are next week and once I get that over with I'm FREEEEEEEEEEE!). Thank you to all my reviewers out there and all the lovely people who follow my story. :) **


	15. Allodoxaphobia: Fear of Opinions

**A/N: Hey guys! Update to start off the new year. I know I promised to update like 10 times but in my defense my editor was on vacation for like a week and was busy for another 3 days. But better something than nothing right? **

**Oh, and one more thing before the story starts: Thank you thank you thank you sooooooo much to all those people who review or add my story. It really does make my day better when I see that email notification. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (that would be MOI). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise (even though it would be SOOO cool if I was because then I'd produce it. Please ignore my delusions. :) No copyright infringement intended. **

Jan Di opened her eyes slowly. When she finally managed to open them wide enough, she attempted to sit up only to plop back down on her bed exhausted. She had a major headache. Actually, it hurt more than the usual morning headache. It felt more like... like... a hangover. She forced herself to open her eyes once more and look around her.

She saw a very Victorian-inspired bedroom with deep red and gold designs on the wall. Automatically, she realized whose house it was. Chunsa and Mi Yun always did have a weakness for the Victorian era. Knowing that she was in a friend's house and not at some weirdo's (like she often found herself in), she felt safe, closed her eyes, and attempted to go back to sleep. She turned her head slightly and began to pull a pillow toward her when she heard a loud annoyed, "YAH!"

She quickly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and couldn't see the owner of the voice. _I'm going crazy. I can hear that fool's voice in my head._

"GEUM JAN DI!" She shifted over so she was at the side of the bed and looked down. There sat an irritated Jun Pyo. Jan Di let out a scream, not because she realized that Jun Pyo had probably fallen off the bed because of her and was probably going to kill her, but because he was naked. Butt naked.

She pulled the blankets around her, hoping in some way that they would protect her against her naked fiancee, but by doing so, she realized that she too was naked. Then it all came flooding back to her. The dance rehearsal, Chunsa taking them to her house and forcing her to go to a very expensive bachlorette party, the kissing, the sex... oh god.

"!"

* * *

"That would be Geum Jan Di," Chunsa snickered to herself as she continued preparing breakfast. She had just finished cooking eggs, bacon, french toast, waffles, and, Mi Yun's favorite, chocolate chip pancakes, and now she was slicing the oranges to add to the breakfast plates.

Since she usually would get up in the morning and make her own breakfast, Chunsa was relatively good at cooking but she wasn't so used to having to cook for so many people. _So Stressful_. Especially since she didn't really know the F4 that well. She didn't know what they liked or what they hated. _So, I'll just make everything then._What she did remember, however, was how much Ga Eul and Jan Di liked Western-style breakfasts. The morning after sleepovers they would all wake up early and cook breakfast together.

She smiled as she recalled their childhood and finished slicing the oranges. She placed them decoratively on the plates. She heard the glass door of the kitchen open and shut behind her.

"Morning!" Mi Yun waved happily.

"Annyeong. How was your run?"

"Good. I've reduced the time it takes to run up that stupid hill."

"That's good," Chunsa replied as she picked up a plate to take out of the kitchen to the "dining area". Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mi Yun's hand in the process of picking up an orange off a plate. She swatted her sister's hand away and glared at her. Mi Yun responded with a pout that resembled a little kid's when their mom tells them they can't have a cookie. "Hmph. Everyone says you're so polite, but not only did you not offer to help bring the plates to the dining area but you steal food off of my _perfectly _designed plates!"

Mi Yun rolled her eyes at her sister's mock annoyance. She was then about to pick up two plates to carry.

"No. No." Chunsa reprimanded. "I don't need your help. You're just going to get your sweat all over the food. Go clean up and come down. Shoo shoo. I've got this." Mi Yun dramatically backed away from the plates with her hands up. She then curtseyed mockingly.

"Yes, mother. I shall do as you wish." She hurried out of the kitchen before Chunsa could respond. Chunsa groaned inwardly at her sister's remark and began taking another plate out of the kitchen when Mi Yun popped her head around the corner again.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom? I would use mine if, you know, there weren't guys in it!"

"Of course you can use my bathroom. I can't ever imagine Lady Mi Yun degrading herself by using the same bathroom that a guy uses. " Then with the two plates in hand she replicated the curtsy that Mi Yun did before. Mi Yun stuck her tongue out at her sister before running up the stairs to Chunsa's master bathroom. As Chunsa took the plates and carried them outside, she yelled after her sister, "BECAUSE WE WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO USE THE BATHROOM CONVENIENTLY LOCATED ON THIS FLOOR!"

Mi Yun turned around to stick her tongue out at her sister again and upon turning back smacked into two very drowsy F4 members. She blushed slightly at her klutziness and blushed even harder when she realized she probably reeked of sweat. Hoping that the smell of breakfast had masked her stench, she smiled apologetically, waved, and scurried up the stairs.

Although Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were somewhat startled by the morning encounter, they continued to follow their nose to the bar-like counter where Chunsa was placing the plates. They sat down on the stools and watched curiously as Chunsa effortlessly moved four plates from the kitchen to the counter. When she noticed their presence she gave them a nod, not a warm smile like her sister did, but a simple acknowledging nod. Ji Hoo responded similarly. Woo Bin did not.

"Yo."

Chunsa put down the plates down and turned to look at Woo Bin. She nodded in the typical "gangster" style in which she tilted her head upward while simultaneously lifting her eyebrows. "Waz up?"

"Nothin, my bro." A small laugh escaped from Chunsa's normally pursed lips.

She then turned to Ji Hoo and asked in her flawless English "He does realize that not all Americans talk like that, right?" She switched her attention back to Woo Bin who shrugged and grinned at her.

"So what are you poisoning us with this morning, Ms. Chunsa?" he prompted innocently as if he wasn't insulting her cooking.

Chunsa responded by what Mi Yun called "The Apology Stare". This stare would consist of Chunsa tilting her head to the left and staring at her challenger with a look that both bordered on a glare and an "I don't know what you're talking about" look. And while this stare wasn't as upfront and threatening as any of the other stares that Chunsa would throw at people, it would, as the name implies, invoke an apology from the challenger almost subconsciously.

Upon receiving the stare, Woo Bin bowed his head down slightly – his subconscious apology. Chunsa then removed her eyes from Woo Bin and looked down at the food. "I made a typical Western breakfast. Well, typical in the sense that it has the food type but not in the food portions. I didn't know what you guys like to eat, so I made everything. Plus Jan Di will finish half of it anyway. I made eggs both sunny side up and scrambled with bacon on the side – both pork and turkey since Jan Di prefers pork and Mi Yun prefers turkey." She then motioned with her hand over the plates that she had brought before the two had come down. "I also made French toast, chocolate chip pancakes – white, dark and milk, waffles and banana nut muffins, which should be done in about ..." she checked her cell phone, "10 seconds. Feel free to dig in. Just save one of the dark chocolate chip pancake plates for Mi Yun." She gave them a small smile and excused herself back into the kitchen. They heard her call out from the kitchen, "Oh yeah, and if you want a drink other than water just use the pad on the counter to order from the main kitchen."

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo exchanged glances of amazement before reaching over and grabbing a plate. Ji Hoo took one of the milk chocolate chip pancake plates with strawberries and maple syrup in a small golden container on the side, while Woo Bin eagerly grabbed a plate with French toast and added some pork bacon on the side. They each grabbed a fork from the utensil container and started eating. They nodded in approval of the food.

Chunsa came out back, this time with a tray of banana nut muffins that filled the room with the smell of a toasty independent bakery. She took out a tray with three tiers and started placing the muffins delicately on the bottom tier. While her calm disposition and stance indicated that she was confident at the deliciousness of her food and didn't want to be told what was wrong, Chunsa was hoping to be critiqued. As she placed the muffins on the tier she sneaked glances at the two boys.

They were still chewing. A good sign. They weren't gagging or spitting out her food. A better sign. She was about to ask them what they thought and then study their facial expressions and body language to see if they were lying, when she heard someone yelling her name.

"HAN CHUNSA!"

"GOD?" Chunsa screamed back with a chuckle. She finished fitting the last muffin on the tier when Jan Di came stomping over followed by a silent Ga Eul. Woo Bin quickly grabbed his plate and walked to the other side of the room and sat on the couch.

"Oh you've done it now!" Jan Di saw that Chunsa was about to speak so she cut her off. "No sarcastic comments! And don't you dare pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about!" Chunsa smiled to herself and went into the kitchen again.

"HAN CHUNSA!" Jan Di followed her into the kitchen, stomping after her where she continued yelling at her devious friend.

"Good morning," Ga Eul said sleepily as she sat down in a stool next to Ji Hoo. She plopped her head down on the counter and started to doze off. Ji Hoo, who was in the midst of chewing his second pancake, looked over at Woo Bin who just shrugged his shoulders at him.

"Ga Eul..." Ji Hoo reached over and poked his friend's fiancee. She jolted up and gave him a dopey, sleepy smile. "Are you okay?"

Ga Eul, remembering everything that had taken place that night, nodded slowly. Before gravity could pull her bobbing head down again, Chunsa and a very pissed Jan Di came into the room.

"And you can forget about being one of my bridesmaids because bridesmaids don't usually pull off this type of thing." Anticipating that Chunsa was going to point out that bridesmaids do often plan bachelorette parties, she continued ranting, "I mean, making their friends suffer through this much pain. Not that it was all pain because we've done it before and the pain only stayed for a few seconds before a surge of pleasure came..."

"Ji Hoo sunbae, do you want a muffin?" Chunsa cut Jan Di off, reminding her of Ji Hoo's presence. Ji Hoo nodded and Chunsa brought the whole tier over to him so he could pick. She then walked back to Jan Di who stood their awkwardly and whispered, "Do you know what I would do if I were in your situation?"

"Sit down, shut up, and hide my face in shame?" Jan Di replied.

"Have a muffin."

Instinctively, Jan Di opened her mouth to respond but was silenced by the awkwardness she felt by what she already exposed to those eating. Chunsa motioned for her to take a seat next to Ga Eul who had already chosen a plate of food and was munching down hungrily.

"Is it good?" Jan Di asked Ga Eul as she watched her devour a plate of scrambled eggs. Ga Eul nodded and signaled for her friend to eat with her. Jan Di let out a long sigh before looking over at the plates. She looked up at Chunsa to see her response.

"You can eat as much as you like, Jan Di," Chunsa laughed genuinely when she saw her friend's face light up and watched as she started grabbing two plates.

There was peace and quiet as the five of them ate until Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong came down the stairs. Woo Bin placed his empty plate on the coffee table and made his way to them. He gave them both a congratulatory pat on the back and pronounced them "my bros". He then led them to the counter where the rest of their friends sat. The two were given an introduction to what was available for breakfast by Woo Bin (who took another plate of French toast) and started eating away in quiet.

Finally, Mi Yun came skipping downstairs and waving hello to everybody. She went around the counter and was handed a plate by Chunsa who then rolled her eyes at her sister for being a "morning person". To this, Mi Yun responded with an "It's almost noon."

Apart from the slight awkwardness amongst the guys and the girls, the morning was delightful and went by quickly. The girls, on the side of the counter closer to the main door, reminisced on the sleepover days in which they made breakfast similar to the one they were having, while the boys, on the side closer to the stairs, whispered congratulations and teased each other about the night before. All was well... until she arrived.

One moment they were laughing and eating banana nut muffins and sipping orange juice. and the next, they were groaning as the boys flaunted themselves over Min Sook.

Minnie came prancing in haughtily, followed by a maid who bowed her head apologetically for following the woman's directions. She exclaimed how offended she was that the boys had left the bachelor party that she worked hard to plan. As expected, the boys, particularly Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo, apologized and asked to make it up to her by helping her plan the wedding more, which meant more shopping for the day. Ji Hoo was the only one excused because he had to go to the hospital and, as Chunsa put it, "save the lives of people who would die if he was otherwise preoccupied" – a reason that Minnie could obviously not overrule.

"Oh, and girls, don't forget that you have practice today. Tatah!" She waved goodbye as she hooked arms with Yi Jeong and walked out the front door.

"Oh and girls don't forget that I've been getting a boob job since I was six," Jan Di mimicked. "You know, I really can't stand that girl."

"Yeah, well what can we do about it? She's planning our weddings," Ga Eul shrugged.

"Ohhhh yes! Oh poor Ga Eul and Jan Di!" The girls looked over at Chunsa as she picked up the plates one by one and started pushing the eaten left-overs into the compost and then stacking the plates. "What can _you_ do to Minnie when she's planning _your_ weddings? What can _you_ do to _your _wedding planner? You only _hired_her after all! I'm so sorry that you have to come up with such a difficult answer." Obviously, Chunsa was being sarcastic but the girls were still confused as to what the correct solution was. After all, it was too easy wasn't it?

"Wait. Are you saying that we should just fire Minnie?" Jan Di asked.

Chunsa put the plate down, stood up, looked at her plates and gasped, "What? That's a great idea! I can't believe I didn't come up with that!" She tapped her forehead before rolling her eyes and grabbing the next plate.

"Well, yea, we can do that." Ga Eul nodded. "I just have never fired someone before. I don't think I have the heart."

"I do," Jan Di announced.

Ignoring Jan Di's outright hate for Minnie, Mi Yun walked over to Ga Eul and looked her in the eye, "But if you really don't like her, which I'm pretty sure is an understatement, it won't take that much heart."

"That's true." Ga Eul nodded after she thought about it. "But then we still have two different multi-million dollar weddings that need to be planned in two months. What planner would want to take on that amount of stress?"

The three girls sitting down thought for a second before coming up with the exact same answer at the exact same time. They all exchanged smiles when they realized that they had come up with the same solution.

"Good luck finding one who will. All I know is that I wouldn't want to be in their position," Chunsa responded as she finished dumping the last left-overs in the compost and stacking the plate. She picked up the plates but decided that they were too heavy to carry and that she wouldn't want to clean up broken ceramic plates because she was too lazy to make two trips. She split the plates into two piles and carried half of them to the kitchen sink. When she returned she saw Mi Yun, who had been intently watching her, blocking the other plates.

"What if the planner was a close friend?" Mi Yun hinted. Almost like in an ambush, Chunsa noticed Ga Eul and Jan Di close the space around her.

"Well, that would help with the flirting thing but I don't know anyone up for that pressure. I mean I could try to contact people I know..."

"What if the planner owed Ga Eul and I, for, I don't know, planning an overly sexy bachelorette party?"

"WHAT?" Chunsa squeaked as she caught on.

"What if the planner didn't have a choice?"

"Oh. No."

* * *

At four in the dance studio at Jun Pyo's house...

Minnie clung onto Jun Pyo's arm as they entered his mansion. The other f4 members (except for Ji Hoo)followed close behind. They walked through the halls of the enormous monstrosity of a house and down the stairs to the wing that led to the dance studio. Upon getting off the stairs and turning, they found Ji Hoo sitting on the lounge chair in the room in front of the ballroom, reading an important pamphlet handed out to the doctor's in the hospital on a new procedure. Realizing that Ji Hoo was too occupied and that directly flirting with him would lead to failure, Minnie decided to focus on the other F4 members. She sat down on the couch next to Ji Hoo (who continued ignoring her) and motioned for Jun Pyo to sit next to her. Once he did so, she addressed the mafia prince.

"I think we should have a few drinks. Don't you think, Binnie?" Her voice had a slight hint of seductiveness in it, not as much as she would use when actively seducing a guy but a tiny, almost undetectable hint. What she didn't realize, however, was how bored Woo Bin was getting of her. Sure, she was hot and it was fun to have his own personal mascot, but he had seen it all before. All she wanted was to go shopping and have a few drinks – nothing interesting about her whatsoever. He was beginning to question why he would want to spend so much time with her. It wasn't _his _wedding. Speaking of weddings, wasn't she supposed to be planning it? And then that nickname...

"But it's almost 4, don't we have dance practice?" Min Sook was taken aback slightly by the sudden rejection. She quickly justified it in her head and decided to focus on Jun Pyo, the F4 member that she knew had the least resistance to her charm.

"Oh psh. You already know how to do all those silly dances, it's just the girls who need to learn." She crossed her legs, causing her skirt to ride up slightly while turning to Jun Pyo and rubbing his shoulders. "Besides those girls are probably going to be late again."

"Who's going to be late again?" Everyone turned to see who owned the voice. While they expected to see a very irritated Jan Di, they found one that was in more of a good mood. Of course, this didn't stop her from throwing a very annoyed glare at her fiance. Min Sook smiled when she caught onto this.

"Oh you're here! Good! We," and with this, she moved her arm around Jun Pyo's shoulders and pulled him closer, "have decided to have the wedding at the race track."

Jan Di felt her anger boil inside her and was about to smack that plastic surgery nose right off Minnie's face when she saw Ji Hoo raise a very inquisitive eyebrow at her statement. This made her calm down enough to ask, "The race track? You want to have our _wedding_at a racetrack?"

She stared intensely at Jun Pyo who opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a manipulative wedding planner.

"Yes, we discussed it today. It's what Jun Pyo oppa really wants. You don't have a problem with fulfilling his wish, do you?" Min Sook flashed a "haha, I beat you" smile at Jan Di when she noticed the latter's face growing intensely red.

Jan Di blinked a few times and held back all the swear words that were popping into her mind. She shook her head slowly.

"Good! Well, it's too bad Ga Eul and the other two aren't here so I can tell her where Yi Jeong wants his wedding to be!"

"But I..." Yi Jeong started.

"Oh hush, Jeongie, you don't need to hide your plans for your dream wedding from Ga Eul. You two are getting married after all. Speaking of Ga Eul where is she? She's not going to be late right?"

Jan Di was literally counting backwards from 100 to calm herself down but felt a wave of relief sweep over her when she realized that she no longer had to suffer the annoying woman's presence alone. "Oh, it's funny that you should ask." She walked to the ballroom door and knocked on it furiously. She then turned around and gave everyone a fake smile. The door opened and out walked Ga Eul, Mi Yun, and a very irritated-looking Chunsa behind them.

Ga Eul and Mi Yun, who had their arms linked when they walked out, linked arms with Jan Di. A newly found confidence appeared on each of their faces.

"Well it's good to see that you arrived early," Minnie said, a little disappointed that she had to deal with all four instead of isolating one. "I guess you can go practice now. After all you girls need so much practice. Come on Jun Pyo oppa." She grabbed Jun Pyo's hand, got up, and turned to go into the ballroom. However, the wall of girls blocked her path, causing her to fall back down onto the couch.

"Actually Minnie, we have something to tell you," Ga Eul said slightly stuttering. She paused long enough for Minnie to respond a very annoyed, "Well?" Ga Eul looked at her friends for support and found a very encouraging smile on Mi Yun's face.

"You're fired."

The look on Min Sook's face was priceless. It gave the girls, particularly the two brides-to-be more strength. It almost made up for all the annoying things that she did after that one horrible introduction. Almost.

"WHAT?" At this point Ji Hoo had stopped reading and Yi Jeong and Woo Bin had moved so they were behind the couch, facing the girls.

"You heard Ga Eul," Jan Di sneered. Min Sook was at a loss for words.

"I...I..."

Jan Di took this as a sign that they had won. She turned around and motioned for one of the maids to come over. Ga Eul and Mi Yun followed her motion. They forgot one of the most important rules in warfare: don't underestimate your opponent. In the few moments that the girls turned away from Min Sook, and the few seconds it took for the maid to walk over, Minnie had already prepared her counterattack.

"Please escort Ms. Min Sook to the door," Ga Eul instructed kindly.

"Hold on." They turned to see Jun Pyo stand up suddenly causing them to take a uniform step back. They were so focused on Jun Pyo's sudden reaction that they didn't see the evil smirk that crept on Minnie's face. "You can't fire her."

"What?" It was the girls' turn to be surprised.

"Why not? She's _our _wedding planner."

"You can't fire her," Jun Pyo repeated, only to be stared down by his angry fiancee. "She's... um... _our_wedding planner too."

"So?" Jan Di continued glaring at him.

"So um... Yi Jeong?" Jun Pyo turned to his friend for support.

"That means, that you can't fire her..." He noticed the heartbroken look on Ga Eul's face and added, "...yet. We have to all decide on it." He was thankful to see the look lighten. "Why do you guys want to fire her, Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul, still disappointed that her fiancee was defending someone who could have potentially ruined their relationship, stood silent. Fortunately, Mi Yun still had some confidence left in her. She signed furiously that Minnie was a stupid, gold-digging, wannabe who probably destroyed more marriages than planned weddings.

"I'm sorry. I can't understand you," Minnie smirked. _Maybe if you spoke a little louder. _What she didn't realize was the sensitiveness that Mi Yun's friends felt toward that statement and how it fueled their anger.

"She said," Jan Di spoke through her gritted teeth, "that you haven't done anything for the _wedding_."

"I've done plenty!" Min Sook defended herself. "Tell them that I've done a lot, Jun Pyo-ssi."

"She's done a lot."

"See! And that's another thing. If I were to be fired, you would have to find someone willing to plan your _crazy_ weddings. I don't think there's anyone-"

"You're wrong!" Ga Eul cut her off.

"Do you have someone in mind, Ga Eul?" Woo Bin asked looking at his distressed friend.

"Yes," the three girls said in unison.

"Chunsa."

At this point, all the boys looked over the girls' shoulders to see a formerly disengaged Chunsa. When she heard her name, she turned back to look at the people in front of her. She gave them a fake smile and moved in closer to her friends.

"I did not agree to this," Chunsa whispered loud enough so only her childhood friends could hear.

"Yes, you did," Mi Yun turned around and threw a warning glance at her sister, but still maintained a smile. "Remember? In the house. When we _discussed _it."

"I don't think, 'NO, NO, NO. FOR HEAVENS SAKE, STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT. JAN DI PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN! I REFUSE. I WILL NOT PLAN YOUR WEDDINGS' is an acceptance!" Mi Yun, realizing that the threatening look only worked _for _Chunsa and not _on_Chunsa, decided to use a different approach. She turned back around, excused herself and Chunsa from the group, and then pulled her sister outside into the hall as the other two girls continued explaining their decision.

"And Chunsa has planned our birthdays, our school dances, our graduation," Ga Eul went up to Yi Jeong and batted her eyelashes slightly, licked her lips with the tip of her tongue and added, "and the bachelorette party that I know you liked." Yi Jeong smirked at his fiancee's technique.

"Well... um..."

Chunsa and Mi Yun walked back in, Mi Yun smiling warmly while Chunsa refrained from frowning. "I'll do it," Chunsa confirmed.

Min Sook felt like the whole world was against her. She was losing all her support, but she still had one way around it. "Chunsa is not a wedding planner," she reminded Jun Pyo and blocked any possible eye contact with Jan Di. "And while she may have been good in planning other events, a wedding is different and I don't think that Jun Pyo wants his whole wedding ruined because of an amateur planner."

"Amateur?" Chunsa repeated quietly, truly insulted. _Oh she's going to pay for that._

"And I don't think Yi Jeong wants that either." She moved and pulled Yi Jeong's arm so he wasn't in such close proximity to Ga Eul. "After all, they are THE F4. The media coverage is going to be extensive when it's done well. Imagine how much more extensive it will be if it's a complete failure."

"Exactly. That's why they're firing you Minnie," Mi Yun responded. Minnie raised her eyebrow but no one bothered translating.

"I agree with Minnie," Jun Pyo confirmed.

"What?" Jan Di replied.

"Nado, " Yi Jeong agreed.

"Yi Jeong-ah," Ga Eul shook her head as she backed away.

"So, I guess we should just move on. Now back to the dance..."

"Wait," everyone turned to look at Ga Eul who was on the verge of tears. Mi Yun quickly walked over to her friend and wrapped her arm around her. Ga Eul took a deep breath through her nose and looked Yi Jeong straight in the eye. "If Minnie is still our planner, our relationship is going to be ruined."

"Excuse-"

"I'm not done,"Ga Eul cut Minnie off. "If Minnie is our planner, I don't want to have a wedding...or a marriage."

A series of small gasps came from the girls in the room while the guys' eyes widened in surprise. Min Sook never thought Ga Eul was brave enough to take it that far and the other girls never thought that Ga Eul even thought about it. She loved Yi Jeong tremendously. You could see it in her eyes, the way she talked to him, the way she talked about him. And for her to say that she didn't want anything to do with her soulmate was painful for everyone.

There was a long pause before Jan Di spoke, "Nado." She avoided looking at anybody by turning her head to look at the wall.

"Jan Di!" Jun Pyo grabbed Jan Di's arm in attempt to make her look at him, but she brushed him off and continued looking away.

Another awkward silence followed before Chunsa spoke. "Mi Yun, please take Ga Eul and Jan Di into the ballroom. Now." Mi Yun complied with her sister's instructions and escorted the girls into the ballroom. When Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo tried to follow them, Chunsa blocked their path and closed the door.

"Chunsa, you have to let us talk to them. We have to talk them out of pulling out of the marriage," Yi Jeong said while trying to maneuver past Chunsa.

"No."

"NO? DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S AT RISK? DO YOU EVEN CARE?" Jun Pyo yelled at Chunsa who did not flinch at the change of volume.

"Of course I know, now please," Chunsa said motioning to the couch, "Calm. Yourself. Down. Going in there and yelling your head off will only make things worse." She continued blocking the door with one of her hands while the other remained pointing toward the couch until the boys decided to follow.

Once they had sat down Chunsa walked over to them. "They don't want to talk to you," her voice was low and knowing.

"But-"

"May I continue?" Chunsa cut Yi Jeong off. "They don't want to talk to you _right now, _but I also know that they don't want to break up the marriage."

"Then why would they say that!"

"Well," Chunsa's eyes moved discreetly to Min Sook for a second and then back to her main audience. "They got caught up in all the craziness and lost control of their emotions. Trust me, Ga Eul and Jan Di really don't want to break up the marriage. They just didn't feel like they were being listened to and by making such a statement, they made you listen."

"But then how are we going to fix this?"

"You just need to ensure that their wishes are heard. It's their wedding too," Ji Hoo stepped in, understanding where Chunsa was going. Chunsa nodded in approval of his statement.

"I would love to hear their input but they don't want to spend any time with me," Minnie joined the conversation. Chunsa couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was going to say a very nasty comment when Woo Bin spoke.

"Then, why don't you just have someone who knows what they want and can tell you when you're going in a wrong direction."

"Like an assistant!" Jun Pyo clapped his hands in understanding.

"Chunsa?" Woo Bin continued.

Chunsa and Min Sook exchanged glances and the latter faltered.

"You see, the girls have a completely different idea of what they want for the wedding – most of it will contradict what we've already established so to have a representative there would just be counterproductive."

"Well, what if it isn't for the things that we've established," Yi Jeong stated, "Like the dresses. Chunsa is a designer after all so it makes sense. And seeing that it's already a lot of work, then it would be nice to not have to worry about all the small details."

Seeing that Yi Jeong found a way around her statement, she stumbled for enough time to give Chunsa a chance to speak. "I'll do it."

Before Minnie could object Jun Pyo also clapped his hands and stood up, "Okay, so Chunsa will design the dresses and do all the decorative stuff which will allow the girls to have some input. Problem solved."

Everyone but Minnie, who was too afraid to stop the F4, nodded in agreement.

"I'll go tell the girls," Chunsa declared and walked toward the ballroom door.

Chunsa walked quickly to her friends and told them the verdict to which Ga Eul gave a meek smile. Jan Di on the other hand was yet to be sold.

"_Just_ the wedding dress designer?" Jan Di asked.

"It could be a lot worse. You could have no input whatsoever." Mi Yun reminded.

"I guess."

"And now that we have Chunsa in, she can do that infiltrating stuff and stop that witch from wasting time by shopping and shit. "

"What infiltrating stuff?"

Jan Di was in the midst of explaining when they heard the ballroom door close. In came a very annoyed Minnie. She pranced over to the group of girls and said in a very annoyed tone, "Well I see Chunsa filled you guys in."

"Yes and I'm looking forward to helping plan my friends' weddings."

Minnie stepped forward so she was directly facing Chunsa and responded condescendingly, "Let's get this straight. _I_ am the wedding planner. _I _have the most experience. _I _have the control. _You_ follow _my_ lead. _I_ am _your_ boss. And if there are any mess-ups, if anything doesn't go the way I planned, I will have no problem with placing the blame on _you. _Understand?"

Chunsa scoffed inwardly and stepped forward, causing Minnie to back up, "Let me remind you _Min Sook_, that the F4 put _me_ in charge of certain things and that I'm not the type of girl to flake on my responsibilities. We have enough of that already. So you need to know that while you have more experience _planning, _I have more experience _designing. _I know it, the F4 know it, the world knows it. _A_nd if you overstep _your _boundaries, even by a little, and try to take control of my area, I will make sure you get _all_ the heat. Understand?" She then flashed Minnie a condescending smile and then turned back to her friends.

"Why you little..."

The other three girls stepped forward and shot her a death glare, daring her to say something. Minnie smiled back fakely and left the room.

Once the door closed, Chunsa turned back around and smirked at the door as if she was looking at Min Sook herself.

"Game on, bitch."

**A/N: I don't know about you guys but I really don't like Minnie. I don't know why I made her as a character but trust me I'm going to get rid of her. Soon. And then wedding! Yayyy! Finally they're getting married! **

**Another thing that's been bothering me is that there really isn't that much Ji Hoo in this. A lot of Woo Bin but barely any Ji Hoo which is weird since I fell in love with Ji Hoo the first time I watched it. I know some of you guys really want Ji Hoo in it. I promise that I will include as much ****of him as possible! **


	16. Atelophobia: Fear of imperfection

**A/N: *peeks my head in slowly* hi... *walks out and gets pelted by tomatoes* IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM A TERRIBLE PERSON. I KNOW! I DONT DESERVE YOU AMAZING READERS AND THAT INCLUDES ALL THE NEW READERS. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR WAITING! **

**I have no excuse for how long I've made you all wait so instead I have decided to shut up and upload the story.**

**But before I do, I just wanted to say that the next few chapters will be up soon. Like soon. They're already written. They just need to be edited by my editor (who takes for ever... haha jk. love you). I did this for many reasons. The first reason being that you've all waited so patiently that I feel like I should make it up to you by uploading everything at once. The second reason is that I've realized that my story has taken a detour. The story is about Woo Bin and Ji Hoo but the wedding is making it somewhat about Jan Di, Jun Pyo, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong which was not my intention. I guess my timeline needed a little work. Sorry! But it will go by really fast and then we get to the other two pairings romances. Or in the case of Chunsa and Woo Bin, lack of romance. **

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Well here it is:  
**

_Last chapter: _

_"Ohhhh yes! Oh poor Ga Eul and Jan Di!" The girls looked over at Chunsa as she picked up the plates one by one and started pushing the eaten left-overs into the compost and then stacking the plates. "What can you do to Minnie when she's planning your weddings? What can you do to your wedding planner? You only hiredher after all! I'm so sorry that you have to come up with such a difficult answer." Obviously, Chunsa was being sarcastic but the girls were still confused as to what the correct solution was. After all, it was too easy wasn't it?_

_"Wait. Are you saying that we should just fire Minnie?" Jan Di asked._

_Chunsa put the plate down, stood up, looked at her plates and gasped, "What? That's a great idea! I can't believe I didn't come up with that!" She tapped her forehead before rolling her eyes and grabbing the next plate._

_"Well, yea, we can do that." Ga Eul nodded. "I just have never fired someone before. I don't think I have the heart."_

_"I do," Jan Di announced._

_Ignoring Jan Di's outright hate for Minnie, Mi Yun walked over to Ga Eul and looked her in the eye, "But if you really don't like her, which I'm pretty sure is an understatement, it won't take that much heart."_

_"That's true." Ga Eul nodded after she thought about it. "But then we still have two different multi-million dollar weddings that need to be planned in two months. What planner would want to take on that amount of stress?"_

_The three girls sitting down thought for a second before coming up with the exact same answer at the exact same time. They all exchanged smiles when they realized that they had come up with the same solution._

_"Good luck finding one who will. All I know is that I wouldn't want to be in their position," Chunsa responded as she finished dumping the last left-overs in the compost and stacking the plate. She picked up the plates but decided that they were too heavy to carry and that she wouldn't want to clean up broken ceramic plates because she was too lazy to make two trips. She split the plates into two piles and carried half of them to the kitchen sink. When she returned she saw Mi Yun, who had been intently watching her, blocking the other plates._

_"What if the planner was a close friend?" Mi Yun hinted. Almost like in an ambush, Chunsa noticed Ga Eul and Jan Di close the space around her._

_"Well, that would help with the flirting thing but I don't know anyone up for that pressure. I mean I could try to contact people I know..."_

_"What if the planner owed Ga Eul and I, for, I don't know, planning an overly sexy bachelorette party?"_

_"WHAT?" Chunsa squeaked as she caught on._

_"What if the planner didn't have a choice?"_

_"Oh. No."_

_"I'm not done,"Ga Eul cut Minnie off. "If Minnie is our planner, I don't want to have a wedding...or a marriage."_

_A series of small gasps came from the girls in the room while the guys' eyes widened in surprise. Min Sook never thought Ga Eul was brave enough to take it that far and the other girls never thought that Ga Eul even thought about it. She loved Yi Jeong tremendously. You could see it in her eyes, the way she talked to him, the way she talked about him. And for her to say that she didn't want anything to do with her soulmate was painful for everyone._

_There was a long pause before Jan Di spoke, "Nado." She avoided looking at anybody by turning her head to look at the wall._

_"Then, why don't you just have someone who knows what they want and can tell you when you're going in a wrong direction."_

_"Like an assistant!" Jun Pyo clapped his hands in understanding._

_"Chunsa?" Woo Bin continued._

_"Yes and I'm looking forward to helping plan my friends' weddings."_

_Minnie stepped forward so she was directly facing Chunsa and responded condescendingly, "Let's get this straight. I am the wedding planner. I have the most experience. I have the control. You follow my lead. I am your boss. And if there are any mess-ups, if anything doesn't go the way I planned, I will have no problem with placing the blame on you. Understand?"_

_Chunsa scoffed inwardly and stepped forward, causing Minnie to back up, "Let me remind you Min Sook, that the F4 put me in charge of certain things and that I'm not the type of girl to flake on my responsibilities. We have enough of that already. So you need to know that while you have more experience planning, I have more experience designing. I know it, the F4 know it, the world knows it. And if you overstep your boundaries, even by a little, and try to take control of my area, I will make sure you get all the heat. Understand?" She then flashed Minnie a condescending smile and then turned back to her friends._

_"Why you little..."_

_The other three girls stepped forward and shot her a death glare, daring her to say something. Minnie smiled back fakely and left the room._

_Once the door closed, Chunsa turned back around and smirked at the door as if she was looking at Min Sook herself._

_"Game on, bitch."_

After taking the early morning shift at the hospital, Ji Hoo was exhausted. He sat in his car half asleep as he waited for his driver to return. To keep himself awake, he forced himself to look out the car window and at the doors of the Cultural Center.

Balancing work at the hospital, the cultural center, and his friendship with Jun Pyo was really taking a toll. He did not have any energy to spare to fend off Ae Cha and the other fan girls. Ah, such is the life of the rich and beautiful.

_Speaking __of __rich __and __beautiful__,_ Ji Hoo thought to himself as he saw his driver open the door of the Cultural Center for Mi Yun . He watched as she politely waited for him to exit the door so she could walk beside him - treating him like an equal. Although they walked in silence, Ji Hoo noticed that Mi Yun's face revealed that Mi Yun really wanted to talk. He instantly pitied her until he realized that she was smiling at him.

He brushed away all feelings of sadness and even his previous exhaustion and opened the door for her. When she came close enough, he scooted over so he was closer to the door and extended his hand to help her enter the car. Her white smile grew even wider in thanks causing Ji Hoo to smile in return.

After picking Mi Yun up and taking her to the ridiculous practices several times, he was beginning to understand Mi Yun's basic greetings.

"How was your day?" She asked him.

"Good," he was going to elaborate when the driver entered the car.

"Where to sir?"

"To Shinwa's racetrack." From the corner of his eye, he saw her sigh. He gave her a weird look and she shrugged. As the car began to move, he watched as Mi Yun struggled to write something on one of the papers in her necklace. After she was done writing, she handed it to him.

"Sorry, I just really don't like the idea of a wedding at a racetrack. I mean, I'd understand if the couple getting married first met there or something, but I just think it's a little random."

"Well, not really. Jun Pyo goes to the racetrack often to relieve stress. I guess something about the speed gets him excited." Mi Yun pursed her lips before writing on another sheet of paper.

"Following that logic, it seems like his marriage at the racetrack is saying that he wants to relieve the stress he is going to gain by marrying Jan Di."

"Are you sure you're not just hating on Minnie?" Mi Yun turned her head and looked at Ji Hoo, raising her eyebrows at him. He stared back at her, his face undisturbed by the cross-examinatory look found on his companion's face.

His face muscles began to form a small smile when he saw Mi Yun frown cutely and turn away.

"You know hating someone for doing their job is a very uncivil quality. Some people might hold it against you."

He attempted to look uninterested at whatever Mi Yun wrote next just to play with her emotions but what he read on the small sheet of purple paper was unexpected enough to throw him out of character.

"Some people might. Buy you won't Ji Hoo-ssi. That's what I like about you."

He reread the last part over and over, trying to understand the meaning behind it. If there was any meaning at all. He felt like a school boy again trying to decode whether a girl liked him or liked him as a friend- liked him THAT way. Did she realize the impact of telling a guy that she liked him? Probably not. She had spent time in America after all and they throw the words "like" and "love" around as if it were nothing. Yet again, she did travel to other parts of the world where they used the word sparingly.

He sat stumped for the rest of the ride, occasionally taking glances at Mi Yun's disposition, hoping that a smile or a slight color in her cheeks would betray her meaning. Instead, he saw nothing but a peaceful unemotional gaze similar to the one, he realized, he had previously assumed himself.

Mi Yun sat waiting for some sort of reply. Five minutes went by. Then ten. What was he thinking about? Could it have been something she had written? Maybe he was not looking forward to the wedding because he was still in love with Jan Di?

Realizing the tension building up in the car, Mi Yun wrote a quick note to distract Ji Hoo from his thoughts. "Besides hating someone for NOT doing their job is perfectly acceptable in society."

Mi Yun stared at the back of the head rest and prayed that he would respond.

"Well having her job imposed on by someone as intimidating as Chunsa must be stressful."

"Intimidated? By what? Chunsa hasn't done anything yet." Mi Yun laughed.

"True. Min Sook is probably worried that Chunsa will design a long flowy dress when she imagined it structured and poofy." Ji Hoo laughed at the idea of having a miniature tantrum. "Or because Chunsa designed the dress in eggshell instead of white!" He let out another chuckle before reading the paper placed in his hands.

He looked at the writer momentarily and prepared to say something in response before he heard Ga Eul's excited voice announce their arrival. The door opened and a somewhat startled Mi Yun was dragged out of the car by her friends, leaving Ji Hoo with the purple piece of paper in his hand that read:

"You're underestimating my sister."

* * *

"She's underestimating me!" Chunsa stated as she paced on the other side of the divider." She thinks that because she can control the entire wedding that she can stomp me into the ground. Did you see that stupid smirk she gave me before we went in here?"

Mi Yun nodded at her sister absentmindedly. Her sister was on a power trip - one that involved angry ranting. In such occasions Mi Yun found it was best to just sit and agree.

"I'm going to take her down. I'm going to take her down so hard that she won't even have time to react. UGH! But you know what? I'm not going to take her down fast. I'm going to kill her slowly and watch her blood ooze out..."

Now Mi Yun was getting slightly worried. She tried to tune out her sister's gory descriptions but found it more difficult than usual. Something had Chunsa especially ticked off.

"Who does she think she is snaking her arms around Woo... Jun Pyo sunbae like that? As if she owns him and Yi Jeong sunbae! I am so going to teach her a lesson! She thinks she can just laugh in my face and get away with it. Boy, she has another thing coming! She underestimates me!"

"I think you underestimated me!" Jan Di grunted inside the stall. "I can barely breathe in this thing!"

"Then it's perfect!" Chunsa yelled back as she furiously paced the room. "Now can you come on out so we can get the ball rolling?"

Jan Di walked out of the dressing room with an exhausted Ga Eul behind her. Jan Di opened her arms in frustration. "This? This is what you want me to wear on my WEDDING? I mean don't get me wrong, Chunsa, it's quite flattering and would look good on a STRIPPER! Where is the rest of it?" she yelled at the designer who had nothing more than a satisfied grin on her face.

* * *

"So I was thinking we could put the reception with the press upstairs and have your actual wedding here." She halted her description for a second to yell, "Hey you, yes you, can you stop working on that car right now." She then turned back around and continued linking her arm with Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo. "Ugh. The nerve of some people. So, this is what I was thinking. The starting line is where Jan Di would wait for you - a little deviation from normal but we don't want your wedding to be ordinary do we? Anyway, back to the wedding. We can have the three of you," she moved her bony manicured finger from Yi Jeong to Ji Hoo then to Woo Bin, "drive your cars down the aisle and park diagonal to where the girls are standing. Then, Jun Pyo oppa can drive down and be the center of attention. I don't think Jan Di would mind much I mean she gets soooooooooooooooooooo much attention everyday that she probably won't mind sharing it for ONE moment."

Chunsa, who had just walked out of the dressing rooms & onto the racetrack to be with the group, only heard a part of the explanation but already wanted to punch Min Sook. She took a deep breath before contributing her opinion in the nicest way possible.

"Don't you think that it's a little dangerous for the groom to drive up to his bride in a car capable of going 0 to 200 in a second?"

Minnie scoffed at Chunsa. She threw her a look of condescension before walking over to her, her six inch stiletto heels clicking against the road in a similar contemptuous rhythm. "Why don't you let me worry about that? You should be focusing on finishing the wedding dresses." She smirked at Chunsa who internally rolled her eyes.

_Well__, __what__'__s __the __point__? __The __way __you__'__ve __set __it __up __no __one __will __even __see __Jan__Di __unless __they __look __under __the __car__. _"Actually, I've already finished making their dresses."

This must've thrown Minnie off for a second because her mouth opened just slightly before she closed it and the stupid smirk returned to her face. "Where is this fabulous outfit of yours then?"

"It's on Jan Di. She's trying it on right now."

"Tell her to come out then so we can all see it."

"Well I don't think it would be appropriate for Jan Di to show her wedding dress while Jun Pyo sunbae..."

"Oh please... I don't believe in that superstition. Just tell her to come out."

"As you wish." Chunsa pursed her lips, opened her phone, and texted Mi Yun. She walked away from Minnie and stood next to Woo Bin who she knew would protect her if Jun Pyo decided to strangle her.

They waited patiently until they saw Mi Yun and Ga Eul walk out. The two girls moved aside, revealing a seductress.

Jan Di had her hair tied back into a high pony and wore smokey eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. Her dress wasn't a dress at all.

Her outfit consisted of shiny, tight black booty shorts that went past mid thigh and stopped just above her hips and drew attention to them as she moved - every step looking more alluring and sexual than the previous one. There was a small space that revealed her untanned skin before it was covered by the hem of the leather jacket. The leather jacket was white and contorted to Jan Di's figure, squeezing her in it. It was zipped about half way up, leaving a good amount of cleavage.

The boys stood stunned at the new sexy look Jan Di was sporting. Jan Di kept her face straight just as she had practiced, keeping in mind that it was all part of Chunsa's plan. Although she felt her face twitch when she saw Jun Pyo's shocked look, she resisted smiling just long enough to spin around and show the back of the outfit.

The back was even worse since the fabric of the shorts hugged her butt so tightly that it left nothing for the imagination. At that moment, Jan Di was thankful that her friend was smart enough to spray some hairspray on her legs to prevent the fabric from riding up and flashing the boys.

Jan Di had hoped by spinning around she could regain her confidence and fulfill the last part. As she spun slowly she caught a glimpse of the men who were working on the car - all of them with the same expression as the F4. When she had completed turning 360°, she faltered momentarily upon seeing her fiancé's face. She couldn't do it.

But then she caught a glimpse of Minnie's face from the corner of her eye and mustered enough courage to go on. She took the "flag" out of her sleeve and slowly lifted up to wipe the nonexistent sweat on her forehead. Remembering Chunsa's specific instructions, she dabbed it slowly, keeping her eye on Jun Pyo the whole time. The look on his face made her feel awkward and nervous, but at the same time sexy and powerful.

"_Make __him __want __you__. __You __will __always __compete __against __girls __like __Min __Sook __for __the __rest __of __your __life__. __They __will __always __try __to __take __him __from __you__ – __to __tear __you __apart__. __The __way __he __looks __at __you __will __forever __tell __you __how __much __he __wants __you__. __The __way __you __look __at __him __will __tell __him __that __you __feel __the __same__. __That __you__'__re __meant __to __be__. __Minnie __and __every __other __girl __will __get __close __to __him__, __look __him __deep __in __the __eye __and __try __to __initiate__ "__soul __gazing__". __No __matter __what __happens__, __you __must __not __let __him __take __his__ eyes __off __you__. __If __he __stares __into __Medusa__'__s __eyes__, __it __could __be __catastrophic__."_

Jan Di nodded internally at her friend's advice. Mi Yun wasn't usually the girl she would expect to give advice about this type of situation, but maybe she had learned things while she was away.

She slowly moved the "flag" off her forehead and began to slowly reinsert it back into the sleeve, ready to drop it "accidentally" so Jun Pyo could pick it up for her. Unfortunately, Minnie was able to transcend the initial feeling of surprise from Jan Di's burst of sex appeal. She laughed loudly, enough to draw the attention of the F4 to her. Yes, that includes Jun Pyo.

"I thought you were some well renowned designer, Chunsa," her voice dripping with amusement, "I don't think anyone in their right mind would think that that is a dress, much less wear it to their wedding."

"That's just it, Min Sook. No one else would wear it. Weren't you the one that wanted a wedding that wasn't 'ordinary'?" Minnie walked over and faced Chunsa, her eyes glaring while the rest of her pretended to be friendly.

"But we want it to be elegant. It _is_ a wedding dress."

Chunsa responded by mocking Minnie, "Why don't you let me worry about the dress. You should be focusing on floral arrangements or something." Although she wouldn't admit it, Minnie knew that she could not beat Chunsa when she could easily turn everything that was said previously into evidence for an argument.

She moved in front of Jun Pyo and stroked the side of his shoulders. "Well it's your wedding oppa. Do you really want to ruin it with this… shameful outfit." Minnie waved her hand in front of Jan Di's body.

Before Jun Pyo could answer Chunsa interjected herself between them, blocking Minnie from inducing any more flirtatious contact. "It's _her_ dress. We decided that you could plan the wedding anywhere and anyway you want, but there is no way you are changing this dress."

"Imagine the ridicule Jun Pyo oppa will experience when the press publish this _thing_ in the magazines."

"Press? What press? I recall Jan Di and Ga Eul specifying that they didn't want the meddling media at their weddings."

"As you gladly pointed out, I'm planning the wedding, I can have it anyway I want. Besides, President Kang wants the press in the wedding."

"Then we're keeping the dress!" Chunsa retorted. Her calm stubbornness aggravated Min Sook immensely.

"Hey!" They both turned around to see Jan Di standing next to Jun Pyo wearing the big blazer he had worn. Caught in the dispute, the two girls did not notice that Jun Pyo had backed up and walked next to his fiancée and began discussing with her. Now he had his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders and stood glaring at the men working on the cars.

"You both are discussing this wedding as if it is your own!" Minnie tried not to look agape at the newly empowered bride-to be while Chunsa simply shrugged it off as her friend's bad temper taking over.

"You are paying me-"

Jan Di cut Min Sook off, "to plan _our_ wedding. Not to fight with Chunsa."

"It's not my fault! I had the whole thing planned until she decided to ruin it with your, um, dress. Clearly Chunsa is using it as leverage to plan the wedding she envisioned."

"Your memory must be really bad because I recall both Jan Di, Ga Eul and the F4 giving me the power to design the dress however I saw fit. We're at a racetrack. I created a racing outfit. It fits!"

Chunsa's indisputable logic made Minnie want to pull her hair out. But before she could retaliate, Jan Di spoke again.

"_Your_ plans. _Her_ power. Where am _I_ in this? This is _MY_ WEDDING!" Min Sook didn't want to feed the fire and remained silent. Chunsa raised her eyebrow but remained quiet for a moment. The tension hung in the air as a red faced Jan Di glared at both her planners. She wasn't surprised that Chunsa was the first to move.

Her friend motioned to Mi Yun to open her locket. Her sister did so without hesistation. Chunsa then turned to face Jan Di and Ga Eul, directing the question to the former first.

"Then what do _you_ want?"

Jan Di looked at her friend directly in the eye and saw her signal that it was alright to explain now that Minnie was paralyzed.

"I don't want the press. I want to be able to wear my dress without worrying that I may suddenly flash the audience. I want there to be a band, not a DJ. I want it on the same day as Ga Eul's." Minnie was about to cut her off when Jan Di continued, "We're paying you money to plan the wedding – make it work."

"And finally," Jan Di stared directly at Minnie, "I want it someplace romantic. NOT AT A RACETRACK."

Min Sook stood flabbergasted before pouting slightly at Jun Pyo. "See Jun Pyo oppa, she is turning into a bridezilla. Just like I warned you. Remember?" She tried to walk over and gaze into his eyes and stroke his shoulders but Jan Di blocked her way. A hindered Min Sook decided to manipulate from a distance. "It's your wedding too. Don't you just love the idea of having it at a racetrack?" Jan Di turned completely red and clutched her fist ready to kick Minnie if she got anywhere near her fiancé.

Jun Pyo looked down at his fiancée. He could feel her shaking from anger. He laughed internally remembering the first time she retaliated against him. It seemed like it was just yesterday, but really it had been almost a decade. Just standing there, holding his shaking Jan Di made him remember everything they went through just to be together. All the laughs. All the fights. When he almost lost her to Ji Hoo… on racetrack.

Did he really want to remember his wedding just to be followed up with a memory of watching her kiss his childhood best friend? Sure, he had forgiven them both but the memory still made him feel vulnerable. The Shinwa owner didn't like feeling vulnerable.

"No. No racetrack." Minnie took a step backward, staring at Jun Pyo as if he just shot her.

"But oppa…"

"And I've had enough of this for today. I have to get back to work. Let's go home, Jan Di." With that he pulled his triumphant faced fiancée closer and walked her to the car. Minnie's face was sour and defeated. The other girls, on the other hand, had to fight the temptation of jumping up and rejoicing. Fortunately, they managed to remain silent and followed the couple to the cars.

Minnie blocked Chunsa from joining the group. Chunsa skillfully hid her smirk as Min Sook spoke, "This is your fault."

Chunsa didn't respond. She stood waiting for Minnie to explain her statement. She forced herself to look annoyed when Minnie shoved her clipboard in her hand and declared that she, as her assistant, had to look up all venues and plan the other aspects of the wedding in addition to the dresses.

"You ruined my plan. Now you will understand how much hard work it is to plan a wedding less than two months in advance. Good luck finding people who will let you have a wedding in their venue last minute." Chunsa refrained from pointing out that her family owned a 5-star international hotel chain and that the wedding was for the F4 who, by definition, could probably have a wedding anytime and anywhere they wanted.

"Then should I tell Jun Pyo and Jan Di that you're quitting?" Chunsa stepped so close to Min Sook that she could hear the other's heartbeat.

Despite her racing heartbeat, Minnie tried to appear calm. "I'm not quitting. I'm going to wait until you mess up and make sure that I have full control."

"I see." Chunsa looked down at the list. It was long, with some tricky tasks, but nothing impossible.

Min Sook laughed at the look on Chunsa's face. She tossed her hair and before turning around instructed Chunsa pretentiously, "Make sure you meet all the requirements on that list. You have three days to present the venues to me and the F4. Good luck." She walked away dignified that she left Chunsa awestruck.

Once Min Sook had walked away and Chunsa was sure she had fooled Minnie into thinking she was stressed, Chunsa narrowed her eyes and grinned to herself. She took out Minnie's phone and texted her friends as she walked to her car. "Told you she'd underestimate me."

**A/N: She's almost gone guys! Just a few more chapters until we get to the main Ji Hoo/ Mi Yun story plot. I know I've kind of been neglecting them because they're both quiet character (compared to Woo Bin and Chunsa) but believe me they will have a good chunky section soon. As for Woo Bin and Chunsa, well, you'll see. **


	17. Xenoglossophobia: Fear of foreign lang

**A/N: HA! I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT ID UPLOAD THEM SOON. **

**This chapter is long enough without my authors note taking up an extra page. So enjoy. Please review! **

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.**

Min Sook waited down the hall looking curiously at the men and women sitting outside the room. She clutched her phone tightly making sure she didn't lose it again. It was a miracle that it was still at the racetrack when she discovered it was missing. She had been worried that Chunsa had gotten a hold of it and used it for her evil methods. As she walked past the people, she held her head high and continued walking until she reached the large French doors. She opened the door, walked in, and found the F4 already sitting at the table facing the screen at the front of the room.

She pulled her top down to show more cleavage and strutted to the front of the table. She walked past Ji Hoo, who sat on the left with an empty seat to himself. She bent over the middle of the table, making sure that the two people at the center, Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong, got the best view of her shapely breasts.

They threw her weak smiles and went back to talking to each other, hinting to Minnie that she was slowly losing power over them. She hated how Chunsa's presence now prevented her from coercing the boys into going on shopping trips. She had found a new pair of Ralph Lauren high heeled white boots that she wanted but couldn't exactly afford. Having Chunsa constantly nearby dampened her hopes of getting those boots. But Chunsa wasn't in the room...

Pretending not to realize that she was being ignored, she sat on the table, almost knocking over the pitcher of water. She sighed deeply to get their attention, "Where is Chunsa? I'm rather busy doing my work and I don't want to stay here for no reason."

"Oh don't worry, I'm right here." Minnie frowned when she looked up and saw her assistant enter the room. The latter said hello courteously to the group before walking over to the seat next to Woo Bin and placing her messenger bag on the seat.

She rolled her eyes as Woo Bin grinned suggestively at her. After placing her bag down, she walked around the table and began placing a thick binder in front of every F4 member. Minnie haughtily extended her hand and Chunsa carelessly gave it to her.

"If you don't mind..." Chunsa gestured at the empty chair near Ji Hoo. Min Sook growled but complied.

The second she placed her butt on the cushion, Chunsa began speaking. "In the binders you will find the 10 venues that have met most of the criteria that Minnie so graciously provided - some hotels, some small parishes, some centers etc. They are alphabetized by the country they are found in and included are the menus and sleeping arrangements for guests." She stopped when she saw Minnie mockingly raise her hand.

Chunsa called on her, "Well are any of these places extraordinary? Like a castle or something memorable?"

Chunsa laughed, "I'm sorry. I checked and my family's personal castle in Scotland is being renovated at the moment." To wipe off the smug reaction on Minnie's face Chunsa added, "I do have a villa on the Cote D'azur on hold though. They usually don't hold weddings, but they're willing to make an exception this one time."

Minnie scoffed at Chunsa and flipped casually through the binder, trying not to appear impressed. To avoid seeing at the look on Chunsa's face, she stared at the pictures of the villa, trying to come up with some sort of flaw.

"While this is all pretty and what not, how can the F4 be sure that it is a good place to have their wedding?"

"Easy. They're the F4," Chunsa laughed, "they could just go visit it." All the boys let out a small chuckle that recognized the truth in the statement. "But I figured that they'd have to decide whether they liked it or not before they went. Time is money, after all."

It seemed as if Chunsa had finally won over the crowd, but Minnie was not going to let her win so easily. "And you expect them to decide based on pictures you downloaded from their websites? "

"No, of course not. That's why we're here. To decide. The binder is just a visual aide. I've also arranged for the owners to come here and present their ideas. I think they've been moved to the adjoining room for lunch. Would you like to hear about the villa? Maybe ask the manager your questions?"

Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong, who had been reading the description and looking at pictures of the villa that overlooked the blue seas, nodded their heads approvingly.

Han Chunsa took out what looked like a small remote from her pocket and spoke into it. Soon afterward a well-groomed, smiling middle aged man walked through the door in his suit, looking excited to present his villa. Chunsa smiled and walked over to him, exchanged friendly traditional kisses on the cheek before introducing him to the rest of the group.

She led him to the other side of the table and introduced him as, "Monsieur Peter Delacroix." He shook each of the F4's hands professionally before walking over to the podium with the set up powerpoint.

Chunsa pressed a button on her remote to dim the lights. She then sat in her seat and gave Mr. Delacroix the floor.

In the few seconds that M. Delacroix took to prepare for his presentation, Woo Bin leaned in and whispered seductively in Chunsa's ear, "You and me in the dark. You planned this didn't you?"

He was slightly unnerved and rejected when Chunsa looked straight forward, not reacting and avoiding his advances. Before he could ask what was wrong M. Delacroix began to talk.

While his Korean was comprehensible, it was far from perfect. He emphasized the most unusual parts of words and would mispronounce a good portion of them. As a bonus, his accent was so thick that it was distracting to anyone who did not have a lot of experience with international business.

Most people would have considered that this was not the man's first language and that it was notable of him to drop everything he was doing to fly to South Korea for the possibility of renting out a villa that he did not usually use as a wedding venue. Anyone would have realized that, despite his imperfect pronunciation, this man was very friendly, patient, professional and talented at highlighting the best parts. Anyone but Minnie.

Within the first five minutes, Minnie gave up trying to understand and began criticizing him in her head. When she finally couldn't stand anymore, she cut him off. "That's enough. Can you please stop talking?"

Thankfully, the man's inadequate speaking skills were paired with inadequate comprehension skills. He politely asked her to repeat the question.

Before Min Sook could embarrass the F4 and give the man a bad taste in his mouth of Korean people, Chunsa responded fluently in French. "Elle vous demande si vous pouvez parler en francais. Elle pense que votre langue est plus jolie que notre langue. (She asked if you could speak in French. She thinks that your language is much prettier than ours.)"

"Ah. Mais bien sur, Mademoiselle. (Ah, of course.)" And then he began explaining eloquently in his native language. Again Min Sook decided to protest.

"I can't understand French."

Chunsa smiled politely at M. Delacroix and kept looking at him while she addressed Minnie. "That's too bad. Jun Pyo & Yi Jeong sunbae can - actually everyone in the room can but you - so that all that matters." She smiled to herself as she heard the boys snicker before addressing M. Delacroix.

"Desolee Monsieur. Continuez, s'il vous plait? (Sorry, sir. Will you please continue?)"

M. Delacroix nodded and happily explained that the villa could hold up to 1000 people and that the nearby restaurant that would cater the event received three stars in the Michelin Guide. He also won extra points by stating that the boys and their fiancees could sail off after their wedding.

The whole time Minnie remained cross, but silent, aware that Chunsa could easily embarrass her further. She was glad when the presentation, which seemed to last forever, came to an end. She was the first to wish the man good-bye.

Once he left, Min Sook addressed Chunsa, "Well, that was a waste of time. I didn't want to say it in front of him but Chunsa this venue was unacceptable."

"I don't know. I liked it." Minnie was forced to retract her statement when Yi Jeong shared his opinion. "I think Ga Eul would love it too. That country bumpkin would love the view. Good job, Chunsa."

Chunsa hid her grin but flashed an indiscrete look of satisfaction at Minnie.

"Well that was only the first option. Where do you guys want to go next?" Then switching to her well developed accent, "Italia?"

* * *

Several hours later...

After all 10 men and women presented their venues ranging from a modern skyscraper roof top wedding that overlooked entire metropolitan areas to classically gorgeous Cathedrals, Chunsa got up and walked in front of the table.

"Well, any favorites?"

"I like the one in Iceland - it had enough of the tropical feel without being in the tropics." Yi Jeong flipped to the page, smiling at his idea of a paradise wedding. "But I also liked the one in the forest near the waterfall. Maybe it's because I like water?"

"Yes, that seems like a recurring theme," Chunsa joked as she typed it out on her phone. "Should I ask Ga Eul to decide which she prefers?" Yi Jeong nodded and Chunsa placed it on her task list.

"I hate them all," Chunsa wasn't surprised that Minnie said this. She was surprised that Minnie had not pulled any stunts during any of the other presentations, but the fact that Minnie was rejecting all the venues did not throw her off in the least.

"They're all so bland and predictable. Is this really all you have?"

"Of course not. Like I said this is only 10 of the venues I contacted two days ago, but I thought maybe you guys would like to go get dinner? I've already made reservations at Sur La Table just in case."

The F4 accepted the proposal and exited the room. Chunsa graciously thanked the custodian waiting for them outside. When they entered the front lobby Chunsa, who was leading the group, stopped.

She turned around and, as loud as she could without screaming to project her message over the F4's fangirls in the lobby, explained that she had requested for a limo. "I didn't want to attract too much attention with your cars." She tilted her head to the fangirls squealing and taking pictures. "Well anymore than usual. That and it helps the environment. So if you want you can leave your keys at the front desk and I'll have them driven to my house so you can use them to drive home after you pick up Jan Di and Ga Eul."

The boys said that it sounded like a good plan and handed their keys to the trusted manager. Chunsa bowed and thanked her as well as the the doorman as they exited the hotel and entered the limo.

* * *

They entered the restaurant and were recognized on sight by the host (and everyone else there) and were seated in the designated table immediately. They were assigned the best waiter for the whole night. As they were ordering their drinks, Minnie commented, "It's a shame Jan Di and Ga Eul couldn't come with us today. They missed out on soooo much."

"Well they wanted to, but you forced them to go to their dance lessons everyday."

Minnie laughed, "Well they need to get better!"

After ordering drinks, Minnie opened the menu to order food. When she did she let out a, "It's all in French!" She glared at Chunsa, whose grin was hidden behind the large red menu.

"What language did you think 'Sur la Table' was in? Japanese?"

The waiter's arrival saved the group from any more complaining. They all ordered their food and waited for Minnie to order hers.

Minnie gazed at the pictures and the words, trying to determine the easiest name to pronounce. She resorted to asking the waiter what the specialty was and nodded in approval when he said it was the Tripe. She confirmed that she wanted the Tripe. The waiter nodded and said they'd be right out with the orders.

Sure enough, within less than half an hour, all six dishes were prepared perfectly. Chunsa thanked the server when her dish was placed in front of her. She, like the rest of the group, nodded appreciatively at the dish she received. Minnie especially like hers.

"This is delicious! I've never had anything this fancy. Tripe. So fancy." She had already finished half of it.

"Yes, I've heard its quite a delicacy. This restaurant is highly revered for it. They say that if you ever had to to eat lining of a cow's stomach it's here."

Minnie, who was in the midst of chewing a piece of cow's stomach lining, made a face that consisted of her closing her eyes and holding her breath as she forced herself to swallow one last piece. Once the food had successfully been pushed down into her trachea, Min Sook proceeded to clean her mouth by drinking half of the bottle of wine.

The scene evoked both sympathy and laughter as most of the table watched Minnie and missed the glance of triumph that Chunsa exchanged with the waiter. Everyone but Woo Bin.

Woo Bin had noticed it all. At first Woo Bin was confused, but then he realized that it was Chunsa that picked the restaurant and it was the waiter who suggested the Tripe. She had planned it all. Yes, he noticed it all. From the look she gave the waiter to the way she pretended to be stressed on the racetrack when Minnie challenged her. The way she surreptitiously pickpocketed Minnie's phone and how she returned when Minnie thought everyone had left to leave the phone on the table so it seemed like Minnie had just left it there. All of this he expected because from what he knew about her through reputation and experience, Chunsa was smart. Smart, cunning, manipulative, bordering on devious. And he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Once Minnie had finished cleansing her palette, Chunsa announced that she had to leave early.

"Aw. That's too bad," Minnie's sarcasm was muffled by her coughs.

"Yes. After contacting all the venues, I decided that I should get a head start since we only have less than 2 months to plan two weddings. So I contacted a band. They're booked every night for the next two months except tonight, so I have to leave early to give them a preliminary audition. Do you want to come?"

"No, no." The news helped Minnie regain composure. Time with the F4 without Chunsa breathing down her neck while the bitch sat listening to old violin players? Perfect time to get back at her.

"Well they just texted me and told me they'll be here soon, so I'm going to the restroom to freshen up." Min Sook smiled. More time with the F4. Maybe she'd get those boots after all.

Chunsa got up and walked to the ladies' room, leaving the others eating their food peacefully and Woo Bin wondering why she would need to freshen up for a wedding band. _What are you up to now, Chunsa?_

Min Sook, on the other hand, was trying to figure out how and when to start the conversation so she could get the most out of it. As much as she wanted the boots, giving Chunsa the boot was her first priority. Coming to a decision on a conversation topic, she opened her mouth to speak but closed it when she saw three fairly well-dressed but very good-looking men walk in.

"Oh. My. God." Her mouth hung open slightly as she watched the three look around the restaurant. Despite the fact that she never met them in person, she loved them so much. When alone she would often blast her CD or repeat the songs on her phone. While yes she was heartbroken that the original five had broken up, she remained loyal to these three - after all Jae Joong did look like angels personally carved his face.

She wasn't the only ones that noticed them. She saw several women go up to them and ask for a picture or an autograph on a napkin. One woman even asked them to sign her expensive blazer.

Minnie's body was too unprepared for her to compose herself and flirt with them successfully so instead she sat in her chair, admiring them from a distance.

The F4 turned and followed her gaze. Groaning when they realized who she was gawking at. "What's so great about them anyway? Ga Eul loves them too. I mean I guess they're okay looking."

Min Sook looked as if she was going to die. "Okay looking? What's great about them? You really don't know?"

"Know what?" Chunsa returned to her seat and restated what she overheard.

As much as Minnie hated Chunsa, she was a woman too and she was sure that she was a good measure of beauty in men. "Behind you are the three most amazing men ever. They put other men to shame." She ignored the scoffs and protests from the F4 and continued "Don't freak out but JYJ is here. OMG. OMG. They're looking at me!"

Chunsa laughed and turned her head to see them. They were in fact looking at the direction of the F4 table but they were neither looking at the F4 or, as Minnie thought, at Minnie.

To Minnie's shock, Chunsa casually waved them over to the table. And they came. Chunsa stood up and hugged all three of them warmly sending a pang of jealousy through Min Sook's body.

Min Sook wasn't the only one who lost control of the green eyed monster. Woo Bin watched as Chunsa greeted them with warm, affectionate hugs, and smiled brightly at them while they stated their, "It's nice to see you again, Angel." He felt pain running through his head when the thought that Chunsa didn't like him ran through his head. He and Minnie were glad when Chunsa finished hugging them and introduced them to the group.

"Well I'm sorry to cut this introduction short but we have a private concert, I mean, audition to go to."

Min Sook slammed her hands on the table and stood up wide-eyed. "You...You're the band for the wedding?"

"Yes, so we really must go..."

Min Sook forced herself to stop shaking and take the once in a lifetime chance. A chance that any girl would envy. "No, no. I'll go."

"But you said it was my job..."

"Did I? I don't recall... but it doesn't matter. You're the assistant. You clearly don't have enough experience to judge the worthiness of these gentlemen." She said as motioned by running her hand down Yu Chun's arm, causing her to almost lose her balance.

"But..."

"No," Min Sook cut Chunsa off.

"Well, I see I'm not going to win this argument. Do you guys mind auditioning for Minnie?' They all shook their heads, "Well I guess it's better anyway. We need someone who isn't a fan to judge. We wouldn't want any bias or anything. _Clearly,_ Min Sook is better suited for the job."

Minnie was too excited that both Yu Chun and Junsu offered their arms to her to lead her out that she missed the verbal irony in Chunsa's voice. Had she caught it and turned around to see Chunsa whisper thanks in Jae Joong's ear and slip several 5000 won bills in his hand, she would've realized that Chunsa was setting her up for termination. If she had seen through Woo Bin's point of view, she would've realized that Chunsa had just manipulated her into knowingly and willingly giving her alone time with the F4.

* * *

Chunsa sat at the very back of the limo, her arm resting on the armrest as she looked out the window at the beautiful city. She would occasionally take glances across the limo at the F4, noticing Woo Bin was eyeing her impatiently, almost annoyingly. Was he still peeved about the bachelorette party? If not, what did she do wrong?

She finally decided to hide her confusion and call him out on it, "Go on, spit it out." Although she wasn't looking at anyone in particular, Woo Bin knew she was addressing him. "You clearly have something to say to me, so just say it sunbae. I don't want to be glared at for the rest of the ride." With the final word exiting her lips, she turned and looked him straight in the eye.

"You're just like us. I thought that because you grew up with Jan Di and Ga Eul that you'd have a stronger sense of humanity but I guess I was wrong. I guess how manipulative you are is based on your family, not how you were raised."

Chunsa was ready to make a humorous comment to alleviate any seriousness, but Woo Bin's statement had thrown her off guard. What was he talking about? She had no clue, so she continued to stare at him, trying to figure it out. If anyone else had called her manipulative she would have taken it as a compliment, as proof that she had power, but something in his voice hinted that she couldn't just joke her way out of it - that he was serious. And this caused her extreme pain. What had she done?

The three other boys spectated awkwardly as the two stared at each other, edging the other to say something. Woo Bin, who had been expected Chunsa to coolly dismiss his statement, was confused when Chunsa didn't say anything. And after a minute of silence he decided to add on, " I understand that you don't like Minnie, but I didn't expect you to manipulate JYJ and the waiter too."

Now Chunsa was really taken aback. Is this what he thought of her? Some person who would toss others aside for her own personal gain? She stared out hurt, but then it progressed to anger. How dare he judge her? But being herself she skillfully hid all her emotions and talked distantly.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I saw you give the money to Jae Joong and I bet you somehow convinced the waiter to recommend Min Sook the Tripe. Don't try to deny it, I saw the victorious looks you two exchanged while she was choking."

Chunsa was glad the lighting in the limo wasn't bright because if it was, the F4 could see that she had turned bright red - not from embarrassment but from fury. Again, she managed to hide it in her voice.

"JYJ? I manipulated them? What do you think? I put them under some hypnotic spell to get them to do my bidding? They're my friends. I've known them for years. What they did was a favor. I didn't lie to them. I told them exactly what was going on and they agreed to help. The money I gave Jae Joong was not payment for doing a task. I'm not some sort of drug dealer. I have him the money in case Minnie decided to buy something that they obviously couldn't afford. How embarrassing would it be for them if they couldn't pay for a simple drink or a cab home? Her tastes are quite expensive. But I'm sure buying a wedding planner new clothes during every meeting means nothing to you."

Woo Bin blinked hard as he listened to Chunsa. While a part of him just wanted to beg for an apology, another part still remained angry with her.

Chunsa reached into the bag she was carrying and took out a folder. She passed it to Woo Bin so the other members could read it over his shoulder. "Before doing any research on venues, I decided to do some research on Min Sook. Sure, call it manipulative and evil but I felt someone had to do a background check on this girl. Since you all seemed so occupied, I did it. I called the agency and found nothing. I don't mean she was clean of any problems, I mean clean of any record. The agency was protecting her. So I went there in person, and still got nothing out of the meeting with the president. I wasn't about to give up. so I came back again and instead of going to see the high officials, I just talked to the secretary. She gave me the dirt on Min Sook. Turns out little Miss Minnie was close _friends_ with the people I had talked to. Obviously, someone that needed protecting was hiding some secrets. The secretary was nice enough to give me other people who didn't trust her."

The boys read the sheet of paper of about twenty names and addresses as they listened to Chunsa explain. "Each one of those people filed a complaint with the agency on Minnie - reports that, while removed from the agency's archives, were not removed from the memories of the people that worked there. The one story that stuck out to the secretary the most was the story of a brother who begged the agency to fire Min Sook. Literally begged. He explained that Minnie had planned his sister's wedding. Kind of. His sister and fiance were so in love that they waited several _years_ so they could save up enough money to have their wedding on a cruise, just like in their favorite love story.

"They began to have problems when his sister realized that her husband spent most of the budget buying Min Sook clothes and jewelry. (Sound familiar?) Because they didn't have enough for a cruise, Minnie planned their wedding on a commercial fisherman's boat that didn't even leave the dock. While the couple looked happy enough, the wife started drinking because she suspected her husband of cheating on her even when he wasn't. Her brother, _the waiter_, begged the agency to fire Minnie the day after they found his sister's body in her bedroom. The agency said it wasn't Minnie's fault."

Yi Jeong, who was very familiar with the damage from a cheating spouse or even the suspicion one could have, responded first, "How could it be her fault? There was always doubt in the woman's mind that her husband was cheating on her. Min Sook just planned the wedding. How does that influence the rest of her life?"

Chunsa laughed, "You guys still don't get it!" She looked at the two engaged men. "If it's just about being legally married all you need is a signature on a document. Why have a wedding? Because it is more than a business contract. It's a _reminder_ of how much you love each other."

Then changing her tone she explained, "They say the wedding is the highlight of the relationship - when you're the most in love. When your wedding is a wreck or a painful memory, how long does it take until your entire marriage has hit rock bottom? If the first thing that your wife remembers on her happiest day of her life was that she was unhappy, how do you think she will feel about the rest of her life?"

The boys were absorbed into the intense emotion that Chunsa's level voice held as she explained. They were beginning to understand why their wives were making such a big deal out of one day.

"Is that why you've spent your time looking up venues and making dresses? So you can make Jan Di and Ga Eul's weddings the happiest day of their lives?" Ji Hoo asked.

She let out a short but genuine laugh before getting serious again. "No, I'm much more selfish than that. I'm doing it because you," she directed her attention to Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong, "never got my permission."

It was their turn to let out a hesitant short laugh, "I didn't know I had to," Yi Jeong said.

"Of course you do," the laughter in her voice was gone and replaced with unexpected seriousness. "We made a pact when we were kids that we'd never let each other end up with a guy that could ruin our lives. I'm beginning to question their choices."

Jun Pyo scoffed but didn't say anything because Chunsa looked straight at him. "You think I'm joking, but I'm completely serious, Mr. Shinwa-owner-who-thinks-everything-can-be- bought-with-money. Or how about you, Mr. So-Called-Ex- Cassanova, who is infamous for his 5 second kill? (Oh don't look so surprised that I've heard about this.) How am I supposed to trust that you will follow your vows? How am I supposed to believe that you will remain loyal to my friends when another Min Sook comes down the road? How can I just trust you not to break their hearts?"

"Clearly, Chunsa, you think too low of us. Or else you wouldn't be questioning my love for Ga Eul."

"Anniyo, Yi Jeong sunbae. I know how much you love her and how much Jun Pyo sunbae loves Jan Di. I can see it in the way you look at her or how you two fight. I'm not questioning whether or not you love them. I'm questioning whether or not it will last."

They felt the limo slope up slightly before turning softly. Chusna was the first to step out of the limo and onto the paved road in front of her family's main home. She waited for the F4 to get out and then thanked and tipped her chauffeur before walking to the front door and opening it.

They walked in silence through the house and the backyard, the cool night air intensifying the tension. Chunsa, being too lazy to open both sets of front doors, noticed that the sliding kitchen doors on the side of the pool house was open and led the F4 through the kitchen.

When they entered they heard the girls, specifically Jan Di, in the living room. "Aww. They're so adorable. The way he is looking at her makes me want to cry."

"And she looks so beautiful!" Ga Eul contributed.

"And skinny. There is no way I can fit a dress like that. Ow! Mi Yun! No I'm not skinny. Stop throwing pillows at me!"

"Shhh! This is the best part!" Ga Eul hushed Jan Di.

The group walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. The first thing that Chunsa noted was that the lounge chair, which usually would have been facing her, had its back to her. This indicated that Mi Yun had demonstrated how the carpet would rotate automatically when their large Plasma screen TV came from the basement. _Oh dear_, Chunsa thought when hearing the dialogue between her friends, t_hey're watching some Korean drama._

When she stepped closer, she realized that while what they were watching had a Korean, it was not a Korean Drama. She HATED, absolutely abhorred cheesy Kdramas, but what her friends were watching moved even her to tears.

She remained quiet and stood behind the couch that the girls were sitting in, waiting, like the rest of the girls, for her favorite part.

Mi Yun, who was more sensitive to her surroundings than the other two girls, noticed the sudden change in lighting that resulted from the five figures looming behind her. She paused the video, to the girls' protests, and turned around, greeting her sister and the tired men happily.

"Mi Yun-ah, turn it..." Jan Di turned around to see the F4 and Chunsa. "Oh."

Ga Eul turned around completely in her seat, placing her knees on the chair so she could hug Yi Jeong. The latter smiled as his cute fiancee, who was in full sleepover apparel complete with two pigtails, held him tightly.

While he didn't want to pull away, fatigue forced him to. "It's been a long day. Can you get your stuff so we can go?" Ga Eul pouted, telling him the answer before she even said a word.

"Can we please finish watching Chunsa and Mi Yun's parents' wedding video? Please? They're so adorable!"

"Their wedding video?" Ji Hoo asked curiously.

"Mhm!" Ga Eul's excitement was in her voice. She could see that the boys were still lost as to why she was so excited. "It' s like a real life love story!"

"Why would you care about someone else's love story?"

Jan Di craned her neck to glare at her future husband. "Aish. Jun Pyo, you're so unromantic."

"Unromantic? Unromantic? I'm very romantic."

"Well you didn't serenade me like uncle did for auntie. " She turned around and faced the TV so she didn't have to see Jun Pyo's face.

Ga Eul explained why Chunsa and Mi Yun's love story was so moving. "Auntie and Uncle were like what you guys are to each other - childhood friends. They knew each other since they were born. As they grew up they both became really popular, attracting the opposite sex. Still they remained friends. Auntie loved the attention she got from the guys. She went on several dates, had a few flings while uncle just continued to be there for her. At first he thought that his feelings of anger towards the guys were because he wanted to protect her, but then he slowly began to realize that he was jealous of every guy. He was so in love with her that all he wanted was to stay close to her, and he felt like telling her would ruin their friendship if she rejected him. So he waited and waited and watched as she fell for a new guy, dated him, and then cried when the relationship fell apart. After a particularly bad break up when she learned the guy was just using her for her popularity, she was so depressed that she believed she would never find someone to love her. All this time, she had no idea that she was hurting Uncle.

"Finally when he couldn't bear to see her cry anymore, he took her to one of his family's hotels, saying that it was just a dinner between friends. No, not like that you perv." She smacked Yi Jeong when he wagged his eyebrows at her, "He took her to a_garden_ and sang her a song that told her how he felt." She felt herself get slightly teary-eyed.

The boys smiled meekly at the story and finally gave up trying to convince the girls to go home. Once they received the boys consent, they resumed playing the wedding video.

The screen showed a younger, beautiful Wang Hei Ryoung, smiling confidently as she spoke into the microphone. "My husband-wow, that feels great to say, surprised me so much when he sang me that song that I've decided to surprise him... today." The crowd laughed with the woman but died down when she continued, "When he proposed, I knew I had to surprise him at our wedding, so I went to that hotel and searched through years' worth of security footage for the video of him on his knees in front of me singing his heart out. What really saddened me after finally finding the video was that even with the best technology from my parent's company (sorry Mom and Dad for taking people away from their work), I couldn't get any sound. But then I thought, wouldn't it be better to hear it live?" The audience cheered and the camera pointed to Mr. Han who was, at this point, completely red.

Due to the great amount of cheers and pleading look from his wife, Mr. Han rose and took the guitar from the guitarist. The crowd quieted as he moved the chair next to his wife, looked up at her, cleared his voice and began singing fluently in English.

_You've been searching the world to find true love_

_Looking in all the wrong places_

_When all of the time you've been blind to love_

_it's plain as the nose on your faces._

_It's here, it's now_

_Open your eyes and see it_

_Right here, Right now_

_Open your eyes to love_

_You've been down on yourself_

_thinking somethings are wrong_

_wondering why love has never found you_

_Don't you know its been here all along_

_If only you look around you_

_it's here, it's now_

_Open your eyes and see it_

_Right here, Right now_

_Open your eyes to love_

_Love has been right by your side_

_So close that you couldn't see_

_If love could speak, it would shout to the sky_

_"I've always been here, I always will be"_

_I'm here, I'm now._

_Open your eyes and see_

_Right here, Right now_

_Open your eyes to love_

_Open your mind to love_

_Open your heart to love _

The F4 could hear the giggles and sniffles from the girls as they watched the video. Ga Eul, who had watched the video countless times while growing up, was swaying and quietly singing to the lyrics even though they were in English. Woo Bin noticed that Chunsa, who was infamous for her ability to hide her emotions, had taken her wall down and was fighting back tears.

When the song ended, Mr. Han thanked the crowd and kissed his teary-eyed wife for the "surprise". Wang Hei Ryoung swallowed and wiped her eyes before telling him that there was more to the surprise. The crowd began whispering as she cleared her throat and announced that she had written a response. A piano was pushed to the center of the stage and she sat down on the stool and began to play.

_I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time I opened up my eyes_

_Now I see you were always with me_

_Could it be you & I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true_

_It's you and it's you_

_It's kinda funny you were always near_

_But who would ever thought we'd end up here_

_And everytime I need you, you've been there for me_

_Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

_Could it be you & I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true_

_It's you and it's you_

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_And it's real, and it's true_

_It's just me and you_

_Could it be that it's you_

_Could it be you & I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true_

_It's you and it's you_

Although her voice was not the perfect singing of a professional singer, it held so much emotion that one did not have to listen to the lyrics to feel her love for her husband. Whereas Mr. Han's song made the girls "aww", Mrs. Han's froze all of their movements in time - only big tears of happiness and the corners of their lips moved.

The F4, too, were frozen and so touched by the songs as well as the rest of the video that they forgot about their exhaustion and wish to go home. Once the thank you's came up, they were back to reality and realized that the darkness had overtaken the sky. They decided to stay for the night, promising not to be so loud.

When they went to sleep in their separate rooms, the girls, exhausted from dancing, fell asleep first, leaving the guys, particularly the two with fiancees cuddling next to them, to think about their love stories and their life to come. Something about the video struck a chord with them. They were not sure whether it was the couple's looks, their songs, or their spotlight dance. But what they did know was that the couple, 25 years and with kids grown up, was still going strong. They began wondering, before they dozed off, how much of that strong love could be attributed to their wedding...

* * *

Yi Jeong yawned and stretched while fluttering his eyelids slowly to help him adjust to the new day's light that was pouring through the windows. He turned so his back was to the irritating light and groaned. Only until he started moving and feeling around did he notice that Ga Eul was not there.

Grudgingly, he sat up and looked around for his fiancee. The room, which he identified as one of Chunsa's, was completely empty. Ga Eul was nowhere to be found. He got up, put on a shirt and walked to the bathroom on that floor, groaning when he discovered that it was occupied. The idea that Ga Eul's absence could be explained by the call of nature was the only thing that kept him waiting outside the bathroom door.

He really needed to talk to her. He had been up for half the night thinking about everything, from the time in New Caledonia when he learned about her beliefs in soul mates to Chunsa's words in the limo to the way Ga Eul's face lit up when she watched the wedding video. The sight of her singing and swaying to the music strengthened his already powerful love for her. And if the wedding meant so much to her then...

The door opened and Yi Jeong's face brightened, only to be dimmed again when he saw that Ji Hoo was the only one in the bathroom. Ji Hoo must've noticed the disappointed expression because he raised his eyebrow to his friend.

"What... what were you doing in there?" Yi Jeong faltered at his friend's presence.

"Do you really want specific details?"

"No, no. Umm. Have you seen Ga Eul?'

"In the bathroom or in general?"

"General," Yi Jeong answered, hopeful that Ji Hoo's distinction meant that he did know Ga Eul's location.

"No."

Yi Jeong groaned again and was going to ask what Ji Hoo thought of the night before, but was interrupted by banging from the other side of the building.

"WOO BIN! WOO BIN, OPEN THE DOOR!"

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo exchanged knowing glances before Ji Hoo tried to lock himself into the bathroom. Yi Jeong pushed the door open and looked Ji Hoo in the eye.

"Oh, no. I actually NEED to go to the bathroom." He maneuvered himself so he was far enough in the bathroom to push Ji Hoo out. Once he was sure that his friend was in the hallway, he closed the door in his defeated face.

"WOO BIN-AHHH!" Jun Pyo pounded on the bedroom door next to his. A drowsy, half-awake mafia prince opened the door. He blinked with his droopy eyes and stared at his friend, not saying anything.

"How do you find the energy in the morning to scream this loudly?" Jun Pyo turned and looked at Ji Hoo, who was walking up the stairs behind him.

"This better be important."

"HAVE YOU SEEN JAN DI?" Both friends flinched.

"That's it? You woke me up from such a great dream..."

"THAT'S IT? WHAT DO..." Jun Pyo was cut off when Woo Bin put his hand on his mouth like he was trained to do when kidnapping someone.

"This could go two ways. Either you promise to lower your voice, or I let you pass out. Nod if you promise. You have five seconds."

Jun Pyo nodded furiously and Woo Bin removed his hand from his friend's mouth. Jun Pyo was about to talk again but Woo Bin cut him off.

"Remember you promised."

"You don't have to treat me like I'm six, Woo Bin-ah."

"I don't have to, but I will give you a time-out if you yell again. And no, I haven't seen Jan Di. If you couldn't tell, I just woke up."

Jun Pyo sighed and turned around to look at Ji Hoo. "No I haven't seen her either. First Yi Jeong, now you. If you guys can't keep track of your fiancees, then maybe you don't deserve them."

"Don't say that!" Jun Pyo's eyes narrowed on Ji Hoo as he took a step toward him and hovered over him powerfully.

"Relax, my bro, Ji Hoo was only joking," Woo Bin also stepped forward, prepared to break up any fight that might ensue.

Jun Pyo release all his irritation in a deep exhale and backed off. "I just really wanted to talk to her about something. I was thinking it over last night and maybe Chunsa is right about the wedding... I just really need to talk to Jan Di about it."

"Well maybe she's eating breakfast with the other girls." Jun Pyo nodded at Ji Hoo and waited for him to descend the stairs first. They met Yi Jeong on the tier with the piano and walked down together.

Looking around the room, the F4 were disappointed to see that no one was there. They walked around, searching every place for a note of some sort. Upon leaving the kitchen and checking the living room area, the finally found one but were disappointed to discover that there was no mention about Jan Di and Ga Eul. Instead, it was a note saying that breakfast was provided. To keep warm, they were under silver covers with labels of what was underneath them.

Once they lifted the different silver covers, the F4 found their bodies consumed by hunger. They each grabbed an empty plate and utensils set out by Chunsa on the side. They sat down and started eating. Only until they stopped talking and started eating their breakfast did they hear the faint music coming from the walls.

They looked at each other, hoping that the others would have some answers, but even Ji Hoo, who was infamous for having answers, had a blank stare. They all got up and followed the music to a door that they hadn't noticed was there earlier because it was camouflaged into the wall. They cautiously opened the door as if it was a portal to another world. To their relief, the door just led to a room covered in mirrors.

In this room, they found all four girls split into pairs taking the repetitive steps of the waltz. Mi Yun gracefully led Ga Eul, while Chunsa avoided Jan Di's big stomps. Well attempted to, at least.

"Ow! Mi Yun can we please switch? My feet have suffered enough abuse today." She looked over at her sister who was giggling with Ga Eul. "Come on, obviously Ga Eul is better already. How is Jan Di supposed to stop tripping if she doesn't learn from you?"

"You sound like Min Sook, Chunsa," Ga Eul pointed out.

"With the big difference of my bleeding feet. Let's see Min Sook make this sacrifice."

"Please Mi Yun? I'd rather practice with you than Ms. Constant Complaining over here." Chunsa accidentally violently stepped on Jan Di's feet. "Yah!"

Mi Yun quickly spun Ga Eul and grabbed Jan Di's hand to break up the fight. Ga Eul placed her hand in Chunsa's and placed the other on Chunsa's shoulders.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Ga Eul blushed.

"See, Chunsa, it isn't me that has the problem. It's you," Jan Di laughed as her friend muttered obscenities under her breath.

"Well excuse me for not being an expert on the guys' part of the waltz!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I cut in," the girls smiled at the ex-Cassanova as he extended his hand for Ga Eul. Chunsa nodded, placed Ga Eul's hand into his and took a couple of big steps back. Yi Jeong spun Ga Eul into him and held her tight as he led her in the familiar steps.

Jun Pyo followed Yi Jeong's lead, walking over to Jan Di and Mi Yun and asking to cut in. Mi Yun bowed and took a step back. Before she could walk around the dancing couples to her sister, she saw Woo Bin walk over to Chunsa.

Chunsa's eyes opened slightly before keeping her composure and placing her hand in his. He smirked down at her and noted the faint tinge of pink on her cheeks. "Ow!" He laughed as Chunsa's eyes showed alarm then switched back to a glare when she realized he was joking. She playfully smacked his arm causing both of them to laugh.

Mi Yun smiled, her eyes moving from her sister to the two couples. She awwed mentally as she watched how they looked deeply into each others eyes and moved in rhythm to the music. Despite what she thought they were feeling, it took Ji Hoo extending his hand and asking her to dance for her to experience all the emotions.

Their heads were spinning even when their bodies weren't. Their mouths felt dry but their moist lips called for them to be touched by another pair. Their soft hands had to be firm, but at the same time the feeling of the other hand in theirs made them quiver. Ever step, ever twirl, every breath changed the setting around them - making the floor, mirrors, ceiling and other people disappear... it was only them floating to the music.

Their world reappeared when their wedding planner appeared in the room through the sliding glass door outside. She announced her presence by clapping gleefully at the fact Jan Di could actually dance without causing Jun Pyo to scream. She walked passed Woo Bin and Chunsa, scrunching her nose in disgust as she looked at Woo Bin's morning look, and pushed Jan Di out of Jun Pyo's hold so she could dance with him.

Jan Di crossed her arms and glared at the wedding planner that ruined one of the more romantic moments that she had in awhile. She watched as Min Sook batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously and asked him about the wedding plans. Jun Pyo looked down at her, no sign of amusement on his face. Min Sook didn't give up, instead, she moved her hand down his shoulder and flashed her best seductive smile. She got the effect she wanted - Jun Pyo's face moved into a small smile.

"So I called a friend of a friend and after pulling some strings he's agreed to close the shooting range for your wedding. Isn't that great?"

Jan Di scowled and was about to run up to Min Sook and punch her hard in the face when she felt two people hold her back. She didn't have to look to know that Ga Eul and Mi Yun had stopped dancing.

"Yeah, it is," Jun Pyo said slowly, "It's all great, but unfortunately I have to fire you." With that he spun her around and handed her to Yi Jeong and extended his hand to Jan Di.

Minnie, who was slightly discombobulated, realized exactly what Jun Pyo had just told her. She turned over her shoulder and saw Jan Di smiling brightly as she danced with her fiance. She turned to Yi Jeong who flashed her his infamous Cassanova smile.

"Ditto." He spun her around into Ji Hoo's arms and took the hand of an ecstatic Ga Eul. Minnie looked at her partner pleadingly but he shrugged carelessly and spun her around, releasing her so he could continue dancing with the more graceful Mi Yun.

After Minnie stopped spinning, she looked at the final F4 member with his mussed hair and pajamas and groaned. She took a step toward him, preparing to dance with him. Fortunately (or unfortunately) for her, Chunsa stepped forward and started dancing with him before she even had the chance to convince him to convince his friends. As they spun, Woo Bin came close to Min Sook and stated, "Good bye, Min Sook!"

Minnie stood in the center of the spinning couples, stomping out of fury. She timed it so she could finally walk out of the circle. She screamed words of how they'd regret firing her and how their weddings would be massive disasters. She was ignored.

When the music stopped playing, it took the pairs a moment to realize that it did and stop dancing.

Jan Di blinked at Jun Pyo, "Why did you..." Jun Pyo raised his eyebrows. "Nevermind. I don't want to know. I'm just happy she's gone." She looked at Ga Eul who was gratefully hugging Yi Jeong.

"Unfortunately that happiness can't last. We've got to go to work." Jan Di pouted at Ji Hoo when he reminded her of her duties.

"FINE! Ruin my mood. Are you going to drop me off since we're going to the same hospital?"

"Yes, let's go."

"That reminds me, I have to go to school and open the class for the kids," Ga Eul told Yi Jeong.

"Okay. I'll drop you off. Go with Jan Di to the garage. I'll meet you there. I have to do something first."

When the two girls left the room with Mi Yun, who also had to go to work, the F4 turned to the girl who didn't leave. Yi Jeong stepped forward and looked her in the eye. "You have full control now, Chunsa."

"Make sure that the wedding is so marvelous that even if we start fighting, they never forget how much we love them."

Chunsa nodded short, curt nods and the F4 smiled and left, leaving a contemplative look on Chunsa's face. She stood there for awhile, thinking before rushing into the living room to find a very important book.

**A/N: Two more chapters for the wedding! WOOHOO! The next chapter is going to be a humorous Chunsa/Woo Bin chapter.**

**The two songs are "Open Your Eyes (To Love" by LMNT and "Could it Be" by Christy Carlson Romano (Yes, it is from Kim Possible). **

**They, as well as the floor plan for the second floor on both sides will be uploaded to questingforanswers(dot)tumblr(com)**

**'Til next time! (Which is hopefully this month) **


	18. Defecaloesiophobia:Fear of Painful Bowel

**A/N: Chapter 18! WooHOo! Thank you to all of you dedicated readers who are still reading. I really wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you guys! You're super awesome!**

**Here it is. The next chapter (another Woo Bin & Chunsa one). Since it is mainly a filler chapter, it is more humorous than plot based.  
**

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.**

Woo Bin sighed deeply before nodding to the men in black suits and opening the large, heavy wooden French doors. Once they opened, he waited for another moment before actually taking a step. He took the following steps less hesitantly, but still slower than he usually would. When he was far enough into the carpeted room, the guards closed the door behind him.

The owner of the office was on the phone giving calm orders to a recipient who Woo Bin hoped was just the chef downstairs, but knew was probably someone else who worked for his father - someone who worked the more dangerous parts. Hell, even the chef was prepared to kill anyone who threatened the Song family. No matter what level of employment a person had for the Song family, he would deny any connection to them. This gave the mafia prince an uneasy feeling - was it a sign of loyalty or an excuse for them to back stab his family? Nevertheless, he gave the men in the room permission to stop bowing.

"Well find them and make sure you do whatever is necessary for them to never question us again." Mr. Song slammed the phone down and looked up at his son. "Oh don't give me that look. This is our family business. How am I supposed to support your mom's extravagant taste and keep your sisters in Shinwa?"

Woo Bin didn't respond. Throughout the years he learned that fighting with his father over the moral aspects of their family business would get him a kick in the rear (sometimes literally). While he was uneasy with the way people judged him, he learned to ignore it. What he couldn't ignore was the bloodshed of those who defied his family.

_If __they __didn__'__t __question __us__, __they__'__d __still __be__ alive__._ Woo Bin remembered the first time his father justified it to him over an injured captive of a small gang. _You__'__ll __understand __when __you__'__re __older__._

Now he was older. He did understand, but understanding is far more different from approving of it.

"What are you still doing standing there?" Mr. Song's voice boomed across the room. Woo Bin apologized softly and sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk. He looked his father in the eye, making sure to hide all signs of intimidation from him.

Mr. Song looked pleased when Woo Bin sat down. "As you probably already know, we have another uprising on our hand. A tiny one. Twenty to thirty people max. So tiny, I'm sure Mr. Chung has fixed the problem by now." He laughed maniacally and the other men followed his lead.

"Then why did you..."

"DO NOT TALK WITHOUT BEING ASKED. I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE DISRESPECTFUL!" Woo Bin apologized quickly and his father lowered his voice. "In case it _isn__'__t _over by today, I'm putting you in charge. Actually, I'm putting you in charge of the whole Korean base." Woo Bin bit his tongue to remind himself to let his father finish, "I'm leaving tonight with your mother to handle overseas affairs. I expect you to uphold our family name while we're gone." With that Mr. Song stood up, fixed his blazer and walked over to his son who, like the rest of the room, had stood up in respect. "Oh, and take care of your sisters."

Woo Bin nodded and pledged he would do everything expected of him. Mr. Song approved of his response and was about to lead all his guards out of the room when the door opened and a man walked in. Upon seeing the mafia leader, he bowed and waited for permission to explain his presence. When he finally got asked by Mr. Song, the messenger stood up straight and extended a folder to Mr. Song.

"The seaside Shinwa hotel reconstruction is underway. The check came in today."

_Shinwa __hotel __reconstruction__?_ Woo Bin thought to himself. _I __don__'__t __remember __Jun __Pyo __mentioning __it__. _

"Give it to my son," then turning to look over his shoulder at his son, he added, "he will be in full command of everything while I'm gone." The messenger showed his understanding and moved to the side when the mob of men and Mr. Song exited the room.

Woo Bin watched the door close and was suddenly overwhelmed by responsibility. Most people believed that the life of the rich was non-stop fun. And while, sure, Woo Bin did often go to clubs and drink the most expensive alcohol, his life was not without worry. The simple act of his father stepping outside the doors, for example, signified the heavy burden that was often suddenly dumped on his shoulders - the burden of knowing that hundred of lives were in his hands. The possible deaths of people who crossed his family as well as the entire process of reconstructing a hotel had in a single moment been all laid in his hands. But such is the price he has to pay to live the glorious life people imagined for him.

Woo Bin closed his eyes momentarily, taking a deep breath to calm his rushing head before calling the messenger over. "Hey you."

"Yes, Prince Song," the scrawny pencil pusher quickly moved in front of Woo Bin when he was addressed.

"What exactly is this reconstruction?"

He handed the file to the Prince and watched him thumb through the pages. "The old abandoned cliff house on the edge of the beach was bought by Shinwa and is being turned into a hotel."

"I can see that. But why does Jun Pyo want to renovate an old building. It doesn't seem very much like him to redesign something. Are you sure it's Shinwa and not some other company?"

"I am most confident that it is Shinwa, sir. But it wasn't Mr. Goo. It's someone related to him."

"Not very characteristic of his parents, either."

"No, sir, it wasn't them."

"His sister?"

"No, sir," the man paused to try to catch his breath before explaining. "It's not by blood. Her family owns the hotel chain that merged with Shinwa. She's, um, about this tall, pretty, well-dressed, a little too sarcastic..." He stopped when he saw Woo Bin stare at the folder. Had he said something wrong? "I can't quite remember her name but it's in the folder if you want me to..."

Woo Bin stared at the name on the check before slamming the folder closed. He pushed past the confused man and walked out of his father's office. He walked down the expensive hallways to the elevator. He quickly pressed the button labeled "garage" followed by the "door close" button since he was too anxious and impatient to wait for it to close on its own.

He felt his heart skip a beat as the light flashed on each floor. He groaned inwardly when it stopped on the 21st floor. The door opened to show two scantily dressed women clinging on to the arms of one of Woo Bin's men. The girls squealed happily at the sight of the Don Juan and hopped on the elevator, completely forgetting the man that they were previously with. The man, though slightly peeved that he wasn't going to get any as soon as he had planned, still respected the fact that the women had left him to please the owner's son. He shrugged and left to ask any of the thirty or so women that were partying on the floor if they would like to get a private floor with him.

Even before the doors closed, the women were all over Woo Bin. "Don Juan," one said while snaking her leg around his hip, "Where are you going? The beds are on the higher floors." When Woo Bin didn't respond, the other girl gave it a try.

Placing her hands on the collar of his jacket, she began to pull it off, whispering in his ear seductively, 'Of course we don't need a room. We could just do it right here." The other girl followed her lead and removed her leg from his hips so she could get down in front of Woo Bin.

Woo Bin's attempt to shake them off was useless, for within seconds, his jacked and zipper pulled open. A final "ding" was heard and the elevator opened to the building's garage. A few of his men, who had been waiting for the elevator, witnessed the two stripped women and an irritated-looking Woo BIn.

"We're sorry, Prince Song." The men apologized with grins on their faces. Woo Bin didn't respond and quickly zipped his pants before leaving the two sexually frustrated women.

As he walked away, he heard one woman say, "I wonder what's wrong with him lately. Before he would've stripped himself and made me cum before we even got to this floor! But now he's always so uninterested."

Woo Bin smirked to himself and continued walking until he got to his car. He got in, turned on his engine, and whispered his response. "Sorry ladies, but I only have one girl on my mind right now."

* * *

Mi Yun stepped slowly into the room, trying to not make a sound as she creeped behind her sister. Her sister was looking over a long makeshift wooden desk, marking up blueprints and taking general notes on the reconstruction of the cliff house. Mi Yun hoped that the responsibility of planning both weddings would hold Chunsa's attention long enough for her to sneak up and poke her sister. Not many people knew it, but Chunsa was very ticklish. And if she could only get across the room...

"You know how much I hate it when people sneak up on me." Mi Yun cursed inwardly. She wasn't even half way across the room! "Do you have what I asked for?" Chunsa turned to face her sister.

Mi Yun composed herself and quickened her pace. When she was close enough, she extended her hand and showed Chunsa the plastic bag. Chunsa gasped happily and leaped to grab the bag. Almost as quickly, Mi Yun pulled the bag back causing her sister to fall slightly forward. After maintaining her balance and standing upright, Chunsa glared at her sister, who was looking straight ahead toward the recycling bins overflowing with empty cups.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Chunsa grabbed the bag and tugged it from Mi Yun's grasp so fast that it was already in her possession before Mi Yun even had time to react. Chunsa stabbed the straw into the top of the cup and took a sip. Immediately, the sweet purple liquid followed by several squishy brown balls rose up the straw and into Chunsa's mouth, causing her to smile. Her sister was, on the other hand, not smiling.

"Is that really a good idea?" she asked nodding toward the cup.

"So what if I drink when I'm stressed? Plenty of people do." Chunsa replied nonchalantly before taking a long sip.

"Usually people drink other things - not milk tea. And the few who do usually aren't lactose intolerant." Then walking over to the recycling bin to take a look, she asked, "Good God, how many bubble milk teas have you had, Chunsa?"

"I don't quite remember. I bought 10 this morning, but I also asked one of the workers to get some for me. So maybe 15?"

"Including the one you have now?"

"Oh. You want the TOTAL number of milk teas I've had. I thought you just wanted to know the bubble milk tea ones. I didn't count the Taro ones."

Mi Yun stared at her sister, who just smiled innocently like a little kid who had just secretly scarfed down candy bars without permission and denied doing so. Mi Yun walked over to her sister and extended her hand. "You're going to be sick. Hand it to me."

"Mine!" Chunsa replied childishly before taking another long sip. "You're not mommy!"

"Well, if I don't take that poison away from you, you'll see mom very soon. She'll be sitting next to you... in the hospital!"

"I'll be..." Chunsa saterted. But before she could even form the right mouth shape to say "fine", she felt her stomach agree with Mi Yun. _Hush __you__._ Mi Yun noticed the sour look on her sister's face and determined that the repercussions of Chunsa's actions were beginning. She knew Chunsa was going to continue to be stubborn and not give in. At least, not without a push.

"You'll be..." Mi Yun questioned, waiting for a witty response about how she'll be fine. What she got was the cup handed to her and her sister quickly running out of the room to find the nearest portable toilet.

"Making good friends with the porta potty!" she yelled as she ran out.

When her sister had left the room, Mi Yun couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself for a moment at her sister's misfortunes before she heard a knock on the door. _She__'__s __back __already__?_

"Is this a bad time?" Woo Bin asked as he peered into the room, only to find Mi Yun. Mi Yun shook her head and he entered the room to give her a hug. "I was looking for Chunsa. Is she here?"

Mi Yun shook her head and was about to explain her sister's location when she realized that that would be too embarrassing for her sister. Instead, she took out a piece of paper and wrote, "Yes. I'll go get her," and handed it to him. Once he nodded, she walked out of the room as quickly as possible to find her sister, leaving Woo Bin alone in the room.

He spent the first few minutes taking a look around the room. It was disgusting, and that's putting it nicely. The Han family's hotel chain was arguably the best in the world. Could this old cliff house meet its standards?

_And __that__ girl __wants __to __fix__ this __dump __into __something __for __two __F__4 __weddings__. __In __two __months__. __W__hy __do __it __for __the __weddings__? __She __obviously __could __find __another __nice __venue__._ Although he himself would have picked a nice island, he tried to see from her perspective. The room had potential. It was spacious, a quality most fancy venues share. The huge balcony that overlooked the beach and ocean wasn't too bad, either. But he didn't want to underestimate Chunsa.

He then walked over to the table and looked at the plans that were being held down by paperweights so no breeze from the ocean could blow them away. He found the original blueprint and, next to it, a copy with changes Chunsa wanted to make. She had, on the second copy, several post-its with notes on them. He only read one of them before getting a feel of how much Chunsa was expecting to do.

"Close off hallway and turn into a secret passage."

Woo Bin raised his eyebrows. Wow. This girl.

Before he could read another, Mi Yun walked into the room. She smiled at him brightly (to which he returned one of his own) and handed him a purple sheet of paper that read, "She'll be with you in a minute."

He nodded in understanding and continued to look at the plans. Mi Yun joined him at looking at the pile of stuff spread out on the table. Something caught her eye. _I __really __shouldn__'__t __touch __anything__... __she__'__d __get __so __mad__._ And with that, Mi Yun pulled the scrapbook out. She smiled widely as she recognized it. _I __remember __this__!_ She flipped to the first page and her smile grew. She never thought Chunsa would have kept it. Then again, Chunsa never threw things from their childhood away. _Which __is __a __smart __choice __on __her __part__..._Then, realizing Chunsa's plan, she squealed to herself. _Ooooh__, __Jan__Di __and __Ga__Eul __are __going __to __be __sooo __surprised__. _

Mi Yun's giddiness attracted a certain mafia leader's attention. When she realized he was looking at her, she quickly explained, "When we were kids, we wrote down what we wanted our ideal weddings to be." Then, handing him the book, she added, "Take a look for yourself, sunbae. But I have to go now. My lunch break is almost over." Woo Bin nodded and gave her a hug good-bye. Mi Yun left him a final note, "If she ever comes out, tell my stupid sister I love her."

Again, she walked out, leaving Woo Bin in the room by himself. Only, this time. he had a scrapbook in his hand.

It wasn't really a scrapbook. More like a thin stack of construction paper, sandwiched by two plain, black pieces of cardstock and bound together by string. He rested his back on the table, held the backside of the book with one hand, and opened it gently to the first page, smiling as he looked at the picture and read the description on the bottom:

"My wedding will be in a beautiful garden with lots of pink flowers all over. I will marry the best looking guy in the land and all the other girls will be jealous and he will pick me above all of the other girls because he loves me and because I am his soulmate." Even before Woo Bin read Ga Eul's sloppy name, he smiled as he recognized the younger child version of the romantic he knew.

He turned to the next page and saw what looked like two people surrounded by blobs of yellow and blue.

"I want my wedding in a HUGE sand castle that I can live in after I get married to someone who makes me smile all the time and will never fight with me."

Woo Bin laughed at the last part. Ha! He read it over again to get the same amusement, but was instead hit by an epiphany. _Trying __to __make __her __friends__' __dream __weddings __come __true__..._

He flipped to the next page and saw a much better drawn castle with two people holding hands. The girl, who was blond, was wearing a big poofy dress and the guy wore a shiny crown.

"I want a wedding in our family's castle with the most beautiful and talented and nice and sweet and romantic and nice prince ever. We will live happily ever after."

_Oooh __more __things __to __taunt __Ji __Hoo __about__. _Woo Bin laughed at the image of his friend's facial expression. After taking a breath, Woo Bin came to another realization. Ga Eul. Jan Di. Mi Yun. And there was one more page left. His fingers slowly moved the corner down, his heartbeat beginning to speed up slightly as he anticipated what Chunsa wrote.

"What are you doing?" He looked up and saw the devil herself glaring at him. She stomped over and snatched the book from him, closing it before he could read the last page.

He smirked at her. "Oh, come on, Chunsa. I was just reading your dream weddings. I was just about to read yours."

"Just about, meaning that you haven't?" Chunsa's heart almost stopped when she realized that Woo Bin might have read what her foolish young self wrote. When he confirmed he hadn't read it, she simply replied, "Good."

"Aww." Then, stepping in front of her so she couldn't avoid him, he inquired, "I just want to know who you want to marry. Your soul mate? The nicest prince ever? Tell me, Chunsa, what do you want in your husband?"

"I want a guy..." Chunsa began, completely serious as if she were about to answer the truth of what she wrote, "...who doesn't look through my stuff."

"Well, it's a good thing we're not getting married then."

"A very good thing. I couldn't imagine having to deal with you everyday."

"I'm not that bad. I'm rich."

"So am I. In case you haven't heard."

"Fair enough. I'm funny."

"You try too hard."

"I'm popular with the ladies."

"And you sleeping with half the women in Korea is good for a relationship how?"

"Ugh. Now, you're just hurting my feelings. Is there anything about me that you like?"

"You're not that bad looking," Chunsa admitted, shrugging her shoulders. Woo Bin raised his eyebrows at her. "What? You already know you're attractive. There's no use in denying it."

Woo Bin smiled widely, "You think I'm hot."

"Extremely."

"And that's not good enough for you?"

"But what if you get ugly later on in life? I need something more from a guy than appearance."

"Fine, fine." Woo Bin thought for a moment before smiling again, "I'm a really good kisser."

"Debatable."

"So that's what you're tongue was doing in my mouth during the bachelorette party... debating."

"I was drunk."

"_I_ was _pinned __down_." Woo Bin stepped closer and wrapped his arm around Chunsa's waist.

"You weren't complaining," Chunsa kept on responding, hoping he wouldn't feel her shivering.

"I never complain when a beautiful girl is on top of me half naked and is making out with me." He smiled when he saw her blush.

"A drunk girl who..." Woo Bin pulled her in closer and looked into her shocked eyes before going in for a kiss. They were interrupted by the sound of gas being emitted from one's rear.

Chunsa turned bright red and pulled away, distancing herself from Woo Bin. Although she tried to not show it, she was completely embarrassed. Unbeknownst to her, she made it more obvious when she avoided his eye contact.

_Insert __Mi __Yun__'__s__ '__I __told __you __so __dance__'. _Chunsa thought as she avoided his gaze or even looking at his face. She occupied herself by staring at the blueprints on the table, taking careful measure to not bend over further.

Woo Bin, who had _a__lot_ of experience with women, _never_ had anything like that happen to him before. A part of him wanted to burst out laughing, but the other wanted to kiss her on the cheek for being so cute when she was flustered.

Knowing she was too embarrassed to say anything and that the awkward silence only made her feel worse, Woo Bin changed the topic.

"So a secret passage..." Chunsa still didn't look at him. "That's certainly different from other hotels." He heard Chunsa mutter something under her breath. "I'm sorry, can you say that louder?" She didn't respond. She continued staring down at the papers. "Hey." Woo Bin poked Chunsa and she made an indistinct sound before scooting away.

Woo Bin tried again, but this time he poked her side, making her jump. "What did you say?" He poked her again, causing the same reaction.

She turned to look and glare at him. "What? Can't you see I'm trying to hide in shame? It's really hard when you're poking me."

"Then maybe you should stop hiding and respond." Woo Bin laughed, causing Chunsa to glare at him. "Or should I continue to poke you?" He reached for her side, but she caught his wrist with her hand and held it away from her body. He didn't stop trying to escape her grasp until she began to talk.

"Yes, the secret passageway is different. So are other parts of the wedding. But they're also a secret. So I really don't think I should tell you."

"You can tell me. I know how to keep a secret." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes at him in response. "Besides, I'm going to figure things out anyway when you tell my employees what to do. Or did you think I just stopped by because I wanted to see you?"

_Well__, __I __hoped__..._"Your employees? Il Sim Construction is YOURS?" Woo Bin nodded slowly. Chunsa cursed Mi Yun for telling her to use that company. Clearly it was just a set up for her and Woo Bin to work together. She hated it when her supposedly kind hearted sister had ulterior motives. _Damn__, __I __should __have __done __a __background __check__._

"Why? Something wrong about being the head of the company?"

"Apart from having to tell you my entire plan? I have to see you more often."

"Well I'm sure we'll be fine as long as you don't drink anymore milk teas." Chunsa turned bright red, but instead of turning away, she just glared at him, causing him to throw his hands up in response. "Sorry. Too soon?"

Chunsa glared at his handsome face for a few seconds before turning back to the table and delivering a long description of the wedding plans. Woo Bin nodded and followed where she pointed on the paper. After giving him a long overview, they picked up the blueprints and walked around together, planning everything from the color scheme to the kind of feathers in the pillows. She would let him comment on the flaws in some of her plans, but would defend others until he backed down.

Before they left the venue, they sat down and planned the next two months together, deciding on what days to go pick out the chandeliers, mirrors, torch lights, paint colors, catering, music, flowers, and every miniscule detail for the wedding. They were going to have to spend a lot of time together, but they both knew that even if there was dairy involved, they would still enjoy each others company.

**A/N: Hehe. Farting is so embarrassing especially if it's in front someone you like. Poor Chunsa. **

**Next time: WEDDINGGGGGGSSSS WOHOOOO. You might want to give me a few days though, it's a difficult chapter to write. Until next time!  
**

**Remember that floor plans, songs etc. are on questingforanswers (dot) tumblr (dot) com. Go check it out if you have any questions.  
**


	19. Gamophobia: Fear of Marriage

**A/N: Hey all. **

**I know its been forever and a day since I updated and I'm sooooo sorry. I never thought I would be that annoying author who apologizes and promises to update soon but never updates. I give you permission to hate me. By all means leave angry comments in the reviews saying how much you hate my guts. **

**But to be completely honest I actually have the next 2 chapters written out in a notebook (now you really want to leave hateful comments,huh?) I switched to notebooks because unlike my 20 lb desktop, I can take it anywhere and write. So all i really need to do is type it and edit it.**

**Anyway here is Ga Eul's wedding. I realized as I was writing that I kinda got off track. The description said this would focus on Ji Hoo and Woo Bin and lately it seems like its all about Ga Eul and Jan Di so I decided to make the weddings a little less detailed - kind of like a memory? Not super dee duper ooooo she picked white carnations from the south of France with water drops on the tips of the leaves. I feel bad because I built up to the weddings and now they are just... Bleh. Again apologies but I really did want to recenter it to Woo Bin and Ji Hoo and by getting the girls married and on their honeymoon - they're out of the way so stay tuned! **

Ji Hoo was the first to walk into the lobby. It was a beautiful well-designed lobby with ornate gold furnishings and tasteful art hanging on the wall. He was a little surprised to see that he was the first one there. He had expected, at the very least, Chunsa to be there and, by extension, Mi Yun. He really needed to see Mi Yun.

There was something unmistakably attractive about her presence - something that kept his mind off Jan Di. And right now, while he sat looking around the lobby, trying to ignore the jealous feelings that he knew he could not ignore, his need to see Mi Yun and her glowing smile was stronger than ever. He needed to see her, to embrace her and feel her warm body in his arms. He wanted her there to make him feel like everything in the world was going to be okay because with her there, everything in his world was okay.

But Mi Yun didn't come into the room at all. Instead, Woo Bin and the two grooms came in together, the two trying to force details out of the former since he had spent almost everyday helping Chunsa with everything she did. When they entered, Ji Hoo repressed all feelings of sadness and loneliness and congratulated his friends.

Today is their day.

* * *

Mi Yun sat in the lobby listening to her sister dictate final commands. She said that everything - catering, flower arrangements, chair set up, etc. - had to be done before the brides arrived. After all, how could she perfect everything, help her friends get ready, direct the brides, AND be a bridesmaid? But Mi Yun had another question in mind. Why did everything her sister did have to be so complicated?

She only thought about it for a moment before her thoughts were directed elsewhere. Almost as if someone telepathically changed her thoughts, she began to think about Ji Hoo. While she was excited for Jan Di's marriage, what about him? She had heard from Ga Eul about the love triangle that had happened between the three and how he was the one left out. She knew from experience what it was like to lose someone you felt like you were meant to be with, but she could not imagine what it would be like to lose that person to your best friend. She felt completely happy for Jan Di and Jun Pyo, but her heart went out to Ji Hoo.

In fact, she felt so bad that she stood up and was about to look for him when Chunsa walked into the room giving Butler Ong, the only person Chunsa deemed reliable enough to finish all preparations, the final directions on how to direct the guests. The guests were to enter from the side of the building, through the lobby and out the glass doors on the other side of the sitting room. Mi Yun walked over to her sister and watched as she pointed to the map to help Butler Ong. Butler Ong nodded in understanding and bowed before moving to the side so the girls could exit the lobby. As Mi Yun followed her sister up a flight of stairs to the second floor, she began to wonder how Ji Hoo felt when he had to put a smile on and hide the pain. How did he even find the heart to smile? What was he thinking?

She was brought back to reality when they stopped in front of a door and she felt Ga Eul and Jan Di grab her arms out of excitement. Mi Yun smiled at them, pushing feelings of consolation for Ji Hoo aside and squeezing both her friends' hands in anticipation.

Today is their day.

* * *

Woo Bin walked in front of his friends, leading them up a spiral staircase. He had expected them to quiet down when he answered their questions about the girls' locations. Although their faces did drop slightly when he told them that Chunsa had constructed the building so that there was no chance they could see each other before the wedding, they understood that there was a purpose to it all. But then they began to pose new questions ...

When they arrived at the designated room, Woo Bin took out the card key and opened the door. Behind the door was a simple lighted room that contained four tables, one labeled for each of the F4 members, and two wooden clothes racks on either side of said tables.

On each of these tables ,two Italian silk ties, one pink and one yellow, were set on either side of each of the polished black leather shoes. Also on the tables were boutonniere, toiletries, robes and undergarments for them to wear after they took a shower. Hanging on each of the racks, which were labeled with the F4's names to ensure minimum confusion, were gorgeous black tuxes and pressed white collared shirts.

Woo bin held the door open to let his friends in. He closed the door behind him and instructed for each of them to walk to the labeled table. Yes, it really did matter. He explained that the bathroom was to the side. They nodded and agreed to let Yi Jeong go first since his wedding was only an hour away.

Whilst the first groom cleaned himself, Woo Bin watched as the second groom paced furiously around the room muttering to himself and cursed loudly as he bumped into the leg of a table. Woo Bin recognized his friend's nervous habit and walked up to him. He placed his hand on his shoulder and assisted him in walking to the balcony that overlooked the beach. He instructed Jun Pyo to sit in the chair, close his eyes and take deep breaths. Once Woo Bin felt Jun Pyo calm down, he closed the door to the balcony to let his friend have some alone time.

Upon closing the door, he took a deep breath himself before turning around and looking around the room. The room looked beautiful. The clothes were well organized. Maybe too organized. He recalled that the whole time that he and Chunsa were constructing the venue and perfecting the plans for the wedding, Chunsa treated him like a business associate; there was minimal flirting tuned down the innuendos and even substituted a hug for a quick handshake. He understood her intentions to try to be business like but at the same time he wanted to return to the previous relationship they had.

He originally hoped that their frequent meetings would allow their friendship to blossom into a more intimate relationship, but this was not the case. If anything, they seemed to be growing apart instead of closer. What had he done wrong? Why didn't she like him anymore?

Then a scary thought came into his head. What if she just grew tired of him? What if she found him to be boring... or too nice? Was she, like every other girl he fell for, expecting a dangerous mafia leader? Did he disappoint her? What if she _was _ like Jung Hana and the others? Woo Bin forced back non-existent tears as he reminded himself of the promise that day after he broke up with Hana - the promise to never fall for another. And yet, he let himself fall so easily! How could he have made himself believe that she was anything more than a fling? How could he have tricked himself into believing she was the one?

Wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Yi Jeong exit the bathroom until Jun Pyo came in screaming that Yi Jeong took forever before going to the bathroom himself. This little scene was enough to remind Woo Bin that he was helping his friends get married. That, for today, his feeling didn't matter.

This is their day.

* * *

Chunsa was pacing frantically across the room, running through wedding plans in her head as she watched Mi YUn begin to braid Ga Eul's hair in one of the side mirrors that lined the room. She only watched for a minute before walking over to the long clothes racks on either side of the room, unzipping the plastic covers and inspecting every inch of the dresses, paying increased amount of attention onto the beautiful white wedding dresses that she had slaved over.

Nothing seemed to be wrong which meant that something was wrong. Things couldn't just be perfect. There needed to be some mistake. As she called Butler Ong, the caterers, the security. EVERYONE. She grew more and more worried. Where was the mistake?

Yet something in her knew the answer. She felt a tug at her heartstrings when the thought popped into her head. She knew that she had grown more cold to Woo Bin. She didn't like that she had but she had no other choice.

Did she like him? Of course she did. What was there not to like? Everything from his laugh to how he would throw out random English slang was perfect. Did she know that each coffee or bulogi invitation was meant to be a date? Well, yes, she wasn't stupid. Was she going to lead him on by accepting those dinner invitations and suddenly push him away when he asked if she wanted to return to his place? How awkward would it be to see each other at gatherings and avoid each other because of her constant rejection! She was already worried that her teasing had gotten party too strong, that she gave off the wrong messages. Chunsa had tried to mend her mistakes by politely pushing him away, by trying to subliminally tell him she wasn't ready for that kind of relationship, by avoiding him... And then Mi Yun had to trick her into working with his construction company...

_No, it isn't Mi Yun's fault. It's yours. Why did you have to go and flirt with him in the first place when you knew it wasn't going to work? Why did you have to hurt him, you sick heartless bitch? _

Chunsa wanted to pick up her phone and apologize to him. That or cry in a corner. She forced herself to take a deep breath to try to keep her heart from racing. But it wouldn't stop. When she saw Jan Di exit the bathroom and sit in the chair next to Ga Eul to have her hair done, Chunsa felt a wave of envy. Today her friends were getting married to people who were perfect for them. They found those who they were meant to be with. When would _her_ Mr. Right come find her? Is he even out there? And if he was, how many more guys like Woo Bin did she have to keep at a distance before he came and told her "Here I am. You don't have to wait anymore."? How many more nights did she have to spend alone?

When Jan Di called her over to do her hair, Chunsa scowled jokingly, stood up, and walked over to Jan Di's chair. She took the hair dryer from the table and began to dry her friend's hair, making sure to "accidentally" heat her friend's hair or ears. As she tortured Jan Di, she forced herself to remember that today she was just the backstage director. The actors got the stage today.

Today is their day.

* * *

Yi Jeong was pacing around the room. He had quickly dried himself off and dressed up. He had done everything that he had to do to prepare himself, so now he was pacing around the room, trying to find something to keep him distracted. Usually he would go talk to the two more relaxed ones, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin, but the slow speed at which they were dressing suggested to the groom that his friends had things on their minds.

_Why them?_ He thought as he walked around faster, trying to get his heart beat to start racing. _MY wedding is first. Why can I still breathe? Why don't I feel nervous butterflies in my stomach? It's not because I don't love Ga Eul. So what is it?! _

He took a deep breath, forced himself to stop pacing, and walked over to his table to check if there was anything else for him to do. Finding nothing, he leaned against the table, slid his hands in his pockets and watched his friends.

He only watched Ji Hoo's distant look and Woo Bin's furrowed eyebrows for a moment before he felt something in his pocket. There was a small box with a note that read, "Yi Jeong sunbae, go outside the room" in Ga Eul's handwriting. He smiled at the note for a moment before following its instructions.

He stepped out into the hallway and leaned against the wall before removing the top of the box. When he did so, each of the four sides of the box fell flat and revealed four cutely designed flaps as well as a picture of Ga Eul in the center square. At least, he thought it was a picture.

After running his fingers delicately over the smiling picture, he realized that he wasn't touching either glossy or laminated paper. Instead, it felt like touching a cell phone or tablet screen. He stared curiously at the small screen before discovering that one of the hearts on a side flap was a button.

His heart began to race after hearing Ga Eul's voice come from the small speakers. He watched the screen and saw the picture of Ga Eul begin to move as she lifted her hand and waved.

"Hi, Yi Jeong sunbae- um- Yi Jeong. Just Yi Jeong, right? Sorry! I'm not very good at this." She took a breath and lifted up a piece of paper. "I don't know if I can do this so I'm just going to read off. So here I go: We're getting married tomorrow, which is weird since it only seems like yesterday that you came into the porridge shop and told me that Jan Di got into an accident. I can't remember which got my heart racing faster - the news, or seeing you."

"I never told anyone this, but I spent most of that day in New Caledonia watching you and that girl. I had just met you, but something just drew me to you, as if we were connected." He watched as Ga Eul's eyes filled with tears. She looked to the side and continued, "I tried to get you out of my mind, and constantly told myself that you were heartless playboy. It really helped that you didn't believe in soulmates - but only a little." She looked back at the camera now and grinned. "You liar."

She bit her bottom lip and blinked before continuing. "Every time you pushed me away or broke my heart, everytime that I thought I was completely over you, I found myself on your doorstep looking you in the eye." Yi Jeong took deep breaths as he watched Ga Eul's tears start moving down her cheeks. "But I couldn't!" her broken voice screamed.

"And now I'm telling you the stuff that I never had the courage to tell you in person. And you're watching it moments before our wedding. _OUR _wedding! All those hours trying not to love you, gone to waste!" Her fake anger made Yi Jeong laugh quietly. "Something keeps drawing me back to you. I don't know what it is. All I know is that soulmates _do_ exist." Then placing the paper down and looking straight into the camera as if she could see into his teary eyes.

"And I've found you. Saranghae."

_Stupid country bumpkin! Now I'm going to kiss you before I'm instructed to!_ Yi Jeong smiled at everything she said. He felt his heart beating rapidly -faster than he had ever imagined. He repeated the last words over and over in his head as he opened the door and walked in.

His friends had been standing in front of the door waiting for him. Jun Pyo said something about it being time that he showed up. Ji Hoo asked whether or not those were tears in his eyes. And Woo Bin stepped forward and handed him a piece of paper. It was a childish sketch followed by a small description: "My wedding will be in a beautiful garden with lots of pink flowers all over. I will marry the best looking guy in all the land and all the other girls will be jealous and he will pick me above all the other girls because he loves me and because I am his soul mate."

YI Jeong looked up at this best man when he was done. Woo Bin simply nodded, smiled, and patted him on the shoulder before directing him toward the door.

"I've found you too, Jagiya."

* * *

After Mi Yun finished putting on her makeup, Ga Eul opened her eyes slightly. Mi Yun had done her makeup before, but this time she outdid herself. Ga Eul stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was only slightly paler and her cheekbones were only slightly highlighted. Her eyeshadow color was the perfect shade of light pink to both highlight her eyes and be subtle enough to be elegant. The shade and glossiness accentuated her lips. Everything was so discreet - exactly how she wanted it to be.

"I look beautiful." She heard herself whisper.

"You're always beautiful," she heard Yi Jeong's voice say in her head. She smiled to herself and felt her cheeks as if his hand were on it. _ Oh, Yi Jeong_. She gave herself a moment before turning to look at her friends, who were finishing getting dressed themselves. Once they all had finished putting on their short pink satin dresses, Mi Yun motioned for her to come closer.

She walked over to her friend and watched as she slowly pulled out the final covered dress on the rack and began to slowly unzip it. Ga Eul gasped and covered her mouth when the dress was revealed. She gave Chunsa a big tight hug and thanked her graciously before allowing her friends to help her get in.

After finally tightening the bustier around her waist, Ga Eul looked down at the beautiful, white floor-length dress, feeling the soft ivory tulle before lifting the skirt up and spinning around. When she stopped spinning, she took a final look in the mirror and gasped at the sight of the Swarovski crystals and beadwork before letting her gaze follow the draping of the fabric all the way to the ground, where it formed a small circle around her. _Like a waterfall,_ Ga Eul thought as she imagined her dream wedding venue._ That would be hard to get, but it would be gorgeous!_ She looked at herself again. _I'm a peaceful, yet powerful waterfall._ She blinked a few times to reassure herself that she wasn't dreaming.

"You look beautiful." Yi Jeong's voice said again. "So beautiful."

Ga Eul blinked a few times and looked herself over before turning to her friends and announcing she was ready. Upon asking Chunsa where to go, Chunsa simply responded by smiling and looking slyly, adding "You were staring straight at it."

Ga Eul gave her a confused look but turned around to watch her friend as she walked over to the mirror and ran her finger down its golden frame, pressing one of the carved cherry blossoms to reveal a hallway behind the mirror.

"A secret passageway?" Ga Eul gasped surprisingly. Chunsa nodded and began to walk in front of her friends. Mi Yun and Jan Di linked arms with Ga Eul and followed Chunsa. It was a dimly lit hallway, one that resembled those found in old houses. Honestly, it was kind of gloomy, but exciting. "Is my wedding at the end of the secret passage?" Ga Eul asked, her voice echoing in the hallway. She wasn't surprised when her friend didn't say anything.

Instead, the wedding planner continued to walk on until they found themselves at a spiral staircase. _Is my wedding at the bottom of the staircase?_ She looked at her other two friends, her eyebrows showing her confusion. Her friends just smiled meekly and shrugged their shoulders. They didn't know either.

They followed Chunsa as she descended the winding staircase ever so slowly. Ga Eul began to feel her heart race as she anticipated what was at the bottom. A door. That was all that was at the bottom. A stone door that Chunsa then opened to reveal the morning sunlight. When they stepped outside, the girls found themselves, disappointedly, in a small grassy area that was shaded by dark green trees.

Ga Eul felt her heart drop when she saw the location. It was not what she expected for her wedding. She saw her other two friends exchange disappointed looks as well. And why was Chunsa stopping here? Where was Yi Jeong?

"Chunsa..." Chunsa turned around and gave Ga Eul a big smile and warm hug and then instructed her other two friends to do the same. Although disappointed and confused, they remained silent in fear that they may insult Ga Eul on the happiest day of her life and followed Chunsa's example. After Mi Yun gave her friend her signature good-bye kiss on the cheek and Jan Di whispered words of endearment and inspiration, Chunsa nodded in the direction of the trees. Ga Eul turned around to see who she was nodding to.

She felt like crying when her mother and father emerged from the trees and gave her a hug. Ga Eul momentarily looked over her shoulder and saw her friends disappear behind the trees. Ga Eul redirected her attention to her crying mother and hugged her affectionately, letting a few tears of joy of her own run down her cheeks, wiping them accidentally on her mom's shoulders.

"Oh my daughter is so beautiful!" She leaned back to give Ga Eul a final look. "Oh sweetie, don't cry. Your makeup is going to run. Oh! You're crying because I'm crying. Oh! Don't look at me then."

When she moved away and turned around, Ga Eul's father took his daughter's hand in his and spun her around.

"So grown-up! I remember when you were just in diapers..." His speech was cut off by Ga Eul's mom's "Oh!Oh!" He stopped and just smiled at her. "Well, I guess it's time now." He gave Ga Eul a final hug and pulled his wife in to join in. After a big warm hug, Ga Eul's mother pulled away and quickly hurried through the trees.

"Omma..." Ga Eul called out. "Where is she going..." She turned to ask her father but stopped when he realized that he had his arm extended. Ga Eul's heart started racing again when she heard the faint music and she began walking with her father.

Her eyes grew wide when she came to the area in front of the big trees. The path of pink flower petals led her over a small wooden bridge that arched over a small stream from the rushing waterfall and down the aisle to where Yi Jeong and her friends awaited her. She breathed in slowly, letting the beauty of the garden envelop her as she forced tears back. There she was, in the wedding of her dreams, walking to be married to her one and only soulmate. She felt like she was going to collapse then and there, but her father guided her step by step until she stood in front of him, saying her vows, kissing him in front of everyone. She never felt more happiness in her entire life.

Until he started singing to her. She was sitting at the table, holding Yi Jeong's hand lovingly while thanking everyone who congratulated her, when the distinctive voice of her wedding planner rang throughout the garden, calling attention to the stage.

"And at this moment, the groom would like to sing a song to the bride."

Ga Eul immediately turned her head to look at Yi Jeong, who just threw a small smirk at her. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently before letting go and walking toward the stage.

Her big eyes followed him and she sat up when he began to talk.

"A few months ago, the F4 and I walked in on the girls at a slumber party where they were watching a wedding video of a couple that has remained strong to this day. My romantic Jagiya had memorized the song and was singing along and I thought to myself, 'Why should she be singing someone else's wedding song when she could be singing along to ours?'" There were several cheers from the crowd as the music started playing.

_They read you Cinderella_

_You hoped it would come true_

_That one day your Prince Charming_

_Would come rescue you_

_You like romantic movies_

_You will never forget_

_The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet_

_All this time that you've been waiting_

_You don't have to wait no more_

_I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

_Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl_

_I will give you my heart_

_Be all that you need_

_Show you you're everything that's precious to me_

_If you give me a chance_

_I can love you like that_

_I never make a promise I don't intend to keep_

_So when I say forever, forever's what I mean_

_I'm no Casanova_ (Ga Eul smiles widely)_ but I swear this much is true_

_I'll be holdin' nothing back when it comes to you_

_You dream of love that`s everlasting_

_Well baby open up your eyes_

_I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

_Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl_

_I will give you my heart_

_Be all that you need_

_Show you you're everything that's precious to me_

_If you give me a chance_

_I can love you like that_

_You want tenderness-I got tenderness_

_And I see through to the heart of you_

_If you want a man who understands_

_You don't have to look very far_

_I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

_Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl_

_I will give you my heart_

_Be all that you need_

_Show you you're everything that's precious to me_

_If you give me a chance_

_I can love you like that_

Ga Eul stared into Yi Jeong's eyes, feeling every word he sang. Only until the song ended and he broke the eye contact to thank the audience did she notice that her face was wet from tears. She took a deep breath and looked around for something to wipe her face when she saw someone from the corner of her eye hold out a handkerchief. She looked up and said, "I know, I know. Some girls have the misunderstanding that they're pretty when they cry..."

"But you don't have to cry to be pretty." Yi Jeong took her hand and helped her stand up, embracing her slowly and kissing the top of her head as she rested it on his shoulder. Ga Eul looked up and smiled at him, then suddenly planted a kiss on his lips. "I've found you, soulmate. And I'm never going to let you go."

**A/N: Could I have made it any more cheesy? The song is called "I can Love you like that" and it's on the t.u.m.b.l.r website that i posted awhile back. That and the pictures of Ga Eul's dress. **

**Like I said, if you felt completely disappointed at the wedding, I'm so sorry but I really did want to get back to Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. I felt like they, even though they are the main characters, were being throws aside YET AGAIN. **

**And to all my readers, thank you so much for reading! THANK YOUU! **


	20. Xenophobia: Fear of Foreigners

**A/N: Chapter 20! Wow, I never thought I could reach 20 chapters. Most of the time I was just running it through in my head; I never thought I would have the patience to write them down, let alone 20 of them. But because you guys are so dedicated and so loyal, I figured I couldn't just let you guys down and stop writing. **

**So here it is! Again, it might not be what you've expected since it does contain parts of the wedding but this way it isn't so wedding based. I really wanted to get on with the plot line. You'll see what I mean in this chapter but definitely in the following chapters. **

**And yes, I've brought back a character from the original series. I brought back… oh just read it!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.**

"Do you need anything else Dr. Yoon?" the concierge asked politely.

Before Ji Hoo could respond, he felt his phone vibrate. He raised his finger up, signaling to the concierge that he was going to need a moment. Seeing that the caller ID read "Jan Di", he picked up the phone.

"Finally! I thought you'd never pick up. Do you know how long I've been waiting...Oh never mind. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"I'll call you back."

"Ji Hoo, don't you dare hang..." Ji Hoo pressed the "end call" button with a chuckle and turned back to concierge.

"I'm sorry. Where were we?"

"I asked if there was anything else you needed for your stay."

"Oh, no. That will be all, thank you," Prince Yoon responded in English. He handed the concierge a few hundred dollar bills, grabbed his room keys and rolling suitcase, and walked away from the front desk toward the nearby waiting area where his lady awaited.

Seeing Ji Hoo, Mi Yun stood up from where she was sitting. waved goodbye to the dog she had been petting, picked up her Louis Vuitton carry on and followed Ji Hoo to the nearby elevator, waving to the concierge and manager as they passed.

"Tell everyone to provide exemplary service to those two," the manager instructed.

"Yes, they tip really well," the concierge responded thumbing through the money in his pocket.

"That and they're on their honeymoon."

* * *

"They think we're on our honeymoon," Ji Hoo stated casually in the elevator, "Again."

Mi Yun laughed and wrote out, "First the flight attendant then the taxi driver and now the hotel staff. Great." Ji Hoo smirked at her response and read the second note. "Does that mean we have to share a room?"

"Yes." Mi Yun rolled her eyes at the silly mistake of the hotel and virtually anyone who made contact with them. _But the suite will probably be big enough that we won't even see each other._

The door opened and a family entered the elevator, smiling at the pair respectfully. Once the door closed and the elevator started moving, they realized their mistake. "Oh, it's going up," the mom whispered.

The entire group remained silent after that until JI Hoo had to mutter small "excuse us"'s when they reached their floor. Before the elevator closed, they heard the little kid ask, "Mommy. Are they on their honeymoon?"

The two smiled and walked quietly to their door. "Sorry," Ji Hoo apologized before opening the door, "I can ask for a separate room if this is too uncomfortable."

Mi Yun laughed and shook her head. "It's okay. Besides, we wouldn't want rumors spreading that I kicked you out of the room on our 'honeymoon'." She winked cutely at him, took the key from his hands and opened the door.

They entered the large cream colored room and looked taking note that the room was only the living room - that the suite was big enough so even the doors to the other rooms were hidden from sight. Mi Yun placed her bag on the side of the front door near where the rest of her suitcases had been placed and began exploring the rest of the suite. _Yup, definitely big enough._ _Is this a hotel room or someone's house?_She thought as she briefly checked the bathroom, dining room, office and bedroom before walking to the large glass windows that overlooked the beautiful American city.

Ji Hoo walked over to her, looking out the window with her, "Sorry, I couldn't look around with you. I had to get Jan Di to calm down and remind her to enjoy _her_honeymoon. I don't know how the news got around so fast," he explained nonchalantly.

Mi Yun raised her phone. "Sorry, I think that might've been my fault. I kind of texted Chunsa. Which reminds me, I should probably fill her on the details. She's been threatening me via texts that she will to hack the company's satellites to track me down."

"Can she do that?" Ji Hoo turned to ask her. He met Mi Yun's serious gaze.

"Okay. Well, while you're doing that, I'll be in the shower," Ji Hoo patted Mi Yun on the shoulder awkwardly before shying away from her and walked to the bathroom. Mi Yun snickered to herself before walking back to the office and turning on the computer. She pressed a few buttons and waited to be connected to her sister.

When her sister's image came on the screen, Mi Yun waved innocently. Chunsa, who had been hand stitching a silk charmeuse top, literally dropped what she was doing and dramatically placed her hands over her mouth, "MI YUN? IS THAT YOU? YOU'RE ALIVE?!"

Mi Yun felt her face unsurely before nodding, "I think so?"

Chunsa let her shoulders and face drop as she spun her chair around and sat on it, "Oh, what a shame, I already picked out the perfect coffin and headstone. It's being carved right now. 'Here lies my idiot sister who ran away after work one day without warning and texted me when she was at the SAN FRANCISCO airport.'"

Mi Yun wiped her eyes mockingly, "That is the nicest thing my favorite sister could say to me after my death-that-never-happened."

"Yes, especially since your _favorite_ sister had a miniature panic attack. Did I miss something? Did you and Ji Hoo sunbae get married _too_?" Chunsa inquired loudly into the mic as she emphasized the last question.

"For goodness sakes, it's not a honeymoon!" Mi Yun facepalmed herself. "Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"Fine, then. How exactly did this _romantic getaway_come about? How long have you two been secretly planning this, hmm?" Chunsa teased.

"We didn't plan it."

"No? So one day he just randomly asked if you wanted to take a trip with him to San Francisco and you said 'Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do!'" Mi Yun nodded slowly conveying to her sister that that was reasonably accurate. Chunsa let out a laugh and reclined in her chair, "Now I'm intrigued." She raised her right eyebrow signaling for Mi Yun to start telling her story.

"Well, the group had just finished running through the third scene of the day and the Director decided to give us an early lunch break because we had been working for six hours straight. So like I always do, I ran backstage, put on my jacked, grabbed my essentials and headed toward the cafeteria."

"But then you ran into Ji Hoo-sunbae and he suggested that you run away into the sunset?" Chunsa interrupted.

"No! So I just entered the lobby when one of the male dancers, oh what was his name, it'll come to me, started a conversation. Nothing important, just the weather and dancing and then he asked me on a date..." Mi Yun trailed off.

"Did you tell him you were awaiting the prince doctor to sweep you off your feet to America to elope?" Mi Yun glared at her sister unamused. "Fine, go on."

"Then the next thing I know Ji Hoo came up and asked me if I wanted to go on vacation with him. And you know the rest," Mi Yun concluded as if it was nothing.

"Whow. Back up for a second. How does a male ballerina asking you out on a date lead to you in San Francisco with one of Korea's most eligible bachelors? I think you skipped a few things there."

Mi Yun sighed and began to elaborate on the last part. "So male ballerina asked, 'So are you busy tomorrow night' and I hesitated so he added, 'Because if you aren't there is a restaurant that I can show you' and I responded with an 'Excuse me' I guess he didn't think I understood what he was trying to do even though I did so he said 'Sorry, let me start from the beginning. Do you want to go on a date with me?' Before I could turn him down because one, I couldn't even remember his name and two, he had been talking to my breasts the whole time, Ji Hoo sunbae walks up, shakes his hand, introduces himself as the 'guy who owns this place' and 'who writes your paycheck' and 'has the power to fire you in a heartbeat', nicely pushes the other guy to the side and asks me, 'Mi Yun do you want to go on vacation with me?'"

Chunsa nodded reluctantly for Mi Yun to continue restraining herself from making any witty comments until her sister finished.

"But I wasn't sure if he was serious or if he was just being nice and telling the douchebag to back off so I just stayed quiet until he repeated the question, adding a 'right now' at the end. He began to look a little embarrassed so I explained that my hesitation had nothing to do with him because he's a great guy, he really is, but I had work, see, and he said 'I'm sure your boss' he meant himself, by the way, 'would understand' and I stated I wasn't packed and the next thing I knew he was dragging me around a mall buying me luggage and clothes.

"And in the middle of this shopping spree, you couldn't have planted your feet or feigned illness so you could take a breather and tell him no?" Chunsa raised a very logical question.

"He's my boss!" Mi Yun reasoned. She frowned when Chunsa shook her head disapprovingly, refusing to accept her rationalization, "And well, I feel like something is wrong with him."

"Of course there's something wrong with him. He practically kidnapped you..." Chunsa paused, suggesting to her sister that she had finished her sentence.

"I came willingly!" Mi Yun corrected strongly. "And besides that's not what I meant. Something about him seems broken. I mean he would just run off like that for no reason right? Right? Chunsa!"

Chunsa shook her head as if snapping herself out of a trance, "Right, yea, Mi Yun. I have one more question for you." Her grin grew, "Are you two sharing a room?"

"What?!" Mi Yun then paused and followed Chunsa's gaze over her shoulders and towards Ji Hoo whose abs and biceps were dripping with water. She couldn't help but lick her lips at the observation that all Ji Hoo was wearing was a towel to cover his lower regions. _Just a measly towel._ _Oh God, Mi Yun stop!_She quickly got up and shut the office door then returned to talk to her sister who was sporting a very wide smirk.

"I... um..."

"Mi Yun, you little slut, you. You didn't have to go and make up phony reasons. I understand this reason perfectly." Mi Yun glared at her sister causing the recipient to burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh, alright, I'll stop," she added as she calmed down, "I'll tell mom and dad that you're fine. Have fun on vacation. Be safe..." Mi Yun smiled at her sister, "...When you're fixing the broken man." Mi Yun's smile disappeared and Chunsa winked at her, "Bye. Love you!" With that the video turned off, thus leaving Mi Yun sticking her tongue out at a blank screen. She scrunched her nose and turned off the computer.

She got up and opened the office door to find Ji Hoo in a robe standing in front of the door.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He backed up a few inches to give her room to maneuver around him before adding. "The shower is very relaxing. Maybe you should..." Mi Yun nodded and turned her head to hide that she was flustered. "I'll order dinner." Ji Hoo stated and walked around a blushing Mi Yun.

Ji Hoo plopped himself down on the bed and called for room service, instructing them to provide whatever they were comfortable making at such a late hour. After hanging up the phone he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, letting the sound of the running water lull him to sleep, letting his mind wander back to the second wedding.

_Jun Pyo came back from the hallway carrying a small decorated box in his hand. He addressed his friends, "Before Woo Bin hands me that piece of paper, I just want to say that all of you mean a lot to me and I care for each of you as if you are my own siblings, so I hope this won't change anything." He then looked directly at Ji Hoo. "I realize that this is short notice and not originally what I planned to have happen but, Ji Hoo, I want you to be my best man." Woo Bin and Yi Jeong nodded in understanding. Ji Hoo nodded silently before giving Jun Pyo a brotherly hug. _

_Something in that box must've prompted him to do that._Ji Hoo reflected before letting his mind wander to another memory.

_"I know everyone is having a good time," Chunsa spoke into the microphone. "Well, almost everyone," she corrected as she waved to the paparazzi who were stuck on the cliff house balcony taking pictures from a distance, "but now the bride would like to torture you by singing a song. I mean, please welcome to the microphone, Mrs. GOO Jan Di!" With that Jan Di pushed Chunsa to the side and took center stage._

_Jan Di nodded to the musicians and waited for the right part of the song to start singing Nonsense by Younha (_**A/N: Haha yes. It is from another drama that stars Lee Min Ho but I thought it was so perfect!) **

말도 안돼 나도 몰래 너만 바라보게 됐어 _(No way, I've realized that I've been looking at you)_

미워해봐도 애를 써봐도 숨겨봐도 안되는걸_(It won't do even if I hate it, stop it, or hide it)_

이럼 안돼 자꾸 원해_(It can't go on like this)_

네게 빠졌다고 말해_(I will confess that I've fallen for you)_

꿈을 꿔 봐도 너 뿐인걸_(You're everywhere in my dream)_

말도 안되지만 널 사랑해_(I know that it doesn't make any sense but I love you)_

편한 느낌이 좋아 매일 티격태격해 알잖아_(I like this sensation, you know how I feel even if we were to fight everyday)_

제멋대로 굴지만 뭐든 받아줄 수 있어 난 오직 너 하나만~ _(You always want it your way but I can accept anything from you, only you~)_

외로워 가슴이 미쳤나봐 내 두눈엔 너만 보여~ _(I'm lonely, my heart's crazy for you and and you're the only one I see~)_

말도 안돼 나도 몰래 너만 바라보게 됐어 _(No way, I've realized that I've been looking at you)_

미워해봐도 애를 써봐도 숨겨봐도 안되는걸_(It won't do even if I hate it, stop it, or hide it)_

이럼 안돼 자꾸 원해_(It can't go on like this)_

네게 빠졌다고 말해_(I will confess that I've fallen for you)_

꿈을 꿔 봐도 너 뿐인걸_(You're everywhere in my dream)_

말도 안되지만 널 사랑해_(I know that it doesn't make any sense but I love you)_

같이 있는게 좋아 항상 안절부절해도 난 너라면 괜찮아 _(When I'm with you, I don't mind being nervous)_

많이 서툰 나지만 너만 길들일 수 있어 날 그래 너 하나만~ _(I may be a little hasty, but you're the only one who can tell me what to do~)_

어느새 마음을 뺏겼나봐 난 온종일 너를 그려~_ (I guess my heart was stolen before I knew it and I'm missing you all day long~)_

말도 안돼 나도 몰래 너만 바라보게 됐어 _(No way, I've realized that I've been looking at you)_

미워해봐도 애를 써봐도 숨겨봐도 안되는걸_(It won't do even if I hate it, stop it, or hide it)_

이럼 안돼 자꾸 원해_(It can't go on like this)_

네게 빠졌다고 말해_(I will confess that I've fallen for you)_

꿈을 꿔 봐도 너 뿐인걸_(You're everywhere in my dream)_

말도 안되지만 널 사랑해_(I know that it doesn't make any sense but I love you)_

하나부터 열까지 달라 너무도 달라~ _(Everything's so different, it's too different~)_

점점 끌리는가봐 be my baby, be my baby _(I think I am falling in love, be my baby, be my baby~)_

머리부터 끝까지 나와 맞는게 없어~_ (From head to toe we have nothing in common)_

좀 더 알고싶어져 be my baby, be my baby _(Now I wanna know more about you, be my baby, be my baby~)_

말도 안돼 나도 몰래 너를 사랑하게 됐어_(No way, I've realized that I've been looking at you)_

불러만 봐도 눈빛만 봐도 봐도봐도 참 좋은걸_(I'm happy whenever I say your name or look into your eyes)_

그거면 돼 너도 원해_(That will do and I want you too)_

나와 똑같다고 말해_(Please say that we're alike)_

아무리 봐도 너 뿐인걸_(Wherever I see, you are the only one in my eyes)_

말도 안되지만 널 사랑해_(I know that it doesn't make any sense, but I love you)_

_The crowd started clapping and Jun Pyo got up on stage and kissed Jan Di passionately in front of everyone. Ji Hoo looked around and smiled when he saw Mi Yun 's hands raised above her head and clapping loudly. Her smile washed away the unwarranted feelings he felt. She noticed him looking at her and her smile grew as she extended one of her small pale hands for his. He stared into her bright blue eyes before placing his hand in hers and pulling her in for a hug._

_Ji Hoo wasn't sure if it was the sun's last rays or Mi Yun's body heat but he remembered a certain warmth in her hug._

DING DONG

The doorbell rang waking Ji Hoo up from his light sleep. He got up from the bed and opened the door for the room service men who brought several carts of food. He held the door open until they were all in then rushed off to the bedroom to look for his wallet to give them each a tip for working so late.

As he entered, he bumped into a newly showered Mi Yun. He stood frozen for a minute realizing how beautiful she was even when her hair had turned a dark unappealing dirty blond color He didn't realize that he had taken a breath until he smelled her strawberry scented shampoo.

"Um... food is here." Mi Yun nodded and pointed toward her ear. "Oh, you heard the doorbell." She nodded again and walked around him into the dining room. Ji Hoo followed her and watched as she walked up to each of the men and handed him a hundred dollar bill. She gave them a smile and return for their expressions of gratitude before walking out of the room to let them finish setting up.

Once doing so, the men pulled their empty carts out of the dining room and out the front door. One of the last men to exit walked over to Ji Hoo and congratulated him on his marriage. "She is a very beautiful woman. You are a lucky man."

"Thank you," Ji Hoo replied awkwardly, not bothering to correct him. He walked into the bedroom to announce that they could eat but found Mi Yun on the bed fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile inside. It _had_ been a _long_ day. He pulled the blanket over Mi Yun and turned off the light from the bathroom and bedside lamps before sneaking a final glance and closing the door.

* * *

"Come on, Ga Eul," Chunsa stood next to the kissing newlywed couple. Fortunately, their kisses became more like pecks, indicating that they were ready to part. Ga Eul took a step back and smiled at her new husband. Before Yi Jeong could pull her in for another make out session, Chunsa placed her hand in between their faces, preventing their lips from making contact.

"There will be plenty of time for you to jump each other's bones during the honeymoon." With that, she took Ga Eul's hand and dragged her up the stairs and through the actual door to the dressing room.

Upon opening the door, Jan Di, who was sitting in the chair so that Mi Yun could style her hair yelled, "It's about time you got here! I'm almost done and you guys haven't even done your hair!"

"Jan Di, it is _your_wedding. No one will even be looking at us."

"Not at the wedding maybe but what about the pictures? Look at how beautiful Ga Eul looks! I don't want the highlight of the picture to be my bridesmaid! Which reminds me," she used the mirror's reflection to look at her hairdresser, "Mi Yun, is there any way you could make yourself less pretty?"

"Shove a paper bag over her head?" Chunsa asked while helping Ga Eul into her bridesmaid dress. "But you don't want the press to say, 'The bride, so ashamed of herself, hid her friend's face in a paper bag."

"Speaking of the press, I saw them outside already. I thought you said you were going to guarantee that they wouldn't wreck the wedding," Mi Yun asked her sister. "They are already so anxious seeing that you gave them the wrong time for Ga Eul's."

"Let's just say that the press will keep their distance," Chunsa replied cryptically after pulling the dress over her head. She adjusted it right before they heard a knock on the door, "Oh and before I forget, I invited someone to this room before we go down there."

"Is it my parents?" Jan Di's eyes grew wide as she looked for a place to hide. "Chunsa did you forget that my parents are nothing like Ga Eul's? All my mom and dad are going to tell me is how happy they are that they get to take limos everywhere! That's the last thing I want to hear!"

"Aww, you're so mean to your parents. They're not that bad." Jan Di frowned. "But I figured that you would feel this way so your father will meet you right before you walk down the aisle, okay?" Jan Di grumbled in protest.

"If it isn't my parents then who did you invite to the room?" Chunsa turned the knob and opened the door.

"Geum Jan Di!" Jan Di's jaw fell and she jumped and lunged at the guest.

"Jae Kyung-unnie!" Ga Eul gasped in surprise and hugged her friend.

"Chu...No. SO Ga Eul!" Jae Kyung squeezed her happily. "One down and two to go! Very soon we'll all be married!"

Jan Di and Ga Eul exchanged glances then looked down at Jae Kyung's ring finger, nothing the glistening diamond set on the shiny gold band.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED TOO?!" Jan Di yelled in surprise. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHO IS HE? TELL ME! WHY COULDN'T YOU CALL AND TELL ME? AND HOW THE HELL DID CHUNSA FIND YOU?" Jan Di looked over at Chunsa who simply shrugged. Jae Kyung laughed, placed her hands on Jan Di's shoulders, looked her in the eye and enigmatically stated, "I'll tell you later. But first, you have to introduce me to your friends." She used her hold on Jan Di's shoulders to move the bride aside. She smiled warmly and extended her hand to Mi Yun.

"This is Go Mi Yun. She is one of my oldest friends," Jae Kyung shook Mi Yun's hand warmly.

"Any friend of Jan Di is my friend too." Mi Yun smiled brightly at her, accepting the friend request. "Wow. You are really pretty."

"See! I told you! Mi Yun make yourself ugly!" Jan Di glared at her friend who just scrunched up her face as she attempted to make the most unattractive expression she could.

"It's not possible," Chunsa responded, "But how about you sit down and shut up so Mi Yun can finish so you have _some_chance of looking pretty." Jae Kyung let out a short laugh.

"Aish Chunsa! So mean! Jae Kyung, unnie. Make her stop talking to me like that on my wedding day." Jan Di pouted as she took sat down in the styling chair.

"I don't know if I want to. That was pretty funny."

"And she can't make me do anything anyway... especially since we haven't been properly introduced." Chunsa shook Jae Kyung's hand, "Hi, I'm Chunsa, Mi Yun's sister."

"You're sisters?" Jae Kyung asked curiously.

"What you think that because I'm not as pretty as Mi Yun that I'm not related to her?" Chunsa glared at Jae Kyung. The heiress, taken aback, shifted her eyes to Ga Eul and tried to say something. "I'm just kidding," Chunsa internally laughed at Jae Kyung's apologetic expression before continuing with a straight face, "Yes, we're sisters but not by blood. My parents found Mi Yun inside a piano which is where she got her name."

Jae Kyung paused for a minute, thinking of a way to respond when she realized Chunsa was poking fun at her. She smiled to herself and responded readily, "Was kind of piano was it?"

Chunsa smiled genuinely at Jae Kyung, "I know we just met but I like you unnie. You're smart. And as a present for being so smart, you get to stand up with us at the altar and whisper comments to Jan Di to make her laugh," she said while handing Jae Kyung her bridesmaid dress.

Jae Kyung noticed that Chunsa was directing her attention to the bride in the chair. "Of course! Remind me to tell you about that one time when we were in Macau and Jan Di..."

"Hey hey! Is today national Pick-On-Jan-Di day?" the bride asked as she attempted to turn her head to glare at the two girls but ended up getting slapped on the head by her hairdresser.

"Yes, exactly! Why do you think I planned your wedding today?!" All the girls started to laugh.

"I hate you all," Jan Di responded.

"We love you too," they all responded simultaneously before bursting out laughing like they'd known each other for years.

"This is a start of a beautiful friendship," Jae Kyung observed.

The girls continued to catch up with Jae Kyung as they got ready for Jan Di's wedding. They began talking about her time in the States and finally got to the point where they were all comfortable enough with each other (which was only in a matter of minutes) that they could discuss Jae Kyung's love life.

She had met her fiance while on a series of business trips in New York and found him popping up everywhere she went, including across the hall at her hotel.

"So naturally I thought he was a stalker. I had my security guards keep an eye on him and I kept my distance. One day, however, I was coming in the hotel elevator alone going back up to my room. The door was about to close but then someone stopped it from closing with his hand. Yea, imagine how thrilled I was. We just stood there awkwardly looking at our phones pretending that we were too busy to say anything. But then the elevator stopped. And it wouldn't start up again. Eventually, he spoke. He asked, 'So why are you stalking me?' Of course I was offended. Me stalk him? The nerve! So I told him this and we got into an argument. Half way through a sentence I realized how absolutely delicious he was and that my security guards _had been_ following him around. I stopped yelling and he stopped yelling. I then found out that he was an heir to a company in Japan and was obligated to attend the same stupid meetings as me."

"After that day, he started talking to me, we started passing notes during the meetings like little kids, giggling at stupid jokes, ditching the meetings altogether so we could go on the most amazing dates of my entire life. He is the sweetest, funniest, smartest guy I've met in a while. Eventually, the dates led to something more, he got my parents approval, I got his parents approval and we were engaged. We haven't announced it though since we didn't want to get the media involved. But I really do love him."

The other girls sighed and d'aww'ed. They were so caught up in the story that they almost forgot about the wedding _at hand_. When they realized that they were running late, they quickly followed Chunsa to the mirror that was directly across from the hidden passage that led to the garden. They stood back and watched as Chunsa pressed a starfish on the frame to reveal a similar secret passage.

They walked down the hallway together ignoring Jan Di's demand to be told what was at the end. "Didn't you like how Ga Eul's was a surprise?" Chunsa asked confident of the answer. "Do you want me to tell you now and ruin the surprise?" Jan Di shook her head and let her friend open the door to a ballroom.

"A ballroom?!" Jan Di didn't hide her dissatisfaction. "It's pretty but COME ON, Chunsa. Ga Eul got a garden! With a WATERFALL!"

"Jan Di, calm down," Jae Kyung instructed.

"HOW CAN I WHEN MY WEDDING..."

The ballroom door opened and every journalist recording the wedding entered with several cameramen and at least 50 interview questions.

"Where is Jun Pyo and the F4?"

"Why is Jun Pyo's ex-fiancée a bridesmaid?"

"Is it true you're only marrying Jun Pyo because you want money?" All the girls turned to Chunsa to determine her reason for allowing the media to enter. She simply stepped forward and nodded.

"First of all," she addressed nonchalantly, "I will need all of you to stop your pestering questions. It is very hard to answer any sort of questions when you sound like mosquitos in my ear. If you don't want to have anything for your papers by all means interrupt me because the second one of you does so, I will stop talking altogether and leave you all hopelessly lost and confused." Everyone shut up. "Second, the wedding has not happened and as you can see Jun Pyo sunbae is not here at the moment." Someone was about to interrupt but Chunsa turned her head directly at him and stared him down as she continued talking, "He and Jan Di will allow you to take ALL the pictures you so desire if you can accept these requests."

The press extended their microphones toward Chunsa so they could hear her loud and clear. "Behind us are three balconies. However, these are not just balconies, they are lifts. These lifts are the fastest and safest way to go down to the wedding. You can run around for hours and every direction you turn to will just end in a huge block of sediment that leads to a large fall. If you climb this huge block, you are a fool. You will die. Do not dampen this happy day with your own death just because you selfishly feel like you have to get a news story."

"The second request is that you can only take the balconies to the far right and the far left. If you don't know your directions, they are the ones marked 'guests'. The middle lift is reserved for only the brides and bridesmaids." She motioned to the big burly guards to stand next to the door and guard the press. "Just in case any of you get ideas." She smiled artificially at the press. "Simple requests. Follow them, you will get everything you need for your stories. Don't and well, let's just say your articles are the last things you should be worried about." No one was brave enough to speak out.

Chunsa led the girls onto the balcony and nodded for the guards to close the doors. When the doors were halfway shut, one of the smarter reporters asked, "But how do we operate the lifts?"

Chunsa looked at the reporter through the remaining space, smirked and responded, "Just point the remotes your office received in the mail and press the green button." The doors closed and Chunsa activated the descending mechanism. The balcony slowly descended just in time for the girls to hear the press shuffling around, calling their offices. "A remote. Yes, a remote. What do you mean you can't find it?"

Once the balcony reached the beach, Chunsa pressed another button which dropped the height of the pillars so that it was easy to step over. " Well this is where we separate," Chunsa instructed. They noticed that the path was marked by white satin ribbon held down by starfish shaped rocks.

"But what about the press?" Jan Di asked looking up.

Chunsa grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry about them. This is your wedding." Her voice was the same cold tone she always used but her eyes had a new found warmth. Jan Di's lips turned up into a smile as she pulled her friend in for a tight hug. "Sorry, I couldn't build a castle out of sand but hopefully this will be alright. And for the record, Ga Eul might've gotten a waterfall but you've got the Pacific Ocean." Jan Di pulled away and playfully pushed Chunsa to the side where Mi Yun stood.

The bride extended her arms for the second sister who quickly extended her own pair and hugged her friend. "She never sent out those remotes, did she?" Jan Di whispered. Mi Yun laughed and shook her head.

"Knowing her, she probably sent out 10, none of which will be active until the actual wedding is over." Jan Di nodded and gave her friend a final big smile before hugging the other two girls.

"Well this is it! I'm so happy for you!" Jae Kyiung grinned. Jan Di hugged her, tearing up as she remembered what Jae Kyung did for her on _her_ wedding day. "Unnie, thank you... without what you did..."

Jae Kyung must have been thinking the same thought or at least understood Jan Di's emotions since she added a "Please be happy. Today is your day. And looking back, that was the second best decision I've ever made in my life."

"What was the first?"

"Saving your butt from that thief in Macau and becoming friends with you." Jan Di nodded and wiped her tears before moving on to embrace her maid of honor.

"What's it feel like?" she asked, "to be married?"

"Better than it feels to be waiting to get married," Ga Eul smiled, "I can't describe it... but you will figure it out soon enough." She pulled away from Jan Di and squeezed her friend's hand before following the other three girls down the ribbon marked path.

Jan Di watched as the last of her friends disappeared behind the large rock formation. She looked up at the press one more time, took a deep breath and started walking.

**A/N: Did I really make it so Ji Hoo and Mi Yun took a random trip to San Francisco? UH HUHHH. I did it for good reason. No not for that reason you pervs. I know what you were thinking. And now you're denying thinking it. I see that. **

**What did you guys think? Were you disappointed that there was less details about the actual wedding? I want to know! Review review reviewwwww! If you don't I won't update. Haha jk. Or am I? No, I'm just kidding. But PLEASEEEE review. Reviews of both kinds are much appreciated. Thank you for reading! **


	21. Cherophobia- Fear of Gaiety

**A/N: **

**To my lovely readers,  
**

**I hope that every single one of you knows that I get e-mails whenever you follow or review. And being the dumby that I an I often check my email either at work or while I'm in class. It's your fault that I have scared every single customer that I have or that I've received weird looks from my teacher as I almost pass out. You have no idea how torturous it is to know that I have people wanting to read my updates and know that I am too busy to update it. So I ask you never to follow or review ever again. - that right there is reverse psychology. Please by all means keep reviewing because while it may seem that I have forgotten all about this story, I have not. So for everyone of you who have been driving this story, I LOVE YOU.  
**

**And I have to say, the next few chapters that I have written (by hand and still need to go through massive amounts of editing) are ridiculously exciting. I'm sorry for the long wait that you might all have to experience as I am not sure when I will be updating next. :( But here is the next chapter. I hope that you like it. I feel like I brought back my style of writing in these few scenes so hopefully you guys continue to read and review.  
**

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.**

_"For goodness sakes, it's not a honeymoon!" Mi Yun facepalmed herself. "Why does everyone keep saying that?!"_

_"Fine, then. How exactly did this romantic getawaycome about? How long have you two been secretly planning this, hmm?" Chunsa teased._

_"We didn't plan it."_

_"No? So one day he just randomly asked if you wanted to take a trip with him to San Francisco and you said 'Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do!'" Mi Yun nodded slowly conveying to her sister that that was reasonably accurate. Chunsa let out a laugh and reclined in her chair, "Now I'm intrigued." She raised her right eyebrow signaling for Mi Yun to start telling her story._

_"Well, the group had just finished running through the third scene of the day and the Director decided to give us an early lunch break because we had been working for six hours straight. So like I always do, I ran backstage, put on my jacked, grabbed my essentials and headed toward the cafeteria."_

_"But then you ran into Ji Hoo-sunbae and he suggested that you run away into the sunset?" Chunsa interrupted._

_"No! So I just entered the lobby when one of the male dancers, oh what was his name, it'll come to me, started a conversation. Nothing important, just the weather and dancing and then he asked me on a date..." Mi Yun trailed off._

_"Did you tell him you were awaiting the prince doctor to sweep you off your feet to America to elope?" Mi Yun glared at her sister unamused. "Fine, go on."_

_"Then the next thing I know Ji Hoo came up and asked me if I wanted to go on vacation with him. And you know the rest," Mi Yun concluded as if it was nothing._

_"Whow. Back up for a second. How does a male ballerina asking you out on a date lead to you in San Francisco with one of Korea's most eligible bachelors? I think you skipped a few things there."_

_Mi Yun sighed and began to elaborate on the last part. "So male ballerina asked, 'So are you busy tomorrow night' and I hesitated so he added, 'Because if you aren't there is a restaurant that I can show you' and I responded with an 'Excuse me' I guess he didn't think I understood what he was trying to do even though I did so he said 'Sorry, let me start from the beginning. Do you want to go on a date with me?' Before I could turn him down because one, I couldn't even remember his name and two, he had been talking to my breasts the whole time, Ji Hoo sunbae walks up, shakes his hand, introduces himself as the 'guy who owns this place' and 'who writes your paycheck' and 'has the power to fire you in a heartbeat', nicely pushes the other guy to the side and asks me, 'Mi Yun do you want to go on vacation with me?'"_

_Chunsa nodded reluctantly for Mi Yun to continue restraining herself from making any witty comments until her sister finished._

_"But I wasn't sure if he was serious or if he was just being nice and telling the douchebag to back off so I just stayed quiet until he repeated the question, adding a 'right now' at the end. He began to look a little embarrassed so I explained that my hesitation had nothing to do with him because he's a great guy, he really is, but I had work, see, and he said 'I'm sure your boss' he meant himself, by the way, 'would understand' and I stated I wasn't packed and the next thing I knew he was dragging me around a mall buying me luggage and clothes._

_"Chu...No. SO Ga Eul!" Jae Kyung squeezed her happily. "One down and two to go! Very soon we'll all be married!"_

_Jan Di and Ga Eul exchanged glances then looked down at Jae Kyung's ring finger, nothing the glistening diamond set on the shiny gold band._

_"YOU'RE ENGAGED TOO?!" Jan Di yelled in surprise. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHO IS HE? TELL ME! WHY COULDN'T YOU CALL AND TELL ME? AND HOW THE HELL DID CHUNSA FIND YOU?" Jan Di looked over at Chunsa who simply shrugged. Jae Kyung laughed, placed her hands on Jan Di's shoulders, looked her in the eye and enigmatically stated, "I'll tell you later. But first, you have to introduce me to your friends." She used her hold on Jan Di's shoulders to move the bride aside. She smiled warmly and extended her hand to Mi Yun._

* * *

Mi Yun leaned back in the fluffiness of the white cloud she was sleeping in. She turned on her side to try to keep the light from her eyes. Failing to do so, she stretched her arms, sat up, and slowly opened her eyes. _Ugh, I forgot I'm not home. It's so bright!_

Pulling herself up from her comfy hotel bed, Mi Yun trudged slowly over to the shower. She pulled the silver shower handle, adjusted the water temperature, and released a sigh of pleasure as the water from above fell down on her bare shoulders, removing all the feelings of griminess she had previously felt. Once done with her shower, Mi Yun dried herself with one of the hotel's complementary towels and put the comfy robe back on.

Newly awakened, she walked toward Ji Hoo, who she realized had been forced to take the couch. _Oops. I'll let him have the bed tonight,_ she thought as she entered the dining room. There she found Ji Hoo fully dressed in a suit and white doctor's robe, reading.

Ji Hoo acknowledged Mi Yun's presence with a quick nod but continued reading the piece of paper in front of him. "Sleep well?" Mi Yun felt for her necklace, but then recalled that she had taken it off before entering the shower and placed it on a hook. She noticed Ji Hoo looking at her so she smiled and nodded.

She looked at the table and noticed several plates of food from the night before. She felt her stomach rumble. _That's right. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch._ She watched Ji Hoo continue to sit, read, and drink his coffee for a little while before she walked over to the kitchen and began her search for a plate and some utensils. Once she realized that the cabinets were empty and the plates had been set for her the night before, she walked back and began transferring food from the large platters to her plate. She picked up her plate and brought it to the kitchen to microwave.

"What are you doing?" Ji Hoo asked after looking up.

_Um. How do I explain this to him? Should I go get my necklace? No, I can handle this._ She pointed to the microwave on the shelf. He didn't respond, so she turned her back to him and started pressing the buttons. She turned back and saw him leaning over to see what she had been pointing to.

Once he realized she was telling him she was warming up her food, he asked, "Why?" Mi Yun looked at him strangely. She pouted and rubbed her stomach to indicate that she was hungry. "But I ordered breakfast."

Ji Hoo struggled to understand the next part. She pointed at the food on the table and then in the drawer below. Mi Yun realized Ji Hoo couldn't see where she had been pointing and moved so he could see her full body. She pantomimed a cylindrical object with her hands and pressed down with her foot. When she did, she tilted one of her hands back and forth to demonstrate the object opening and closing. "Trash?" Mi Yun nodded and frowned as she threw her imaginary food into the imaginary trash can. "Oh. The food will go to waste." Mi Yun nodded. "I guess I'll cancel the breakfast order then," Ji Hoo affirmed as he reached for the phone. Mi Yun started nodding but stopped.

_What if they already started cooking?_ Ji Hoo realized the same problem, but was not quite quick enough to think of a plan like Mi Yun did. She swiftly walked over to Ji Hoo and blocked him from picking up the phone by placing her hand over his. Once she got his attention, she pulled her hand away and started throwing her body in the air.

"Superman?" She shook her head and stopped. She paused for a second, picked up an imaginary platter, placed it on an imaginary cart and began pushing the cart around the dining table. She stopped in front of Ji Hoo and gestured pushing the button to call the elevator. She crossed her arms and tapped her feet as she looked up and tilted her head to the tempo of the terrible imaginary elevator music. When the door opened, she continued to push the cart around the table again, this time stopping in front of the doorway to the bedroom. She pressed an imaginary doorbell on the door frame then quickly rushed around to the other door.

Ji Hoo watched in amusement and slight confusion as Mi Yun opened the door from the bedroom side with the blanket over her head and gasped at the food. She put her hands up and shook her head and hands from side to side as if to say "No, no. That's not mine." Mi Yun rapidly ran to the dining room side and flicked her wrists in a giving fashion. She then shook her head and pointed to Ji Hoo. Mi Yun then quickly ran back to the bedroom and placed her hand on her chest as if to show her gratitude, then held the door open for the caterer. She concluded by running back a final time and pushing the cart into the room. She walked back into the dining room to check if Ji Hoo comprehended anything.

"So you want me to tell the caterer to deliver the food meant for us to the hotel's resident ghost?" Mi Yun hung her head in exasperation. Not until she heard Ji Hoo instruct the room service to do what she had suggested did she realize he had completely understood. "Yes, deliver our breakfast food to the family." Once he hung up, he looked up at her and stated, "Fine, but tomorrow we're having pancakes. Arasso?" Mi Yun grinned.

She reheated her food and smiled to herself as she watched Ji Hoo begin plating the food he wanted to eat. She sat down at the far end of the table and waited for him to finish warming up his food and sit down. Once they were both seated, they began eating in silence; only the gentle sound of their forks hitting their plates could be heard. _Well, this is slightly awkward. I've never sat at a meal this quiet since… ever. _She began eating slower to give him more time to start a conversation.

To her dismay, he remained quiet until the very end when he stood up and placed his plate in the sink. "I'm going now. See you in a little bit." With that he left, leaving a very disappointed and slightly hurt Mi Yun. She finished the rest of her plate fairly quickly since she wasn't chewing as slowly. She picked up her plate and utensils and took them to the sink, where she proceeded to wash, dry, and sort them.

_Bored. So bored._ Mi Yun walked around the room searching for things to keep her occupied. After fixing the bed, hanging up her towels and placing her clothes in the provided drawers, she went online and searched, "Places to volunteer in San Francisco". _Aha!_ She quickly changed clothes, grabbed her necklace and purse (with cell, wallet, etc.) and set off for the San Francisco Food Bank.

* * *

"_Business meetings, particularly ones where the room is filled with trained, armed men, require following a certain formula to get the best result. It's like a molten lava cake – take the cake out too early and the whole cake falls apart, leaving you with a mess; leave it in too long and the chocolatey inside will harden. Similarly, a failed business meeting with a powerful employee of the mafia could result in destruction. Be eager to talk about that one detail you want to know about and you insult the man; prolong the discussion by discussing unnecessary topics and the employee begins to think you're a weak leader who doesn't know how to prioritize, thus leading them to overthrow you – like that cake you then have a terrible center._

Woo Bin took a deep breath as he remembered his father's teachings. _"And you do not want a terrible center, Woo Bin. Our company will not tolerate a terrible center. Unless you know how to properly time meetings, you will fail. Our company, our family, DOES NOT TOLERATE FAILURE," his father emphasized by yelling in his face. "Do I make myself clear?"_

_ "Yes," Woo Bin held his father's stare, knowing that it was a test. After years of "disciplinary" beatings, he was finally conditioned to look away at the right time. His father nodded in approval. "Now that we have taught you the most important part, let's return to the basics." _

"Prince Song, they've arrived," the new scrawny secretary announced.

"Let them in." The newbie nodded to the guards at the door to open the pieces of wood that separated them from the group of muscular, armed men. These men were dressed in leather jackets and had similar solemn expressions on their faces.

_"1) Stand up and bow when they do. Not too low. You are their boss, after all. They work for you."_ The men bowed at the hip simultaneously then moved to the side to reveal a man slightly better dressed in the center of the group. Woo Bin bowed his head slowly.

_"2) Address them with only their name and a handshake. No hugs. No smile. Name. Handshake."_ Woo Bin met the man's gaze and met the man's calloused hand with his own. "Mr. Chung."

"Prince Song."

_"3) Tell them to sit. Count to four before you sit to assert your authority."_ Woo Bin pulled his hand away and indicated toward the chair. "Please sit." Mr. Chung nodded and sat. 1…2…3…4. Woo Bin sat down.

_"4_) _Give them a few seconds to look you over. They need to be reminded that you're better than them. At the same time look them over."_ Woo Bin saw Mr. Chung's eyes move around the room giving him a chance to study Mr. Chung. He was a scruffy, rugged looking man, not bad looking in is younger days but would be better with the ladies if his face wasn't covered in deep scars. _Oh shit._

_"5) Don't look at their scars."_ Woo Bin felt himself catch a breath. _He didn't notice me looking, right?_

_"6) Once they're done they will clear their throat. When they do, nod at them. Then let the compliments begin."_

"Congratulations on being given the responsibility of running the entire Korean sector. I feel very confident that the company is in good hands."

"Well, I thank you for the compliment, but it is because of people like yourself who serve our family so loyally that this company has become what it is."

"But soldiers would be lost if not for a great leader such as you to guide them."

"You would know about good leaders, wouldn't you Mr. Chung, since you yourself possess great leadership skills."

"_7) Don't overdo it. After complimenting them upfront, show them that you appreciate them. Bribe them. But make sure you can tie it back to the info you need."_

"Secretary Shi," Woo Bin called over the scrawny new secretary who looked up and stood awaiting his command. "Take Mr. Chung's secretary outside and find a date that both of us are available so I can throw him a party for…"

"_32) Don't discuss details with new people around in front of veterans. They have yet to show their loyalty. It is a big insult to those who have served you for a while that you are giving the new people the same information." _

Woo Bin paused and nodded toward the secretaries. Mr. Chung must also have known rule number 32 because he waited until Secretary Shi and his secretary had left the room to ask for more information.

"A party, Prince Song?"

"Yes. With the best alcohol money can buy and the most beautiful women. We need to celebrate." This explanation was received warmly by Mr. Chung.

"To celebrate?"

"Yes, to celebrate you putting an end to the revolt. Oh, I know, I know you haven't completely put an end to it quite yet but you will very soon, I am sure." Mr. Chung nodded, "So what I need today is an update. Just procedure, formalities, you know."

"Of course, duty number 25." Mr. Chung began by describing the problem and the main people involved. They believed that the leaders came from a restless Chinese gang who were unsatisfied being bossed around by the Il Sim regime. They couldn't get much foothold in China, but they developed a bigger following when they moved to Korea after merging with Korean partners. "But they underestimate me. Their puny revolt is nothing I can't handle."

"And that is why a party is being thrown in your honor. In fact," Woo Bin stood up and called for Secretary Shi, "If you aren't too busy, why don't we throw you a pre-party. Secretary Shi, please lead Mr. Chung and his men to our main _entertainment_ floor," Woo Bin instructed on the intercom.

Mr. Chung looked at Woo Bin gratefully, bowed, and shook his hand. "Thank you for your time, Prince Song. I promise we will find the men and discipline them appropriately." Despite all his years of training to hide any sort of reaction, the idea of "disciplining" people (a.k.a. torturing them before killing them) caused Woo Bin to frown for a second. Mr. Chung, who was keen on reading reactions, noticed this immediately but did not react. Instead he added, "I will make sure to update you on any new findings."

His sense of discomfort was only evident for a mere second and Mr. Chung did not show any sign of distress from a slight frown that Woo Bin carried on as he was taught. He nodded slowly, showing a hint of a smile,added an "of course" and motioned for all the men to exit.

Once Woo Bin led them to the door Woo Bin flopped down in the office's leather couch. "Properly disciplined," he repeated as he looked at the ceiling. "Fuck."

* * *

"Miss Chunsa?" Eun Hee called out as she walked around the estate for the heiress. She had just finished searching the entire pool house but found no sign of her mistress.

For security purposes, the house rules state that no one working outside the household was allowed to move any further into the house than the lobby. This meant that any postal delivery-type people had to stand around waiting for further clearance to move their deliveries. Normally, Butler Kang, one of the most trusted members of the staff, could sign for the packages, but when the large heavy bolts of fabrics were delivered, the manual specified that Chunsa preferred to check that everything was up to spec before the shipment guy left. That way, there was no "waste of energy", as the manual put it, in transporting the items through the main house, to the pool house and then back the same way if the items were incorrect. This also meant that Eun Hee, who was hired to replace Chunsa's newly promoted maid, got the lovely task of searching for Chunsa.

Eun Hee stood at the far end of the pool and called out again, "Miss Chunsa?" Not receiving any response, she looked to see if she could see any sign of movement in the water.

"You called?" Eun Hee jumped back, completely startled as Chunsa appeared in the water right in front of her. Chunsa couldn't help but laugh at the way the maid changed from startled white to flushed pink.

"What did you need me for?" Chunsa's question gave the maid time to catch her breath.

"Well, ma'am, your packages have arrived," Eun Hee said as politely as she could.

"And you signed for them?"

"No…I…thought…"

"You didn't sign for them and you interrupted my time of relaxation. Do you expect me to just get out of the water and sign for them?" There it was. What she was afraid of: getting fired after her first task. Her mother had warned her that the rich were unfeeling and cruel.

"Um…I…"

"No. No." Chunsa said firmly, looking up seriously at the quivering maid with a look of irritation on her face. "Here I am trying to take a break from the _horrible_ life I'm living and you come here and tell me my packages have arrived. Now answer my question. Do you expect me to just get out of the water and sign for my packages?"

"Well…" Eun Hee felt, her face get hot, "The manual..." Chunsa raised her eyebrows. "Yes."

"Okay then!" Chunsa's entire facial expression changed into a bright smile. It changed so rapidly that the maid was left confused. Chunsa pulled herself out of the water laughing. "You must be new," the heiress grinned. "Eun Hee, right?"

"Um, yes."

"Um is a sign of being unsure. Yes, in this context, means your name is Eun Hee. Are you unsure that your name is Eun Hee?"

"Yes. I mean, no."

The rate at which Chunsa spoke increased, "Because if you _are_ unsure your name is Eun Hee, the name of the newest maid, then you must be a spy! Are you a spy?" Chunsa stepped closely to Eun Hee and looked directly into her face.

"Are you on drugs?" Eun Hee blurted out, then covered her mouth apologetically. Ooh, she is going to get fired. Again, she was surprised when Chunsa smiled and gave her a hug.

"Oooh, we're going to be great friends!" Chunsa pulled away, leaving wet imprints where their bodies made contact. "Now to get those packages…" Chunsa moved away and began walking up the stairs to the main house.

Eun Hee looked up at her mistress who was running up the stairs, dripping wet in her black bikini.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Chunsa yelled down, waiting for Eun Hee to catch up.

"You're going to sign for packages like that?" Chunsa shrugged. "At least take a towel!" In the moment, Eun Hee almost forgot to add "Miss" at the end of the sentence. She grabbed a towel from the nearby lounge chair and carefully ran up the stairs.

"I don't know though. I might want to look sexy for the delivery man. Is he hot?"

"No, Miss, he's fat and ugly." Eun Hee commented as she handed Chunsa the towel.

"Ugh. Don't do that." Chunsa finished wrapping the towel around her body and began walking up the stairs. "Call me Miss, I mean. Hea Woo never did. How is Hea Woo anyway? Good? Do you talk to her much? Probably not, huh, because she cleans up in the other side of the house. Well, if you see her, ask her if her kid still plays that violin that Mi Yun gave her."

"I'll make sure to do that, Miss Chunsa."

"No. Please no. I hate being called Miss Chunsa. If you're going to add anything in the end, add "Unnie" other than that, don't add anything. I mean "Miss" makes me feel like I'm older than you by 50 years. I mean we can't be much more than 7-8 years apart? What? You're still in high school then?"

Eun Hee never felt more comfortable talking to someone at work, especially not her boss, like she felt talking to Chunsa. In the brief five minute walk to the lobby, she managed to tell Chunsa that she was saving up to attend medical school.

"Wow, that's ambitious. Good for you! So did you look for any internship…" Chunsa trailed off before they entered the lobby. "You know what, Eun Hee, we'll have to finish this conversation later, okay. Come by the house again when you're free from duties."

Chunsa's face was now raised and glaring. Gone was her welcoming, friendly persona and up was a hard cold wall. And Eun Hee realized why.

There was a man with slicked black hair and a black suit in the lobby who was yelling at the two delivery men. "I don't _care_,you pathetic piece of shits. This CRAP is taking up space in the lobby. If you were working for ME, I would fire you this minute."

"Well then, it's a good thing they're not working for you," Chunsa stepped forward. The man, who Eun Hee assumed was Han Chung-Ho, the heir to the Han hotel chain, glared back at his sister. "Mr. Guk and Mr. Bang, it's nice to see you again. I'm sorry for making you wait and suffer any other _inconveniences._" She turned to glare at her brother for a second before continuing. "As I'm sure you have a lot more to deliver, I won't have you wait while I do my regular inspection. If you will, please follow my maid to my house. Thank you again."

The two men bowed and each picked up several rolls of fabric and began following Eun Hee.

Once the two siblings were alone, Chung-Ho asked, "What in the world are you doing with this fabric? Don't tell me that you're still on that designing kick. I thought that you would have gotten over that by now." Chunsa remained quiet but kept her eyes on her brother. "I mean it's cute that you're trying to be world renowned and all, but let's face it - what you do doesn't take _talent_. Little kids in China can do it too," Chung-Ho continued to talk smugly.

"And I'm sure that being a freelance designer must take such a toll. You must be so tired from all that physical labor that you forget that towels went out of style centuries ago," Chung Ho laughed at his own joke.

Chunsa yawned in response "Are you done hearing yourself talk yet?"

"Unless," Chung-Ho stepped forward and looked past Chunsa towards the pool house. "You're trying to get some male attention by dressing like a whore." Chunsa did no more than raise her eyebrows but her brother ran with it. "That's it! You were trying to seduce those guys huh, dongseng? Well, isn't that just sad and disgusting. You have to practically throw yourself at every guy for them to even _notice_ you. Kinda like how you had to throw yourself at… What's his name? You know, the one grandma and grandpa set you up with?"

"I didn't throw myself at him."

"_Yes_, you did. You tried to talk to him, laugh with him, and dance with him and what happened?" Chung-Ho's voice grew louder and empowering as he began attacking Chunsa harder. "You get thrown aside for your cousin!"

Chunsa felt herself boiling with anger but remained cool, "And the fact that he just wanted sex…"

"And every man you ever fall for _will_, dongseng. You will never meet a man who won't just want the carnage and pleasure. No man will be willing to just be with you for the joy of talking to you. So why not give up now?"

"Give up what?"

"Give up and call grandma and grandpa and tell them you don't want to wait two years to be assigned a husband. At least then you won't feel any pain from rejection or being forgotten and replaced by someone else. At least then you won't want to cry at night when you find out he's sleeping with other women," Chung-Ho taunted, smirking at his sister. "Give up now and realize that it's better to marry someone with money than find out you've made the biggest mistake of your life by believing that love is more than lust with a bouquet of roses."

Chung Ho had thrown every sharpened knife in his bag of weapons and was just waiting to see Chunsa bleed out. He stood there in silence just waiting for the first drop.

When Chunsa spoke, her voice was calm, unquivering, unemotional, "It's touching that you're so concerned about my emotional state, but as I'm not interested in anyone at the moment, your rant is irrelevant. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a thread count to verify." She turned around and walked away from her smirking brother.

* * *

Ji Hoo sat at the table, taking one small bite after another while discretely taking small glances at Mi Yun. It was yet another quiet meal and the small glances assured him that Mi Yun had not gotten up and left. He turned his head to sneak another glance but was met with Mi Yun's own gaze, which she held until he decided to look away.

Ji Hoo kept his head down, keen on staring at his food for the rest of the meal. He heard Mi Yun pick up her plate and expected her to place her dishes in the sink like he did during breakfast.

_Was this to be our only form of contact? Eating in awkward silence across from each other then leaving without a word? Did I really spend hours debating with the Director on the phone that Mi Yun will be practicing on her own while she was away JUST to eat with her? _

As if she read his mind, Mi Yun placed her plate at the seat next to him and sat down. Ji Hoo looked up at her. She shrugged her eyebrows, smiled and placed another bite in her mouth. Noticing that he was still watching her, Mi Yun took her necklace off and placed it on the table next to her plate. She slid the necklace toward him so he could read what she had written.

"How was your day?" Ji Hoo smiled inwardly and looked at Mi Yun as she continued eating.

"It was good."

Mi Yun placed her utensils down and quickly responded, "If that's all you have to say, this conversation is going to die in 10…9…"

"Well there really isn't much to say. I just met a few international doctors and listened to a speaker on new safety procedures…nothing too interesting." Mi Yun nodded but pursed her lips, unsatisfied by his response. "What did you do today?" Mi Yun's eyes lit up in delight that Ji Hoo was maintaining the conversation.

"It was really fun! Extremely intense though. I'm just slightly sore from placing the cans in the boxes. I guess I need to build up muscles in my arms. But the assembly line was really fun. I'll probably go back if I have the chance."

"Assembly line?" Ji Hoo questioned, "Like in a factory?" Mi Yun nodded, then quickly shook her head when she saw the concerned look on Ji Hoo's face.

"No, I didn't get a job at the factory, silly. I was helping assemble boxes of food that would be distributed to senior citizens at the SF Food Bank." Ji Hoo's face didn't change after being given the explanation. "Something wrong?"

"Ani, nothing's wrong just…"

"There has to be something wrong. Your face is all scrunched up and you're frowning," Mi Yun quickly responded.

Ji Hoo placed his utensils down and clasped his hands together on the table. "Just... I don't know. I expected you to go sightseeing or shopping. I never thought you'd go to the Food Bank. You weren't supposed to go there…"

Mi Yun pouted and furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion, "I'm sorry. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to do certain activities. I just don't think buying clothes I don't need is a good use of my time."

Ji Hoo tried to uplift Mi Yun's crestfallen expression with a smile of his own, "It's not that you're not allowed… it's just… you're on vacation. You really shouldn't be working.

"Then why are you?" He stared into her large blue eyes, not sure of what to say. He licked his lips and tried opening his mouth a few times, hoping that the words would just come out, but to no avail.

"Fine then. New question for you. Why are we here?" Ji Hoo still couldn't speak but Mi Yun continued. "I know you didn't just drop everything to listen to some doctors speak about new surgery knives or new sedation methods. So why are we here?" Ji Hoo turned his head to avoid Mi Yun's interrogative looks but failed when his head instinctively turned in her direction when she grabbed his hand. Once he looked into her eyes, he was unable to look away. True, her eyes were beautiful to begin with, but now they were begging him for an answer.

"I just…needed to leave." He felt Mi Yun's hand leave his in search of her notepad necklace, but he placed his hand on top of hers before she could even pick up the pen. "I just needed to get out of there. You'd think that a week after the wedding that the media would find something better to talk about..." There it was. The reason that he couldn't even admit to himself and he was openly telling Mi Yun. As he uttered those words, he felt his chest lighten up like someone had removed the iron casts around his lungs.

"I am so happy for Jun Pyo and Jan Di. I truly am. I didn't think I would be this happy for them, really. But then I realized I'm happy and I start to wonder why. I really should hate them both. I want to hate them, but I can't. _I_ was there every time Jun Pyo broke Jan Di's heart. _I_ was her firefighter – _I _came whenever she needed me to put out a fire. And she picked him. What kind of stupid logic is that? Then I realize that I'm even more stupid because I don't find it stupid. I understand them and I'm HAPPY. I find myself reading articles and looking through pictures that the media puts out just to fuel my hatred, but I only grow more and more happy. Am I sick or something?" Mi Yun shook her head furiously. "I mean, I must be some sort of sadist for feeling happy about this, right? And ironically I'm a doctor so _I_ should be able to tell if there _was_ something wrong with me, right?" Ji Hoo let out a small laugh. Mi Yun, who was growing more concerned, squeezed Ji Hoo's hand. "I needed to leave because I was getting obsessed." Ji Hoo felt his heart leap when he saw Mi Yun smile at him supportively but was disappointed when she tried to pull her hand away. When she reached for the pen, he grabbed her hand again, this time holding onto it tighter.

"So why did I bring _you_?_" _Mi Yun's eyes grew wide. He already knew what she was going to ask, "I said that I needed to leave because I was beginning to become obsessed with them. I brought you because I would rather be obsessed with you. I'd rather spend the time I use reading stupid magazines talking to _you,_ walking with you in the park, listening to you play the piano, taking you out to dinner. I know it's rather selfish, but Mi Yun, I need you to be my obsession, my distraction from the rest of the world."

Mi Yun bit the bottom of her lip and smiled brightly at him, hoping that her dazzling smile would draw his attention away from her completely flushed face.

"And I'm sorry that I selfishly dragged you away from _your_ life, but I just needed you…" Ji Hoo trailed off when Mi Yun abruptly stood up, knocking over her chair and removing her hands from his for a minute so she could put on her necklace. She proceeded to the other room, disappearing long enough for Ji Hoo to think that he had offended her. When he heard shuffling from the other room, he imagined that she had packed her bags and decided to leave him and his manipulative intentions.

When Mi Yun reappeared, she had her purse around her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She walked him to the door where they both threw on a coat to protect them from the cold San Francisco night. Ji Hoo switched off the lights and followed her down the hallway into the elevator before he asked, "Where are we going?"

Mi Yun ripped the top page of her notepad off, revealing a response already written beforehand. "Some place distracting."

**A/N: Hi! It's the end of the the chapter. I know. It came too soon. I wish that it would keep going. But don't worry there's more... in the next chapter. As I am unsure of when that chapter is going to be uploaded I thought that I should probably leave you with some things to think about: 1) Why did I bring Jae Kyung back? 2) Why did I send Mi Yun and Ji Hoo to America? 3) ****Why did I have a whole section for Woo Bin's mafia conference? 4)****Why did I bring Chung-Ho back? WHAT AMMM I PLANNINGGGG? o.o **

**Keep reading and you'll find out. Love you all. Until next time.  
**

**- Questing for answers xoxo  
**


	22. Agliophobia: Fear of Pain

**A/N: Hello readers. It's that time of the month again. The time when I post the next chapter (honestly what did you think I was talking about. If you can recall from the last few chapters, things are going great between Ji Hoo and Mi Yun. However, because the writer is an awful awful person, Woo Bin's and Chunsa's lives are not so easy going. As a result, their relationship, which was on rocky grounds to begin with, is also going to take a plunge…**

**But I won't tell you anymore. I'll let you see for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chunsa furrowed her eyebrows as she stared scrutinizingly at the finished garment on her dress form. She gently ran the tips of her fingers over the hand sewn silver belt. Unsatisfied, she backed up and stared at the disgusting little black dress. It was boring and poorly executed – just terrible. She practically had to restrain herself from tearing the stupid thing into pieces. Or burning it. Yea, that's what she was going to do – send its pathetic cheap looking self into the fiery pits of hell. Before she could do so, there was a beeping noise behind her.

The irascible designer turned to her computer to see: "Mi Yun has requested a video chat". She smiled, sat down in the chair and accepted the video chat. The small light on the top of the screen turned on and the square with the silhouette was swapped with the image of a glowing Mi Yun.

"Okay, how was it?" Chunsa stated directly. Mi Yun's face showed her confusion to her sister's opening statement. "The sex?" Mi Yun glared at Chunsa through the camera while slowly shaking your head. "Aww. No sex? I was hoping you had something interesting to tell me. Guess I should hang up now."

"Fine, then. I'll just have to keep the details of our night adventures to myself." Mi Yun stuck her tongue out.

"Midnight adventures, hmm? Go on."

"Nu uh uh. Not until you swear that you won't make fun of me."

"I swear to not make fun of you."

"Uncross your fingers."

"What? My fingers aren't crossed." Mi Yun gave her sister a "don't-try-to-bullshit-me -you've-been-pulling-this-trick-on-me-since-we-were-six" look. "Just tell me already."

"You didn't swear that you wouldn't make fun of me."

"Because it's a stupid thing to promise. We both know I'm going to do it anyway. It's like promising not to go pee after drinking ten glasses of water. You can swear all you want but you can't help it. Besides you looking like you're just bursting to tell me what happened on your 'midnight adventures'."

"Okay, you can not just use a urinating analogy and follow it up with the word 'bursting'."

"Are you going to criticize my word choice or tell me your story?" Chunsa kept her voice void of any of the laughter she felt arising from her midsection. She missed her sister dearly and their playful banter but she couldn't tell her that, especially not since she was having such a good time.

"Fine." Mi Yun gave in and began explaining to Chunsa the events that took place since they last conversed. She watched her sister nod slowly and respond with an "ahh" when she explained Ji Hoo's reason for leaving.

"So we took a cab down to Ghiradelli Square and bought some absolutely delicious ice cream. We didn't say anything really, just made funny faces as we ate the ice cream. Then we walked down the pier slowly admiring the water. I said something about how the boats must have the best view of the city and the next thing I know we're at the dock and Ji Hoo is playing a guy A LOT of money and takes us on the bay.

"Oooh, Chunsa. It was perfect. The skies were clear so you could see the stars and the water reflected the beautiful lights on the Golden Gate Bridge. Perfect, absolutely perfect." Mi Yun smiled brightly as she recalled the night but then blushed profusely when she remembered Ji Hoo standing behind her for a minute before awkwardly wrapping his arms around her as he looked at the view with her.

"So beautiful," he whispered in her ear sending cliché chills down her spine. At first she thought he was talking about the scenery but then he repeated, "You're so beautiful." But Mi Yun didn't tell this to her sister because if she did, she'd have also had to tell her about their first kiss after he guided her hand to connect the constellations. She loved her sister dearly but she wanted to keep that moment to herself. That perfect moment when she turned around and looked at his starlit lips before his came crashing down onto hers. That illusionary moment when she felt his body up against hers, his strong arms holding her tiny frame.

So she left that part out and ended it with the statement that she was helping distract him – that there was nothing more than a strong connection there. She waited for Chunsa to respond sarcastically but when she didn't, Mi Yun's sister alarm began to go off. Something was off but she didn't know what it was. Of course, Chunsa's face showed no emotions but Mi Yun knew something was not right.

"What have you been up to?" It took Mi Yun almost a minute to pose the question after she realized her sister wasn't saying anything at all. Chunsa didn't even point out her hesitation. Mi Yun had imagined that she would have been caught red handed and would have had to tell her sister everything that she was keeping from her but Chunsa didn't say anything until the question was posed.

"Nothing much. Just sewing." It was then Mi Yun noticed the gorgeous little black dress in the background. The simple silhouette and classic design made the dress so appealing. The close detailing that Chunsa had done with the hand embroidery made the dress spectacular.

"Wow. It's beautiful! Look at how beautifully the fabric hangs." Chunsa didn't respond instantly. Instead she spun around and looked at the dress.

"it's alright, I guess. I just don't like the fabric is all." Mi Yun nodded reasoning that this was why Chunsa was upset. A little voice remind her though that Chunsa never would've made the dress at all if she didn't LOVE the fabric. Hell, she wouldn't have even ordered the fabric if she didn't LOVE the fabric.

Chunsa spun around back to her desktop to face the monitor. "If you really like it though, I'll send it over to you. Maybe you can wear it for Ji Hoo sunbae on one of your other dates," Chunsa teased. There it was again! The way that she said that sentence didn't match how Mi Yun had imagined Chunsa to say it.

"Nah, you should wear it for Woo Bin-sunbae." Chunsa smiled with her sister and playfully stick out her tongue. "Speaking of, how is Woo Bin sunbae?" Mi Yun asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while. "

_Aha! _Mi Yun thought to herself. _That's what's been bothering her! She must be lonely!_ "Well, you really should go see him. I'm sure you two can have lots of _fun_ together.

"But not as much as you and Ji Hoo sunbae, I'm sure," Chunsa jested.

"Which reminds me, ooh, I've got to go. I'm supposed to meet Ji Hoo in the lobby. I'll talk to you later and you can tell me how it went with Woo Bin sunbae, okay?"

"K. Bye. Love you!"

"Love you too!" Mi Yun blew her sister a kiss before logging off.

Once Mi Yun disappeared, Chunsa's frown reappeared. She looked at the dress, disgusted, and looked away. But it was no good. It wasn't just the dress. The whole room disgusted her – from her work table to the shiny industrial sewing machine to the tape measure around an empty dress form's neck. Frustrated and peeved by her surroundings, she turned off her computer and left the room that was previously her favorite room with Mi Yun's last request replaying in her head.

_"Tell me how it went with Woo Bin, okay?"_

"Yea, okay, Mi Yun."

* * *

Woo Bin lay on the leather couch in his office, throwing a ball against the ceiling and catching it, only to throw it up harder. As he increased the strength he put to throw the ball, the harder the ball would hit the ceiling. And having more than enough upper body strength to take down ten men single handedly, Woo Bin was able to throw that rubber stress ball so hard that parts of the ceiling were starting to chip off and fall around him.

But Woo Bin didn't give a rat's ass. He just kept throwing that ball up, trying, it seemed, to create as much damage to the ceiling as physically possible.

Secretary Shi found the mafia prince in this position. He had knocked, of course, and he did hear Prince Song tell him to come in. He opened the door and walked in, stopping a few steps from the door when he saw what his employer was doing.

"I can…um… come back later." Secretary Shi stuttered.

"What is it?" Woo Bin questioned.

"I just needed you to sign the contracting forms for the next project…"

"What did I do?" Woo Bin asked. Being the only one in the room, Secretary Shi assumed to question was directed at him.

"I'm sorry, Prince Song. I don't…"

"What the hell did I do to get her to hate me so much? What is wrong with me?"

Secretary Shi was unsure how to respond, "I…I can come back later," he replied, turning around.

"NO! ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Woo Bin yelled. The next thing Secretary Shi knew was that a rubber ball barely missed his head, just ever so slightly grazing the tips of his buzz cut hair. He looked directly at his employer.

Instead of seeing an angry mafia prince, he saw Woo Bin with the soles of his feet planted on the ground and his body slouched over. Woo Bin's elbows were being held up by his knees and his big hands covered his face. There was no sobbing but there was just enough lighting from the windows to see that water droplets were sliding through the cracks between his fingers and down the back of the mafia prince's hands.

Secretary Shi felt… uncomfortable, to say the least. He had never seen a grown man cry before. And never would he have guessed that his first experience in that area would be with a son of the mafia – the symbol of undefinable strength. What kind of weakling was this guy anyway? _He's_ supposed to be running the underground operations?

At the same time, however, Secretary Shi felt a sense of duty – this was the guy who had to run underground operations. Maybe, it was taking its toll. As his secretary, he had to help Prince Song in any way – even if it meant awkwardly sitting next to the guy giving him awkward back pats and asking him to explain what happened.

"All my friends are on vacation far away so I can't really vent to them. I just needed someone to talk to so I went to her house to try to take my mind off things…"

* * *

_Chunsa placed the dot paper under her block pattern so that center back was on grain. She traced the points between the line marked X and the line marked A. She placed her awl in at the apex point of the dart on her block and pivoted until the line marked B met the end of the line she had drawn. She then drew a line connecting points B to X, then lifted the manila block. She quickly drew in the seam allowances, placed notches in the right place and and looked happily down at her new dart pattern. _

_ "Now to cut it," she said to herself. She turned around to grab her scissors from her cutlery drawer. She stopped for a moment to identify the figure at the door but continued to the other end of the room to grab her scissors._

_ "How did you get in?" Was how she first addressed him. _

_ "I asked one of the maids." _

_ "Of course you did," Chunsa responded coldly. "You do have a way to make women do your every bidding, right? But don't you think Eun Hee is a little young for you?"_

_ Woo Bin mistook her hostility for normal banter. He started to play along too. "Not every woman. If I could, you and I wouldn't be in this room right now." Woo Bin joked. _

_ Chunsa just scoffed in response, "So why are you here? Didn't I give you the last payment already?" _

_ "Yes, you did but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out," Woo Bin responded shyly, "We could go to the movies or go dancing." He noticed Chunsa did not stop working, indicating she wasn't interested. "I mean we can really go anywhere you want."_

_ "And what if where I want to be is here in my design studio?"_

_ "We can stay here…"_

_ "Alone."_

_ Woo Bin furrowed his eyebrows. There it was again, that distancing she always did but there was also a hint of anger._

_ "Why don't you want to hang out?"_

_ "I'm busy," the designer responded as she walked over to her fabric closet and pulled out the soft black jersey. Before she could walk back over to her desk, Woo Bin blocked her way and forced her to look into his eyes. _

_ "You're telling me that you can put your work on hold for a couple of months to plan a TWO weddings but you're too busy to come out for a cup of coffee?" _

_ "I have a coffee maker downstairs," Chunsa tried to walk past Woo Bun but he grabbed her wrist and he held her close causing Chunsa to drop the fabric. _

_ "What is your problem? What did I do wrong?" Woo Bin raised his voice. Chunsa laughed and Woo Bin glared at her. "I don't get it. One moment we're laughing as we imagine Jun Pyo's face if we bought cherubs for the weddi and the next…" Woo Bin responded angrily. "What happened Chunsa? I thought we had something?" _

_ "That something was called a contract."_

_ "No, the kind of something that keeps you up at night thinking about the other person."_

_ "You mean the kind of something you and Jae Kyung-unnie had? What was that term she used? A 'fling'?"_

_ Woo Bin was taken aback by the sudden direction of the conversation. Instinctively, he began to defend himself, "It was just that – a fling. We were both single, we were the only two who knew each other in New York. We tried it out because everyone practically was shipping us together all the time (__**A/N: see what I did there? :P See more below)**__._

_ He paused. "Why am I explaining this to you? Do you want me to tell you about every single one of my flings?"_

_ Chunsa laughed, disgusted, "I would but then we'd be here all year! Is this room comfortable enough or should we take it up to my bedroom?!"_

_ Woo Bin released Chunsa's wrist and backed up shaking his head as he said, "This is the last thing I need right now!"_

_ Chunsa stepped forward to assert that she had just earned the power in the situation. "Then what DO you need? A mindblowing blowjob? A really good long fuck, maybe?"_

_ "God! If we are just going to fight all day, I should just leave right now."_

_ "You know your way out." _

* * *

Chunsa began to feel extremely sticky. Her arms, hands abs and legs were completely covered in sweat. Although her heart was already beating faster than it ever had, Chunsa turned up the treadmill to a higher speed. She could still think and right now she did not want to think.

But as memories go, the harder you try to push them back, the more vivid they become.

* * *

_Chunsa took a sip of her champage and laughed at Jan Di's face as she was dancing. She wasn't struggling but from the looks of it, Jun Pyo was teasing her and Jan Di was falling for it. She continued watching them move in circles, Jan Di's floor length dress flowing as he spun her around. They were too cute. _

_ She only looked away from the dancing couple for a second but found that Woo Bin was staring intensely at her. At first, she didn't know how to react but eventually she met his gaze then gave him a small smile, turned around and walked to the buffet table. She wasn't hungry (in fact, she probably gained enough weight to last her through the winter from the two weddings) but she grabbed a plate of strawberried and drizzled each of them with white chocolate from the fountain. _

_ She looked around for a place to sit. Jae Kyung must have seen her looking for a seat and announced, rather loudly, "Chunsa! This seat is empty!" Chunsa laughed and placed her palte down in the spot right next to the heiress._

_ "This wedding is AMAZING. Did you really plan it by yourself?"_

_ The first thought that popped into her mind was that Woo Bin actually helped her plan a good portion of the wedding. "No, I had some help," was her vague response. _

_ "Well, it's beautiful. I know we've only met but you need to plan my wedding too, arasso?"_

_ "Of course, unnie. Just tell me when and where and I'll do it." This made Jae Kyung squeal with joy. Chunsa smiled at her new friend's reaction. She picked up a strawberry and took a slow bite out of it, trying to avoid getting excess chocolate on her bridesmaid dress. After taking a bite,she slowly put the strawberry down and licked her lips to remove the leftover white chocolate._

_ Jae Kyung who had been watching her the whole time began giggling. Chusna raised her eyebrows at her. "trying to get some male attention, hmm?"_

_ "Huh?" Chunsa was now thoroughly confused. _

_ "Oh, Chunsa. You sexy little minx. Who are you trying to seduce by eating a strawberry like that?" Chunsa felt her eye begin to twitch. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll riddle it out myself." Jae Kyung looked around carefully, trying to determine who had caught Chunsa's eye. She pointed at one of Jan Di's male classmates from before Shinwa. "Is it him?" Chunsa craned her neck to look at where she was pointing._

_ "Um. No. He's been in love with his boyfriend since he was five." Jae Kyung laughed._

_ "Okay then, how about him?"_

_ "That would be his boyfriend."_

_ "Ooh, I know. He's cute. Nice bum. How about him?"_

_ Chunsa had to refrain from barfing. "Jan Di's brother?" Jae Kyung made a face._

_ "You are not going to tell anyone that I called him cute unless you want to die."_

_ "Please, that memory is pushed so far in the back of my mind already."_

_ "Good." Jae Kyung continued looking around. _

_ "Unnie, I wasn't eating the strawberry to seduce anyone. I was just trying not to let it drip…"_

_ "I know, I'm just looking at some of the men."_

_ "Did we not just talk about planning your wedding?"_

_ "Psh. I'm not doing anything, just admiring," when she said that, one side of her lip was raised into a smirk, "For example, he is absolutely delicious. If I wasn't getting married I'd love to have a go with him in the sack again."_

_ "Again, unnie? It's not Jan Di's dad, right?" She began as she turned her head in the direction of where Jae Kyung was looking. Her heart felt like it suddenly froze and then was smashed until it shattered into a million pieces._

_ Chunsa immediately turned around and looked at Jae Kyung, "Woo Bin?" she quickly added a "sunbae" as to not make their relationship obvious. "Have a go with him in the sack? Again?" The heiress stopped looking at him and looked at Chunsa. The latter had managed to hide her emotions but had done so too well._

_ Jae Kyung began to elaborate, "Mhm. And they don't call him Don Juan for nothing." Jae Kyung bit her lips as she recalled. "He is so well built, if you know what I mean. And so flexible! I mean you couldn't tell by looking at him but he can do any position you want him to." The talk was supposed to be sexy but Chunsa felt more repulsed than anything else. She fought back the tears as she imagined her new best frined and the man she… had feelings for… getting it on. _

_ "At first, I had severe doubts about the rumors I heard from other women. No man could last that long, right? But he did. And he really can bring a girl to that special place. I remember one time, he brought me there SIX times within an hour!" Chunsa could feel her breath begin to shake as she exhaled. But as much as she wanted to tell Jae Kyung to shut up and run away crying, she kept her cool. _

_ "Sounds like he's very talented."_

_ "He is! But between us girls," Jae Kyung leaned over and whispered, "It's best to save him for last because no man can ever compare. My fiancé comes close but you can't have him. " Jae Kyung laughed and Chunsa forced one._

_ "No. Apparently, I can't have a lot of guys." _

* * *

_ What did I expect?_ Chunsa thought as she turned up the speed and gripped the sides tighter so she wouldn't fall off. _Of course he's slept with all these women! He's the "Don Juan"! How could I be so foolish? God, am I turning into one of _those_ girls who thinks that she can change a guy! Those stupid naïve girls. _ Her legs ached from the intense exercise that she was forcing herself to do but Chunsa ignored it and turned the speed up even faster.

_"One time he brought me there SIX times!"_

The image of Woo Bin plunging deep into Jae Kyung so fast he could make her orgasm multiple times made Chunsa sick to her stomach. It threw her off balance and caused her to be thrown off the treadmill. She landed hard on the carpeted floor of the home gym.

"Chunsa!" Jun Hee ran over to her sister-in-law. "Are you okay?"

"Yea," Chunsa responded curtly as she got up and walked toward the treadmill, showing Jun Pyo's sister the huge scrape on her elbow.

Chunsa turned down the setting so she could hop on but then immediately turned up the speed five notches. Jun Hee walked over to the side of the treadmill and watched Chunsa intensely start running.

"Chunsa, what is wrong?"

"Nothing. Just trying to burn off calories."

"Just trying to kill yourself is more like it," she commented as she watched Chunsa turn up the speed. "I saw Woo Bin this afternoon. Did you two get into a fight?" Before Chunsa could respond, she added, "Don't lie to me."

"Yes. We fought. Whatever."

"So you don't care that you could have hurt him?'

"He gets beat up every day. He's a big boy. He can handle it."

"I'm pretty sure the rival gangsters don't hurt his feelings."

"Unnie, what makes you think we're in any kind of relationship where I would _care _about his feelings?" Chunsa responded between breaths.

"Well, I saw you two working together on the weddings. I though he made you happy."

"Does it _look_ like I'm happy?" Chunsa responded coldly.

"No, it _looks_ like you're being a bitch to someone who is trying to help," Jun Hee snapped back. There was no response for a few seconds. When Chunsa finally responded, Jun Hee's anger was completely gone.

"I'm sorry, unnie." Jun Hee heard Chunsa's voice crack a little. She looked at the girl on the treadmill carefully. While Chunsa held her head up and continued looking straight, Jun Hee noticed her take deep, uneven gasps. After carefully watching her sister-in-law, Jun Hee realized that the drops running down Chunsa's face were not sweat drops.

Jun Hee quickly moved to the front of the treadmill and pressed the off button and kept her hand over it so Chunsa couldn't turn it back on. To her surprise, Chunsa didn't even move her hand. Instead, she let the conveyer belt slow under her feet and come to a full stop before she took a painfully deep breath and laid her head on the control board and started weeping.

Jun Hee moved to the side and guided the heart broken girl off the treadmill. Once off, she pulled her into a tight embrace and let her cry in her arms.

"I'm sorry, unnie," Chunsa sniffed.

"It's okay," Jun Hee soothed as she stroked Chunsa's hair. Those few words were like a key to the painful memories Chunsa had been holding in. Chunsa told her sister-in-law abou how she tried to distance herself from him so she wouldn't fall for him and how he kept coming closer every time. She told her about Jae Kyung's "compliments" for Woo bin and how she yelled at him in her studio.

"I'm just so bad with relationships. I know I can get a guy in, I just don't know what to do with him after. I don't want to find him cheating on me or using me for my money so I set them all free. But with Woo Bin it's different. I want to hold on to him, keep him forever but everywhere I go, I meet someone who has already had him and they tell me about how great he is in bed. Ugh!" Chunsa took another deep breath and began to laugh at herself. "People say I'm arrogant. They are correct. I hate the feeling of not being first. But I'm not even SECOND! I don't even know what number I am!"

Jun Hee nodded and chose her words carefully, "Did those girls ever tell you how much of a great guy he is? No? Then why don't you get to know the side that none of the other girls know about, hmm?"

Chunsa felt a small smile form, "I can try."

"You sound hesitant."

"Scared is the word for it, I believe."

"Of what? You like him don't you?"

"Yes…"

"And what do you like about him?"

Chunsa couldn't come up with a meaningful response. "I don't know."

"That's good then. That means there's a lot of things you like. Just think about it for a bit. Then tell him."

"And if he doesn't feel the same? If I'm just another tick mark on his ledger? If I'm not memorable?" Chunsa asked, a pained look in her eyes.

"Then you've gotten to know a great guy despite his reputation. Even if he won't take you frolicking in a meadow or disappear into the horizon, evne if he doesn't feel the same – which I doubt – you will have made a stronger connection than any of those flings ever made. And you will be the most memorable out there," Jun Hee reassured Chunsa.

Chunsa smiled at her sister-in-law, "My brother doesn't deserve you, unnie." Chunsa hugged her older sister tightly for a minute before excusing herself.

She looked at her scraped elbow, "I'm going to go get something to heal the pain."

**A/N:**

**This chapter was a shorter one. However, it was one of my favorite ones to write because while Chunsa is a strong personality, she isn't immune to any emotion. And if you think about it, that conversation with her brother really did affect her. I'm sure we've all had this happen in life when some asshole is telling us complete shit but **_**one **_** aprt is true. Despite everything else being being lies, that one fact that is on point haunts the back of your mind. That's what happens to Chunsa. Toss in the pain and guilt she feels when rejecting Woo Bin and you have an emotional wreck.**

** This is also my favorite chapter because I bring back not one but TWO original characters. First was Jae Kyung. Most of the Woo Bin centered stories I've read are JaeBin fics. Don't get me wrong, I love stories like "Keeping Cassanova" and "Can't Forget…And Don't Want To" (which I recommend reading) but somehow I still can't picture the two together. So the flashback is my way of addressing the potential romantic relationship between them.**

** I also brought back Jun Hee who I adored in the series. I believe that she actually was main inspiration for Chunsa. I highly dislike how she seems to never be mentioned in fanfics. She was there for Jan Di and I figured that she would be the perfect character for Chunsa to Confide in since Mi Yun is in America. **

** Now that I've taken up three paragraphs ranting, I want to know what you think. What do you think about the Chunsa/Woo Bin drama? Who else do you want be to bring back from the original story line or even this story line? What are you eating for dinner. Say whatever you want (just don't embarrass yourself. Remember once you put it online, it stays there forever). In other words, PLEASE REVIEW!**

** You guys are awesome. Thanks again for reading.**

**Questingforanswers**


	23. Geliophobia- Fear of laughter

**A/N: Lalala insert apology here. SORRY! :(  
**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (that would be MOI). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise (even though it would be SOOO cool if I was because then I'd produce it. Please ignore my delusions. :) No copyright infringement intended. **

Ji Hoo clutched the light blue box in his hand whilst staring up at Mi Yun. While Ji Hoo would occasionally disappear for the day, leaving Mi Yun to entertain herself, Ji Hoo would always put aside some time for Mi Yun in the evening. They would go dancing or eat gelato in North Beach. They would drive down to Sutro Baths and watch the sunset on the ocean horizon. For the most part, they ate at small, local restaurants but tonight they had chosen to change it up.

On this night, they had planned to go to dinner at the restaurant on the top floor of the hotel. Most people considered it a rather fancy restaurant and so the dress code was a little stricter than the other restaurants the two had gone to eat on their other dinners. Although his definition of  
"dressed up" was usually to wear an expensive designer tux instead of a blazer, dress pants, and button down, he figured that the former would be over the top.

But then she entered the room and suddenly he felt underdressed. It was a beautiful black dress that ended just above Mi Yun's knee. The mandarin collar shaped nicely around her long pale neck. The conservative neckline was balanced with the deep keyhole and the hand embroidery around it accented Mi Yun's perky breasts. The fabric draped down, curving around her hips, just enough to fall gently to the hem. Her golden hair fell just perfectly down in small ringlets and contrasted the soft black fabric. And if he wasn't tortured enough, Mi Yun had chosen bright red lipstick to complete her appearance. _Now I'll be staring at those lips the whole night_.

Mi Yun smiled at Ji Hoo. "Are you okay?" she signed. Having spent a lot more time with her, Ji Hoo was slowly starting to pick up some of her hand gestures.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine," he responded. "Um. Wow." He gulped while standing up. "Did we buy that dress when we went shopping?"

Mi Yun shook her head and pointed to the brown box near the garbage. "Chunsa." She opened the flap on her bracelet and began to scribble away. "I told her not to send it over but she did anyway. She even sent me these shoes with this new notepad bracelet so I didn't have to wear my necklace."

"Why does she think that… dress…won't look good with a necklace?" Ji Hoo took this as an excuse to look Mi Yun up and down again. He realized that if she had worn the necklace, the keyhole would be useless. He quickly diverted his gaze to Mi Yun's eyes.

"Why?" Mi Yun quickly asked while looking at the the box Ji Hoo was holding. Ji Hoo lifted up one of her hands and placed the rectangular box in her soft delicate hands. He watched as she looked down at the box and opened it slowly. He took a deep breath when she did and stared deep into her eyes when she looked up at him.

"Do you like it?" Mi Yun nodded slowly, her eyes smiling with admiration. He lifted the white gold diamond-encrusted choker from the box and moved behind Mi Yun. She lifted her hair and he clasped the choker around her neck. He moved back to face her and took one final glance at the goddess in front of him.

Mi Yun turned around, looking for any object that could provide a reflection. The bright gleam of the diamonds in the screen of the television caught her eye first. She could not hide her joy and cursed herself for being so pale for the color of her cheeks almost rivaled that of the color in her lipstick. She gently ran her fingers over her necklace, watching as the reflection was obstructed as her fingers ran over each diamond. As her hand finished running over the entire necklace, she looked at the reflection of Ji Hoo on the screen and smiled warmly. She turned around and thanked him.

"It's beautiful."

"It matches your eyes."

* * *

**WARNING: SLIGHTLY LEMONY AND SEXUAL. IF YOU ARE INNOCENT, UNDERAGED OR DO NOT LIKE DETAILS OF SEX, SKIP THIS SECTION. SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU REACH THE FIRST PARAGAPH THAT DOESN'T BEGIN WITH "SHE".**

She dimmed the lights so it was just light enough for him to watch her. Professionally, she swayed her hips in a slow, sensual fashion. The light silk fabric of the red negligee she wore flipped up ever so slightly as she swayed her curvy hips.

She stared deep into his eyes as she licked her succulent red lips with her wet tongue. She enjoyed teasing him. And from his reactions, he enjoyed being teased. She parted her lips and took in a deep breath before provocatively biting down on her bottom lip.

She was now only inches away from his body. She reached for his manly hands and began to caress them. She then lifted her legs one at a time and placed them on either side of his own. Teasingly, she slopped one of his meaty fingers into her warm mouth, tasting it and remembering nights of unspeakable passion.

She held his lustful gaze. She continued to hold it as she pressed the lace bodice of her negligee against his well-built chest. She titled her head and began licking his neck while breathing passionately on it. She could feel him react to her grinding hip movements. He wanted her badly. He needed her. The Don Juan needed _her_. The idea was always so empowering, almost mindblowing. Mmm. Blowing. There's an idea.

She pulled away from his neck again to look him in the eyes. But something was off. His eyes didn't tell her what she needed, so she grinded on him harder, faster. She lunged at his neck and began sucking it with more frenzy, more violence. She got what she wanted. A low, deep moan escaped his lips. "Stop teasing. You know what I want."

She pulled away from his now red neck and slid down his body until she was between his legs. She had already unbuttoned and unzipped his pants when she was on him; now it was a matter of pulling the sturdy fabric down. She grabbed the waist bands of the only thing keeping her from her prize. She pulled it down causing his engorged member to pop out, fully erect. She was not tired of seeing that.

She let his bottoms drop to the ground carelessly and reached for his long member. She grasped it tight, eliciting a loud moan of pleasure. She held back placing her mouth on it and watched him close his eyes in ecstasy. When she had enough fun watching him, she turned her head and licked down the side.

She felt him shiver under her touch. "Just do it," he commanded in a sexy, somewhat pained voice. She was happy to comply. She slid it halfway into her mouth, moaning into it, feeling him twitch inside her.

"Mmm, Chunsa," she heard his moan as she began to bob her head. She pulled out to say something.

"Ooh, yeah. I can be your angel. I can be your devil too." She was about to slide it into her mouth again but was pushed away hard. She fell on her butt. "Oh, I see you want to play rough now."

"Get out," the Don Juan demanded.

"What?" she asked dumfounded.

"Get OUT!" he yelled, so loudly it frightened her. Woo Bin stood up and pointed to the door. The older woman quickly stood up and ran out the door into the bright hallway. She ran past a man carrying a cell phone. When he saw her he hung up, turned off the phone, and stopped her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Secretary Shi. I don't know what I did wrong. He never used to treat me like this before," the beautiful woman said.

"No, it's not your fault. He's just having a bad day. Go to the common room. I'm sure one of the other men will welcome you and your talents," he suggested. The woman shrugged and walked away.

Secretary Shi waited until the floor was completely empty before cracking open Suite 708's door. He watched for a moment as the naked Prince Song trashed the room – tossing the chairs, pulling the sheets off the bed, and tearing open the pillows.

"Prince Song?" Secretary Shi whispered, trying not to show fear. But Woo Bin stopped. He looked at his secretary with tear-strewn eyes.

"No more." He stated.

"Sir?"

"No more girls. I thought I could forget her by doing this but all I see is her. _All_ I see is _her. _All I _want_ is her." The mafia prince broke down and flopped on his bed. "No more replacements."

* * *

When the elevator doors parted and the couple stepped out, they were greeted by the delicious scents of the fine cuisine being prepared in the dining kitchen. The pair followed the smells down the carpeted hallway towards the creamy stairway which they slowly descended. As if from that beloved scene in Cinderella when Cinderella captivates and awes the entire room, all heads turned to get a better look – only this time Cinderella already had Prince Charming won over. The men found themselves clearing the newly found lumps in their throats by sipping some of their wine after gazing upon the statuesque fair-skinned angel that is Mi Yun. The women, meanwhile, attempted to discretely fan their newly reddened faces as they pictured what it would be like to be escorted by the well-dressed, tantalizing Ji Hoo.

Despite the enormous, almost intrusive, amount of attention they elicited, the two seemed wrapped up in their own world as Ji Hoo told Mi Yun the story of when the F4 ran away from their field trip. Only for mere moments when Ji Hoo had to state his name for the reservation and they had to place their orders did the two direct their attention to anyone else.

Once they were seated and the waiter had left to fetch their drinks, Mi Yun grabbed her bracelet to comment that Jun Pyo's mother was indeed ridiculously scary. She then countered with a story of how one time when her school was in Honduras, they heard that a 5 year old was kidnapped from her bedroom. The mother was a very close friend of the family Mi Yun and her classmates were staying with so she came over crying. Chunsa went to the bedroom and found a toothpick left outside the window. "Using a _toothpick_," Mi Yun emphasized, "Chunsa found out in seven hours not only who kidnapped the girl, but also where they were keeping her and all the other girls they had kidnapped for human trafficking. They're pretty amazing."

"They?" Ji Hoo questioned. Mi Yun blinked in confusion. "You were saying the whole time that Chunsa did all that but then you wrote 'they'."

Mi Yun realized where she slipped. She quickly wrote a response but had to hold onto it until the waiter took their order. Once he left, Mi Yun slid the paper over to Ji Hoo. "Chunsa found the location and gave it to the police, but they did not want to act. It was Shun who eventually talked them into taking action. He's quite convincing." The two sat in silence anticipating what the other was thinking. They continued this way until their food arrived. By then, the silence and the awkwardness resulting from the silence had been too much for Ji Hoo. He looked at Mi Yun's crestfallen face and was hurt that he even brought up the topic. Further inspection, however, made Ji Hoo realize that the silence was not a result of any of his own actions.

Ji Hoo stopped eating and reread the last part of the message. "He's quite convincing." It all made sense to him. The face that she had on was the exact one he had seen in the mirror after Seo Hyun left. _But at least I had some closure when I left her in Paris._

"And you haven't heard from him," Ji Hoo thought out loud. He realized that his mouth had actually made the sounds when Mi Yun looked up at him. She met his gaze and shook her head slowly. "Well, he's an asshole," Ji Hoo stated plainly in disgust.

"No, he wasn't. I feel like it would be so much easier if he _was,_ but he wasn't. He was a perfect gentleman. And until I met you, I never thought anyone could be so funny and smart. Even as I tell myself that he played me and it was all a lie, I keep on ending up with flashbacks. He truly was my best friend. I didn't think I wanted anyone else but him but…" Mi Yun stopped writing.

"But?"

"But then I found the ultimate distraction." Mi Yun watched as Ji Hoo read the purple piece of paper. She watched the corners of his mouth turn upward slowly. When he placed the paper down completely, Mi Yun looked straight down at her food to hide the embarrassment she felt as she realized she had practically told Ji Hoo she was in love with him. Without the context of the conversation, it would have seemed that Ji Hoo had offended Mi Yun instead of Mi Yun having embarrassed herself.

"Is everything alright?" a gruff, almost unsettling voice asked. Maybe it was the way the question was phrased – not "How are you finding your meal this evening?" or "Are you finding everything to your liking?", which Ji Hoo had been accustomed to hearing, that gave him an uneasy feeling. Maybe it was the emphasis the voice had placed on "alright" that threw him off. Or maybe it was the intense stare that the middle aged man was giving Mi Yun as he posed the question. Or maybe it was the way he _kept_ staring at Mi Yun.

"Yes, everything is fine," Ji Hoo practically yelled, but the man continued staring.

"What about you, miss?"

"Huh?" Mi Yun looked up at the man. His eyes were widened as far as they could go and his smile resembled that of a drugged clown.

"Is everything, alright?" his smile grew wider when he met her eyes. He wasn't an unattractive man. Mi Yun could see that he might have been very attractive when he was younger. Despite the strong facial features, he now looked nothing more than a creepy waiter. She quickly nodded and threw a pleading glance toward Ji Hoo.

"I think we'll just take our check now." The man ignored Ji Hoo and continued to stare down at Mi Yun. The latter just politely turned her head away and ignored him. Ji Hoo, on the other hand, was getting furious. "HEY!" Ji Hoo yelled in anger and frustration. This drew the attention of the other waiter who was taking an order a few tables down.

The second waiter quickly apologized to the customers he was currently working with and walked over to Ji Hoo and Mi Yun's table. After uttering a small, reprimanding statement about having the man stay in the kitchen where he was needed, the second waiter glared at him until he turned around. The other man begrudgingly walked away, leaving the second waiter to apologize and run off to get the check. However, instead of the waiter coming back, the manager of the restaurant came with a check and a sincere apology. The couple accepted both and left the restaurant quietly.

* * *

Chunsa sat down on her couch with her phone in her hand. She just sat there. She wasn't watching a cute kitty video or trying to solve a Sudoku puzzle. She just sat there looking at her phone. Occasionally, she would unlock her phone only to lock it again. She sat there for a good hour.

To a passerby, it would look like Chunsa was waiting for a call, but in reality she was running through things to say when she did finally decide to call. She would run a series of phrases through her head and anticipate his response. Once every few minutes, she would unlock her phone screen. But right before she could even press the call button, she would question what she had planned to say, lock her phone, and the cycle would begin again.

"Coward," the voice of logic in her head stated. "Absolutely pathetic. You can present ideas to hundreds of people at a time. You can convey your thoughts in over ten languages to people you don't even know. But you can't call _one_ guy and apologize or say 'Hey, can we talk?'"

"No." Suddenly an image of Woo Bin popped in her mind. He had a leather jacket on and was wearing aviator glasses.

"So we can't talk?" Chunsa responded.

"Chunsa, I am way too busy to talk to you." He spread his arms and images of Hana and Jae Kyung appeared next to him, giggling in his ears.

Chunsa shook her head in frustration to get the images out of her mind. But logic spoke again, "Is this really how you think of him? I know it isn't. So stop seeing him this way."

Deep down, Chunsa knew it was true. Woo Bin would not ignore her, right? Chunsa unlocked her phone again but before she could second guess herself and lock the phone once more, Woo Bin's voice stopped her – the voice that she knew was his and not some other made up personna.

_ "Now that's not fair. It's not fair to say he's a bastard because you fell for him."_

_What?_

_"Now you're being cryptic. I don't like that dress on you by the way, it makes you look like a pumpkin."_

_But I'm not wearing a dress right now._

_"Sunbae. I'm not wearing a dress right now __sunbae__."_

"_Now we're even."_

_No, no, don't do that._ She tried to push it all away but all of it came back.

"_Do you know that if you take a sip from a straw that someone else used, you're indirectly kissing them. Is that what you want, to indirectly kiss me?"_

_Okay. I get it. I miss you._

"_You know what to do._"

Chunsa typed in her code and went to her favorite contacts. She pressed call and held her phone next to her ear. She felt like each ring was a tremor from a higher magnitude earthquake. What was she going to say when he picked up? How will he react when he picks up? Annoyed? Relieved?

The ringing stopped and Chunsa could hear the background noise in the back. Did her mouth really need to get dry right _now_?

"Yobosaeyo?" The voice was different. For one, it didn't have that deep tone to it that Chunsa was used to hearing. It also had a sense of detachment that she was unfamiliar with. Chunsa checked her phone to make sure she had called the right person. When she was certain it was Woo Bin's number, Chunsa responded.

"Hi, is Woo Bin there?"

"No, this is Secretary Shi, Prince Song's secretary. Who is this?"

"I'm a… um… friend of Woo Bin. We have a special relationship," Chunsa let out a nervous laugh. "I didn't know that his secretary answered his phone."

"Not usually but he is a bit… preoccupied… right now."

"I see," Chunsa lied. It was the middle of the day so he _could_ be working, but what would he be doing that he gave his secretary his _personal_ phone? She got her answer when Secretary Shi spoke again.

"If you wanted to take your turn _consoling_ him, I can arrange a meeting for next Wednesday. All the other earlier times have been filled by his other _friends,_" the Secretary's voice changed to hint at something that he expected Chunsa to understand.

Chunsa took a moment to comprehend his meaning. She had _not_ prepared to hear that other people were "consoling" him. At first she thought that he had been injured in some way that would require assistance. But all she had said was that she was a "friend". The room started to swirl around in her head as if she had been on a spinning tea cup. After everything she had overcome to push herself to call him, after all the things she told herself – he hadn't been with other women since he met me; he will wait for me – reality decided to wake her up with a big loud slap to the face. _Did he really go and set up appointments with other "friends" so he could recover from our fight? Will he always do this in the future? Try to replace her with someone else?_

"Hello?" the secretary called out. "Next Wednesday?"

"No, I was wondering if I could just talk to him. I'm sure that I can…" The secretary's laugh on the other line prompted Chunsa to stop.

"You don't know how many others have said that before. I'm sorry, but I cannot let you do that. It would be unfair to the others."

"But you don't understand…"

"Please, miss. I know what you're going to say. I've heard it all before. You're beautiful. You already know what he likes. You have special talents."

"That was not what I was going to say at all," Chunsa responded, a little annoyed at the secretary. "My name is Han…" Before she could finish, she heard the line go dead on the other side. "Yobosaeyo?"

She was appalled at how rude the Secretary was. She called again, but it went straight to voicemail. He had turned off the phone. _Why was he even chosen as a secretary?_ She stopped and let his last words sink in. She could only sit there, numbed as she realized that while she would never have used those words as prerequisites for a sexual encounter, she had thought of those reasons as to why Woo Bin had liked her in the first place. Apparently, she had _a lot_ of competition. _Enough to be assigned for next Wednesday._

She wanted to give up, to call it quits to reduce her pain. She wanted to let the other women help him so she could walk away and forget. She couldn't handle this anymore!

"But neither can he," she said out loud. _Why would he need 'consoling'_ _if it wasn't for my selfish act to reject him so harshly without an explanation? _Even if she was repulsed by his methods to heal, she opened the wound in the first place. _ She_ did this to him. And even if he rejected her for someone else, the least she could do was ease his transition and pain.

"Stop being selfish." She told herself as she dialed the number again. This time around, she felt a newfound confidence. That is, until she heard his recorded voice telling her to leave a message. She felt her heart tighten and her throat close up. _The least you can do_…

"Hi, sunbae. I, um, don't know what you're up to or, um, who you're with. I don't mean to bother you… I just, I mean if you ever are alone, and you need to, um, talk, you know my number."

* * *

Ji Hoo was fuming when he returned to the hotel room. After stomping out of the elevator and unlocking the door with his card key, he quickly walked across the living room to grab the phone.

If his reputation and the amount of money he had spent already did not cause that impertinent waiter to be, at the very least, severely punished, Ji Hoo was more than ready to pack up all his belongings and move to a different hotel – one with a little more tact.

Mi Yun, being of a better, less harsh mindset, followed Ji Hoo with a little less puissance. Sure, she was a tad unnerved by what had happened, but she was not nearly as angry as Ji Hoo. So when she saw Ji Hoo furiously dial a number into the hotel phone and "demand to speak to the manager of the hotel", she quickly grabbed the phone from his hand and hung up. She stared into Ji Hoo's eyes, watching as his expression changed from surprise to anger to confusion.

She shook her head to signal that she disapproved of his abuse of power. She would _never_ have an employee fired after one incident. It wasn't the man's fault he had a smile that practically screamed psycho. At the end of the day, despite his lack of self-awareness, was still a person trying to make ends meet. A man his age also probably had a family he needed to take care of.

Taking this all into consideration, Mi Yun decided to push the weird vibes she received to the back of her mind – where she put everything that needed to be forgotten. Mi Yun chose to forgive the man for being so intrusive and move past it.

After putting the phone down, she communicated to Ji Hoo that actions such as having the man disciplined were unethical. At first, Ji Hoo protested, stating that his actions were beyond unprofessional and were, in fact, borderline dangerous.

Mi Yun quickly explained that she had been unharmed and therefore did not need anything more than an apology, which they had already received. She also stated that he did not have to feel guilty for putting her in that situation. It wasn't his fault; he couldn't have known there would be a creepy waiter.

"Actually, I did. I'm the one who paid him to do that."

Mi Yun blinked and remained quiet, not knowing what to say. _Why would he do such a thing? Did he do it in case she brought up Shun? No. That didn't seem like him._ But she could not come up with any other reason to startle her like that.

"I'm joking," Ji Hoo stated nonchalantly as he turned around to hide the smirk on his face. Mi Yun let the relief fill her up and then subside. She, without thinking, grabbed one of the decorative pillows off the couch and whacked Ji Hoo in the back of the head. Although the force behind her attack was not enough to hurt Ji Hoo permanently, the surprise was enough to cause Ji Hoo to fall over.

Yoon Ji Hoo turned himself around and looked at Mi Yun. The ballerina's eyes and mouth were opened wide with shock as she registered what she had done. Her eyes scrunched up and the hand holding the pillow covered her mouth as she was consumed by giggles building from her abdomen. Her cheeks had turned slightly pink and her shoulders had cutely been turned inwards to show her slight guilt.

The attacked stood up and walked up to her. He watched her watch him as he held the hand with the pillow in his hand and lifted it to his lips. He placed a small peck on the back of her soft, delicate hands before grabbing the pillow and smacking her butt with it.

Mi Yun threw the phone aside and grabbed another decorative pillow. She stared Ji Hoo in the eye, held her head high to show that she was more mature and would never…

SMACK!

For the next half hour, Mi Yun and Ji Hoo found themselves in a childish, yet very amusing pillow fight. They chased each other around the apartment, trying to hit the other with the pillow while not getting hit themselves. By the end of it, they were both laughing hysterically – their hair completely messed up, their formal outfits and worries forgotten and their smiles bigger than they had ever been. They were in the middle of the living room (where their furniture had been pushed aside) when they both surrendered their deadly pillows.

Ji Hoo quickly ran to Mi Yun, wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. Still holding her off the ground, Ji Hoo carried her to the couch. They sat down together, cuddling. She smiled at Ji Hoo and he back at her before she planted a small kiss on his lips and placed her head on his chest, listening to his accelerated heartbeat.

Only when Ji Hoo had to reach over for the controller to turn off the lights and turn on the fireplace did either make any movement. They stayed that way, sitting in each other's arms, watching the fireplace and sneaking glances at each other until they fell asleep.

* * *

Mi Yun woke up the next morning alone on the bed. She was still wearing the dress that her sister had sent her. Her make-up was all gone by now (so much for long lasting, right?) and her hair was all messed up. She lay in bed trying to remember what had happened. She remembered falling asleep with Ji Hoo on the couch, but she had no recollection of moving to the bed. Finally, she concluded that Ji Hoo had carried her to the bed.

_Speaking of_, where was Ji Hoo? She could hear a light clinking in the dining room area. He was eating breakfast? Or lunch? Probably the latter since it was already 1 PM.

Mi Yun was disappointed, however, to discover that the noise was being made by the housekeeper. Mi Yun frightened the lady – causing her to jump slightly when she noticed the figure in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Mi Yun smiled and shook her head. She quickly wrote in English, "Oh, no, don't worry. I should have woken up by now anyway. It was a long night."

The woman read the note and smirked knowingly, looking from Mi Yun to the still messy apartment and back to Mi Yun. "Your husband must be a very loving man." Mi Yun realized what the situation looked like – messy hair, messed up apartment. She shook her head furiously before giving up. _It was a long night. Really, Mi Yun? Really?_ And the maid would definitely believe that the mess was caused by a pillow fight.

Mi Yun begrudgingly wrote, "Did my… husband tell you where he was going?"

"No, miss, he did not. But maybe he wrote it in the letter he left. I found it near the door. He must have slid it under. I placed it on the side table." Mi Yun thanked the maid and excused herself. She walked around the room slowly, helping put things back in order to make the maid's job easier. As she placed the pillows back on the couch, she noticed the white envelope on the table.

She opened it up, expecting to find a letter from Ji Hoo stating where he was going, maybe even explaining where he had been going the past few days when he went out. Instead, the envelope had two pictures.

The first picture was taken at the restaurant the night before. The quality was terrible, probably taken from a cell phone. The picture was composed of the couple eating, yes, but you could only see Mi Yun's face. In the picture, she was smiling brightly as she listened to Ji Hoo. _She_ was the focus of the picture and she did not like it one bit.

As if the first photo was not enough to cause Mi Yun discomfort, the second photo did so even more. There, in her hand, was an older picture. The woman in the picture was smiling in the same fashion as Mi Yun. Putting them side by side, one might say that the smiles were coincidentally identical. But Mi Yun knew it wasn't a coincidence.

She had seen this woman before – in computer folders, in photo albums, in the picture frame that sat on her bedside table. After all, how could she not recognize her own biological mother after staring at pictures of her for hours on end as a child? But what was the picture doing here? Who put it under her door? Why put it under her door?

She got her answer when she turned the picture of her mother around. Scribbled on the back were the words:

My little girl. Home at last.

**A/N: No comment. Except:**

**I LOVE YOU ALL DEARLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE A LOT OF SHIT BE GOING DOWN.**


End file.
